


The Gangster's Daughter

by Thesilentmage



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Explicit Language, Gangsters, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, Original Character(s), Parent Tommy Shelby, Period Typical Attitudes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:48:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 28
Words: 127,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26582416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thesilentmage/pseuds/Thesilentmage
Summary: Life for Tommy Shelby was pretty ordinary; all he ever had to worry about were his family, their business and the Blinders. Nothing more, nothing less. Well, that was until his 'daughter', a twelve-year-old girl called Evelyn Westmore, was thrown into his life, dredging up feelings and things from the past he'd done very well to forget.
Relationships: Ada Shelby/Freddie Thorne, Arthur Shelby/Linda Shelby, Esme Shelby/John Shelby, Grace Burgess/Tommy Shelby, John Shelby/Martha Shelby, Tommy Shelby/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 97
Kudos: 308





	1. A Twist of Fate

1913.

* * *

Evelyn Westmore had never had an easy life. Being the daughter of a single mother, living in the west end of London had its challenges. 

Then again, who didn’t have challenges these days? Just because they weren’t the richest and Evie didn’t have a father, didn’t mean Evie was any more special than the people who lived next door. No. In fact, she and her mother were rather ordinary. Anyone who was to notice both Evie and her mother in the street would never have blinked twice. After all, they were just two faces out of the thousands that inhabited London. 

They lived in a perfectly ordinary house, in a perfectly ordinary street. Granted, the faded brickwork and soot stained streets were a far cry from somewhere fancy where rich people lived like Kensington, but it was home. It was their home and Evie was proud of it. 

Who needed marble pillars or acres of land? They had all they needed in the world - and that was more than most. Four walls, a roof overhead and the two of them to love and support one another. 

Evie had never known any different and she had no interest in ever doing so. She was content with being ordinary. 

Her mother, however, was extraordinary. In Evie’s eyes, her mother -Rebecca Westmore - was the most special person in the world … and the most beautiful. Her flowing auburn hair was mesmerising and her features delicate, like the ladies she had seen on the back of cigarette packets or on pictures in shop windows. 

“I wish my hair was like yours,” Evie had lamented once. She had only been about five at the time, and her mother had been bathing her, as was their ritual, by the fire in the living room. 

Her black hair had always been untameable, unlike her mother’s fine locks. Apparently she had her deceased father to thank for that, but still, she did her best with a comb and ribbon, tying it off into a loose plait that ran down her spine most of the time. 

“But yours is so lovely,” her mother had chuckled, splashing water in to her infant daughter’s face. The laughter was immediate as were the kisses she peppered about her daughter’s brow. “It’s so soft… like your father’s was.”

Was. 

There was that word again. 

Evie’s father was dead. Or so her mother had told her when Evie had asked her once. 

They’d been children when they’d first met and barely adults when they’d started courting. Unfortunately, he’d died of consumption, just after they’d been married. He hadn’t even got to hear the news that his wife was pregnant with what would soon be their daughter. He’d never known she’d existed, let alone had the chance to meet her in person. 

“Do you miss Dada?”

Rebecca sighed. Her soft expression dropped for a moment as she paused bathing her daughter. “Every day… it broke my heart to say goodbye to Thomas… but I was relieved when I found out I was having you only a few weeks later.”

“Oh?” Evie blinked curiously. “Why?”  
  
“Because, Silly, it meant I had a piece of your father with me.” Rebecca always looked sad when she spoke about him. Sure, she smiled as prettily as ever, but there was a sadness in her eyes Evie could see clear as day. “He was gone but… I had a piece of our love to cherish and hold on to. You’re half him and half of me.”

Evie blinked again. “Like a sponge cake?”

Needless to say, biology was not a concept the five year old had grasped yet.   
  
Rebecca giggled. “Just like that, yes.”

There had been many times since, that Rebecca would reminisce with her daughter about her old life, her old home and what could have been. 

They’d come from Birmingham originally. Evie didn’t have to be a detective to know that considering the thick accent her mum sported, even if it had diluted now to a slightly more London-esque tone. Then again, she’d been living here twelve years now. She didn’t speak of Birmingham often but her mother’s past was hard to forget, as her memories and old tales proved. 

Still, both Rebecca and Evelyn were content with their lives in London. 

Her mother would come home every day, bone weary but smiling as she placed whatever she’d brought for dinner onto the table. Together, they’d sit there, her mother prepping and cooking, whilst Evie finished any school work she had. 

School was also by no means anything exceptional. The rundown public school was a good thirty minutes walk away, located behind the factories that formed the industrial district. However, Evie didn’t mind. As long as she had a book to bury herself in to, and a pen in her hand she felt like she could take on the world. The dim grey classroom, and soot stained playing field would fade away as her world became replaced by by-gone eras, fantasy realms, or even other galaxies. 

Her confidence wasn’t arrogance. It was well deserved considering her repeatedly impressive grades and scores. That, and her teacher, Miss Aisly was mostly to blame. She frequently encouraged Evie to push herself, to even possibly consider a scholarship to the local college when she was older. 

Of course, her mother had been all for such a suggestion. But that was her mother; a perpetually optimistic human being. Where others saw rain clouds, she saw rainbows. 

“I ain’t ever made much of my life, but that doesn’t mean it has to apply to you too,” she’d state firmly, staring at her daughter with sadness in her eyes. Sadness, and a glimmer of determination. Hope, even, that she could envision a better life than this one for her daughter. “You stick to your books, Evie and you’ll reach the stars one day. I know it.”

And like everything her mother had ever told her, Evie believed her whole heartedly. 

That was until that fateful day.

The day her life had changed for ever.

* * *

The day hadn’t seemed very extraordinary to Evie, as she awoke that morning. There was a thin mist in the air, and sure, it was slightly warmer than normal for this time of year, but that was hardly anything to bat an eyelid at as she eased out of bed. Winter in London could be temperamental, changing as often as the city allowed.

Her hands made their way into the dish of now lukewarm water her mother had laid out by the fire. Using the cloth, she washed herself and prepared for the day, pulling on a thick jumper over her faded blue dress and boots. A final glance into the cracked mirror on the wall confirmed her suspicions. 

It would have to do.

From there, she then made her way down the stairs and into the kitchen beyond. Twelve years old may have seemed young, but she knew how to fend for herself. Like most mornings, she filled the kettle and placed it on the stove to boil. She then began to heat the porridge on the stove, knowing her mother would be down any moment, ready for breakfast too before hurrying off to work.

Evie had heard her mother up and about until the early hours of the morning, finishing her sewing. Working at a milliners was a good job as jobs in these parts went, and the pay was fair. However, her boss, a grumpy old woman, had been piling the orders in recently and it was taking its toll. Hence, Evie was more than happy to prepare breakfast for the pair of them and let her mother have a few moments extra in bed. 

“Mum, breakfast is ready!” she called a moment later, placing the two steaming bowls on the table. 

“Coming!”

Her mother’s voice was melodic as it echoed down the stairs, followed swiftly by the heels of her boots clacking against the wood. 

“You should have woken me sooner. You didn’t need to sort breakfast.”

“I don’t mind,” Evie smiled, squirming as her mother kissed her cheek and hurried to grab her serving. “You needed a few more minutes in bed. Besides, it’s just porridge. I can’t mess that up too badly. Not compared to the egg incident.”

“Good point - I didn’t even know you could mess up boiled eggs.”

“It was an accident!” Evie protested again, knowing it was pointless. She was not destined to have culinary talents as she had found out on multiple occasions. Instead, she was content to simply re-heat and serve dishes her mother had already made. This morning was no exception. 

“It was sweet,” her mother teased, hurrying to finish her portion. 

“Didn’t taste sweet.”

“True, but you’re sweet for trying. That’s all that counts.”

Evie laughed, rolling her eyes at her mother. She was officially a sap and she knew it. She’d have eaten burnt toast if she thought it would make her daughter happy. But that was who she was as a person; all she wanted was to make people happy, to make the world a little brighter. 

It was just another reason Evie loved her mother. 

If only she’d known that this was the last morning she would get to spend with her, she would have spent longer in her arms. She would have tried to commit that last kiss to memory, along with the soft scent of her perfume drifting off her in waves as she finished her breakfast and hurried out the door. 

But no. Like everything in life, the moment was fleeting. There one second and gone the next. Of course, Evie wasn’t aware of that detail. Not until later that evening when she returned from school to find a strange man waiting for her. 

She could tell by his clothing he was a policeman. She’d seen enough around the streets before to recognise his uniform. However, what he was doing outside of their house was unclear. Neither she nor her mother had done anything illegal… that she knew of.

“Excuse me, sir?” Evie croaked, gesturing to the doorway he was clearly blocking. “This is my house.”

At the sound of her voice, he’d turned. He looked down at the child before him and coughed anxiously. “Miss Westmore, I presume?”

“Yes? Can I help you?”

Then he said it. 

The words Evie had never thought she’d hear.

The words that sent her world crashing down into a million little pieces. 

She had stood there, a ringing echoing in her ears. All she could hear was that word over and over again… dead. Her mother was dead?

A stupid car accident of all things. Some drunken idiot pulling around the corner too fast, who hadn’t even seen her until it was too late. 

Evie choked. Tears began to prick the corners of her eyes. 

“No… No, you’re wrong,” she protested, shaking her head as she reached for the door. “She’s not. She’s inside, waiting for me.”

“Miss-”

“You’ll see. She wouldn’t leave me. She wouldn’t!”

Her tone was forceful as she struggled to push her way into the house, ignoring the pleas of the officer as he tried to make her listen, to understand. He must have realised it was hopeless as she soon heard her neighbour, Mrs Dunthorpe, enter the house. She could hear the kind woman trying to make her see reason, to listen to what the officer had to say.

“No, no, no,” Evie whimpered, shaking her head as tears began to appear. 

It was useless. Mrs Dunthorpe was kind but firm as she pulled the girl into her arms, shushing her and stroking her hair. “It’s going to be alright, dear,” she cooed, turning her attention back to the uncomfortable man in the doorway. “Thank you for letting us know. I’ll watch her tonight, officer.”

“Good,” he nodded, visibly grateful to have been relieved from the situation. “I’m sure someone will be in touch with the deceased’s wishes tomorrow.”

 _Her name was Rebecca!_ Evie wanted to scream in protest. She wasn’t just ‘the deceased’. She wasn’t just a statistic or a face or name. She was a person… a wonderful person who would never be coming home.

The thought made her sob harder, clinging to Mrs Dunthorpe’s dress as she struggled to breathe. To focus on anything other than the chasm that had opened inside of her.

This wasn’t happening. 

“It’s going to be alright, Evie. I’ve got you.”

But it wasn’t going to be alright.

Not when, true to the officer’s word, news did arrive the following day. Her mother’s will was delivered, handed over formally and gravelly to her by the postboy. The boy who had always waved at her and her mother whenever they’d seen each other in the street.

“I’m sorry,” he’d mumbled awkwardly. “She was a kind woman.”

With that, he’d hurried back to his round, clearly uncomfortable with the whole situation.

“Thank you,” Evie whispered, knowing he hadn’t heard. It didn’t matter anyway. No well wishes in the world could bring her mother back. It couldn’t change whatever was inside of the envelope.   
  
She’d stared at the letter till her eyes watered. Till her world was nothing but the splotches of ink on that paper. 

It was her mother’s will, stating what she wanted to happen next. 

She was to be charged into the custody of -

Of her father? 

Thomas Shelby.

Evie was going to faint. “Oh, fu-”


	2. A Pocket of Pansies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there. I just wanted to say a massive thank you to the wonderful people who've read, commented or liked this story so far. I didn't expect such a warm response, let alone so quickly. I was honestly touched and overwhelmed, so I decided it was only fair to repay you guys the only way I knew how - by adding an update. Long story short, I'm working on the next chapters which means hopefully they'll be up quick (sorry uni work!). In the meantime, let me know what you guys think and feel free to say hi! 
> 
> -Thesilentmage

The week had been hell. 

Every single brick Evie had considered her life to be built upon had come tumbling down around her, not caring the damage it left in its wake. 

Their neighbour, Mrs Dunthorpe, had taken over her supervision now that Evie was alone in the house that no longer felt like home. If anything, it felt like a photograph, a moment in time, preserved from the moment they’d both left it… She and her mother. 

She wished it could stay that way, that they both could, locked forever in those last moments of happiness. Instead, she was now watching as they faded away, shattered beyond repair as items were marked to be sold or taken with her to whatever life she began next in Birmingham.

Birmingham? Of all places? That was where her mysterious absentee father lived? All the way across the country up north in a city she had never seen before. True, Evie knew it made sense considering what little she knew of her mother’s past before she’d been born. Her mother had always said her Brummy blood would come back to haunt her one day, that the city they lived in now would wake up and realise they didn’t belong in it. It was like a siren’s song, or so she said. One could only run away from home for so long without it trying to call you back…

Well, Evie didn’t want to go. _This_ was her home. Not Birmingham and not with these strange people she’d never heard of let alone met. What if they were horrible? Worse, what if they were perfectly lovely people?

As soon as she’d heard the news about her soon to be departure from Mrs Dunthorpe she had wept and wept until it felt like there were no tears left in her body. She wept for her mother. She wept for the life she would leave behind. She wept for the uncertain future that lay ahead… 

Thankfully, the woman was kind. She simply held her, soothing her with no judgement of the bizarre situation she now found herself in. Unlike half their neighbours who, despite their best efforts, Evie had heard muttering about the mysterious nature of it all. 

She couldn’t blame them. After all, who lied about their child’s father being alive without a good reason? To lose a parent and gain one in the same day was unheard of. It was like something out of a novel. Somehow though, she doubted this was the part where she’d turn out to be some lost princess of something else as absurd. 

She was just Evelyn Westmore. Nothing else. 

“He can’t be my father… he’s dead,” she’d repeated over and over, hoping someone would listen. 

But they didn’t. No one laughed or told her this was all some elaborate hoax. 

“I asked a friend, she has a sister who lives around the area,” Mrs Dunthorpe explained, handing over a small collection of papers one afternoon. It had been a few days, but she had hardly left the house, watching over Evie as matters were settled by powers beyond their control. “I wrote down what she could tell me, but she apparently knows your father. Enough to give you an idea about him.”

Evie paused. 

The idea of knowing was… terrifying. Exhilarating. Overwhelming. 

She had hardly had the courage to look. 

To see it all written on pen and paper made it all feel too real. Like, there was tangible proof solidifying her father’s existence. Solidifying her reality, that her mother was really gone. Whilst she appreciated the older woman’s attempts at providing comfort, Evie would have preferred Mrs Dunthorpe to have allowed her to wallow in denial a little longer. 

Still, she could only ignore her curiosity so long. After having put the papers away to one side, Evie retrieved them as the evening drew in. After all, as the voice in her mind reminded her, ignoring the situation wouldn’t make it go away. 

Ignoring the papers wouldn’t change their contents, nor would it change her fate. Whether she liked it or not, Evie’s future lay within the pages and the man they described. 

“Just because you don’t like something doesn’t mean you can avoid it,” her mother had told her time and time again. “Life is about being brave enough to carry on through the hard times to get to the wonderful, joyful moments that come along straight after.”

So, Evie wiped her tears aside. She grabbed the papers and a cup of tea, curling by the fire as she began to leaf her way through the scraps of paper she’d been granted, not that there was much in it. 

Tommy Shelby. He was part of a family of bookmakers, apparently. The business was small but well reputed, or so the report said. He seemed nice enough but the details were too vague for Evie’s liking. 

Still, it was a start. There would be time to work out the mystery that was her father. Her whole lifetime, to be precise. 

* * *

The morning of the funeral came about quickly. Everything seemed to be happening quickly at the minute, if Evie was being honest. She’d had to do very little considering everything had been spelled out in her mother’s will, down to the flowers she wanted planted next to her grave. All she had to do was put on her best dress and show up to the church on time to welcome the visitors at the service. 

Clearly, her mother must have thought the day would not come for decades yet… how could she have known it was only just around the corner…

Evie sniffed, taking a deep breath as she listened to the remainder of the sermon. She hated this church and she hated the priest more. She’d never been the religious type, no matter how hard her mother had tried to convince her otherwise. She’d gone faithfully with her to church every Sunday, dressed in their best, and she could say every prayer and hymn like an expert… she just had never believed the meaning behind it. 

Besides, the priest had an annoying voice and an even more annoying tendency to go on about how her mother was in a ‘better place’, ‘at peace’ and that ‘this was god’s will’. Apparently she could now add God to her ever growing list of people to be mad at.

It was going to be a big list. 

How could he know any of that? It didn’t make any sense and it didn’t make her feel any better to hear it. If anything, this was making _him_ feel better. It had to be. Why else would people want to listen to this drivel?

Thankfully, Evie didn’t have to listen for too much longer as the service eventually drew to a halt. It took a moment to realise as organ music startled her out of the daze she’d been in. It was loud and somber as the priest allowed several men to lift the coffin on to their shoulders and allow the procession out into the graveyard beyond. 

Her legs felt like led. Her tongue was fuzzy. Her ears rang. 

Evie didn’t know how she managed to stand, let alone follow them outside in to the rain that had begun pouring last night and hadn’t stopped. Nothing felt real. It had to be a dream… a nightmare even. Any moment she’d wake up and her Mother would be there. She wasn’t dead. She wasn’t inside that wooden box being lowered in to the ground whilst Evie stood helplessly to the side. 

God. She wanted to scream. To cry. To do something. 

Yet she didn’t. Evie didn’t do anything other than what she knew her mother would have wanted; she nodded along, let the priest say his final blessing and tossed her own handful of dirt into the crater in the earth.

It was then that people began to peel off, not that there were many people there anyway. Just the few neighbours, friends and colleagues they’d grown friendly with. All in all, they’d hardly filled half of the church. Still, Evie knew what it would have meant to her mother to see every single one of them there, dressed in their best. 

Did her mother know? Could she see them, wherever she was?

Evie stood, starring bitterly at the sodden earth beneath her. She didn’t even care about the mud she had splashed on her shining black shoes. She didn’t care how her hair was dripping from the rain, making her shiver in her coat. 

All she cared about was the freshly lowered coffin, and the words stood boldly above it. 

How long would it be till she saw this place again? 

The thought was a sobering one, stealing the air out of her lungs as she knelt and pressed her fingers to the stone. She let her fingers trace the letters, etching them into her mind as she left a piece of her behind with her mother. 

“I love you,” she whispered, though she doubted her mum would hear it.

Instead, what she heard was a voice over her shoulder.

“You look like her, you know.”

The accent was the first give away as to who was speaking to her. The second, was the fact that as she turned, she was met with the same pair of icy blue eyes as her own. She didn’t know what she’d been expecting exactly, when meeting the man who she was now to call father… But Thomas Shelby was not that. 

Not with his flat cap and fancy suit. Not with his rough and rugged appearance, and accent, constantly muffled by the cigarette he had perched between his teeth. 

“You must be Evelyn.”

“Evie,” she corrected sharply and out of habit. Otherwise she would probably had refrained from letting him know that. The last thing she wanted was for him to think of her like her friends did. Until a few days ago, he hadn’t even existed. “I guess you must be Mr. Shelby?”

He nodded, though if he was wounded by her tone he didn’t show it. “You can call me Thomas for now, or Tommy if you like, considering we’re supposed to be family and all that.”

Family? Ha. As if. This man was no family to her, a man who had never seen her before in his life. What did he know of family, what did he know of her and her mother, the life they had built together? He had never been a part of that and Evie would be damned if she let him in now. 

Besides, her mother had always referred to him as Thomas or Tommy. Hearing it said by anyone other than her felt wrong. Thomas was supposed to be kind and sweet and loving. This man looked anything but. 

Could this really be the man her mother had spoken so fondly of?

She scoffed, turning round to face him properly. She may have been shorter than him, but the way she stood up straight was no less intimidating as she stared up at him. “Family’s a brave word for someone I didn’t even know existed until a week ago. The only reason you’re even here is because some judge forced you to be.” 

“True.”

Evie blinked, confused at his candour. “Excuse me?”

“I’m saying you’re right. I’m only here because some judge told me you were now my responsibility.” Thomas didn’t even hesitate as he said it, dropping the last of his cigarette to the floor and crushing it beneath his heel. “Your mother never told me about you. She simply disappeared from my life thirteen years ago, and she probably had her reasons. But she must have also had them for choosing me to be your guardian if anything ever happened to her. So, here I am, honouring the wishes of a dead woman.”

“A dead woman who told me you were also dead,” Evie snapped sharply, as if she wished to break his cool demeanour. He seemed too calm, too ok with everything for her liking. Wasn’t he angry, like she was? 

No. Not angry. That wasn’t the right word for his expression as he shrugged and slid his hands into his pockets. Resigned, that was the word she was looking for. It was as she could see his reluctance and acceptance converging as one as his icy blue eyes gazed at her. 

What did he see? she wondered. What did he see when he looked at her like that? Was it what he’d pictured? Was he just as surprised as she was by everything happening right now?

A bitter laugh echoed from his throat. “Well, welcome to the club.”

“I don’t want to be in your club. I just… I want answers.” She hated how pathetic she sounded. How whiney and scared. “And she can’t even give me any. Why do all of this? Why lie and drag you here now?”

“I wish I knew.”

He genuinely sounded like he did. At least that was something. At least she wasn’t alone in rage and her grief. “So I’m supposed to just trust you and leave everything here, with no complaints?”

“Apparently,” Tommy sighed. To his credit, he did appear to look sympathetic as he glanced down at the twelve-year-old in front of him. “The law’s the law and you aren’t old enough to be on your own, else you’d never have needed me to show up.”

“If only.”

“I get you’re angry-”

“You don’t get anything,” Evie interrupted, all patience and civility gone. Ever since she’d been told about him, she’d promised herself that she wouldn’t lose her temper. That, she would listen to this man - her so called father - and allow him to try and explain this crazy mess. However, now he was actually here in person, Evie couldn’t contain it. All she wanted to do was hold him accountable as her mother was now unable to answer her questions. “You don’t know anything about me or my life."

“You’re right,” he stated, his tone becoming icy and firm. “I don’t know what you think, but having a kid dropped on me like this isn’t exactly what I wanted, ey? You don’t know me but I’m sure you’ll work it out quick enough once we get to Birmingham that I’m not exactly cut out to be father material. Still, I’m a man of my word. You need me and I owe it to yer mother, but it doesn’t mean I have to like it.”

“Well, at least we agree on something then,” Evie murmured. She was too stunned by his confession to say much else. In fact, she simply stood and watched as he stepped forward, muttering something to himself as he laid down a small bunch of pansies from his pocket onto the fresh grave.

The sight of it was enough to make her pause. 

“They were my mother’s favourites,” Evie whispered, but she knew he’d heard. 

“I remember,” Tommy replied, brushing himself off as he rose again. “Always liked them cause they bloomed in winter. Stubborn bastards, springing out of harsh weather and full of colour. She also used to say they symbolised… what was it?”

“Love and admiration?” Evie offered tentatively. 

Tommy nodded, smiling to himself as if hearing some private joke. “Yeah, that was it.”

Evie could remember her mother explaining it to her whenever she’d brought a bunch into the house, potting them wherever she could. Jars, vases, pots and pans were just some of her chosen displays. 

Her mother had also showed her in a book once, a book on plants and flowers, explaining how flowers could have meaning, or special codes. Evie liked that book, especially when she’d learned that certain flowers meant things like uselessness and ‘i hope you get poisoned’. Needless to say, she knew exactly what to get her least favourite teacher, Miss Bridge, for her end of year gift. It was a rather wonderful bouquet, even if she said so herself. 

But this was just one more memory she no longer shared with anyone. Her father, the man beside her, hadn’t been there… whether or not that was his fault, she had yet to determine. 

“I may not know much about you, but you also don’t know much about me,” he continued, as if sensing her thoughts. “I’m not stupid. I don’t think we’ll be playing happy family and I’m not gonna push you to become my best friend or something. But, how about you don’t cast me as a villain just yet, when I’m just trying to help your mother.” 

Was he? Why? Why would he care about someone who had said he’d died? Evie loved her mother more than anything and even she was struggling to process the betrayal. What hope did he have? A veritable stranger.

A stranger, yes, but the only person she had left in the world. Granted their tie was forged in blood and a court order, but it was enough. 

“W… where are you staying?” Her tone was sheepish.

“i’ve got a hotel. Don’t worry. I’ll come by and pick you up tomorrow, ey? We can talk more then. It’s a long drive home.”

Evie didn’t know what else to do but nod. Anything else felt stupid. The world would do what it liked with her, regardless if she wanted it to or not. This whole week had proven that. If this stranger wanted to pretend to be her father and drag her all the way across the country and up north, then she had no choice but to let him. 

One thing was for certain. Tommy Shelby was nothing like she’d imagined him to be. If this was just the beginning then who knew what else was in store?


	3. Love, Letters, and Lies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet again, let me start off by saying a massive thank you to anyone who's read this or sent me love for it, this past week. I've been overwhelmed, once again, by your wonderful comments and enthusiasm for the story. I hope you enjoy this chapter. More is on the way and will be with you soon. In the meantime, take care of yourselves and don't be afraid to say hi. I'd love to hear from you, especially in these crazy times 
> 
> \- Thesilentmage

Evie hadn’t slept well, if at all. Then again, the sense of dread in her gut was probably to blame. She’d tossed and turned, staring at the ceiling until her eyes had blurred, trying to commit every inch of it to memory. 

This was the last time she’d ever sleep in this bed, in this house, in this city. 

For twelve years, this was the only home she’d known. The only one she thought she’d ever know. After all, no one really left London. Not that she knew of. If anyone ever left this place it was because of a sudden increase in funds or riding out in the back of a coffin. 

Why did she feel as if she was about to perform a funeral march?

Moving wasn’t a death sentence. Not when her new family could be rather lovely. It was rather stupid to be so scared, but try as she might, Evie couldn’t stop being scared. She knew her mother wouldn’t want her to be. Why else would she have chosen to send Evie with them? She had to trust these people… and Evie trusted her mother. 

Or she had. That was before she realised her mother had lied to her. Again and again and on such a scale it made her head spin. 

Then again, it wasn’t as if she could ask her mother for answers. Not when it was too late.

No.

The only way Evie was going to learn anything was by going with these people, with the man who called himself her father. Tommy Shelby. It was for that reason alone she resolved to be brave. To grab her cases and march out of her house with pride. 

She would meet this uncertain future on her own terms. Not like some cowering child. 

“You can do this,” she chided as someone knocked at the door. She knew who it was without looking. “Coming!”

With that, Evelyn Westmore disappeared. In her place, Evelyn Shelby was born. 

This was a new her. A new family and a new home. 

It was time.

* * *

To his credit, Tommy seemed to be honouring his promise of not pushing her anytime soon. He hadn’t badgered her with any phone calls or visits, giving her the last twenty four hours in her home in peace. 

In fact, the entire car ride back up to Birmingham he had hardly said a word. Instead, he let her read quietly, only asking the odd question from time to time. Even then, it was all trivial stuff - about her book, was she cold? Had she ever been this far out of London?

Of course, she hadn’t but Evie was content to merely shake her head and silently stare at the stretching green landscape herself. The only time there had been any real conversation was when they’d eventually passed a large stretch of fields, full of horses.

If Tommy had noticed Evie’s smile as she watched them galloping alongside the road, then he didn’t say anything. For that, she was grateful. 

“Never seen such beautiful horses,” she whispered, watching them canter in silent awe. “The ones in London always looked so sad, and tired.”

“Not surprised considering they were more than likely work horses,” Tommy smirked, making her realise she’d said the words aloud. He was quick to take the first opportunity she’d granted him in their brief acquaintance to say more than a few words at a time. He clearly didn’t feel comfortable trying to make conversation with a twelve-year-old girl. Then again, she doubted he had had much experience. “If you like animals then you’ll love the yard. We have some fine horses and a couple cats in the stables. Uncle Charley might even let you help out or ride them from time to time - the horses, not the cats, that is… if you’d like.”

Evie nodded slowly, spellbound by the prospect. Then again, she hadn’t had a clue what her new life in Birmingham would look like. She’d only heard rumours of the industrial city, but to think the Shelbys had horses? And a yard? Maybe it wouldn’t be so terrible a place itself, after all. 

The thought was a comforting one. As was the fact he’d almost made a joke. 

“I uh… I can’t ride,” she whispered bashfully. “I don’t even know much about horses either.”

“Well, we can’t have that. All Shelby’s know horses. It runs in our blood,” Tommy stated simply, but with a slight cheerfulness that surprised Evie. It was the first time she’d even seen him smile. It suited him actually, despite his gruff exterior. “We used to be travelling folk, so don’t worry. Charley and Curly will have you trotting in no time.”

“I’d like the sound of that.”

Tommy continued to smile, a mere hint at the calm he was finally feeling. Perhaps this wouldn’t be such a terrible mistake after all. “Good.”

* * *

Despite seeing so much green, Evie knew when they were beginning to get close to Birmingham. The drastic grey smudge on the skyline was the first clue that they were almost there. 

The fact his hands had begun to tap the steering wheel nervously was her second. 

At least he was as nervous as she was. In fact, Evie couldn’t feel her legs. Whether that was due to nerves or hours of being confined in the car, she wasn’t sure. Either way, she wasn’t sure she could stand, let alone walk as the car finally drew to a halt in the middle of a street. 

It was a long, narrow street, not too dissimilar to the ones Evie had seen back in London. True, there was the same smog and soot lingering in the air. There was even churned up mud beneath the cobble stones. If she hadn’t known better, she’d almost have thought they were still at home - her other home, or so she reminded herself. After all, this was now her new home according to the law. 

Watery Lane?

Evie peered out the window at the sign and at the brick buildings. 

“Here we are,” Tommy muttered, silencing the engine. 

He sat there for a moment, as if unable to move. However, a minute later he stepped out into the street and made his way around to her side of the car. Evie had never ridden in a fancy car, let alone had her door opened for her like some posh lady. 

It was enough to make her even more uncomfortable - something she hadn’t thought possible until then. If she’d been truly religious, she’d have crossed herself and said a hasty prayer for luck. 

She knew she was going to need it. 

“You coming, or what?” her father urged, waiting for her step out. 

“Sorry. Yes,” she stammered, almost tripping in her haste. Thankfully, she stopped herself from face planting the curb and managed to follow her father towards the house.

Two men, dressed almost identically to Tommy came running out the door before they even had a chance to open it, their flat caps pulled down low as they raced toward the car and the boot. 

“Grab the bags would you?” Tommy barked, watching as they nodded and did as instructed. Evie didn’t know what to make of it. 

“I can manage my bags,” she began, only to be silenced by the look Tommy was giving her. 

“Don’t worry about them.” With that, he slid one hand in his pocket, the other reaching to push open the door instead. “Here we are, home sweet home.”

Home? Was it home? After all, Evie had never seen anywhere like it before, with its cavernous interior, that seemed a blend of both a house and a betting shop. It was if someone had grabbed sledge hammers and physically knocked the walls away, opening it up into one large area, divided only into a parlour and shop by a weathered looking door. 

At least their commute to work was short. One flight of stairs to be precise. 

“It’s nice,” she managed, eyeing the large rooms. There were so many details, it was hard to take it all in. Chalkboards, papers and bags of money coated the worn wooden desks. There were also pictures nailed to the walls, adding a touch of domesticity to the scene. “It’s so… big.”

Big? That was the word she’d chosen? She had the entire english language to choose from and she’d picked big? Evie wanted the floor to swallow her whole. 

“It’s our home and our shop,” Tommy explained, a spark of pride in his voice. It was yet another new face of his to get used to. Evie had a feeling she’d soon learn them all. “We own all the houses so we expanded to keep up with the demand round here. We have the rooms upstairs, and in this third. The rest is company property.”

“Your company being the betting shop, right?”

Tommy nodded, raising an eyebrow. “You’ve been asking around about me, then?”

Evie suddenly felt awkward at his question. She couldn’t tell if he was cross or not at the idea. Then again, had he simply expected her to just come here, meekly and demurely, not even asking a single thing about her new home and family? 

He wasn’t stupid enough for that. Twenty four hours was all it had taken for Evie to deduce that much. 

“A bit,” she explained sheepishly. “My neighbour, she has a sister who lives nearby. She asked about you for me.”

“I see.”

“Is that ok?”

Tommy blinked. “Why wouldn’t it be?”

That was what Evie wanted to know. However, she never got the chance to ask. Instead, she was cut off as she heard a voice calling from across the room. 

“You’re back. About bloody time too.”

“Aunt Pol,” Tommy sighed, rolling his eyes as the woman herself appeared in the doorway. “You’re looking well.”

She was to be fair. Evie had never seen a woman like her before, with her tumbling hair and glittering charms around her neck. There was something captivating about her and her piercing expression. However, it morphed into one of disapproval as she caught sight of Evie stood beside him. “Nice try, but flattery doesn’t work on me, Thomas. I’m guessing she has something to do with the urgent business that took you away the past few days without a word, leaving us understaffed.”

Tommy nodded once again, putting a wary hand on her shoulder as if marking her as his. Or to stop her running away - Evie couldn’t tell. “Indeed. Pol, this is Evie. Evie, this is your Aunt Pol.”

That was enough to knock the air out of Polly entirely. 

“What?” she choked, stepping forward. Her voice was dangerously low. “Who is she and why is she in our shop?”

  
“Because she’s family.” That was all Tommy chose to say, instead reaching into his coat pocket and handing her a rumpled piece of paper. Evie’s eyes followed curiously, trying and failing to see what was written on it. 

The silence was deafening as the three of them stood there, waiting for the eventual realisation to hit them. Polly got there first, crumpling the paper in tight claw-like grip. 

“Office, now,” she growled, marching to the room attached to the one they were currently it. “Evie, dear. Help yourself to tea. It’s in the kitchen, just through there.”

The change in tone almost gave Evie whiplash as she turned and dropped into the nearest seat, doing as she was told. She shot her father a helpless look as he left her, following after his aunt with a muttered curse on his lips. 

Right. This Polly had sway over Tommy. Evie committed that detail to memory. She also made a note not to challenge the fierce woman. Ever. 

It was at least refreshing to see her father nervous. For now, he could bear the awkwardness of the situation whilst Evie observed her new home and drank a much needed cup of tea. 

What had her mother got her into?

* * *

“Jesus Christ, Tommy,” Pol hissed, reaching down into her pocket and removing a desperately needed cigarette. “What did you do this time?”

“Nothing,” he snapped back, not in the mood for this argument, even if he’d known it was coming. There was no way he could bring back a child to this house and there not be a fuss made by every damn member of his family. At least Polly had waited until they were out of earshot, locked inside the office, to kick off. “I did nothing, at least, not recently.”

“So it’s your past sins we have to thank then, ey?”

Tommy rolled his eyes, removing his cap and running a hand through hair. He was sure he’d grown a grey strand or two the past week. “Yes, ok? Her mother is- was, Rebecca Westmore.”

“Westmore?” Polly blinked, the recognition dawning in her eyes. “I thought she left you years ago.”

“She did, but she took something with her… apparently. Something I didn’t find out about until she passed away last week. Then that letter turned up on my damn door step along with a signed will. A fucking solicitor delivered it and all.”

“And you believed it?”

“Yes,” he snarled. Granted it had taken him nearly the whole night and a bottle of whiskey to reach that conclusion, let alone decide to go and investigate. Part of him had thought it a prank, or some kind of scheme to mess with him or the family. However, one look at the photo of Evie included with said letter, had been enough to make his decision clear. “You don’t have to be psychic to see she’s the right age. She also looks like me, even if she clearly has her mother’s wit about her.”

“But still,” Polly continued, unsatisfied by her nephew’s poor explanation. “Why on God’s green earth did you say yes? You could have told us. We’d have all said the same thing; you aren’t ready to be a father.”

As if he didn’t know that. 

“Because of the letter she wrote, to be given to me if she ever did pass.” As if to prove the point, Tommy reached into his pocket and thrust the offending item at her to read. “What choice do I have? She asked me to watch over her Polly, like I would have done had I married her mother. Had Rebecca stayed and told me, or given me a chance.”

“And why didn’t she? Why didn’t the girl tell you about the damn babe?”

Wasn’t that the question of the hour? 

“No right minded woman runs off alone to raise an infant, not in this country. She was only 17 God dammit - you both were.”

“Because… Because she saw what this family does, Pol.” 

And there was the truth of it. The truth he would hold onto until the day he died. The truth he had spent so long looking for after Rebecca had disappeared without a trace. 

Months he’d spent, searching and asking around after her. He’d even had his contacts out trying to find her but to no avail. Rebecca Westmore had simply vanished into thin air, leaving him a broken heart and a million questions. Now, he knew why. 

“She saw us that night years ago,” he continued, choosing to stare out of the window rather than at his aunt. “The night we dealt with the Bustle clan down by the Cut. She saw us tip their bodies in the river and she ran… she didn’t want anything to do with us, but she didn’t know she was pregnant either. Not until later. By then, she’d made her choice. She didn’t want Evie here, with us.”

“What gave her the right to decide that?” Polly gaped, as if wounded herself at the knowledge that had been kept from her. 

“She was her mother, Pol. You know what mothers would do to keep their children safe. Including, making it so that if she died, Evie would come home to us. She knew we were financially stable, if not the kind of people she wanted Evie around growing up. No wonder she wanted the kid to come here. She doesn’t have anyone else, Pol.” 

Polly sighed. 

Neither one of them spoke for what felt like an eternity. Neither of them knew what to say, to be honest, so Tommy was merely content to let his aunt read Rebecca’s version of an explanation, for herself. 

He could see understanding and possibly sympathy dawning in her eyes as she skimmed her way through it. It wasn’t an easy read by a long shot. However, it was an honest one. A convincing one. One, he hoped would make his aunt see the sense in his actions. It would have taken an act of God to make him accept such a responsibility like this. Then again, Polly was the most God fearing of the Shelbys. If anyone would be willing to accept this twist in fate, it was her. 

She’d also always had a soft spot for children. Ever since she’d lost her own she’d taken every stray she’d come across under wing, offering them work or a hot meal. 

“So,” Polly murmured, handing the letter back. “You’re to be a father now? Just like that?”

Tommy nodded. She made it sound so easy. “Yes. I know I have no idea where to start but I’ve got you, ain’t I? You haven’t done a half bad job raising the lot of us after Mum died and Dad-”

“Don’t speak of that man,” Polly hissed, stopping him before he could go any further. She took one last long drag on her cigarette before rolling her eyes and crushing the stub on the desk. “Well, good luck explaining this to your brothers and Ada.”

“They’ll get used to it,” Tommy snapped, reaching over to the desk and pouring himself a measure of whiskey. He didn’t even flinch as he downed the burning liquid. “I’ll see to it. This family looks out for each other, and whether they like it or not that girl out there is family. That’s all that matters. We’ll have a family meeting when they get back tonight.”

Polly muddled his speech over. 

Her opinion on the matter was clear. 

“Well put.” Things were clearly settled. “And in the meantime, can I meet my newest grand niece?”

Tommy grinned. “I thought you’d never ask.”

* * *

Evie hadn’t heard a word of the conversation occurring on the other side of the house. Instead, she’d sipped her tea nervously, letting her eyes wander about the place. She took in the various photographs and trinkets resting on shelves. 

They were tiny clues but they were the only clues she had to offer her an insight into her new family. An extensive family, given the number of faces smiling down at her from their frames. It was enough to make her head spin. 

A week ago it had been just her and her mother. Just the two of them to face the world together. Now… now, she had family by the bucket load. Of varying ages and temperaments according to the evidence around her. 

God. What would they think of her? What would she think of them? What if they hated her? 

What if she hated them?

Her heart raced at the prospect. All Evie wanted right then was to run out of the kitchen door and never look back. She had never been so scared in all of her short life. 

Speaking of her new family, the creak of the door was the only warning she had that her father and Polly had fished talking. Panic filtered through her as she tried not to drop the china teacup, placing it back on the saucer and jumping to her feet. 

The creak of the chair on the floor made her heart race as she watched the pair of them re-emerge.

It was hard not to be scared of two such intimidating figures, especially as neither appeared to be smiling. Then again, if the photos were anything to go by, Shelbys rarely smiled. They hid their emotions deep inside… which was unfortunate if you were Evie and trying to work out if she should be running away. 

“So then, let me get a look at you,” Polly commanded, eyeing the girl with surprising intensity. Evie didn’t know what to do but stand there, feeling like one of the exhibits she had seen for her birthday at the British Museum. The feeling only intensified as Polly stepped forward, grabbing the girl’s hand and turning it over. 

“What-?” 

“Well, she’s a fiery one, I give you that. Smart too,” Polly continued, eyes trailing the lines on the girl’s palm. Tommy, however, didn’t look surprised or confused by what was happening. In fact, he had an interested look in his eyes as he listened to his aunt’s deductions. “She’s got a good heart, even if she’s got trouble written all over her.”

“You can tell all that from my palm?” Evie stammered, eyes wide. 

“I can tell a lot, my girl,” Polly smirked, blowing a thin stream of smoke out the corner of her mouth. “It’s the gypsy blood. It’s in your veins too. I can see it.”

“If only I could,” Evie whispered, but not quietly enough to be ignored. 

“Well, we’ll have to teach you.” 

The slamming of a door told her such conversations and lessons would have to wait. 

“That’ll be the others,” Polly remarked calmly, glancing across at Tommy. “Let’s get this done, shall we?”

Apparently it was time for a baptism of fire. 

“Here goes nothing.”


	4. A Baptism of Fire

Evie was by no means religious. True, her mother had raised her Catholic and taken her to church each week but just because she knew the stories from the Bible didn’t mean Evie believed them. They’d all seemed so ridiculous and far fetched. Who could survive being eaten by a whale, for example? And was she supposed to believe that humanity had all come from one man and one woman? Didn’t that make everyone related?

Still, for all her faults, Evie had never felt more connected to the story of the last supper. As she faced down the Shelby family seated around the table, she felt oddly like she was about to be dragged outside and crucified. 

Literally. 

For instance, no one had seemed very happy to notice her sat in the corner of the room. As each member had piled into the dining room she had received a distrusting stare and a question, thrown to both her and her father. 

Nevertheless, he had refused to answer any until everyone was gathered together. Her father had hardly flinched as he waited patiently, ignoring the onslaught of curiosity and disbelief from the numerous people gathered around the table. Evie had no idea how he did it. All she wanted to do was crawl under the table and hide until the whole thing was over. 

The feeling had only intensified once her father had made his announcement and with it, introduced the newest member of the Shelby family. 

It was as if he’d lit a match in a tinder box. 

Chaos wasn’t even the right word for the scene that had unfolded following the announcement. There was an eruption of shouts and questions hurled back and forth. Evie couldn’t keep up with them, even if Tommy and Polly did an admirable job. 

The two large men at the table, John and Arthur Evie had learned, were the first to kick off. However they were followed by the young women sat next to them - Ada and John’s wife, Martha - and the small boy staring at them all with amusement. 

Finn was his name. He was also rather sweet looking, even if he wasn’t going to be much use in this discussion. Somehow Evie doubted the rest of them would care for the opinion of a toddler. They certainly didn’t care what she had to say and she was the cause of this drama. 

“I say we stop this now,” Arthur argued, trying and failing to control the conversation. 

“No.”

Tommy was the one to speak then, watching on as Arthur looked at his brother in bewilderment. He appeared to be the only one, however, as Pol poured herself a drink whilst Ada, Martha and John tutted at Arthur’s outburst. 

“She could be anyone’s, Tommy. How do you know that this kid is even yours? There are hundred of unclaimed bastards out there in these streets. Who’s to say this one is any different, just because you fucked her mother doesn’t mean she’s our concern. Why would she not tell you otherwise? Who knows where her mother spread her legs-”

“I was her first,” Tommy snapped, a dangerous look in his eye. It was as if he could sense the embarrassment and tension Evie had swirling inside her, Perhaps that was why he shut down the discussion there and then. “And I don’t have to explain myself to you - any of you. This is how it’s gonna be. Evie became my concern when her mother begged me to keep her safe. So, she stays.”

Evie let out a small sigh of relief, even if she had yet to remove her eyes from the now cold bowl of food in front of her. She hadn’t dared touch it. She was too scared to breathe, let alone eat.  
  
“Well, I just think it’s nice for once that when someone announces a new child it isn’t us,” Martha teased, kissing John’s cheek. She was doing her best to cut her way through the tension that lingered, even if it was an impossible task. “You’ll have to come meet your cousins at some point. Isn’t that right, John?”

John nodded awkwardly. “Uh, yeah. Yeah, of course. They’d love to meet you.”

“I’d like that too,” Evie managed to choke out. However, she was prevented from saying anything else as Arthur chose that moment to resume his previous campaign. 

“I say it again. That bitch could have been lying-”

“Oi!” Polly bellowed, thwacking Arthur round the back of his head. “I will not have that woman disrespected in front of her daughter. She’s a Shelby and she stays. End of, Arthur Shelby.”

Arthur looked very much like he didn’t think it was the end, but Polly clearly had the last word as he returned to his dinner with a grumbled curse and pointed look across at Evie. No one dared say another bad word on the subject. Instead, it was Ada, Martha and John who made the effort along with Polly to actually talk to her. 

Well, John was only the result of his wife squeezing his hand tightly and hissing something in his ear that made him sit a little straight. 

As a result, it felt awkward and forced as they asked her about school, and what she liked doing. Ada had been particularly excited when Evie had quietly mumbled something about enjoying reading. Apparently her aunt had quite the library upstairs.

“Only Tommy is the other reader in this house,” she explained calmly, smiling as she did so. “Half the books are his but I’m sure he wouldn’t mind you borrowing them, would you Tom?”

Tommy - her father, she thought hastily, trying to make it stick - merely nodded. “Course not.”

“Thank you,” Evie mumbled, dropping her eyes back down the table. Her skin felt like it was crawling under the weight of the numerous pairs of eyes. She hoped it was clear she didn’t feel much like talking about herself, but the curiosity was clearly too much for the Shelbys as they continued to take it in turns to ask her questions about herself, her life, her likes and dislikes. 

It felt a test. One which Evie was too terrified to fail. 

At least Tommy and Pol took it upon themselves to act as chaperones, chiming in to bat away awkward questions or divert the conversation back from anything that made Evie look even more uncomfortable. 

She wondered if they could smell it on her, rolling off in waves like some terrified dog. They seemed to detect it, or at least Arthur and John did, grilling her far more intensely than the others. Everyone else looked merely intrigued or excited to have her there. 

What had she got thrown into? And was it too late to clamber back out of it?

* * *

After dinner, she had been shown upstairs by Polly whilst the others remained downstairs to continue their argument from earlier, now that she was no longer present to hear it. Apparently they wanted more answers than Tommy seemed willing to supply. Evie could still hear their raised voices as they made their way down the hallway and towards the bedroom ahead.

“I… I really am sorry, Polly,” Evie finally gulped, drawing to a halt. The guilt that had been brewing inside all day had finally bubbled over as she fought back the urge to cry. “I didn’t meant to cause trouble. I never asked for any of this and the last thing I want is to be intruding somewhere I’m not wanted-”

Polly silenced the girl immediately. Her hand was cold but comforting as she cupped it against the girl’s cheek and pulled her attention solely to her. “No. None of that, thank you,” she stated sharply. “We Shelbys never apologise for existing, you understand me? We’re family. We take care of each other, no matter what. The others are too hot headed to remember that just yet but they’ll get there, even if Tommy and I have to ram it into them ourselves.”

“But-”

“But nothing,” she continued firmly, sensing the rising hysteria inside of the girl. She was quick to quash it. “I knew you were family the minute I saw your eyes. Tommy’s eyes… you have his courage in you too, I know it. You just need to find it if you plan on staying here in Birmingham. This ain’t a place for the soft hearted, Evie.”

Evie nodded weakly, letting the words settle in the air and inside of her. “Alright.”

“Good.” Polly seemed pleased with her acknowledgement. Her smile was clear as she released her and gently guided her toward the door next to them. “Now that that’s settled, this is your room here.”

A room? A whole room? For herself?

The fact it had now been declared as her own was an odd feeling… as if she was being granted something that didn’t truly belong to her, or at least shouldn’t. The feeling only intensified as Evie watched the door open, revealing the room inside.

The room wasn’t much but considering the state of the small house she and her mother had shared the past twelve years, Evie felt her jaw drop. There was so much room. The fact she had enough space to walk without edging round the bed was already an improvement. 

The soft sheets looked clean and comfortable, matching the faded paper on the walls. She liked the pale blue as well as the fact she had her own fireplace in the room. She knew without asking it would be a blessing in the winter months up here. 

“Your father is on the other side of the wall and Ada is opposite, if you need anything whilst you’re here. I also live just down the street, as does John and Martha.”

“Thank you.”

“Is it just the two cases?”

Evie nodded, somehow embarrassed by the fact her life had been condensed to two suitcases. Even then, there were a few of her mother’s items in them too. “I never needed much. I had all I needed.”

“Well, at least I don’t have to worry about you being spoilt then,” Polly chuckled, helping her lift them onto the bed. “It’ll be a nice change considering your Aunt Ada was always obsessed with buying up half of Birmingham. She still is, mind you. I doubt she keeps any of her wages considering she always has a new coat or hat whenever I see her.”

“She looks pretty.”

“A right Shelby, that one,” Polly grinned. “A delicate flower on the outside, a little devil on the inside.”

Evie paused. It was odd to think of her new family described in such a way. Then again, the whole thing still felt odd. These people were strangers and yet, just because of some court order, they were to become family. The people she trusted and loved most in the world. After all, that was what her mother had always taught it to mean. 

“Am… you said you knew I had Shelby blood in me?”

“I did.”

“Did you know my mother? Her parents?”

“A bit. I saw her whenever Tommy brought her round,” Polly explained, strolling towards the window. She began to pull the lace curtains shut, blocking out the dark sky and evening chill. “I also knew your maternal grandparents… they used to own a bakery. A nice one too but that disappeared after they died, before you were born.”

Evie nodded, trying to picture such people. She only had the photo from beside her mother’s bed to offer a clue as to her past. “Really?”

Pol nodded. “Really. We can talk more about them tomorrow, if you like?”

“I’d love that.”

“Well then, you’ll need to get some sleep. It’s been a long day for you. Just remember the rules; No smoking, no drinking and keep this room tidy,” she ordered sternly, even if she doubted this child would need the same lecture she’d given to her relatives. “You do that and we’re going to have no trouble between us.”

“I… I can do that.”

“Good.” 

Polly smiled once more before leaving her to it. Evie noticed how she had paused for a moment, as if debating whether to hug her or press a kiss to her brow. Clearly she decided now was not the right moment for such affection. Not when they hadn’t even spent a day together. However, Polly was clearly a kind, maternal woman. 

Evie was grateful to have her here. She knew would be easier with her as an ally to watch over her. 

Still, any optimism dwindled as the woman closed the door and disappeared back downstairs.  
It was why she chose to keep herself occupied, to unpack rather than dwell on the day so far. 

Evie dressed quickly, swapping into her nightclothes and putting her day dress away with the rest of her belongings. There weren’t many to fold and tuck into the drawers, but she took her time, trying her best to do it as her mother had shown her before.

She then turned to the last of her belongings, scattering her photos and trinkets on the counters and windowsill. 

Each book was placed tenderly and attentively onto the shelf, in the correct order. A few minutes more and the room was in as good a state as Evie could get it considering her meagre possessions. But it would do, for now. Ada had already volunteered to take her shopping later that week to gather some more things now that she was staying. 

The thought was exciting, as was having her own room. In that regard, Evie could see her mother’s intentions. The Shelbys were comfortable here, with their business, whatever being a bookie actually meant. At twelve, Evie hadn’t had much interaction with any bookies before. However, it was clearly a successful enough enterprise if they could afford to put food on the table and buy new stockings or coats whenever theirs needed replacing. 

At least she would be cared for here, if not loved. 

A knock startled her from her thoughts. 

“Yes?”

The door swung open slowly, revealing Tommy in the doorway. The sight was still an unfamiliar one. It wasn’t that he himself was unnerving, more the idea that he was now here. A permanent fixture in her life. 

“I just wanted to check you had everything before I turned in for the night,” he offered by way of an explanation, gesturing to the room. “Did Pol show you where everything is?”  
Evie smiled gratefully. “She did, and I do. Thank you.”

“Right… night then.” 

Tommy nodded, loitering a moment more as if unsure what he was supposed to do next in this situation. It wasn’t as if either of them had a guide to this situation. There wasn’t exactly a normal way of handling this. 

As if sensing her apprehension, he stepped into the room and smiled in encouragement. “You look like Finn when you do that. He pulls that face when he’s about to cry. Why? What is it?”

Evie didn’t know what to say or how to say it. Instead, she stood there, tightening the nightshirt around her, only her fingers protruding from the lengthy sleeves. “I… I don’t want to sleep. I haven’t … I can’t. Not since…”

Tommy immediately understood. He knew what she spoke of. After all, it had not been so long ago he’d lost his own mother. He knew what it was to lose someone who provided such comfort and support as Rebecca appeared to have gifted her daughter. It may have only been a couple days since he’d first met her, but it was easy to feel pity. 

“It never stops, you know. The hurting,” he sighed, choosing his words carefully as he perched on the mattress. He patted the space beside him, encouraging her to clamber into bed. “Losing anyone is hard. You remember the good bits and try to forget the bad. Like… your mother. I remember how she always smelt like this French perfume her mother gave her one Christmas. I also remember she had dimples and would sometimes snort if I made her laugh too hard.”

Evie blinked as the ache intensified in her chest. It was hard to think of her like that. She also suspected Tommy Shelby wasn’t one for sharing such personal feelings. There was something cold about him, composed even, that she didn’t understand and it spooked her. Yet, here he was. Talking to her. Why? Was it to help her? Or was it to pacify her?

“But you have to move on,” Tommy continued. “You need to find a new reason to keep going. It’s hard to begin with, but not impossible. Your mother wouldn’t have wanted you to dwell.”

“I don’t know what she would have wanted anymore,” Evie confessed, doing her very best not to cry. She bit back her tears ferociously as she stared down at her lap. “I thought I knew her but apparently I was wrong.”

“We both were.”

If only that was a comfort. 

“We’re also stuck with each other.”

Tommy scoffed in amusement at her honesty. “That we are. You’re a Shelby now, no matter what the others downstairs say. I’ve put them straight and told them I won’t stand for any of them making you uncomfortable, alright?”

Evie nodded. “But what does that mean? Being a Shelby?”

“It means, we take care of our own.” The words seemed to resonate from somewhere deep within him. It wasn’t as if Tommy had to even think about them. They just poured out of him, easy as breathing. “I know you probably won’t, but I’m sure Pol told you I’m next door… if you need me.”

Evie nodded again. “She did.”

“Good… And I’m not sure how much help it’ll be but… Your mother… She gave me this to give you, if you ever ended up here in this situation. Hopefully it’ll explain some things.”

Evie stared as he reached into his waistcoat pocket and retrieved a folded, battered looking envelope. Evie could already see her name on it, written neatly in her mother’s hand. To his credit, the envelope was still sealed. He hadn’t opened it or read it.

“Thanks,” she sniffed, wiping her eyes as she nestled under the covers, holding the letter close to her chest. The last words her mother would say to her, resting next to her heart. 

“You’re welcome,” Tommy croaked, avoiding her eye as he stood and brushed himself off. “I’ll leave you to it. Good night.”

“Good night, Tommy.”

With that, she was left in the darkness, finally succumbing to her exhaustion. 


	5. Fresh starts, and Fun-Fairs

_My Dearest Evie,_

_If you’re reading this then the world has parted us sooner than I’d hoped. It also means you’ve finally learned the truth about your father. I don’t even begin to know how to explain everything about why I told you what I did, why I did what I did… I can only apologise now, with the hope that this will all one day make sense and that you’ll be able to forgive me. Everything I did, my darling, was for you and you alone._

_Your father was, and still is, a good man. I know it in my heart. However, the world was not designed for us to be together. We were different people with different ideas about the world. I loved him though. In fact, I continue to love him and I know he shall love you too, the moment he lays eyes on you. That was certainly the case for me. I only had to look into your eyes once to know my soul was yours forever._

_He is your blood. That is why I entrust you to him now. He will protect you and care for you when I am unable to. He is a kind man. A loving one beneath his harsh exterior. Hopefully, you shall discover this for yourself along with the truth of why I had to leave Birmingham. I didn’t lie about wanting you. About the joy I felt at discovering you would soon be in my life, Evie. I was grateful to have a piece of him with me to cherish. After all, in an ideal world, I would’ve stayed. We would have been married, just like I always told you we were. However, I wanted to give you more… more than the life Birmingham offered if we had stayed. The world your father lives in is no place for a baby. Not when there was a better world waiting for us._

_Leaving him almost killed me. Lying to you almost did the same. But I swore I would keep you safe, Evie, and that I have done. I also planned to one day tell you everything from first to last. Unfortunately the world has seen fit to deprive me of such an opportunity - as this letter proves. I entrust that story to Tommy now._

_Until that time, please forgive me, darling. Know that I will always watch over you and consider myself blessed to have been your mother._

_Mum x_

* * *

It was odd. For the first week after she’d arrived, she awoke every day, confused about where she was. The walls and the room weren’t the same… they weren’t hers… were they? 

She’d wipe the sleep from her eyes and let reality wash over her along with the water in the jug and basin by the fire. 

She wasn’t the only one trying to adjust to their new arrangement. She noticed each and every time one of them saw her, the brief moment of surprise and confusion as it slid into place who she was and why she was there. 

To their credit, no one had said another word about her past. Not since that initial night and the fight that had raged on after it for what had felt like eternity. Evie had lain there, listening to every word murmuring through the floorboards. Yet, for all the screaming and crashing she’d heard, the next morning it was as if it had never even happened. 

Instead, she was greeted by a cheerful Pol and Ada sitting at the breakfast table. Finn was next to them, bickering with John about something whilst Arthur smoked in the doorway. 

“Mornin’,” Polly had cooed. It was enough to signal to the others she had entered the room and to behave. “You sleep alright?”

“I slept well, thank you.”

“Glad to hear it.” She genuinely looked as if she was. For her intimidating personality, Polly was naturally maternal. She looked the very picture of domestic bliss as she finished tending to the stove and began to serve the meal. “Breakfast is almost ready.”

Evie could tell by the mouth watering smell. The scent of sizzling bacon had always been one of her favourites along with the soft scent of her mother’s herbal teas. It brought her momentary comfort as she turned to the others in the room. 

They were clearly in the middle of their own discussion and somewhat oblivious to her arrival. Or they had been, until Finn dragged her into it. 

“Evie’ll come with me, right?” he’d demanded, turning and shooting her a toothy grin. 

“What? Come where?”

“You’ll come with me,” he explained as if it was obvious. “My friends and I want to go to the park to play. You can join? Then John and Arthur will have to let me.”

Evie just nodded, surprise written all over her face. At least someone looked excited to have her there to complete the cast of characters. Then again, apart from her, everyone was at least ten years older than Finn. The four year old didn’t have many people near his own age. 

“Sure,” she blinked, relieved to have something to occupy her first morning in Birmingham. Staying in the house seemed a daunting prospect at the moment and she didn’t really fancy introducing herself to her numerous cousins down the street, even if Martha had been rather welcoming. “Why not?”

John sniggered, visibly relieved he didn’t have to accompany his brother. “It’s your funeral.”

Ada silenced him with a sharp smack to the side. “John Shelby. Leave them be!”

“What? I’m just saying?”

“Don’t say anything,” Finn snapped, reaching over and squeezing Evie’s hand proudly. “I like Evie. At least she wants to spend time with me.”

The feeling was mutual. 

“Well, let her eat first,” Pol had warned, sliding a massive plate of toast, bacon and eggs under her nose. “No one goes anywhere until you all have finished and cleaned up, understood?”

The room fell silent. Even Arthur nodded. “Yes Pol.”

“Good,” she smirked, clearly pleased with her control of the Shelby clan. She had them eating out of the palm of her hand - metaphorically and literally. “Go on then, Evie. Eat.”

Evie took her orders. With a smile, she’d simply taken a seat, and with it, her place in the Shelby household. 

* * *

After that, the days had begun to fly by. 

Day by day, little by little, the walls between them began to come down. 

One by one, the Shelbys appeared to warm to their new arrival, or at the very least accept her into their chaotic little world. 

For example, Evie had been fascinated by the shop and the family business they all seemed to be a part of. She’d never seen anything like it, the rooms bustling with people as they bellowed out numbers and prices in what felt like a foreign language. It didn’t make any sense to her. Or it hadn’t until John had seen her lingering in the doorway and ushered her in one day.

He’d seen her watching every day for the past week since her arrival. Whenever she got back from school, he could always guarantee she was in the doorway, sneaking about until Polly caught her and ushered her back out into the parlour. Apparently it was ‘no place for a little girl’. 

He’d laughed as Evie had frowned grumpily. She didn’t like being called little. Nor did she like being told no. 

“She’s a Shelby, alright,” he’d sniggered. “She’s got the pout down to a t.”

Needless to say, when he saw her lingering on this day, he was quick to gesture for her to come over to his corner of the shop.

Her smile was reward enough. Evie had almost knocked several people over in her haste to join her uncle at his desk, eyeing the papers and debris with intrigue. 

“You can count, right?” John had grunted, gesturing to a pile of coins. 

Evie had nodded nervously. “Of course I can.”

“Then count that would you?”

“You sure? Polly said-”

“I’ll handle Pol,” John had chuckled, helping her into the chair and setting her up as his own little assistant. “You’re family. It’s time you learned a bit about our business. Besides, I’ve got too many orders to keep up with.”

Since then, they hadn’t looked back. Evie loved helping after her homework was done. There was something fun about being lifted up beside her uncle John or whoever else was on board duty in the shop. She’d take the chalk in hand, listening as they explained how to calculate the numbers to write down the odds. Her brain liked the challenge, and she beamed as she managed to keep up with the hectic pace of the shop.

However, when she wasn’t in the shop, she was out exploring the city. Sometimes it was with Finn and his motley crew of boys. They especially liked her after that first outing, where she’d bought them sweets out of her pocket change - they were all sworn to secrecy though. The last thing they needed was for Polly to clip their ears for rotting their teeth. 

However, she’d met several other children who lived nearby, all of whom were nice and seemed to accept her straight away being closer to their own age. More often then not, one of them would come knocking to see if she wanted to come play or visit their house. It was as if the whole city wanted to welcome her into its chaotic rhythm of life. 

From there, though, the others seemed to have followed. Arthur had seemed to warm to her presence, especially after catching her climbing her way up the shed at the back of the house one day.

“Finn dared me. Said I couldn’t,” she’d explained, calling down to them as she successfully scaled the shingled roof of the shed to ease her way toward the drainpipe that lead to the top of the house. “Said apparently I’m not a Shelby if I don’t make it up.”

That had earned the boy a slap around the head from John, even if Arthur sniggered and whispered something. Evie would have had to be have been blind to miss the money John and Arthur had slipped between them as they muttered about her chances whilst perched in the doorway. 

If they’d betted against her, they’d be sorely disappointed. She was strong enough to make it up there - and she probably would have, had her father and Polly not come racing out the house bellowing curses in languages Evie didn’t even understand. 

Oddly, they didn’t seem to find it all that funny. However, Finn had borne most of the blame for that adventure. Evie didn’t even mind being lectured that night when it meant she saw her father smirking as he rolled his eyes in the corner of the room. 

“This is clearly punishment for being so reckless as a kid,” he’d grumbled to Ada as he filled her in on the day’s activities, pouring himself a rather large glass of whiskey. He clearly didn’t realise his daughter was perched on the bottom step, listening in to every word with a grin no one could ruin. “What goes around comes around.”

“Karma’s a bitch, Tom.”

“I was never that bad.”

Ada’s laughter said otherwise. “She’s just like you, Tom. No wonder we love her so much.”

Those words made any possible punishments worth it. 

* * *

Still, not everything was so easy. 

For all of his kind words, Evie had yet to hear her father say them to her face.

He was a hard man to understand. On one hand, he was there any night when she awoke from some terrible dream or grief induced haze, ready to hold her and soothe her until she drifted back off. Yet, other times, it was like drawing blood from a stone trying to get him to say more than three words. 

It was hard not to take it personally, even if the others assured her it wasn’t. “He’s always a grouch unless you get whiskey in him,” Arthur had sniggered when asked about it. “We Shelbys ain’t ones for talking much. We prefer action. Doing things."

“Like what?”

“Like drinking at the Garrison,” John added. “Or ruling Birmingham.”

She wasn’t sure what Martha would make of that. 

“You’re not royalty, though,” Evie had shrugged, earning laughter and objections from both the brothers. “What? You’re not. Only Kings or Queens rule places.”

“We are bloody kings!” John warned. “To say otherwise is treason.”

“But-”

“Besides, if we’re kings that makes you a princess. Don’t you want that?”

Evie joined in the laughter now. They’d certainly been treating her like one. “I suppose. Do I get a crown?”

“You get whatever you want,” Arthur grinned, kissing her head and ruffling her hair. He knew it wound her up to no end when he did that. Hence why he dodged as she went to return the favour. 

Still, Evie couldn’t help but feel they’d been partly right. Even if not on paper, the Shelbys definitely acted like royalty. They were treated with the same amount of respect and apprehension as the royal family, especially in Small Heath. 

It didn’t make any sense. They were just ordinary people, like anyone else. Yet, walking down the street, it was as if she had a crown glistening on her head. 

Evie had noticed the way people nodded at the pair of them as she and Ada went shopping one day. 

One man had even taken off his cap, nodding directly at her as they’d passed in the street. “Mornin’, Miss Shelby.”

Apparently news of her arrival had spread its way around the area then. Did everyone else know who she was? Did they know the circumstances that had led her to the city?

She didn’t know whether to be embarrassed or relieved to be spared from re-telling the story. Evie had never been one for pity or any kind of public attention if she could help it. Hence she was relieved Ada chose to wait until they were sat on alone a park bench to finally say what she’d clearly been waiting to.

“I know I said it before, but I am sorry about your Mum.”

“It’s alright,” Evie immediately replied, as if her body had somehow programmed that as her default response. Her expression very much said differently to what she had stated, but she knew Ada was the not the kind of person to challenge her on it. “I’m just lucky Tommy agreed to take me in. To let me meet all of you.”

“Lucky is one word for it,” Ada snorted, trying and failing to hide her sarcasm. The cigarette perched between her lips helped, masking a part of her smile but Evie wasn’t blind. She also didn’t care as she chuckled along. “It’s either a miracle or the world’s idea of a practical joke. No wonder Tommy’s been so worked up. It’s obvious he’s nervous about it all.”

“Nervous?”

“Of course.”

That was enough to stun Evie. “Whatever for?”

As long as she had known her father, even though it was only a short while, she had never got the impression he could be scared or nervous about anything. She only had to watch him with the others in the shop to see how clever he was, how confident, methodical and rational too. Yet, she was supposed to believe a man as clever as he was nervous about her arrival? 

Why?

“I wager it’s to do with the fact he’s now responsible for you,” Ada continued. “It’s a big responsibility to take in a child and to take care of everything you could ever need. Tommy’s.… well, he takes choosing his own lunch seriously. Imagine what he must have been like when he received the letter from the judge. I don’t think I’ve ever seen him panic so much in my entire life as I have these past weeks, and that’s saying a lot. He just keeps pacing, watching you like a hawk and drinking all the bloody whiskey in the house. It’s like he’s waiting for the other shoe to drop."

That was an unexpected mental image. Evie didn’t know what to do with it. At least it was nice to know she wasn’t alone in such feelings. She’d practically done the same when her neighbour had brought the judge’s summons to her. 

“Well… I might be nervous too,” she confessed sheepishly. 

“I can see that.”

“Is that why you’re nice to me?”

Ada blinked. She almost sounded insulted. “Why wouldn’t I be? You’re my niece.”

“I’m Arthur and John’s niece too and they weren’t nice straight away.”

“They’re different,” Ada smirked. “They’re boys. They never realise what’s in front of them. For one, I could see you look like Tommy the moment you walked in and I remember your mother. Well, a bit. I was only small when she and Tommy were together.”

“Oh?” Evie blinked. She had hardly heard a word about her mother when she’d been in Birmingham. Polly had begun to share the odd memory, but she didn’t have many of her. Tommy too, hardly spoke, but Evie suspected that was out of choice rather than inability. “What was she like?”

“Nice, kind. Gave me sweets and was always telling the boys to be nice to me. She also doted on Tommy. She wouldn’t have slept around, so if she got you it was from him - else she’d have stayed and made whoever the man was marry her.”

She seemed oddly sure of that. Even at twelve Evie was surprised to think Ada understood women so well. “Why?”

“Because she’d have been daft to choose being a mother alone. If she left it was because she didn’t want Tommy to find you and I don’t blame her.”

Such a statement made Evie’s head spin. Did she mean it? Why? What possible reason could they have for wishing her mother to leave Tommy without a word? To choose this life of secrets and lies and loneliness when there had been a whole family waiting for them in Birmingham.

Was it something to do with her?

Her mother?

Her father?

Who was this man, really?

“But, now that you’re here,” Ada continued, oblivious to Evie’s confused features. “You’re a Shelby girl. We stick together. You, me, Martha and Pol. We’re all we’ve got in this testosterone factory so of course I’m gonna keep an eye on you. We also had Mum until… well… when Finn was born.” 

“I’m sorry. I’d have liked to meet her,” Evie mumbled quietly. 

“She’d have liked you,” Ada soothed, reaching over and squeezing her hand. “I think she does. I think she’s watching from somewhere. Just like your mother.”

“So everyone keeps telling me.”

“Yeah, well, people don’t like dwelling on sad things,” Ada explained, looking back to the sunny sky. She let the rare afternoon sun warm her for a moment before standing. 

Clearly, she’d had enough of sappy talk for now. They’d been sat long enough for their aching arms and feet to recover from their morning retail activities. There was still plenty to do, however.

Time and tide waited for no man… or woman, in this case. 

“Right, we need to sort out some school supplies - according to Polly’s list,” Ada recited, eyeing said list in her hand as she gathered her things and gestured for Evie to do the same. “We also need to find you some other outfits to pad out the empty wardrobe in your room. Nightclothes, dresses, some shoes etc. Martha’s offered some left overs from her kids, but none of them are close to your age.”

Evie just smiled and savoured the smile her aunt gave back to her. For that alone she could bare whatever torture was about to be inflicted on her in the shape of a never ending tour of every shop in Birmingham. 

She was a Shelby now, and as they all kept saying, she had to start acting like it. This was merely the next step. “Let’s get started then.”

* * *

Thankfully, they weren’t out for long. The sun was still up as they made their way back to Watery Lane, arms full of bags. Most of which, Evie still didn’t think she needed but as if she was going to argue with Ada. Not when they’d had so much fun picking everything out and dressing up in whatever stupid outfit they could find. 

Besides, Ada had been more than accommodating as her unofficial guide to the city. She’d even let Evie wander into a bookshop on the way home in agreement for her allowing Ada to buy a rather too frilly dress for her. 

All in all, it had been a wonderful day and the fun didn’t stop there. Not when Ada reminded her of her evening plans. 

Evie had never been to a carnival before. Sure, there had been fairs and bizarres in London from time to time her mother had taken her to, but nothing like this. Not with a circus and an arcade and rides. 

She’d noticed the carnival flyers all around the streets these past weeks, shining at her with their bright colours. However, she’d been too afraid to mention it or even ask about going. It didn’t seem the kind of activity her family would enjoy, or so she’d thought. 

Thankfully, she’d been disproved when Ada had suggested a group outing over dinner. “They’re only in town for a couple days. I think it would be a laugh.”

“I’m sure it would be. Shame you’re still grounded,” Polly warned, stubbing out her cigarette on the edge of her dinner plate. “You aren’t leaving this house unless I say so.”

“But it’s been a whole week.”

“And it was a whole expensive bottle of gin you nicked, before swanning off around the city at all hours.”

Evie chuckled under her breath, trying and failing not to get their attention. As it was, Finn was laughing just as hard as she was from his position on the floor. His toy car was his main priority though. 

“But we’ll be there and back before you know it, Pol,” Ada pleaded, continuing her campaign. She’d never been scared of Polly but she knew when she was defeated. Until then, Ada wasn’t afraid to fight tooth and nail to get a little freedom here and there. 

“Who’s we?” Polly smirked, knowing full well what her niece was intending. 

“The family.”

“Considering the others haven’t even agreed I’d try that answer again.”

Ada rolled her eyes. “No one. I swear. Just some of the other girls were talking about going and meeting up with their fellas from the boys school.”

Polly narrowed her eyes. She was clearly satisfied by her discovery. It now made a lot more sense. She had doubted her niece was interested in going for the fire eaters or donkey rides. “Fine, you can go,” Polly groaned, pinching the bridge of her nose. She knew better than to fight this battle. “But only if you stay with the others so they can keep an eye on you. I won’t have you running off around the place doing god knows what with god knows who.”

Ada rolled her eyes, but knew better than to argue. She had what she’d wanted. 

So, it was soon agreed. John and his children were tagging along to give Martha some peace. Finn was also coming, and possibly Arthur. He had cited something about a particular carnival attendant he’d seen in town earlier that week, and the appointment he now had with her. Tommy was apparently also being dragged out from the office- under clear duress. It had only been Evie’s tentative request that had made him agree. 

“Please?” she’d asked quietly, reaching out to touch his arm. She could see the reluctance on his face but she suddenly felt brave enough to ask. If she didn’t, who knew when she’d see the elusive man next? “I mean… only if you wanted to.”

“Do you want me to?” he’d asked, eyebrow raised. 

“Yes. Please.”

“Then it’s settled.”

“Thank the lord for that then,” Polly sighed in relief. 

At the time, Evie had been excited. Now that it was the night of, Evie was oddly nervous. She hadn’t been on a family outing before and not with her father. Not like this. 

What if it went wrong? What if this had all been a bad idea? Maybe she should have just left well enough alone. 

Perhaps the reason she’d seen so little of her father was because he didn’t want to spend time with her. After all, who could blame him? She was a twelve-year-old girl. She wasn’t his average choice for a companion socially. 

It was this panic that made Evie change her mind, hurrying to where Polly sat, finishing counting the takings of the day on the shop floor. 

“I can stay and help if you want,” she offered hastily, toying with the end of her scarf. “I don’t mind staying behind.”

“No, go,” Polly laughed. She took one look at the nervous child in front of her and tutted internally. She needed this night more than she realised. 

“Are you sure?”

“Yes,” Polly repeated, turning the child and pushing her toward the doorway in encouragement. “You’ve worked hard the last week or so and I think you deserve a break. Go with Ada and the others. Hell, see if you can’t get your father to crack a smile.”

“I’ll try,” Evie promised, hurrying to join the others gathered in the hallway. Finn was already bouncing in excitement. 

“Last chance to join us, Aunt Polly!”

“I have a good book and peace to look forward to,” Polly winked, closing the accounts log and slotting it back on the shelf. “Now get the hell out of here.”

She didn’t need to tell them twice.

* * *

The fair was like nothing Evie had ever seen.

As the car had rolled to a stop by the entrance, excitement had quickly replaced her nerves. She was distracted and with good reason. Brightly coloured flags fluttered overhead. Rides beckoned, drenched in lights. People were everywhere, hurrying throughout the labyrinth of stalls and attractions. 

It was incredible. 

“Come on then, you lot,” Arthur ordered, cutting the engine. “Out we get!”

He didn’t have to say it twice. It was as if he’d shot the pistol at the start of race day. Everyone seemed to be in a rush to get out and into the excitement awaiting them. There was a flurry of fists and feet as they competed to be the first.

From there, they’d made their way inside. 

The entire walk from the car, Evie had felt as if she was floating. It was hard not to when her father had either been holding her hand or resting his hand on her shoulder protectively. Whether he realised or even meant to Evie didn’t know nor did she care. For the first time, she actually felt like his daughter. She could remember her mother doing the same when they’d walked through the markets together. 

Just like they had back then, the Shelbys looked like a family. To anyone who passed, it was clear to whom Evie belonged.

She couldn’t have been happier. 

Ada, however, could. She’d been complaining about being chaperoned the entire way to the carnival. Needless to say, it was no surprise to any of them when she disappeared moments after they arrived, losing them in the crowd. Despite their initial annoyance, they knew she’d turn up eventually for a ride home. 

“Leave her be,” John had shrugged, hurrying towards the stalls instead. It was clear his interest lay elsewhere other than babysitting his younger siblings. He had enough with his own two children, who were eagerly tugging on his sleeves. “Polly can gut her later.”

Tommy was the only one, other than Evie, who didn’t look so comfortable with that suggestion. Still, he clearly knew it wasn’t worth the effort or the argument it would cause to protest otherwise. Tonight was about relaxing and having fun. Ada could take care of herself and she’d show up when she was ready. In the meantime, there was more than enough to keep them busy. 

Finn had already had his head turned by one of the nearby stalls. In particular, a makeshift rifle range with numerous prizes adorning the booth. There were stuffed toys of all sizes and colours, begging to be won by lucky visitors. 

Finn gasped. “Look at them prizes. They’re massive.”

Arthur sniggered. “That’s what I said last night round the back of the Garrison.”

Of course, he earned himself a slap round the ears from John. “Not in front of the kids!”

Evie sniggered at the familiar sight. Even though they were older than her by a long way, she couldn’t help but see them more as her older brothers rather than her uncles. 

“Ignore him, Evie. He’s just jealous,” Arthur teased, winking at her. 

“I’m trying to save their innocence,” John huffed, rolling his eyes. He only ever seemed to have a filter around her in particular. Otherwise, he was his usual loud and proud Shelby self. “Bet you’d like one of them prizes, eh?”

“I … well…”

“I want one!” Finn begged, tugging on Arthur’s sleeve. “The big one with the floppy ears.”

“Alright, alright,” Arthur sighed. He handed the necessary coins over to the stall attendant and began to aim at the various targets behind him. He knew it was better to give in and shut Finn up before he drove them mad, begging all night. Besides, the sooner he could distract the rest of them and make his excuses, the better. “Let’s have a go then, shall we?”

It was then her father turned. Her father had eyed the prizes skeptically before mimicking Arthur and handing over payment to the attendant. “Which one did you want, Evie?”

She blinked. She didn’t know what to say. Was he being serious?

“You don’t have to.”

“I know I don’t have to,” Tommy chuckled, taking the rifle and adjusting his own aim. “But I want to. That’s the point of tonight, eh? To have fun. Or is that not why you invited me?”

Evie couldn’t help the warmth that spread in her chest at the realisation he meant it. He had been listening and he knew what tonight meant to her. “You’re right,” she beamed, hurrying to his side to watch. “I’ll have the bear with the blue ribbon… if that’s ok?”

“Coming right up.”

And true to his word, it was. One shot. Two shot. Three shot. 

Arthur and Tommy both knocked down their targets with equal ease, much to the others delight. Finn couldn’t stop cheering and clapping as he watched his brothers skill. 

“Again, again!”

“I’m not a fucking dancing monkey,” Arthur protested, shoving the toy into his little arms in an attempt to pacify him. “Jesus. John, it’s your turn to bloody baby sit.”

John began to protest almost immediately but Evie ignored them. She was too busy watching her father. 

“That was amazing.” Evie grinned as she took the stuffed bear in her arms and stared at him with pride. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Tommy had smiled. Genuinely smiled. That was all the prize Evie truly wanted. Well, that and one other thing…

“Can you teach me to shoot like that?”

She watched at the sudden conflict in Tommy’s eyes at the suggestion. Instead, he turned and pointed at the rides ahead in a clear attempt to distract her. “Maybe one day.”

Somehow, she knew that wasn’t likely to happen. Still, she had time to persuade him otherwise. All the other members of her family could. It didn’t seem so odd a request to join them, even if she was a girl. Polly had a gun. 

“Come on,” Tommy smirked, placing a hand on her shoulder. “How’s about we have a go on the carousel? Let’s try you on a fake horse before we put you on the real thing.”

“Alright. Race you!”


	6. Bullies, Blinders, and Bravery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think it's almost impossible now, for me to start a chapter and not say a massive thank you to you wonderful readers. All your comments and kudos have honestly made my week, and I'm not exaggerating when I say they really help me get my ass in gear to write a chapter. Also, I just wanted to say that, in case anyone was wondering, I've chosen not to write the Brummy accent out in this story, but only because I was terrible at it. So, apologies, you'll just have to add that in your heads ;) Anyway, on with the story... please let me know if you guys have any ideas about what you want to see/happen later on in this story. I'm always planning miles ahead, so it's great to get some inspiration. 
> 
> Take care of yourselves!
> 
> -Thesilentmage x

School was an odd experience for Evie. Of all the challenges of moving to her life in Birmingham, she’d never expected school to be one. After all, she’d always enjoyed school before. She was good at it. 

That had been before she’d stepped into the classroom of her new school. A school that felt a world away from London in more ways than one. 

Evie had dreaded the prospect of starting over. Of having to meet new people, new teachers, as well as having to figure out a new curriculum. Back home, she’d been settled. She’d been happy and content. Whilst she was sure she would one day find the same comfort here in Birmingham, she didn’t underestimate the challenge awaiting her. 

The moment Polly had walked her to the school gates that first day, Evie’s heart had dropped. Her grip had tightened on her hand. 

She felt like a toddler all over again. The last time she’d done this, her mother had been the one to hold her hand, to kneel in front of her and kiss her cheek, promising everything would be fine. That she’d enjoy school. That she’d make new friends and love every moment of it. 

Annoyingly, her mother had been right. She had done all those things but now she was expected to start all over again?

Evie gulped. 

“You’ll be fine,” Polly had soothed, gesturing for her to hurry inside with the other children. “Work hard and you’ll be fine. We can celebrate tonight when you get home.”

Celebrate what? That she’d survived?

“See you later, Pol,” Evie managed, a weak smile slotting into place. She’d straightened her spine and marched across the playground, knowing better than to look back. She could do this. It was just school right? How hard could it be?

Apparently very hard - or so Evie had learned these past weeks. 

A scream escaped her throat as she turned, stubbing her boot against the wall in frustration. 

Where did she even start?

After all, the first few days hadn’t been terrible. They’d been nerve wracking, sure, but she’d expected that. People were likely to point, stare and whisper about anyone new to their school, let alone someone with the surname ‘Shelby’. She could handle that as she knew it would die down soon enough. 

“Today’s news is tomorrow’s chip paper,” her mother had always reminded her. 

Evie tried to believe her words still rang true, but she was quickly disappointed. Throwing herself into her studies wasn’t enough to distract herself from the uncomfortable attention being thrown her way. Granted, it was only a small handful of classmates that were responsible for said attention. 

Almost everyone else now accepted her as one of their own and paid no more attention to her than anyone else. However, there was a small percentage who had kept their beady eyes on her. A group of kids led by one in particular demon. A demon who had gone out of his way since her arrival to isolate Evie, to humiliate her even. 

From name calling, to knocking the books from her hands, he’d been growing braver with every passing day. Today, in fact, he’d cornered her on her way into school, throwing her books into a muddy puddle.  
She’d done her best to wipe the mud from the book, even running into the bathroom to gently dab at it with a towel and water. But, no matter how hard she tried, she couldn’t get the stain completely off. 

“Shit,” Evie hissed, knowing her father wouldn’t be pleased. It was his after all, and now because of a stupid boy she was going to be the one that suffered for it. 

The boy was named Daniel Edison, and was unfortunately in her class. He was really the only negative Evie had encountered since she’d started there a few weeks ago. Ever since she’d strolled in the place, the Shelby name lingering in the air, it was like she’d had a target strapped to her back. 

Apparently she had her father to thank for that. Daniel’s older brothers had dealt with the Shelbys during their time at school, and on the streets of Birmingham. Apparently their younger sibling had felt the need to carry on the vendetta, getting what he considered revenge for the times her family had humiliated or beaten the rival brothers. 

Of course, she hadn’t mentioned a word of it to her family. Why would she? They had enough going on without her throwing something so trivial into the mix. After all, that was what this was. A stupid school yard feud, one of the hundreds that happened every day in schools everywhere. Evie knew she should have been capable of handling it herself. She’d tried reasoning with Daniel. She’d tried to make friends. She’d tried to stand up to him and report him to her teachers after he’d first pushed her over. 

But nothing had worked. 

So, Evie was resigned to soldiering through. She simply thanked god for the fact Finn was just too young to be at school, else she’d have never been able to hide it. For now, though, she was doing her best to do just that.

“Damn it,” she whined, trying one last time to wipe the mud from the book cover. It was useless. It wasn’t going to budge. 

Evie felt remarkably like crying. Or throwing the book out of the window and pretending she’d lost it. Better that than admitting the truth. 

“You alright there?”

Evie jumped ten feet in the air. So consumed with her troubles, she hadn’t heard the bathroom door opening, nor the footsteps of another girl entering. 

She turned. “Excuse me?”

“I said, are you alright?” 

“Uh, yes. Thank you.”

Evie was quick to look at the intruder. She hadn’t expected company, even in the girls bathroom. Not during their free time outside. Normally, people were too busy playing football or hopscotch to waste time inside. That was what she’d been counting on - privacy. 

However, the girl appeared to be her age, with her hair neatly woven into two braids. Her smile was what tipped Evie off as to who, exactly, she was facing; She’d seen the girl in her class. 

As if sensing her recognition, the girl stepped forward and offered a grubby hand, one stained with paint and ink. “I’m Lara.”

“Evie,” she murmured, shaking it back politely. She didn’t know what else to do other than shuffle her feet and eye the door. 

Was it too late to make a run for it and hope Lara said nothing? The last thing she wanted was the whole class laughing at the stupid Shelby girl, caught crying in the bathroom. 

However, something about Lara told Evie that wouldn’t be a problem. She appeared too genuine to do something like that. Ever since she’d arrived, she’d noticed Lara offering classmates spare ink or sharing her lunch if someone had forgotten theirs. 

If she’d been more confident, Evie would have approached her already and said ‘hello’. Lara was just the kind of person she wanted as a friend. So did most of their classmates. It was why she was so surprised to see her here, alone, without her usual gaggle of followers. 

“I know who you are,” Lara continued, gesturing toward her. “You’re the new girl who joined our class - I sit behind you.” 

Evie nodded. At least she’d noticed her. That was a small comfort, or so she thought as she hastily wiped her sleeve against her face to remove any possible traces she’d been crying. 

“Sorry I haven’t said hello before now. I usually have to run after school to get home for my little brothers.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Evie rambled. “It’s nice to meet you.”

Lara grinned. She also skipped a little closer, her eyes turning the book in Evie’s hands.

“What’s that? Oliver Twist? Oh, I love that book. Have you read A Tale of Two cities?”

Her enthusiasm was infectious and enough to distract Evie from her misery for a moment. “Um, not yet. I’m borrowing these off my father. This is his… or was… I don’t know if I can give it back now.”

As if to prove the point, she revealed the now mud stained cover. It looked even worse than Evie had feared, but Lara simply frowned. She shook her head and cursed more colourfully than Evie would have guessed her to. 

“I saw that slug, Daniel Edison earlier,” she growled. “I’m sorry. He’s a bully. You’re just the new toy for him to play with. We’ve all been there. The teachers don’t care enough to do anything. They let him tear up my homework once.”

“What? That’s horrid.”

“I know, but so’s he. My dad says it’s because he’s probably got a small penis and feels threatened.”

Evie had not expected that to come out of the other twelve-year-old’s mouth. She gaped, trying and failing not to laugh. If she’d like Lara before, she was now in love. 

“I can walk home with you? If you’d like,” she continued, linking her arm through Evie’s. “That way he can’t bother you. Not without risking me knocking him on his ass.”

“Are you sure? I live on Watery Lane.” 

“That’s just around the corner for me,” Lara beamed. “It’ll be nice to have someone to share the walk with. You’re also welcome to come over if you want. Anytime. My Father doesn’t get back till late so no one would mind.”

Evie felt like crying all over again but for a much happier reason. She’d finally made a friend. “Thank you.”

“Anytime.”

With that, she allowed Lara to help cram the book into her bag and bury it beneath her jumper. It would have to do. She then took her hand and let her lead her back out into the playground to enjoy the remainder of their time outdoors in the sunshine. 

Maybe things were looking up after all. 

* * *

Tommy knew something was wrong. He may have only known Evie a few weeks, but he could tell something was bothering her. The fact she went to school cheerfully, only to return home like a rabbit in headlights was enough of a warning something wasn’t right. 

Emotional conversations had never been his area of expertise. He’d always left that kind of thing to Polly or Ada or even his mother, when she’d been alive. The idea of having such a conversation with the twelve year old was terrifying. 

In fact, the whole prospect of having a child was still terrifying to Tommy. It was why, much to his shame, he’d hardly spent any time with her since her arrival in Birmingham. 

Even now, as she hurried through the door, part of him roared at him to go to her, to ask her how her day had been or how she’d found her science test. It was just a conversation, for heaven’s sake. He’d fought men twice his size and hardly blinked. Yet, the idea of conversing with his daughter made Tommy’s blood run cold. 

However, not as cold as it went at the sight of his daughter’s ripped stockings and scraped hands. Now, whilst the rational part of his brain immediately tried to convince him she’d simply fallen over during the day, the other part of him knew she hadn’t. Not when she looked so twitchy, as if scared of anything and everything around her. Not when this was also the third time this had happened this week. No one was that clumsy. Not even Arthur after a visit to the Garrison. No. Something else was happening here.

His suspicions were only confirmed a day or so later when he asked her about the latest book she’d borrowed from him. 

Her immediate response had been to freeze. Her entire face turned deathly pale as she toyed with her coat rather than meet his eye. 

She’d then thrown some half baked excuse at him and run out of the door before he’d had a chance to ask anything else. 

That was when Tommy knew something was really wrong. After all, Evie took remarkable care of her books, so to think she’d simply ‘lost’ one of his was suspicious. It only took him a quick sweep of her room to find it, buried under her bed, the mud stained cover all too clear. The too-large boot print was also a bit of a giveaway something odd had happened. 

Had he been a braver man, Tommy Shelby might have asked her that night about it. If he had, he would have been able to understand and resolve the issue there and then. However, he was too nervous to try. Not without asking Pol’s advice first.

Yes. That was the best thing for it. He’d ask Polly. 

Until then, he’d simply have to wait and see. Maybe the secrets would find their own way into the open as most things did in this household. It was the gypsy blood. It had a way of revealing things otherwise forgotten. 

Evie was proof enough of that. 

* * *

Walking with Lara to and from school had been helping. Daniel had been less brave to try anything now that Evie had someone with her to witness it. Lara was feisty, as most women in Birmingham appeared to be. Even Arthur and the others who escorted her in the mornings didn’t seem to mind the addition to their walks. If anything, he seemed to find Lara hilarious as she skipped along and told them all about her father and five brothers.

The few times Lara had been over to visit, they’d made enough of a fuss, treating her as if she were one of their own. Then again, the Shelbys were a friendly band of misfits and oddballs - once you got beneath their caps and gruff exteriors. 

Polly especially liked her, enjoying having another female in the house to chatter with. She liked spoiling her, offering her an extra biscuit or letting her use her art supplies to draw them pictures to hang on the parlour wall. 

“She’s got a good soul,” she’d offered when asked about it. “I can sense it on her. She’s a good person to have as a friend.”

Evie couldn’t help but agree. 

Still, Lara couldn’t be everywhere all the time. There were still times during the day when Evie was alone, unable to rely on her friend for protection or support from Daniel Edison. Whether it was when she was fetching things from the cupboard, or during class itself, he still found ways to torment her. Notes had been thrown at her. Her desk had mysteriously been raided and once, he’d even tripped her as Evie had walked to the front of the classroom to write something on the chalk board. 

She’d glared daggers at him, but Daniel had simply laughed along with the rest of the class. 

He was enjoying every minute. 

He was also growing braver as well as sneakier. Yesterday had proved as much as he’d cornered her on the playground, once Lara had scurried off to fetch her coat. 

Evie was now feeling the effects of their latest altercation. 

She’d whined as she climbed out of bed and caught sight of herself in the mirror. The growing bruise next to her eye was all too obvious as it turned the skin a shocking mixture of black and blue.

“Shit.”

There was no way she was going to be able to hide this from her family. Not without a little help. 

Evie was going to be late, but she didn’t care. Thankfully her aunt Ada hadn’t come home last night, meaning she was free to use her vanity and more importantly, the products on it. Sure, she didn’t know how to use it properly, but she’d seen her mother do it enough to get an idea of what she needed to do to hide that damn bruise. 

A little too much powder and some rouge later, Evie was satisfied enough with her handy work. It would do, and as it was she was running seriously late. Uncle Arthur was going to go mental if she wasn’t downstairs to walk to school in ten minutes. 

With one last prayer for good luck, she turned and bolted downstairs. It was time for her best performance yet. 

* * *

To her amazement, Evie had managed to succeed so far. She’d made it out of the house and all the way to school without Arthur noticing her amateur attempts at masking her injury. Then again, he had been a little busy eyeing one of the younger mothers at the school gate to pay any real attention. 

She’d also hurried about the house, avoiding her family as much as possible so that no one had long enough to even notice her bruise. 

Lara, however, had keener eyes. She knew what she was looking for and had immediately threatened to castrate Daniel with her penknife. Thankfully, Evie had talked her down. The last thing she wanted was for this situation to get any worse. Besides, she liked Lara and didn’t fancy the prospect of her friend being locked in prison for murder. 

Reluctantly, Lara hadn’t mentioned it again. She had pleaded for Evie to tell her family though, knowing the Shelbys were probably their best chance at solving this mess once and for all. 

“I will,” Evie answered hastily, hugging her friend goodbye as they reached the end of their route home together. “I’ll see you tomorrow, alright?”

“See you tomorrow!” Lara grinned, turning and running off across the street. 

Her absence was felt immediately. The wind picked up, causing an icy chill to run down Evie’s spine as she turned to complete the last stretch of her walk alone. Had Polly been there, she’d have called it a premonition, a warning even, from some spirit as to the danger that awaited her ahead. 

“Oi! Shelby!”

Then she saw him waiting on the corner of the street. 

Daniel Edison. 

What? How? Had he followed them home? Trying to corner her alone?

Evie choked. Her eyes widened. Her heart raced. 

“Did you think you could hide behind Lara’s skirts forever?”

 _No, but long enough for you to get bored_ , Evie whispered in her mind. Or, that had been the plan at least. Of course it hadn’t worked. Life wasn’t that kind. 

“Daniel. What are you-?”

She didn’t even get the chance to finish before he had marched up to her, causing her to stare up at him. He was only a few inches taller, but he felt like a giant in comparison. A strong giant, at that. 

“I said, did you think you could hide forever, huh? Like a fucking coward?” 

He pushed her. Hard. 

Evie stumbled backwards, her temper beginning to flare. “I’m not a coward!” she hissed. “I just don’t have time for stupid little bullies, like you. Go home, Daniel. Go home before I do something you regret.”

“Oh, I’m so scared,” he cackled sarcastically. “What you gonna do, teeny tiny Shelby? Call your uncles to protect you? Well, they can’t hear you from here, princess. You’re all alone.” 

“I don’t need them to protect me from a pest like you.”

“Is that right?”

“Yes,” Evie spat, trying and failing to push past him. She didn’t know where this sudden courage had come from, but now that it was here she had no way of bottling it up. It was as if a fire had been lit inside, a fire that was now a blaze. A fire that needed to be unleashed. “This is your last chance. Let me pass.”

“Or what?”

Evie was about to answer, but before she had the chance, she felt a great force shoving her backwards, causing her to fall onto the pavement. Hard. 

Shivering, she tried to clamber to her feet, wincing at the bruises she felt appearing on her body. She also felt a sharp pain in her hands, where the’d grazed themselves trying to break her fall. 

“What the hell do you want from me?” she snapped. 

“For you to feel as small and as helpless as your brothers tried to make mine feel!” he spat, snatching the front of her coat and slamming her back against the building behind her. 

Evie could feel the panic begin to flood through her as she thrashed and struggled to free herself from him. It did no good as he laughed, throwing her back down to the floor again. 

This time, Evie yelped. It felt as if her leg was on fire. She’d never felt pain like it as she rolled over and looked down. 

It was immediately clear what had happened. He’d thrown her to the ground alright, but she’d somehow landed in a pile of broken glass. There was enough about the city from drunks, staggering their way home in the night, tossing their drinks each and which way they pleased. However, a piece of it now stuck upright out of her shin, making Evie want to throw up. 

But she didn’t. 

No.

Instead, she stared up at an amused and slightly worried Daniel. She then reached down, satisfied as she pulled the glass out and tossed the piece aside without making a sound. She refused to let him see her cry. To know he’d hurt her. 

“Consider that your warning,” he bragged, turning to leave her there. 

Evie crawled to her knees, a trail of blood dripping down her leg and onto the pavement. Her eyes narrowed as he began to walk away. 

Without a word, she lashed out a sharp kick to the back of his knees, sending him sprawling to the floor himself. Too surprised to cry out, he tumbled onto all fours, wincing as Evie chose then to smash the front of his face against her knee. She felt the crunch of his nose followed by the warm blood that poured out of it. 

“You bitch!” he cried. 

“The bitch that just broke your nose,” Evie sniggered deviously. As if to add insult to injury, she then kicked his chest. Hard. He fell back onto the floor, howling in pain and rage as she laughed. “Consider that _your_ warning, Edison. To stay away from me, my friends and my family. Otherwise, next time I’ll break more than your nose.”

With that, she turned and began to limp her way home, pride radiating off of her in waves. If only the others had seen her. Arthur and John would have been proud. Their play fighting had been useful after all. 

* * *

Still, pride didn’t do much to eliminate the pain Evie felt with every step home. Both the adrenaline and high she’d felt after beating Daniel had worn off, replaced with a sudden cocktail of exhaustion and white hot agony. 

All she wanted was to crawl into a hot bath and celebrate her victory for a moment. Just one moment before the chaos she knew was about to be unleashed as she opened the front door and limped her way into the hallway. 

There was no chance in hell she could hide the state of her nor the blood visible. She’d done her best on the walk home, shoving a handkerchief over the wound to try and stem the bleeding. But it was only a temporary fix. She wasn’t a miracle worker. 

It wasn’t even a full minute before she was spotted, Arthur being the first to greet her as she made her way into the kitchen. 

His eyes widened. 

He looked like he would explode. 

“What the fucking hell happened to you?” he’d snapped, looking down at her leg. Evie knew without looking the blood had finally seeped through her stockings, making the gash visible even beneath the handkerchief. “Polly!” Arthur bellowed. 

“I fell over,” Evie lied, trying her best to mask the truth. She didn’t need to start a war with a twelve-year-old boy. “I fell over and landed on some broken glass.”

“How the hell did you do that?”

“I don’t know,” Evie shrugged, removing her bag and coat from her shoulders. She draped them over a chair and considered trying to escape upstairs. “I’m clumsy. It’s no big deal.”

“No big deal? Have you seen yourself? You look like you’ve been in a battle.”

She had, in a way. 

“Sit down,” Arthur ordered, bellowing for Polly again. His tone appeared to do the trick as their aunt appeared in the doorway a mere heartbeat later. Any protest she had to being summoned in such a manner died on her lips as she took in the scene. 

“What the fuck have you done?”

“Me?” Arthur gasped indignantly. “Nothing. It’s Evie that’s done hurt herself. Fell on fucking glass.”

Evie tried to shake her head and pull away. However, Arthur’s grip held her firmly in place, making her hiss in pain. There was no way to hide the blood on her leg. 

“It’s fine,” she repeated, only to be silenced by Polly’s glare.

“I’ll be the judge of that,” she warned, helping the girl onto the edge of the table. To her credit, Evie didn’t make another protest or even wince as the woman investigated the deep gash on her leg. “Dammit. It needs stitches,” she conceded a moment later. “The glass got in deep but I think it was just the one piece. There’s none left in there.”

“Good thing she’s with the best on the go stitches experts in the city then,” Arthur stated, finally saying something. 

“No way. She needs a hospital.”

“But Polly,” Arthur countered, almost acting like Evie wasn’t there. It was only when she coughed that they both turned to look at her. 

“Just do it,” she sighed, shaking her head. “I can’t keep bleeding everywhere and it needs doing. I hate hospitals, so there’s no way on earth you’re dragging me there.”

It was the first time she’d been so sassy to her aunt, and Polly raised an eyebrow in surprise at the girls’ tone. Still, that still wasn’t a good enough reason for Polly. “No one should have this done to them until they are at least legal.”

“I’ve got some whiskey?” Arthur supplied, reaching into the cupboard behind him. 

“You want to get a twelve-year-old pissed? Why am I not surprised at you, Arthur Shelby?”

Still, there didn’t appear to be a better alternative. Something even Polly conceded a moment later. 

“Fine, have it your way,” Polly growled.

Evie sighed in relief, even if she suddenly found herself panicking at the thought of what she’d agreed to do. Maybe it was why she took the bottle from Arthur, chugging back what she could even when her throat burned or when she coughed everywhere. Still, she forced it back until he took it from her. 

By then, Polly had returned with everything she needed. Including a sharp looking needle Evie chose to look away from. “Let’s get this over with, eh?” she sighed, threading said needle and glancing at her grand-niece for confirmation. “Ready?”

Evie nodded. “As I’ll ever be.” Thankfully by then a soft buzz had already taken over her system enough that she felt a little more courageous… even if it did little to dull the sharp pain she suddenly felt burning in her leg.

“Fuck,” she whispered, ignoring Polly’s scolding. She’d earned one swear, right?

She winced, tears slipping from her eyelids but she refused to let her pain show. In fact, she sat deadly still as she let her aunt continue to stitch her up. Thankfully, she only needed three so it was over with quicker than she could realise. Arthur hadn’t moved either whilst it had been happening.

He held her hand and she finally saw it. Respect in his eyes. 

“You’re a tough lass, eh? Maybe you are one of us after all,” Arthur cheered, clapping her on the shoulder. “So… you want to stick with your story? You fell over?”

Evie nodded, though her expression gave her away. She had always been a terrible liar.

“Good luck passing that one by your father, princess,” he continued, tapping her cheek right over the bruise she’d tried so hard to hide. Traces of powder covered his fingers, telling her he had seen enough. “We don’t let people get away with disrespecting Shelbys. You included, so you might wanna come clean before we find out ourselves.”

“Find out what?”

Shit. If this moment could have gotten any worse it would have been with the arrival of Tommy himself. Of course he’d heard what was going on. There were few secrets that escaped his notice under this roof. Evie didn’t even know why she was surprised. 

She’d simply hoped the noise and chaos of the betting shop might have bought her time. 

Apparently not. 

“Nothing,” she hastily answered. However, it wasn’t good enough for Arthur who began to explain the situation to a concerned looking Tommy. Apparently seeing his daughter with a bottle of whiskey, bleeding, on their kitchen table wasn’t his favourite sight. 

“Evelyn Shelby, I asked what happened. Don’t make me ask again.”

Evie gulped. She’d never seen her father so angry. It terrified her. “Fine… I was pushed.”

“Pushed?”

“By Daniel Edison. He doesn’t like me. He keeps picking on me, calls me a Peaky Blinder, whatever that is?” she rambled. Now that the story was coming out, she couldn’t seem to stop it. “Lara and I have been handling it but he’s been getting sneaky. He followed us home and tried to hit me, but I got in a couple hits too - he won’t try again. He was still lying there when I limped away. He’s learned his lesson.”

“He will when I’m done with him, the little fuck-“

“Arthur!” her father snapped, the warning clear. “Evie-"

“You all say we don’t start fights but we finish them,” Evie protested, looking between them. Her gaze was an innocent one, as if not truly understanding the depth behind the words when they’d been uttered from adult mouths. “I was just defending myself… It’s what Shelbys do, isn’t it?”

“You’re damn right it is,” Arthur smirked, only to be silenced by a slap round the head from an irate looking Polly. “Oi! We’re Peaky Blinders, ok? We don’t let people mess with us.”

“What?”

“It’s like a club,” her father explained hastily, looking like he was struggling for some reason. “For us and our friends. We take care of one another, look out for each other. That’s why we wear these caps, to show we’re in that club. If you ever see someone with a cap like ours, you know you can trust them. Understand?”

Evie nodded. “Yes. I just don’t know why Daniel was so mad he isn’t in this club then. He can just make his own with his friends, right?”

Arthur continued to laugh in the corner until he looked fit to burst. It was enough for Polly. “Of course he can,” she nodded, ushering the girl up and out of the room. They’d had enough of this for one day. “Let’s go tidy you up and get you to bed. You need to rest after the day you’ve had.”

Evie couldn’t help but agree. “But what about my homework?”

“It can wait.”

“Oh, ok.”

With that, they disappeared up the stairs and out of sight of the Shelby brothers. 

“Are you sure she’s yours? I bloody love her,” Arthur chuckled, voicing aloud what Tommy had started to suspect. 

“We all do.”

Which was why Tommy would be damned if he let his daughter suffer like this again. He was going to make sure she was safe, whatever it took. A stern word with the boy’s father aught to do the trick, especially once he realised who his son was messing with. 

No one crossed his family. No one crossed the Peaky Blinders. 


	7. Confrontations, and Conversations

Since the incident the other week, Tommy had been keeping a closer eye on Evie. For instance, she’d spent the following day at home, whilst he ‘resolved the situation with the school’ - or so he’d told her. Of course, he hadn’t told her the more brutal truth that he, John, and Arthur were about to pay a trip to the Edison residence for a little word with the father. Apparently their age old feud hadn’t been quite as resolved as the Shelbys had thought it was. 

Still, there was something adorable about watching Evie pout at being told she wasn’t to go to school for the day. “But what about my work?” she’d protested.

Polly had simply pushed her back into bed, whilst John and Arthur laughed themselves sick at the sight. She was in a league of her own, that one. 

“I’d have given my right leg for a day off school,” John had griped, rolling his eyes at the fact his niece was being afforded such a luxury. However, one stern look from Tommy silenced him on the subject. Ada was also quick to hurry after her niece, offering to teach her how to play poker instead, as a means of distraction.

With that, the Shelby boys marched out of the house and into the street.

It was time to set some wrongs to right. 

* * *

The next morning (blissfully unaware of her father's, and uncles', bloodied knuckles) Evie was back at school.

She’d almost skipped through the door as she returned home at the end of the day. Gleefully, she had reported that incidents with Daniel had stopped all together. In fact, he’d even apologised to her that morning, mumbling something about being sorry and an idiot for picking on her. He also promised it would never happen again. 

It was something Evie had yet to work out as it made no sense to her whatsoever. Still, who was she to look a blessing in the eye?

She also enjoyed the fact the others seemed to be spending much more time with her now that they felt comfortable with her in the house. True, they couldn’t make heads or tails out of her homework, but Arthur enjoyed distracting her with teaching her ‘real skills’ like how to throw a punch. John also enjoyed quizzing her on things, betting how many questions she could get right. 

“You may not need brains in Small Heath, but damn if it ain’t impressive,” he boasted, ruffling her hair. “No wonder that Edison kid picked on you. He was probably jealous.”

Evie chuckled. She liked to think so. 

“Well, he learned his lesson,” Arthur sniggered. “If not, you know what to do.”

“Aim for the nose and groin?”

“Correct.”

“Excuse me?” Martha gaped, having just entered the room with no warning at all. Her expression was enough to know she hadn’t approved of the conversation so far. “Now I know where my kids get it from, Arthur Shelby. We do not encourage violence in this family.”

“But-”

“And if Evie learns to defend herself, she needs to learn from a woman. Not a man. Our style is entirely different. You should know that.”

Evie’s jaw dropped. The others looked equally as stunned. 

It was official. She loved Martha. 

She loved all the Shelbys, if she was being honest. It was more the case that they all had their own style and personality. Their own ways of showing how much they cared about her. 

Charley and Curly were the latest Shelbys she had wrapped around her finger, for example, winning them over with her innocent smile and genuine enthusiasm for the horses. She’d got that from her father sure enough, and neither of them had the heart to do anything other than grant her every request. Hence the lessons she’d been having the last few months since she’d arrived.

However, as for her father… well, Tommy Shelby remained an enigma. 

It was only at breakfast and dinners - if Tommy could drag himself away from his desk - that they spent any time together. Sure, he’d ask how she was and pop out of his office long enough to see she was home from school safe. Otherwise, Tommy Shelby was a ghost to her in the small house on Watery Lane. 

They didn’t have a relationship, or at least not the one her mother had hoped for according to that letter she’d left. True, she’d begun to see beneath the tough, Brummy exterior. She could see traces of the man her mother had fallen in love with. Every time he smiled, or laughed, or did something considerate for one of his family.

The night at the carnival had been her biggest clue that there was more to this man that met the eye. Even now, Evie eyed the bear that sat beside her pillow, the glistening blue ribbon around its neck a reminder of the night she’d been given it. By Tommy. 

It hadn’t stopped there either. He continued to loan her books, happily offering his opinions on what he considered to be decent literature. Evie had even found soft pencil markings on some of the books, buried in the margins, with a running critique of what her father had made of the story. Whether they’d always been there or specially inserted on her behalf, she couldn’t be sure but she didn’t want to. She liked sharing what felt like her own private invitation into the mind of Tommy Shelby.   
  
One comment in particular, buried in the margins of ‘The Scarlet Pimpernel’ had had her roaring with laughter, completely oblivious to the fact it was midnight and she was supposed to be sleeping. Not reading by candlelight. 

No one came in to punish her though. In fact, Evie could have sworn she thought she heard laughter coming from the other side of her father’s wall. But that couldn’t be right… could it?

Nevertheless, Evie was content. In fact, she was rather happy with her new life, new home and new family. It did no one good to dwell on the things she had no say over or wished were different. Her father had been right on that much, or so she told herself as she carried on about her daily business.

“I’m off to see Lara and then I’m headed to the yard,” Evie bellowed, hurrying out of the door, boots in hand. She stopped only long enough to make sure her father had heard her from his office. His nod of acceptance was all the signal she needed to leave. ”See you all later.”

“Be careful,” Tommy called, knowing one of his men would follow her and John anyway, just as they always did. But that didn’t stop the ache in his chest that always appeared when she was out of his sight. A few months in and he’d already become attached. He’d do anything for her if she asked. 

He paused by the window, watching as she hurried down the lane, babbling excitedly to John the entire way. To his credit he was laughing and joking back with her, tucking her under his arm. The whole family had become attached to their newest addition.

He was just the last to be willing to show it. 

“When are you going to admit you keep avoiding her because you’re scared of getting to know her, not because you’re scared of trying to protect her?”

Tommy sighed. His aunt had always had a way of sneaking around silently enough not to be heard. She also had a remarkable habit of popping up when least expected or wanted. 

He pinched the bridge of his nose and strolled back around his desk dismissively. “I don’t remember you knocking, Pol.”

“Don’t dodge the question, Thomas. That girl is your daughter. Spend some time with her and act like it,” Polly scolded. She needed no invitation to march in to the room and position herself in front of his desk. “Even Ada has spent more time with her than you, and I’m amazed she’s managed to drag herself away from her mirror long enough to do so.”

“She uses her as a doll.”

“Still more than you do.”

“Polly. Don’t start.”

“I bloody well will start, if I want to,” she warned, pointing her finger at him. “If I could get my children back, Tommy… If I had the chance to spend time with them again, by God neither heaven nor hell could hold me back. Yet, you… you have a chance so many crave and yet you squander it. It’s insulting. It’s embarrassing and it’s disgraceful.”

Tommy seldom heard Polly so emotional. It stunned him for a moment, unsure how to respond to her candour. She never spoke of her children. Never. She rarely cried either yet here she was, wiping a tear from her cheek as her emotions boiled over. 

Clearly, she’d been building to this speech for some time. She’d just lacked the right opportunity to unleash it. As, for all his protestations, Polly knew she was the only one who could truly force Thomas Shelby to see sense. To change his mind. To see things from someone else’s point of view. 

It was why he was quick to try and shut her down. Any longer and he knew she’d get through to him. “I don’t need a lecture.”

“You fucking do if you’re too blind to see that that young girl would walk over hot coals for you.”

“That’s ridiculous,” Tommy snapped. 

“She even goes to Church with me every Sunday,” Polly countered, folding her arms across her chest. "Before you look at me like that I’ll have you know I didn’t make her and considering her upbringing I didn’t expect her to - but that’s who she is, Tommy. Kind, and willing to be loved. She just wants to be accepted and you’re as blind as a bat if you don’t see how she bends over backwards to make everyone else happy.”

“She doesn’t need to,” Tommy sighed, rubbing a hand down his face as he leant back in his seat. 

“Then maybe you should show her that - or better yet, get off your damn ass and tell her.”

He knew she had a point. He just didn’t have the strength to say it aloud. 

He’d been playing with the same thoughts for weeks now. Would life be a hell of a lot more complicated with a daughter - his daughter? Yes. 

Would he and Evie have been better off never crossing paths? Most likely. He didn’t need gypsy foresight to guess that much. After all, it appeared as if Rebecca had managed to provide a decent living for the pair of them, away from this city and its smoke. 

Would he, if he severed all ties with her now, be able to ever forget the tug in his chest toward her? To love her. To cherish her. To protect her with his last breath. 

Tommy knew the answer. 

“Any girl who is willing to learn the bloody ins and out of Catholicism for nothing more than a kind word deserves a little kindness. God knows none of you boys ever sat so quietly during one of the pastor’s sermons - she’s a bloody saint.”

“My saint,” Tommy whispered. 

He didn’t look at his aunt as he suddenly stood up and went to grab his coat and cap. He could tell without looking she was grinning smugly at her handiwork. 

“Where you going?”

“Where do you think?” he huffed, slamming the door behind him. He had a daughter to talk to and it was time to acknowledge it - before his aunt Pol decided to use more than her words. 

* * *

One month.

It had been one month since Evie had first heard of her birth father - Tommy Shelby. It had also been one month since she’d left London, starting her new life here in Birmingham. 

In some ways, she couldn’t believe it. In others, she could. It felt longer than a month, as if she’d spent her whole life in this place, with these people. 

Even now, trotting around the paddock at the yard, she felt comfortable. Safe. Settled. Considering she’d been terrified to touch a horse, let alone ride one at the beginning, that was saying a lot. It had been Tommy and Charley’s coaxing that had convinced her to try it. 

They’d made her spend enough time around the creatures that it was hard not to fall in love with them. 

“It’s the gypsy blood,” Charley explained, showing Evie how to saddle a horse. “It sings to you and it can’t be ignored long. We’re horse people. Always have been and most likely always will be.”

Evie wasn’t sure about that just yet, but she was willing to go on a little faith. It hadn’t done her wrong so far. 

As she swung her leg up on to the back of a beautiful black mare she had felt something settle into place. One whiny. One pat of her mane. That was all it took for her to trust the creature. 

Now, one month later, they’d ended up here. 

She grinned, holding the reins as instructed, letting the horse gently trot around the space. She loved the yard and the horses there. It had become something of a safe haven for her, whenever she wanted an escape or time to think. Needless to say, she spent a lot of time there. 

“Easy,” she cooed, counting in her head as the horse trotted along. She could feel Charley watching from the edge of the pen, mentally critiquing the form he’d shown her days ago. She was a fast learner but she wasn’t ready to risk a gallop just yet. Not unless she wanted to fly off and end up in a manure bucket or the water trough. 

Besides, she liked the steady motion trotting offered her, letting her focus entirely on her body and not whatever thoughts clogged up her head. Thoughts that normally revolved around Tommy or her family. 

She wasn’t dumb. She’d seen and heard enough these past few weeks to give her some indication of who her father truly was and why her mother may have chosen to leave the city as she had; There were rumours aplenty of the Shelby family and their impressive business, even if she knew better than to assume it was entirely legitimate. It was better she didn’t ask questions. She didn’t really want to; she had enough trying to settle in without stirring the waters. 

They cared for her in their own way. Loyalty, kindness and love. These were all the qualities she had seen since she’d arrived in Birmingham, so even if she still didn’t truly know her father’s nature she knew she was at least safe. She was living with a family who she could count on to care for her… everything else was merely details. 

Or so she tried to tell herself as she pulled the horse to a stop. 

Then she heard the clapping. 

“Tommy?”

It was true. None other than Thomas Shelby himself, cap and all, was stood across the yard watching her. 

“You look good up there. A natural - or so Curly’s been telling me so I thought I’d come see for myself,” he cheered, leaning against the post, cigarette in hand. How long had he been there? Where was Charley? “Apparently he was right.”

“T… thank you.”

She suddenly felt self conscious, which was ridiculous. What possible reason did she have to be nervous? She’d spoken to her father, one on one, before. If anything, she was always trying to snatch more slithers of time with him. 

That was why she was so stunned to see him here. Now. Alone. 

Well, not entirely alone. For, that was the moment Charley chose to re-appear, a chestnut coloured horse in tow. He nodded at them both before handing over the reins to Tommy. 

“She’s all good to go, Tom. As you asked.”

“Thanks, Charley.”

Evie watched in confusion. Her father was smiling as he patted the horse’s nose, murmuring something softly. 

“What do you think, eh? Fancy a ride outside the yard? Yes. I know you would. Maybe if we ask really nicely, Evie would want to join us too.”

“Seriously?” Evie beamed, almost too excited to contain it. The soft whinny of her horse suggested she felt the same at the idea of leaving the concrete metropolis of Birmingham.

“Seriously.” Her father nodded, mounting his way onto the back of his noble steed. “You got the skills now for a steady ride, and there’s a nice patch of country a few miles out of here.”

Evie could have exploded she was so happy. What was going on? 

“That sounds amazing.”

“It’s a hell of a lot prettier than this place. You just have to promise to follow my lead and any instructions I give you.”

“Deal.”

“We’re all set then,” Tommy chuckled, not used to such blind obedience. If it had been John or Arthur, he’d have been there arguing for the rest of the day. Evie, however, didn’t need to be asked twice. He was pretty sure he could have asked her to get him the moon in exchange and she’d have agreed. “Come on. Let’s go.”

With that, he urged his horse onwards to the now open gates that led to the street beyond. The path was obvious, leading in a straight line towards the patches of greenery that bordered the city. It was as he’d said it would be, a nice straight forward excursion. It was only the people scattered along the pathway that made Evie ever so slightly uneasy. 

She stayed close to her father’s side, ignoring the tension in the air, swirling around them as people hurried past them. They were all so eager to get out the way, to avoid making eye contact with the two figures riding past.

“Are they scared of us?” Evie whispered, unable to contain her curiosity any longer.

Tommy shook his head. “No. They just know better than to cross the path of a gypsy. That’s all. It’s bad luck.”

“Really?”

He nodded. “I’d have thought Aunt Pol would have filled you head with her nonsense by now. She knows more than most about our past. Our roots.”

“I like the sound of that. Our roots.”

“Well, they are,” he confirmed. “You’re one of us now. I wasn’t lying when I said it. You’re as much a Shelby as you are a Westmore.” 

“I know how biology works.”

“Of course you do, clever pants. You’re a Shelby after all.”

Evie sniggered. “I think Mum would have argued the brains came from her side of the family.”

“Maybe so, but there’s still some Romani in you. Polly was right about that.”

As if to prove his hypothesis, Evie urged her horse onward into the countryside ahead. Her hair had long since escaped her braid and as she rode beside her father, the wind whipping about her, she looked every bit the gypsy princess Polly saw her to be. A small part of her relished the freedom she felt, the freedom she’d never known so truly before. Had she been able, she was tempted to ride toward the horizon and simply keep on going. 

There was nothing to stop her. Just hills and fields and her horse… that was it. 

No wonder the Shelbys had stayed travelling so long. There was a definite appeal compared to city living. 

Interestingly enough, Tommy looked to share her sentiment. His smile was just as wide as Evie’s as they rode on together, admiring the views and the peace to be found out here. There was an easy camaraderie between them, now that they were alone. It wasn’t as hard as either feared to converse about anything and everything. 

It felt like hours they’d been riding and talking. Books, plants, school, the business, and their family were just some of the topics covered. Tommy had even let Evie interrogate him through a silly game in which she would ask a question. For every answer he provided, she would answer one of his questions in return, else have to complete a dare of his choosing. 

As a result, Evie had learned her father’s favourite colour was green. His drink of choice was whiskey - Irish, not Scotch. She also learned he’d broken his leg as a child from climbing the house, just as she’d tried to do all those weeks ago after Finn had dared her. He was also slightly afraid of spiders and hated raisins. With a passion. 

Perhaps it was because there was no one else around to judge or interfere. Perhaps it was because of the clean air and never ending stretch of greenery. Either way, they were finally able to just talk. About everything and nothing. Just as a child and their parent aught to. Just as Evie and her mother always had. Just as Martha, John and their children always did. 

It was nice to finally have a moment of hope, hope that this wasn’t all some mistake. That a life with her father could be just as exciting and love-filled as her old one. 

Evie never wanted the day to end. However, the horses didn’t share their sentiment. 

Eventually, the pair halted, choosing to rest atop one of the many hills overlooking Birmingham so that their horses had a chance to rest and drink from a nearby stream. 

The view was spectacular, as much as a view of the city could be with its black clouds of smog and smoke rising from the thousands of chimneys. Still, Evie took it all in with wide eyes and a new found appreciation for the view. 

The light breeze in the air was also nice, whipping its way towards them. 

“i could stay here forever,” she whispered, unaware she’d said so out loud. 

Tommy paused, lighting a cigarette from his coat pocket. He then sat beside her on the grass, stretching out his legs and gazing skyward. “I know what you mean. It’s peaceful, I’ll give you that. Although we’d get fed up pretty soon. Nothing beats Pol’s food. Not even freshly caught Hare.”

“You eat that?”

“Sometimes,” he answered. “When John, Arthur, and I used to go hunting with our father we did. We also ate deer from time to time. Duck too, on a rare day, and pheasant.”

“You sound like a real English country Lord,” Evie giggled, trying to picture the scene for herself. Maybe she’d have to ask her father to take her hunting sometime. She didn’t like the idea of killing any animals but she’d happily build a fire and let him teach her more about different plants, berries and flora. He could do the actual hunting and cooking. 

Tommy scoffed. “Could you imagine it?”

“Yes.”

“Really?”

“Yes,” Evie grinned, her excitement building. “John already says we’re royalty in Birmingham. Why couldn’t we be royalty of the forests too? You could have an army of woodland creatures and sit on a throne made out of a tree stump.”

“I like the sound of that.”

“And I could be a princess,” Evie continued, suddenly picturing her father in a daisy crown. It was enough to make her snort, promising to share the idea with Ada later. “And Polly could be the wise old witch in the woods- hEY!”

She was cut off as her father reached over to tickle her side in warning. “Careful, don’t let Pol hear you calling her an old witch.”

“A _wise_ witch!”

“An _old_ , wise witch,” he repeated, unable to prevent his own laughter. “She hears everything, you know, and then she’ll curse you. Turn you into a toad or something.”

“She wouldn’t dare,” Evie countered, rolling safely away from her father’s tickles. “I’m a princess. That would be treason. I could have her banished.”

“Good point.”

“I know.”

Tommy couldn’t believe it. How could someone so bright, so imaginative and cheery as Evie really be his daughter? Listening to her was enough to make something stir deep inside of him. A feeling that had been brewing for some time now. A feeling he had seldom felt for anyone not called Shelby. 

Love. 

Tommy Shelby utterly loved his daughter with every fibre of his being. He may have been slow to admit it but now that he knew it, he couldn’t hide it. Not from her anyway. Not when she had been trying so hard since her arrival to make the others accept her, let alone like her. 

He had loved her mother, true. However, everything he had ever loved about her was amplified tenfold in Evie. From her smile, to her laugh, to her insatiable thirst for knowledge and excitement. She was everything he could ever have hoped to have in a daughter, and more. 

God knew what he’d done to be so lucky as to deserve her. That was what Polly had been trying to get through to him from the start. He was blessed and he hadn’t even acknowledged it. 

That ended now. That ended here, today, this very minute. 

“Evie,” he began, clearing his throat as he caught her attention. “I know these past few weeks haven’t been easy, but we’ve all been doing our best. At times, that hasn’t really been enough. Not on my end, anyway. Whereas, you… you’ve been trying since the beginning.”

“Tommy,” Evie tried, surprised by his sudden change in tone. 

“What I mean to say is,” he continued, as if he hadn’t even heard her. “I want to do more. I want to be better at this whole fatherhood business. You deserve better and I swear to you to do everything I can to make this work. To make you happy and give you a life worthy of you.”

“Thanks, Dad.” Evie said it so calmly she didn’t even realise what she’d said - not until the silence greeted her ears. 

Oh god. 

Her heart flipped as she turned and blinked at him in panic, waiting for the scolding. 

It was the first time she’d called him Dad, yet he didn’t correct her or suggest she shouldn’t. In fact, he almost looked pleased behind his sudden shock. “Dad, ey? Has a decent ring to it.”

“You… you think?”

“Yes. Yes I do.” He paused, visibly at a loss for words as he turned and stared directly at her. “I’ll be honest with you, I’m not good at this, Evie.”

“Good at what?”

“This,” he sighed, gesturing between them. “I never planned on being a dad considering me old man was - is - a piece of work, but life clearly has other ideas for me. I… do you want me to give this a go? The whole fatherhood thing?”

Evie cocked her head at him in confusion. He was asking her? Him? Tommy Shelby? The Tommy Shelby? 

“Yes,” she answered, her reply instantaneous even if she didn’t realise it. Clearly her heart had made up its mind. “I do. I’m willing to try if you are.”

“Okay then,” he nodded, clearing his throat and getting to his feet. The only thing Tommy found strange about this development was the fact he didn’t find it strange to hear her call him ‘Dad’. He had thought, once upon a time, having someone call him such would never happen. Yet here he was. And it was nice. “Let’s head up to that hill and home before we both freeze to death out here.”

“Agreed,” Evie beamed, accepting the hand he then offered her to get up herself. 

They then strolled back to the horses, arm in arm and with a grin on their face. 


	8. The Greatest Gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so did anyone order a large helping of Shelby family fluff? Because, I know I sure as hell need it after the week I've been having. And no, it's technically not even passed Halloween yet, but screw it. We're getting festive in here before sh*t hits the fan in the upcoming chapters... 
> 
> Not that you asked (so, sorry for oversharing) but I decided it was smart to do a Masters degree this year, despite it being the middle of a pandemic *insert eye roll here*. I'm loving it so far, but it is kicking my ass workload-wise, so I apologise to anyone who's messaged me or reviewed this story that I haven't replied to. I see each and every comment and kudos and it honestly brings me such joy. Just know you are MASSIVELY appreciated! I couldn't do this without you. 
> 
> It's also why this is a little shorter than planned, but I couldn't bear to make you guys wait longer so decided to post it. As always, enjoy the chapter and let me know what you think ;) I love hearing from you.
> 
> Until next time,   
> \- Thesilentmage

There were few people in the world that would admit to loving Winter as a season. It was long, cold and dark. It made everyday life all the harder when people were faced with bitterly cold days and mere handfuls of sunshine. 

Birmingham was just as Evie had expected it to be in this regard. London had been rather warm in comparison to the northern town. She’d never felt cold like it before, as she huddled by the fire most days and wrapped herself up in layers upon layers before venturing out. The rest of the family did the same, even though they were supposedly used to such weather. 

“Fucking hate snow,” John groaned one day, kicking it off his boots as he entered the shop. His nose was bright red and it was hard to take the shivering man seriously. He looked like a snow man, with his scarf wrapped around him, and pasty cheeks. “Someone better throw another log on the fire before I throw someone in, instead.”

Thankfully, there were small blessings that made the season easier to bear for everyone. One blessing in particular, Evie’s favourite blessing, was Christmas. And this year, it was a particularly special one.

Her first Shelby Christmas. 

She’d spent all month waiting, crossing the days off on her bedside calendar in eager anticipation. It was the first one she’d have with her new family, or any family besides herself and her mother. What was a big family Christmas even like? Evie had heard stories from her classmates about it, as they boasted about whatever new shiny toy they’d got, or about how much food they’d had to eat. 

But Evie had never cared for those things - not that she’d known any different. It had always just been her and her Mum. That was all she needed. They did the best they could, with whatever small tree her Mum could find, and the battered stockings they hung on the chimney. Her Mother would also always get her something, no matter how small to open in the morning after Church. 

As happy as she’d been with all that, some part of Evie couldn’t help but still be excited at the sight of the rather magnificently decorated tree in the parlour, and the already wrapped gifts beneath it. It was like nothing she’d ever seen, all the lights, tinsel and ornate baubles… and the sound of the feast Polly planned on having prepared was enough to make her mouth water. 

Evie couldn’t help but be excited. 

Even now, her grin was almost ear splitting as she made the final adjustments to her hair for the evening. Ada had volunteered to pin it back in an ornate style Evie would never have managed on her own. 

She then adjusted her skirt in the mirror before pulling on her coat and scarf. “Is Dad coming with us?”

“Tommy and Finn went to run some gifts around the local houses. Finn likes going along. Tommy used to tell him he was working for Saint Nicolas himself.”

Evie chuckled, trying to picture it. True, she knew her family often preached about caring for those around them in the city of Birmingham but it was still rare to think of her father doing something so openly charitable for no reward other than gratitude. And considering the size of the sacks he’d been lugging into the car with him earlier, she knew he was about to receive gratitude aplenty.

“Is he meeting us later then at the Garrison?”

Ada nodded, applying the finishing touches to her own hair and make up. “He’ll be down at the Garrison alright once he’s done. Speaking of, Arthur will be making a run for it soon enough - unless Pol’s already caught him.” 

“I don’t think she has,” Evie grinned. “He was opening the whiskey, last I saw. Said he’d need it if he was being dragged to church. He called it his version of the holy spirit.”

“Why am I not surprised?”

“Because it’s Arthur?”

“Very true,” Ada sniggered, turning toward the door. “Come on. We’ll be bloody late otherwise and Polly will cancel Christmas tomorrow.” 

Evie wouldn’t have put it past her. She was already down to her last nerve after Finn and John had knocked over the tray upon which Polly had been displaying her Christmas pudding for lunch the following day. She wouldn’t have been surprised to find lumps of coal in their stockings come the morning. 

Together, the girls hurried down the stairs, giggling at the sounds of singing coming from the parlour beyond. Apparently someone was feeling very merry - and considering how he’d bellowed at some carollers earlier for waking him, Evie was very surprised to see it was Arthur who was to blame. 

He was singing loudly, doing his best to interrupt John who was trying to gather the rest of the Shelby troops in an organised escape before Polly arrived to haul them off to the Christmas Eve mass at church. 

Personally, Evie didn’t mind the carols, or the pretty candles and wreaths. It was why she’d agreed to go when Aunt Polly had suggested it that evening, much to everyone else’s chagrin. Apparently tinsel and carols weren’t enough to sway the Shelby’s where the church was concerned. Especially not on Christmas Eve. 

“It’s for celebrating,” had Arthur protested. “Celebrating properly with good company and plenty of booze.”

“It’s either tonight or tomorrow morning,” Ada smirked, “Polly will break your down either way Arthur. Get it over with.”

Arthur looked as if he was about to protest but the sudden glare from Polly herself in the doorway shut him up. Instead, he turned back to the others and grumbled under his breath. 

Now though, his courage (liquid and otherwise) had returned as he gathered the men around him and started shepherding them toward the door in a valiant attempt to escape. He knew if he was gone before Polly arrived she wouldn’t bother coming after them. After all, Polly knew it was for the best to let him and the others have their fun at the Garrison rather than at mass. The reports of the last Shelby clan church visit were enough to convince Evie it was for the better for everyone - including the still scarred Priest. 

Evie laughed until her sides ached at how scared the others suddenly appeared, expecting Polly to materialise any minute and send them off to church with a clipped ear. Still, they all made it out unscathed. Even Ada hurried after them, eager to follow the promise of drinks and dancing. 

“You sure you don’t want to come?” she’d asked.

Evie shook her head. “I don’t mind going to church. We’ll come find you lot afterwards anyway. That’s what Polly said.”

“Suit yourself. John! Arthur! Wait up!”

With that, Ada was gone. Evie watched out of the window as her aunt ran to catch up with the others, hurrying her way through the falling snow. 

The sight was wonderful. 

There was nothing so perfect in all the world as a fresh blanket of snow. So clean and soft, it made the world seem brighter somehow. Purer, even, as if a new slate had been laid for everyone in the city. A fresh start, in every sense of the word. 

Besides, it was also fun to play in before it become soot stained and slush like. Evie had already had the privilege of a snow ball fight - well, ambush if she was being precise - as she’d made her way through the door earlier in the week. 

_She’d barely made it onto Watery Lane when she’d heard a sudden cry of, “Duck!”_

_Throwing herself aside, she narrowly avoided the snow boulder that sailed past. Had she not, she knew it would have hit her. Right in the face._

_“Sorry!” the voice called, Finn daring to poke his head around from his barricade of crates. It was clear he made one team, whereas the barricade just ahead formed the other. Evie didn’t even need to look to know John and his kids were most likely involved somehow._

_What was a surprise though, was to see Ada and Martha beside Finn, grinning beneath their snow covered hats. “Get down,” Ada hissed, yanking Evie down beside her and out of the firing line. “It’s girls versus boys… well, and Finn. He’s an honorary girl.”_

_“Oi!” he yelped, only to be silenced by Ada’s laugh._

_“Shut it. You’re lucky to be on our team. We’re winning so far.”_

_“I don’t know if I’d call this winning,” Martha sniggered. “I haven’t been able to feel my feet for the last hour. Every time we try and make an advance Arthur and Tommy hit us back.”_

_Evie laughed at the thought. Well then, if her father was involved, it seemed only right she evened out the playing field. It was hardly fair if Arthur, John and Tommy were on one team, along with John’s eldest. That was one man extra._

_There was nothing else for it._

_She tied her hair back hastily and tucked it under her cap. Her expression hardened as she crawled closer to her team. “Right then. If that’s the case then we’ve got a war on our hands and there’s no way in hell I’m letting them win.”_

_Finn grinned, passing her a freshly made projectile. “Sir, yes, sir.”_

_“Let’s show those boys how it’s done.”_

_The grins of agreement were unanimous._

Evie smiled at the memory. There hadn’t been a clear winner as such, with both sides ending up coated in snow and wrestling about in the middle of the street. But that was alright, especially considering Evie had had the utter privelege of watching her father take a face full of snow, before slipping onto his back, courtesy of her incredibly lucky aim. That had been better than any victory, anyway. 

Just as how the thought of the morning approaching was already better than any present Evie could receive. 

What use were material items when she already had everything she could ever want, right here?

“Evie. You ready?”

Polly’s voice was clear as she appeared behind her, startling Evie out of her thoughts. “Yes, Aunt Pol.”

“Good. Let’s go then.”

With that, they hurried out together, arm in arm as they braved the cold, winter’s night. 

* * *

_“What can I give Him,_   
_Poor as I am? —_   
_If I were a Shepherd_   
_I would bring a lamb;_   
_If I were a Wise Man_   
_I would do my part, —_   
_Yet what I can I give Him, —_   
_Give my heart.”_

It wasn’t as cheery a Christmas hymn as Evie was used to, but there was something haunting about the choir as they harmonised, letting their voices swell and fill the chapel. _In The Bleak Mid-Winter_ had always been one of her mother’s favourites. Her father also had copy of the poem tacked in his room, up on the wall by his bed. 

Evie had seen it once when she’d snuck into his room on a dare. Otherwise, she’d never had risked intruding upon his personal space in such a way. 

The thought made her smile as she bowed her head and let the minister finish the service with a lengthy blessing and some proclamation about honouring Christ. 

Polly crossed herself, muttering under her breath as Evie copied. Together, they then rose and joined the rest of the congregation that had begun to mill about in the aisles. 

Evie was relieved. Finally, it was over. The pew had been ridiculously hard to sit on and the church was draughty from the icy wind outside. Needless to say, Evie couldn’t wait to leave and join the others in the much more comfortable Garrison. At least there she might have been able to feel her fingers.

As it was, she shivered as she and Polly made their way towards the front of the building, and the never ending rows of candles that glimmered there. They bathed the room in a rather angelic hue, with their tiny flames dancing about as if in celebration of the festivities.

“Why are there so many?” Evie asked quietly, almost embarrassed to have to ask. 

“People light them and say a prayer. Christmas isn’t always a joyous time of year for people even if most people use it as a chance to ask for a blessing,” Polly explained, gently gesturing towards them in an obvious invitation. “Come on. Why don’t we light some?”

Evie knew exactly what she wanted to pray for as she waited for her aunt to hand her a match from the tray. She then knelt on the cold stone floor, picking the nicest candle she could - not that there was actually any difference to the rest. 

“For mum,” she whispered, holding the match to the wick. It spluttered into life, and for a moment she swore she could imagine her Mother there beside her in the ethereal glow. “I love you.”

“She knows, sweetheart,” Polly soothed, lighting her own candles. Three, or so Evie counted as she crossed herself and rose again. “Now, let’s go and see what those idiot boys are up to.”

* * *

'Twas the night before Christmas and all through the house, not an Blinder was stirring - not even an Arthur. That was a minor miracle in itself considering he’d been up until the early hours of the morning singing carols in the shop. John had packed it in early, dragging Martha off home to see their kids to bed in time for Santa to arrive.

“Best night of the year,” Martha had sniggered. “They go to sleep without a word otherwise we say they won’t get anything in the morning. It works like a charm.”

“It’s just the other 364 nights of the year we have to work on,” John grumbled, pushing her out the door and past the mistletoe that had been hung there by a grinning Ada. 

After they’d left, everyone else had chosen to drag themselves off to sleep without a fuss. The Christmas drinks had seen to that, or so Evie thought as she tasted the champagne still on her breath. She’d only had one glass of the stuff, under her father’s watchful gaze. Still, it only added to her ever growing excitement. However, as she awoke the next morning, she was surprised to find the feeling had only intensified. Despite the bleary eyes and mess of bed-hair, she found that as she opened her eyes, she was smiling, beaming ear to ear. 

Christmas. It was Christmas? Really Christmas?

Hastily she sat up and peeled back the covers. She then turned and stared at the picture frame on the beside table next to her. She couldn't help the small sigh she released, despite the smile still in place.

"Merry Christmas, Mum," she breathed, gently reaching out and caressing her face through the frame. It was odd knowing she wouldn't be there that day. This was Evie’s first Christmas without her mother. As much as she was excited to spend it with her new family, she’d grown used to spending the season with only her mother for company. 

She’d miss many things this year: her mother singing in the kitchen as she made Christmas dinner; the way her eyes would light up when she saw Evie open a present she loved; and the fact she always wore her finest red dress and most expensive earrings. It was everything about her that Evie missed. To know she had to spend this day without her was suddenly a surprisingly terrifying thought. But she did have the others, or so she reminded herself weakly; She had her new crazy family to share it with. 

Who knew how the day would actually go, but she knew she wasn't going to be alone. Not for a minute. That thought made the idea of facing the day all the easier. Even if Arthur got drunk, or her cousins decided to scream the house down or whatever ... Evie was happy to take it, chaos and all.

With that sense of optimism, she jumped out of bed, and moved towards the mirror to minimise the morning monster she had become. No one needed to see that. Especially not when today was supposed to be a grand affair. Once she'd brushed her teeth and flattened her hair, she turned, all but running to the door and out into the hall. It was Christmas and she wasn't letting the others miss a moment.

* * *

“What the ‘ell is this?”

“It’s for your facial hair,” Ada explained, grinning as she watched Arthur unwrapping his latest gift. He was surrounded by discarded paper and string, coating every inch of the parlour floor as the family worked their way through the mountain of presents by the tree. “It’s a kit so, maybe you can finally tame the fluffy caterpillar living on your upper lip.”

“You what?”

“How kind of you, Ada,” Polly chuckled, hastily passing a gift to Tommy to distract the others from a potential argument. “That was very thoughtful.”

“Thank you, Polly,” Ada grinned, winking at Arthur as final retaliation for his gift to her. To be honest, he should have known better than to buy her a book titled _‘A Lady’s guide to civilised society and wife-dom’_. To help tame her, he’d explained deviously. Give her some idea how a proper young lady should behave. 

Ada had promptly thrown the book at his head. 

Thankfully, she’d opened another gift from John and was much happier with the bracelet he’d bought her. 

They’d been taking it in turns to open gifts all morning, having had a small breakfast to last them until lunch was served. Evie could hardly eat anything anyway, her excitement overwhelming her as she watched the family gathering together by the fire. 

When it had been her turn, she’d hardly known where to start. 

She’d never seen so many fine things in all her life. 

As it turned out, Lara had given her a gift the day before at school. Evie had been savouring it, waiting to add it to the pile she’d been building, ready for this moment. Evie would have been beyond thrilled to receive any presents at all, let alone ones as wonderful as they were. A new scarf, books, and a flat cap of her own were just some of the assorted packages handed to her that morning. 

She had hardly got them out of their packaging before she threw them on and admired herself in the mirror. She hoped Lara would like the journal and candied orange she’d bought her just as much. After all, Lara had been more than generous, gifting her a brand new copy of Jane Eyre to read. 

Evie hated to think how much it had probably cost her but knew her friend would have scolded her for thinking such things. It was the thought behind it that meant the most anyway. 

That was what she was counting on as it finally got to Tommy’s turn. Of course, he must have guessed which parcel belonged to her as he went for it first. “To Dad, love Evie,” he read, eyeing the label and grinning as he tore into the paper. 

It wasn’t much by any means, but you’d have thought he’d been given the key to eternal life, the way his eyes lit up as he realised what was inside.   
“Is that for me?”

Evie nodded nervously. “I thought you’d like it. I heard you mentioning something about it the other day and well, you don’t have to keep it, I can keep it or get something else it if you don’t like it or-”

“No,” Tommy gasped, interrupting her ramble. “No, I… I love it.”

“Really?”

“Really.” He then held it aloft, knowing his family were dying to see what had been inside. Whatever they’d been expecting, he was sure a photo album was not it. Not one as fine as this, with a soft leather cover and neat cursive writing on the front. 

“I know you said before about missing parts of my childhood and how it made you sad so, I thought that you’d like these,” Evie explained, opening the first page and pointing to the carefully curated assortment of pictures, tickets, notes etc she’d stuck inside. “My mum kept a lot of things to do with my baby stuff in a box. She was sentimental like that, even if part of me thinks she wanted you to one day have it all. So, I thought it right to pass it on. I brought it all with me in my cases. There’s also some pages empty at the back for you to fill in with new stuff.”

Tommy was silent. 

In any other circumstance, it would have made his family panic. Tommy was seldom silent unless he was thinking. Even then, there was no way to tell if what he was thinking was either good or bad. Not until he deemed it acceptable to share such feelings with them. 

Today was no exception. 

He simply stared down at the book in his lap. He turned the pages and let a small smile tug at the corner of his lips. “This is incredible,” he finally stated. He was utterly transfixed, gazing down at the baby photos and pictures of Evie growing up in London. She’d been utterly beautiful as a baby, with her big eyes and tiny fingers. He’d never seen anything so precious in all his life. "You’ll have to tell me all the stories that go with these at some point.”

“Deal,” Evie beamed, relieved he’d liked it. For a moment there, she’d panicked she should have gone with Arthur’s suggestion of whiskey or fancy chocolates after all. However, she couldn’t have possibly chosen a better gift. Not according to the others anyway, as they all rushed over to look for themselves at the latest Shelby. 

Part of her regretted gifting those photos now. Not when she now knew Finn was never going to let her hear the end of the one of her in the bath, soap suds stuck to her face in the shape of a beard. 

“She’s had more facial hair than you, already,” Arthur teased, ducking as Finn went to swat him. 

“Boys,” Polly warned. “Behave. Your brother will be here soon enough and lord knows we don’t need any more chaos today. It’s supposed to be a religious day. A holy day. Act like it.”

As if summoned, it was at noon that John, Martha and the children appeared, bearing gifts of their own as they came to join the celebrations and feasting. 

“I have a replacement pudding,” Martha had grinned, handing the offering over to Pol with yet more apologies on her husband’s behalf as they hurried through the door. “One of the girls from the market owed me a favour and managed to find it.”

Polly kissed her on both cheeks and looked positively elated. “You're an angel. A Christmas angel. Food’s almost ready.”

“Amazing. Tell me where you need me.”

As soon as the words left her lips, poor Martha was all but kidnapped by Polly into the kitchen to assist with the final touches. A lot of clanging, banging and cursing later, they were ready.

“Oi! Asses on chairs! Now, if you don’t want Polly and I to chuck the lot out!” Martha warned, smacking a wooden spoon against a pot. 

It served well enough as a make shift dinner gong. Two seconds after her warning and everyone was sat, grinning expectantly like little angels.

“You married a hell of a woman, eh,” Arthur teased, even if he clearly admired Martha’s command of the Shelby clan. 

John sniggered. “And don’t I know it.” 

So it was, the Shelby feast was served, spread out across the tables they’d pulled together to accommodate the lot of them crammed on the shop floor. There was ten of them in total, including John’s children. It made for a perfect scene, one Evie almost wished they had a camera to capture. 

They weren’t many days when it got to be like this. In fact, Evie had never had such a day before in her life. To have so many people gathered around her, people she loved and cared about so ardently her heart felt like it could burst… well, she couldn’t have wished for more.

It had turned out to be a very merry Christmas indeed. And with how things looked, she was sure it was about to be a more than happy new year as well. 

“To family,” Tommy toasted, holding his glass aloft. He’d taken the words right out of her mouth. “The greatest gift from God, we could ever ask for.”

“To family,” everyone chorused. 

They couldn’t have put it better themselves. 


	9. Fears, Fights, and the Future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, but we all knew this was coming up eventually. I'm super excited to introduce you all to older Evie, but for that to happen you know what has to happen first... *backs away slowly* Tissue anyone?
> 
> Thanks as always for reading this and supporting me, and Evie. Until next time...
> 
> -Thesilentmage

Summer in Birmingham was hot and long. 

That was what Evie had learned the past few months. Spring had been cool but bright, full of melting snow and blooming flower bulbs. Just as the snow had, it passed fleetingly, melting swiftly into summer. 

What had followed had then been a swift increase in the temperature. As it rose each day, so too did people’s tempers. No one liked working in sweltering heat at the best of times, but especially not in a city where the brick buildings turned into one giant oven. Factories became unbearable, scorching under the heat of furnaces and coal fires. School, too, became a chore, with every pupil gazing out of the window longingly, dreaming of afternoons spent laying in the shade. 

Thankfully, once the school year ended, that was exactly what Evie had done. She had made the most of her free time, savouring the chance to spend it in the company of her family. They too, were grateful for an excuse to avoid working. 

It had been weeks of running around the Cut, riding out into the country and lazing about when the heat became too much. They’d even gone travelling for a week. That was right; the whole Shelby clan closed up shop for a week and chose to camp out each night in the back of caravans under the stars. 

Evie had loved every minute of it. She knew her father did, even if he’d been the most reluctant to leave the business for so long. However, it had been a steady combination of every one begging that had finally worn him down and he thanked God every day he’d listened. 

To think he could have been cooped up in the shop on a day as glorious as this one was almost criminal. Instead, he was lying on the river bank they’d set up camp by. His feet were bare and swishing back and forth in the cool water, a cigarette perched between his lips and hands cushioned beneath his head. 

Arthur and John were sat beside him also, fishing rods in either man’s hand as they tried - and failed - to catch anything. Their lack of success was most likely due to the fact Ada and Finn were splashing around a little further upstream, consequently scaring off any possible fish there may have been to catch - but Arthur and John wouldn’t hear of it. They’d catch something. 

Or so they kept telling him.

Meanwhile, the other members of their party - Polly, Evie, Martha, Charley and Curly - were further up the field, tending to tasks around the camp. He could hear their laughter dancing its way across the field on the light breeze that fluttered past. 

It was the most beautiful sound he’d ever heard. 

He liked spending afternoons like this, watching Evie playing with her cousins and pottering around the countryside. It just felt so natural a scene that it filled his heart with warmth, to see her act as if she’d always been a part of this family. Even now, she was chasing them about the place, laughing as she would catch one and sweep them up in the air, only to drop them and begin all over again. 

How long she managed to keep her efforts up, he didn’t know. Not when he closed his eyes and allowed himself to doze in the afternoon sun. He only awoke some time later, hearing his name carried across on the wind.

“Dad!”

His eyes opened and he rolled over lazily, turning to glance back at camp. To his immediate relief, he couldn’t see anything wrong. There were no caravans on fire or wild animals running rampant. Instead, his daughter stood waving him over from the fire pit she must have started for dinner. 

“What is it?”

“Come here. I have something to show you!” Evie beckoned, grinning excitedly. 

That was all it took for Tommy to push himself to his feet, brushing any loose grass from his clothes before wandering on over. “I’m coming, I’m coming. Hold your horses.”

Evie rolled her eyes impatiently - a habit she’d learned from Polly, Tommy noted much to his disappointment. One day, those two would become unstoppable and then he really would be in trouble. For now though, he still had some sway over his daughter, as her current excitement proved. 

He hurried across the field, pausing as he approached her. He knew he hadn’t seen any of the wagons on fire but there was a distinct odour permeating the air. One of smoke and cinders. 

“What is that smell?” he murmured. 

Evie gulped, revealing the source of said smell. To Tommy’s surprise, she had a plate balanced in between her hands, pointing directly toward him. 

Now, he knew what she’d been up to. 

“I cooked… I think?”

Tommy chuckled, eyeing the discoloured items on the plate before him. “That’s what you call it, eh?”

“I wanted it to be a surprise.”

“It’s that alright,” he beamed, noticing the way her expression dropped nervously. “You didn’t need to go to any trouble for little old me.”

“But I wanted to,” Evie explained, rushing over to pull up a seat for him beside the fire. “It’s fathers day. Pol and Martha said I could try as long as I didn’t burn the whole campsite down and it’s still up.”

“That it is.”

“I even followed Martha’s recipe. It’s a pie.”

Tommy blinked. So that was what it was? 

“Wow,” was all he could manage. 

“The others made one for John too, but Martha did most of the work.”

“I bet she did.” Thank god, Tommy thought quietly. At least there’d be something edible for dinner tonight. Still, he knew better than to do anything other than kiss Evie’s head and allow her to serve him a slice. “This … you didn’t need to go to so much trouble on my part.”

“I wanted to,” Evie explained, sitting beside him and watching eagerly for his reaction. “It’s my first father’s day, after all. I wanted to do something to say thank you, for everything. For being so wonderful these past months and saying yes to my mum’s request.” 

“Best decision I ever made,” Tommy grinned. He meant it too as he watched her smile even harder. To think of life now, without Evie being in it, felt odd. It felt cold and empty and unbearable. In some ways, he thanked fate every day for bringing the two of them together, even if it had been under such terrible circumstances. “Who else would make me pies?”

With that, he took the plunge. He dug his fork into the pie and swallowed the first bite quickly, in the hopes of minimising the taste. 

It didn’t work. 

“It’s good,” he managed, swallowing some minutes later. It had taken longer than expected to get through the charcoal crust in his mouth. “It’s so good, in fact, I think everyone should have some.”

“Really?”

“Oh yes,” Tommy chuckled, turning towards the others. “Oi! Lads! Evie cooked dinner!”

“Dinner? Did someone say dinner?”

That was all it took to peak John’s interest as he hastily scrabbled to his feet. Arthur was quick to follow, discarding his rod in a heap as he hurried over across the grass. Apparently they’d given up on fishing after all. 

“Great, as we haven’t caught a bloody thing.”

“I guessed as much,” Tommy smirked. “If it were left down to you two we’d be starving tonight.”

“I’m not being funny, right. We’d have gone and hunted something else.”

“Well, Evie saved you the trouble,” Tommy grinned, reaching over and serving them both with a plate. “Go on. Eat up.”

They sat. They stared. They gulped.

Their expressions were priceless as both Arthur and John each obediently took a bite, chewing away in disapproval at the burned edges. Still, each knew better than to say anything and upset either Evie or Tommy. 

Evie wasn’t stupid though. She knew it was not exactly gourmet, but she appreciated the effort they were making for her. That and it was all too funny to put a stop to. The Shelby boys were wrapped around her little finger. 

Polly had trained her well. 

“So, what do you think?”

Arthur grinned as best he could and smiled at his niece. “It’s… great, Evie. Real great.”

“Honestly?”

“Cross my heart.”

It was a good thing Arthur had crossed his fingers behind his back when making such a promise. Else, he’d have dropped dead as he stealthily tipped his portion away once Evie had gone to find the others and tell them dinner was served. Tommy and John did the same, swapping their pieces for some of Martha’s slightly more edible version. 

“If she asks, a bird swooped down and took it. Agreed?” John grumbled. 

The others nodded. “Agreed.”

* * *

Since that trip, the days had continued to fly past. The heat had only intensified as July begun to appear and with it, the tension hanging over the world. Evie, being as young as she was, was rather impervious to the tensions that had been brewing globally. In fact, it had been a total shock to hear words like ‘war’ and ‘recruitment’ being bandied about on the streets of Small Heath. 

Lara hadn’t known anything about it either, even after stealing her father’s newspaper once he’d finished with it. “I’m sure it’s nothing. Just a punch of old politicians huffing at nothing,” she’d dismissed, tossing the offending item into the bin. However, she’d failed to hide the genuine concern in her eyes. One Evie knew all too well. 

Still, if only she knew how much things were about to change for everyone. She may have clung onto those days of summer a little longer. 

* * *

Tommy had been in his room for hours. By the time he’d finished drinking the remainder of a bottle of whiskey and trying to build up the nerve to face the consequences he knew were waiting for him, the sky had darkened. Evie and the others were also sitting in the empty shop, laughing about something. 

As he entered, the first person he made eye contact with was Evie. Her icy blue eyes lit up when she saw him and she smiled warmly, and again he was struck with how much she looked like her mother. And for the first time since meeting Evie, he wished there was some way he could bring Rebecca Westmore back to life. Not that he had been happy to hear of her death; he had felt the exact opposite. But her death had been the universe’s way of allowing him to know the daughter he otherwise might never have known existed. 

But now, he wondered how much longer he’d be in Evie’s life, and he wished Evie had her Mother so that she wouldn’t be parentless. True… she wouldn’t be alone with Pol, Finn, Martha and Ada but it didn’t account for his absence and he knew it. 

Evie’s smile waned when he didn’t smile back at her and her lips turned down into a slight frown. Before he could try to recover, she turned to the others. “I’m going to get some sleep. I’ll see you in the morning.”

However, she wasn’t fast enough. She hadn’t even got out of her chair before Tommy shook his head, exchanging a look with both John and Arthur that told them now was the moment. The moment they’d been trying to put off as long as possible. 

“Evie, wait,” he called, making her pause mid-step. “Sit down a moment, would you? We… that is, Arthur, John and I have something we need to tell everyone.”

“Good lord,” Polly chuckled. “What have you lot gone and done now?”

Even with her gifts, Polly could never have guessed the words that next came out of Tommy Shelby’s mouth. 

“War?” she choked, turning a frightening shade of white. “You signed up? To fight?”

“We had to, Polly,” Arthur explained, grinning as Martha lashed out at John with an outraged punch to the chest. “It’s a matter of honour, right? Honour and patriotism.”

“It’s fucking mental. That’s what it is!” Martha erupted, tears already pricking at the corner of her eyes. Tears that were soon shared. 

Evie didn’t know what to think. She didn’t know what to do or say or feel. She almost forgot to breathe for a moment as she replayed his words on a loop in her head. 

“You can’t go,” she hissed, tugging on her father’s arm so that he had no choice but to look at her shimmering eyes. “You can’t leave. I lost Mum, and you and I… I know it’s not been easy but we’re making this work. You’re my family now.”

“Which is why we have to go,” Tommy explained, kneeling down on the step so that his eyes were level with hers. “Your uncles and I, we need to defend this country and you. Our family live here. It’s our duty, Evie, but we’ll be back soon. Maybe even by Christmas.”

“Don’t. Don’t make a promise you can’t keep,” Evie choked, the tears threatening to flow already. Thirteen years old and she had lost both parents, watching them walk out of her life and leave her behind. 

Well, that wasn’t exactly true. 

“How can you do this to me?” she continued sharply. “I’ve already lost one parent. I lost my mother, but I didn’t get any say in that. No one did. It was an accident. But now you want to leave? You’re choosing to walk away from me.”

“That isn’t all that different,” Tommy sighed, “your mother was taken from you by the world, and I know it’s hard to understand but I don’t have a choice in this either. It may not be a car, no, but it’s still a force beyond my control. Evie, listen to me. Please. I lost you once, and didn’t even know it. Now, to have to lose you all over again for a while, hurts all the more. But I have to go.”

“No, you don’t!”

“Yes I do.”

“You said we always have a choice,” Evie countered viciously, pushing away his attempt to hold her. “Choose something else! Say no.”

“I can’t.”

Tommy was doing a remarkable job at not losing his temper, but it was clear it was quickly eroding away. The others were unable to stop it either. Instead, they were forced to watch as Evie’s hurt and rage finally consumed her, a tidal wave of emotion possessing her. Otherwise, she would never have said the words that next came out of her mouth. Not when she’d never so much as even yelled at her father before. 

“Can’t or won’t?” she hissed, tears spilling down her face. “You’re so selfish, Dad. I hate you! Mum would never do this to me! Ever!” 

“Cause she was such a FUCKING SAINT? EH?”

“YES!”

“Well, she wasn’t, Evie! She may not have chosen to leave you, but she chose to leave me!” Tommy bellowed suddenly. He seemed to swell with years worth of rage and pain he’d carefully suppressed until now. Now, when his own anxieties overwhelmed him. Else he too, would have been far more careful what he said. He would have also noticed how his family suddenly froze in horror. “She TOOK you from me! Stole away my chance at having a family of my own! So, trust me when I say I don’t take this decision lightly, ok? I would give my soul in a heartbeat to stay, to have had the chance to stay back when it counted the most. But your mother never gave me the chance, Evie!”

Evie froze. 

Her chest rose and fell as she gasped between sobs. She simply turned and stormed upstairs, slamming the door behind her for the first time in her life. 

Tommy had fucked up. Big time, and he knew it too. He was the adult after all. He was her father, a fully grown man. It was his job to not lose his temper, even if Evie did. She was just a child. A scared child who had made the mistake of loving him. How else could he have expected her to react to this whole situation?

“Shit.”

“That’s one word for it,” Polly seethed, eyes burning with hell fire. She looked ready to throw the bottle of whiskey on the table, at his head… followed by the actual table. “You better get your fucking ass upstairs, Thomas Shelby, or so help me I’ll kill you myself before any fucking German gets the chance-”

“SHUT UP, POL! I KNOW!” Tommy warned, running a hand through his hair and kicking the bannister in a display more befitting Arthur than him. He took a slow breath, composing himself before answering much more calmly. “I’ll fucking fix it, Pol. I promise.”

“You’d better… else it’ll be on your conscience how you leave things with her.”

The warning a was a grave one, but one Tommy took to heart. He needed time to cool off, and so did Evie. But come the morning, he’d set things right. 

He had to - even if it was the last thing he ever did.

* * *

Thankfully, Evie had felt the same way as her father. She’d been unable to sleep the entire night following their spat downstairs, guilt and terror consuming her whole. 

She couldn’t really blame her father for what he’d said. After all, she’d long suspected he was more angry at her mother than he’d ever let on. This was the man who never let her see any emotion he didn’t want her to. In a way, she was kind of relieved he’d finally said it aloud, even if she could have done without the pain it caused to hear.

On the other hand, what he’d said about her mother wasn’t really the thing her father had said, that had upset her most. Fortunately, they were all too similar in nature. Just as they’d both lost their tempers the night before, so too were they filled of awkward remorse the following morning. 

The sun must have only just come up when she’d heard her father knock at the door, asking to come in. 

Evie had wiped her bloodshot eyes and tried to hide the evidence of her crying. Still, she knew it was pointless. There would be many more tears to come considering she knew he wouldn’t have changed his mind - a fact he only confirmed several minutes later, cradling her and apologising for what had transpired between them. 

“I shouldn’t have said what I said,” he whispered emptily, a tear of his own escaping his eye. Evie almost thought she’d dreamt it - Tommy Shelby, crying? “You’re allowed to be scared and upset. I am too, but I’m your dad. My job is to make sure you’re alright. To not let my emotions get in the way or be superior to yours. So, I’m sorry.”

“I’m sorry too,” Evie sniffed, “I don’t hate you. I never could. I love you so much.”

“I love you too, Evie. You’re my entire world, now. That’s how you know I will do everything I can, to come home to you. I promise. Ok?”

Evie had nodded. She’d tried to believe him. It was better this way, to spend their time together not fighting. After all, there was nothing she could do to stop them all from leaving. 

This was a fact she became all too aware of as, in a matter of weeks they were gone - John, Arthur and Tommy - waved off from Birmingham station, dressed and kitted in regimental attire. The sight of it had made her stomach churn. 

She wanted to be sick. 

She wanted to scream and cry and beg for them to come back. 

Did no one else see how ridiculous this all was? 

How was this a matter of King and country when it was a war, miles away, being fought by two different countries that weren’t here. Weren’t their responsibility. It may have been a naive view point to have, but it was the only one she’d got - one she knew Ada, Polly and Martha shared. 

“Male pride,” Polly had spat, during one of the many rows that had followed their announcement. “It’ll be the death of you lot.”

Evie couldn’t pray hard enough her aunt was proved wrong. 

Her father would come back to her. So would the others. They’d promised and she was going to hold them to it, no matter what. Shelbys never broke their word and she knew they weren’t about to start today. 

Christmas. They’d be home by Christmas. That’s what she had to cling to - unaware of the truth awaiting her with lead filled boxing gloves. 

She could do it. They’d be home again safe and sound before she knew it. 

Right?


	10. Four Years Later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween people! As a festive treat, I'm posting this today and - surprise! - I'll be posting another tomorrow. It just needs a few edits, but I've been on a writing roll this week. Call it procrastination of uni work, or simply being hit with inspiration, it doesn't matter. You still get a double whammy of Evie. An emotional double whammy, but that's the Shelby bunch for you. 
> 
> Thank you each and everyone of you, as always, for making me feel loved and inspired. 
> 
> Until tomorrow,   
> Thesilentmage x

1919

* * *

Time had never gone by so slowly. Ever. Of that, Evie was sure. 

Never before, had a second felt so much like a minute, nor a minute felt so much like an hour. It was driving her insane as she sat at the kitchen table, eyes fixed firmly on the clock hanging by the door. The peeler in her hand had long since stopped, as had the two black hands dangling teasingly on the clock face. 

“Come on,” Evie whispered. Somehow, she hoped willing it would be enough to hurry time up. To push the hands further round and towards the hour. The hour she’d been waiting so long for. Hell, even Finn and Ada sat beside her, completing their chores in an attempt to distract themselves. 

Waiting was not a Shelby strong suit. 

Ada yawned, visibly uninterested in the task at hand. She had also given up on her task of de-podding peas. Then again, it wasn’t just impatience to blame for her lack of productivity. The exhaustion was all too clear in Ada’s eyes. She probably had only got back a few hours ago from Freddie’s. Since he’d returned from the war a couple weeks ago they’d been all over each other. 

Before the war, they’d been bad enough, beginning to scurry about the streets together on secret dalliances. However, separated by the sea, Ada had been writing him, slipping him letters in the wedge she delivered to the post office on behalf of all of them. Polly, Finn, Evie, Martha and Ada had all written to their family, telling them tales of life in Birmingham without them. 

It had felt like a world away from Small Heath. The closest they’d got were the letters frequently dropped to and from France, detailing and describing the carnage and chaos abroad. True, Ada had passionately decided to become a nurse only a few months into the war, to travel and join the fighting in France. However, less than one lesson later, the plan had disintegrated. 

It was unfair. Or so Evie had griped. Why couldn’t she train as a nurse even if Ada didn’t want to? Why couldn’t she drop out of school and go help her father and uncles? What use was arithmetic anyway at a time like this? 

“You’re still a child,” Polly had explained, trying and failing to pacify her. “War is no place for children.”

“Tell that to the boys my age enlisting, pretending they’re older!”

Polly had sighed, wiping her hands on her apron and lighting another cigarette. “If I could, I would. I’d like to shake some sense into every bloody man who wants to join this blood soaked shit show. However, I swore I’d look after you and this family until the others come home. You are my responsibility and I will not allow anyone else from this house to risk their lives!”

And that had been that. Evie hadn’t dared raise it again, and luckily for Polly, this whole mess had ended just shy of her being legally old enough to volunteer herself. Otherwise, there would have been a whole other war raging, this time in Small Heath. 

However, Polly’s best intentions hadn’t been enough to keep everyone in Small Heath safe until the others returned. 

It had only been a matter of months after John had left that Martha had gone into labour with their latest child. He’d been excited by the prospect before he’d gone off to war, boasting about the stories he’d have to tell their child when he returned - and soon, considering the way the government said things were going. It’d be over by Christmas. That was what they said. 

In a way it had been; the life they’d all known before had ended and all too abruptly.

It had been less than twenty four hours after giving birth to a beautiful baby boy that Martha began to feel unwell. What had at first been a minor fever and headache had quickly turned into something far more sinister. 

In a matter of a week she had succumbed to what was later realised to be a sudden wave of fever in the city, leaving her three children parentless and in the care of the remaining Shelbys. Of course, John was informed via letter and the funeral held swiftly. 

Evie didn’t know what to think. It had been enough to rattle them all. So much so, there had been an uneasy truce in the house ever since. No one upset the others, knowing that they only had each other to care for them. They had to stick together. Not just then but always. Who knew if the others were coming back, after all. 

All they could count on were the people in that house on Watery Lane and the community that flocked around them in their time of need. For example, Evie lost track of the people who offered to watch her cousins or brought them food they’d made. Most of them had been women who’d come to take their husband’s place at the betting shop.

Together, they had muddled through, their own little community. 

Years had passed since then and life had carried on. Until a mere month ago, when the announcement had been made. The war was over. The boys would be coming home. 

Now the day was finally here and Evie felt like she could explode with anxiety and anticipation. It was why, as soon as the clock hit the designated hour she was gone. 

She didn’t look back, despite hearing the sound her name bellowing behind her as she burst out the door and into the street. Ada, Finn and Polly could stay and prepare lunch if they wanted, but Evie couldn’t wait a damn second more as she sprinted through the street like a wild stallion. 

Her eyes remained fixed firmly on the horizon, aiming for the giant brickwork building ahead. The rising plumes of steam and roar of voices were all a blur to her, a blur confirming she was in the right place as she barged past porters and taxis. 

Birmingham Train station. 

Weeks they’d been stuck in France, waiting for a ride home but they were here now. Arriving on the morning train, just as her father had promised they would be. 

So close. They were so close. 

Evie didn’t stop until she was on the very platform, eyes focused on the shining train that had drawn to a halt. 

A great whine of gears. The brakes hissed. Then the doors opened. 

Four years she’d waited for this. Four agonising years, filled with agony that no letter or prayer could fill. Until she saw them there, in person, for herself, she wouldn’t believe it was true - the war was finally over. 

Doors began to open and men in uniforms descended in droves, bags and hats flying. The tears, cheers, and fears erupted in a mass symphony of life as people began to run, merging passengers and onlookers in one ocean of bodies. 

Evie didn’t know which way was up. She’d never been the tallest of people and she was once again regretting her shorter stature as she jumped up and down on her tiptoes. Her eyes kept darting frantically around the place. 

They had to be here somewhere. She could feel it in her bones…

Then she saw them. Well, she saw Arthur to be precise, jumping down from one of the carriages before making way for John. He’d always been hard to miss, more so with his overgrown moustache and loud cheers of relief to be back on Birmingham soil. 

“Uncle Arthur! John!” she screamed, hurrying frantically toward them. They barely had time to turn before she was on them, flinging her arms about their necks and peppering their cheeks with kisses. To hell with the Shelby aversion to public displays, Evie was too damned overwhelmed to care. The laughs and hugs she received in return proved they didn’t care either. 

“God damn, you grew,” Arthur scoffed, spinning her round and laughing as he took her in. Four years was indeed a long time for anybody, and Evie’s teenage body definitely betrayed the separation, almost like the lines on his forehead did him. “Just get a look at you. Some welcome wagon. Aren’t we lucky bastards.”

“The others are back home waiting. They can’t wait to see you all, the famed heroes.”

“I bet they are,” John grinned, taking his own turn to hug his niece. “I’d kill for a slice of Pol’s gin cake right about now. I’ve only had a bleeding sandwich all day.”

“Hopefully, John you’ll never have to kill for anything again.”

That was the voice that shattered any composure Evie had been holding on to as she turned. 

“Dad?” she whispered. “Is it… is it you?”

He nodded. “I promised I’d come back, ey?” 

The tears were strong as she staggered into his arms. Her legs threatened to go from beneath her as she tried to control the tidal wave of emotion that flooded through her. She simply let him cradle her to his chest, the itchy wool of his uniform pressed against her cheek. 

She didn’t even care. It was merely more proof that this moment was real. It wasn’t a dream or some fantasy. It was real and solid and here. It was everything she’d hoped it would be and more. After all, she hadn’t dared hope they’d all look so in tact, so healthy compared to the previous train loads of injured and sick soldiers that had been pouring into the city for months now. 

Yet, here they stood. Barely a scratch on them - just like their letters had said. 

“I told you,” her father breathed, as if sensing her thoughts. “I keep my promises.”

“I know,” Evie sobbed. “I knew you would. You all would. I just… it’s been so long waiting for this moment and now that you’re all here I… I…”

“We know,” John muttered sympathetically. The thin sheen in his eyes told them he knew exactly how she was feeling. 

It all felt too good to be true. Any moment she felt as if she’d wake up and this would fade away like sand slipping between her fingers. It was why she was reluctant to release her grip on him, on her father, and let him grab the remainder of his belongings. 

“Come on,” Arthur coaxed, clearing his throat in an attempt to prevent himself from being caught further in the emotional reunion. It wouldn’t do for Arthur Shelby to be seen weeping in public now. He may have been in France, but he still had a reputation to uphold. “Let’s get moving, eh? I need a fucking drink.”

“You and me both, brother,” Tommy laughed. “You and me both.”

* * *

The rest of the day passed in a wondrous blur. 

From the moment they’d stepped foot back into Watery Lane it was as if the whole world had brightened. The sun escaped the cloud cover that had been masking it all day and the smiles on peoples faces were effervescent as they greeted the returning heroes. 

Finn, Ada, John’s children, and Polly were all quick to throw their arms around the boys and sob with relief. 

“You’re home. You’re really home,” Polly choked, kissing each over and over again until they were thoroughly smothered in her lip rouge. “Thank God.”

“We’re home and here to stay,” John grinned, scooping up his newest child into his arms. Only three, he was the very spitting image of his father. “Isn’t that right, son? Your old man’s home.”

The toddler whined but seemed to understand, pawing at John’s face as if sensing the tears John was doing very well to hide. It broke Evie’s heart, knowing how much Martha would have wanted to see this moment, as delayed as it was. Still, she hoped Martha was watching, wherever she was. 

“Come on then, you’re probably famished,” Polly cooed, wiping her own eyes. Arthur had taken one look at the awaiting feast laid out on the kitchen table and cheered. It was only Polly that prevented them from tucking in right away. Instead, they’d all hurried upstairs to wash up, change, and join them back downstairs in time for lunch as per their aunt’s orders. 

“You’re no longer in France,” Polly had chuckled. “I’m your commanding officer now. What I say goes.”

“Sir, yes, Sir!” Arthur scoffed, saluting her. Still, he knew better than to argue. It would be shit luck to have survived a war, only to come home and be murdered by Polly Gray. It was why he tried alternative tactics. Tactics that involved opening a bottle of champagne and hurling toasts left, right, and centre. 

For all her posturing, Polly eased with every sip of champagne. Everyone was too happy to care about anything other than each other and rejoicing at the domestic scene. For example, no one said anything as Evie had a second glass of champagne, cheering as she watched the room. The laughter was like nothing she’d heard since the day they’d all left, accompanied by the soft hum of the gramophone. 

Whatever song was playing though, was drowned out beneath the voices and a particularly bawdy song coming from John. Finn was joining in, much to his delight. Where he’d learned the lyrics, Evie couldn’t be sure. Had Polly been sober she probably would have. She’d most likely have put a stop to it too, rather than joining in.

Before long, the party had decide to migrate elsewhere.

“To the Garrison boys!” Arthur bellowed, met with a raucous cheer of approval. 

“Come on,” Tommy smirked, offering Evie his arm as she rose from the table. “I think we can celebrate for one night. Even Pol can forget about a bedtime on a day like this.”

Considering she was already half way out the door, Evie suspected her dad could be right. And so it was, they spent the evening surrounded by an ocean of smiling drunken faces. 

Evie danced with anyone who asked, laughing all the while as she twirled, letting the world dissolve into a jubilant haze. She felt euphoric - and that had nothing to do with the several large champagnes she’d thrown back. 

It had more to do with the realisation that this was real, and not one of the many dreams she’d woken from, heartbroken, the last four years. Every face, once familiar but now a surprise, were real. She could reach out and touch them and they wouldn’t disappear in a puff of smoke. 

Maybe that was why she jumped as she felt a heavy hand on her shoulder. A hand she’d recognise anywhere as her father grinned down at her. 

“Dance for your old man?”

Evie laughed, eyebrows raising. “I thought you didn’t dance?”

“On the rare occasion I make an exception - mi’ lady.”

The sight of Tommy Shelby lowering in a mock bow, hand extended was enough to make tears of laughter prick at the corner of Evie’s eyes. 

“Sir,” she smirked, struggling not to laugh as he pulled her into a rather good interpretation of a hold. Almost immediately they were swaying around the floor, laughing as they trod on each other’s toes and span about to the lively music. It was as if they were one of the couples she’d seen at the pictures, the whole world revolving around them.

Once upon a time, she’d been small enough that she’d stood on his toes when doing this. He’d held her against his chest, her grinning upwards. Now, though, she was tall enough to almost meet his eye. She could stand on her own two feet. She could dance just as well as he, even if she allowed him to lead. 

Four years really was a long time. If she’d asked, Tommy would have told her such. As, for every new line or crease she saw on her father’s face, he saw an equally grown woman where a child had once stood. 

For a moment as he’d got off that train, he’d thought Rebecca herself had come to greet him…

“Come on.”

“Tommy Shelby. No.”

“I’ve got you.”

“No. You’ll drop me,” Evie laughed, holding on for dear life as her father dipped her backwards, tilting her toward the floor before hauling her back upright in a well rehearsed motion. 

Tommy just grinned. “See? I’ll never drop you.”

“One more drink and you would have!”

“Never,” he dismissed, laughing with her as the song came to an end. It was swiftly replaced with another. Most people didn’t even notice as they carried on dancing. “Another?”

“Why not?” Evie shrugged, already resuming their hold as she started to dance to the beat. It would take an act of God to interrupt her stride. “Otherwise Arthur’ll ask me again and I’m still recovering from the last dance.”

“I’m sure you are!”

* * *

There was nothing overly spectacular about that party that night, not in comparison to the hundreds of other parties occurring across the country. Yet, it raged deep into the night and deep into the hearts of everyone there. For years after, they’d refer to this night with fond remembrance … well, those sober enough to remember it. Not everyone was in great condition come morning. 

Evie herself had staggered into a chair at some point during the early morning, struggling to fight the oncoming exhaustion. Dancing all night had done her in. One yawn and she felt herself curl into the edge of the booth she’d chosen, letting sleep wash over her in waves. 

She didn’t even realise she’d fallen asleep, not until she felt herself being scooped into someone’s arms some time later. 

“Come on, let’s have you.”

She didn’t even need to open her eyes to know her father was responsible as he began to carry her towards the door and the early morning beyond it. 

“You’ll be comfier at home, and Pol will gut me if I leave you on that chair any longer,” he continued softly, chuckling as he did. She could feel the way his chest vibrated with it; happiness. 

“I’m glad you’re back, Gather,” Evie muttered, but she knew he’d heard her attempt. 

“Me too, Chavi. Me too.” She hardly heard him speak in the ‘gypsy tongue’, or so Polly often called it when she was reading tea leaves or cursing about something. It was a soft sound, one that made her smile. “You’re almost too big for this now. It’s like carrying Arthur.”

Evie sniggered but yawned, choosing not to protest. She was just too damn happy to even try. Her family was back together again in one piece, and she knew when she awoke later that nothing could change that. 

The Shelbys were home. 


	11. A New Equilibrium

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, as if 2020 could get anymore irritating, I was posting yesterday wishing everyone a happy Halloween, and now this morning, I'm posting less than 24 hours later, having been told England's going into another lockdown. Someone shoot me? Please? No? No takers? Never mind. 
> 
> In the meantime, as promised, have another healthy dose of angsty Shelbys. I am excited though, as we're drifting into Season One territory, so that's something at least XD Writing this is such a fun distraction right now, so expect some more content and soon. 
> 
> Take care of yourselves! Until next time,  
> Thesilentmage x

Life adopted an unusual but steady rhythm the following weeks after the mens return home both in and out of Watery Lane. 

Business was booming again, with the Shelbys at the helm. Men, all eager to enjoy the spoils of life back home in the city, eagerly filled the shop day after day, money in hand and bets ready to be placed. 

There was something celebratory about it all. About seeing the hope in mens eyes as they’d handed over their bets. About hoping their luck had changed, even in most cases it hadn’t. Still, every win was significant as the staff handed over the winnings with a happy grin and handshake. 

The staff in the shop felt similarly. Many hadn’t seen one another since the start of the war, having been assigned to various regiments. For those men, to be reunited again was something they’d been dreaming of. There were cheers and hugs as they’d arrived their first day back, laying eyes on the lucky souls who’d returned. 

Not everyone had been so lucky, as the vacant desks reminded them. Of course, there were plans to find people to replace their positions but it was obvious it would be no small feat. There may have been hundreds of men desperate for work, but none of them would be those brave souls who had perished in France, all in the name of king and country. 

Still, everyone did their best not to dwell, as was the way of life in Birmingham. 

The Shelbys, in particular, had had a lot to catch up on. Four years worth of stories and news was quite a lot, even with the letters they’d been writing back and forth. 

For example, Evie told them all about her schooling, and the fact she’d managed to secure a prefect badge for the final year. She couldn’t help but beam as she saw the pride swell in her father’s face - even if John and Arthur laughed themselves sick at the thought. 

“A Shelby prefect? Ha! Now I have heard it all.”

She paid them no mind, finding it a little funny herself. At least she gave them something to laugh about, considering the bleak stories they’d shared. Granted, they made a valiant effort to try to liven them up, with the odd joke or two but even that couldn’t mask the death and horror of war, written all over their faces. Finally, something the Shelby smile couldn’t hide. 

It was the same look Evie saw in John’s eyes when she went with him to visit Martha’s grave. They’d chosen to bury her in the cemetery just outside of the city, knowing she would have liked the fresh air, and rolling green fields around them, full of flowers. Evie had been to visit many times during the war, using it as a chance to escape when the house and the people in it had become too much. 

She’d often sit and speak to Martha, telling her about what John had written in his latest letter, or even bringing her newborn child to see her. Evie knew Martha would have liked that, to see for herself that they were alright. She also knew Martha was probably happy to see John here as well, to know he was back in the city and safe. 

So, she pointed him to the grave and left him to talk privately, knowing he probably had a lot to say. Four years was a long time after all. 

There were other small changes too, since John, Arthur and Tommy had returned. The fact people tipped their caps at Evie when they saw her in the street - police included - was enough to make her falter. She’d hadn’t noticed it these past years, or if she had it had never been repeated enough to spark her attention. 

It was as if the whole city knew the Shelby men were back. As if, the whole city was watching. Waiting. 

Waiting for what?

It was an odd feeling. One Evie was quick to bury. No matter what Polly may have said had she known, there was too much to be happy about to let something as trivial as a premonition ruin it. 

What good was superstition anyway? It was all rubbish. 

Wasn’t it?

* * *

Evie should have learned a long time ago not to dismiss the idea of the supernatural, or that her aunt had a scary habit of being right. 

She should have listened to her aunt’s warnings of premonitions. Maybe if she had, she wouldn’t have been so startled when she awoke one night. 

It had been weeks now, since her father and uncles had returned to Small Heath. 

Evie bolted upright, panting as she tried to work out what had woken her. Normally, she was a deep sleeper. It took saucepans or someone jumping on her to wake her from a good night’s sleep. However, tonight, something had yanked her from unconsciousness. 

Then she heard it again: the muffled screams from down the hall. 

Evie felt her blood run cold. Never before had she heard a sound so full of pain and fear. It rattled her enough that she gasped, feeling a tremor run down her spine. 

It wasn’t a ghost or some demon in the night. This wasn’t one of her books, after all. The sound was painstakingly real and loud, echoing through the wall behind her. Wait. That was her father’s wall? Did that mean-?

Evie was already out of bed. 

She didn’t even think as she bolted for the door and towards her father’s room. Her trembling hand reached for the doorknob and threw it open, preparing herself to see some horrific scene or someone attacking him. 

But that wasn’t what she saw. 

Evie gasped at the sight. 

“Dad?” 

She assumed it was her father, but it was hard to tell in the darkness. All she could see was a pale figure thrashing about on the bed before her, illuminated by the thin strips of moonlight pouring in through the window. 

Tangled up in his sheets, a thin sheen of sweat plastering his body, Tommy Shelby almost looked possessed. Sobs and half formed shouts escaped him as his limbs thrashed about, reaching for something Evie couldn’t see. Some invisible demon.

It terrified her. 

What did she do? Her instinct was to rush to his side, to try and gently shake him awake. 

“Dad?” she encouraged, trying and failing to release him from the mental torment he was trapped in. How had he done it, all those times before, when she’d been small and similarly afflicted?

Evie couldn’t remember. Her panic was too strong as it rang in her ears, muting out anything that wasn’t her father. 

“Dad! Wake up! It’s ok,” she pleaded. “You’re home. You’re safe. Wake up.”

His eyes snapped open. A sudden cry escaped his lips, sending her staggering backwards in a panicked daze. 

“Dad. Stop. It’s me,” Evie began. 

However, her words clearly had no impact on him. He was a man in a trance, still gripped by whatever terror was still inside him as he flung out a hand onto the bedside cabinet and bolted upright. 

His eyes whirled to her. 

She then noticed what was in his hand… The gun was pointing directly at her. 

She screamed.  
  
It fired. 

Her legs gave way as she dropped to the floor, covering her head as she felt herself go numb. The sound was deafening, the shot ringing in her ears as she stifled a sob of panic. 

Plaster showered down on her head from the bullet hole above her. 

The sound apparently woke her father from his terror induced haze as she heard the gun clatter to the ground. She felt it as he hurried to her side, cursing and trying to get a look at her trembling body. “Where are you hit?” 

He repeated it again and again as he tried to get her to respond. It took a minute before Evie could even look at him, let alone move her tongue. “I’m fine… you didn’t hit me,” she stammered, pushing his hands off of her. 

“Thank God,” he croaked, his tone suddenly sharp. “What the hell were you thinking?”

What had she been thinking? Better yet, what had he been thinking? Or feeling? 

“You tried to shoot me?” Evie gasped. The moment finally seemed to reveal itself to her in painstaking detail. She didn’t know what to say. All she could do was repeat the statement over and over again. “You tried to shoot me. With a gun. A real gun.”

“I didn’t know it was you. I wouldn’t have fired if I’d known,” her father pleaded, his voice trembling as relief and remorse flooded through him. “Listen to me, Evie. Never come in here again if you hear me like that. Understood?”

Evie nodded dumbly. “But… I thought… I thought you were in trouble.”

By then, she heard footsteps and knew they were no longer alone. The gunshot would have been enough to wake the whole house. If any were brave enough to investigate it was different. 

“Tommy?” That was Arthur’s voice, bellowing from the doorway. He looked almost comical in his pyjamas, gun in his hand, ready to fight. He would have been more menacing if his hair wasn’t poking up in all directions. “You alright?”

“Fine, Arthur. Go back to sleep.”

“I heard shots.” That was Ada, accompanied by a frantic looking Finn. 

“It was a mistake. An accident, but it’s all good now, eh?” 

Was it? Was it all good? Evie knew no one better at saving face than her father. She’d learned that a long time ago even if she had yet to perfect the art. 

Somehow, he managed to settle everyone and send them back to the rooms in the time it took Evie to calm her breathing. She had only just regained control of her limbs when he re-appeared, slowly easing her up off of the cold floor. 

This wasn’t right. She was supposed to be the one comforting him? Not the other way around.

Yet, despite shaking still and panting as if he’d been running a marathon, Tommy began to escort her over toward his bed. 

“Evie. Look at me,” he soothed, brushing his hand through her hair and gripping her chin so that she couldn’t hide from him. “I’m… I’m so sorry. I don’t know what happened but it was like I was floating, looking down at my body. I didn’t even feel the gun in my hand. You know I’d never hurt you, eh? Never.”

“I know,” Evie whispered. A small nod was the best she could offer as proof. 

“It won’t happen again, alright? You have to stay out if I have another nightmare like that. I… I can’t control myself or my actions.”

“But-”

“Promise me,” he begged.

She’d never heard him so scared before in her life. His grip was tight on her, but not painful as he held her, held until she gave her word. 

It was clearly all she could do to calm him. 

“Y-Yes,” Evie gulped. “I promise.”

Thankfully, she saw the relief her answer gave to him. It was as if a literal weight had rolled off of his shoulders. 

Finally, he finally seemed calmer. Able to let go of her and resume something of normalcy. It was why he switched back to his paternal nature, reaching past her to light the the lamp beside them a moment later. He then leant back, pulling the covers aside so that they could both clamber into the bed. 

Evie wanted to laugh. The last time they’d done this, she’d been much smaller. 

“Are you sure?” 

Tommy nodded. “Would I offer it otherwise? We could both use some sleep and maybe with each other to protect us we’ll have no more interruptions.”

Evie hoped so. 

“Alright then,” she shrugged, nestling her way under the covers and curling up beside him. If only the others could have seen it. Tommy Shelby. Sleeping with his daughter curled in his arms. It was enough to make even the hardest of men melt. “Just don’t hog the covers.”

“It’s my bed, thank you very much miss. Should I read you a story?”

“Don’t push it,” Evie sniggered, even if a small part of her was tempted to say yes. She was curious which one he’d have chosen. 

However, as it turned out, it would have been pointless even if she had asked him. She’d only been in bed a moment before her eyes drooped closed. Apparently, coming off of such an adrenaline high was exhausting. 

So it was, Evie fell asleep that night, nestled in her father’s arms. Even asleep, her grip was deathly tight as she clung to him, as if trying to prove he was safe beside her.

She only hoped when she opened her eyes in the morning, it remained true. 

This was one dream she didn’t want to wake from. 

* * *

Tommy was gone when she woke. 

The empty space in the bed beside her told Evie that fact immediately as soon as she’d opened her eyes. However, her heart stopped racing as she noticed that along with her father, his boots were also gone - the boots her father normally wore when heading down to the muddy stable yards. His cap and coat was also missing. 

He must have risen early and decided to go for a ride. It was the usual Shelby tonic for most troubles, after all. No war could change that. If anything, he’d probably missed the horses and the chance to ride them for fun, not as part of a cavalry charge or supply chain.

Evie calmed down immediately. 

If Tommy had ever needed a ride, it was probably that morning. Evie wouldn’t forget the look of horror she’d seen on his face the night before. The ghosts that appeared to be weighing on his soul as he’d pulled that trigger and sent them plummeting into chaos. 

It would take a while for all of them to adjust. Evie was under no illusions of that and last night had made it all too clear. 

She sighed. She peeled back the covers, padding over toward the window and pulling the curtains back to let in the sunlight. 

Everything looked pale and starker in the sunlight than it had during the night. Then again, she’d never been in her father’s room enough to notice. It was his space. His sanctuary. One, she had always been eager to respect. He’d done the same. It was only right and fair. 

Well, until last night. 

It felt uncomfortable to be there without him. It had been one thing to intrude last night when she’d thought he needed her. But now… now she felt like she was somewhere she didn’t belong. Like she was about to be caught and scolded. 

Her uneasiness only grew as she turned back towards the door; the bullet hole directly in her eye-line. 

There was no way to avoid it. 

The hole in the wall was obvious. It was hard to miss, with the ripped wallpaper and plaster powder marking it for all to see. 

Evie couldn’t bear to look. Then again, at least it could be filled and mended, hidden away beneath plaster and paint. If only all such scars could be fixed as easily. 

With a soft sigh, she hurried out of the room and back to her own to dress, ready to face the day as best as possible. 

* * *

“Morning.”

“Morning, Pol,” Evie mumbled, skipping her way down into the kitchen. She wasn’t surprised to see her aunt there, pottering about as if she owned the place. She was there most mornings, choosing to come early before the shop opened. Then again, she only lived a few doors away. It wasn’t as if she had far to travel. 

“Breakfast’s on the table if you want it.”

Evie smiled gratefully, perching in a chair and beginning to fill her plate with toast and jam. It was her go-to in the mornings, and after last night, she didn’t know if she could stomach a fry up.   
  
By now, Evie knew someone would have filled Polly in on what had happened last night. Even then, Evie wouldn’t put it past the woman for her to have found out through some supernatural means. She had an uncanny habit of doing that, always knowing what Evie was going to say before she even said it. 

This morning was no exception as Polly made her way towards the now cooling pot of tea on the side and began to pour herself a cup. “I heard it was an exciting night last night.”

Evie chose not to say anything. She didn’t know where to begin and honestly, she was too tired to start what was sure to be a long conversation. All she wanted was to get to school and pretend like the night had never happened. 

“You could say that.”

“I could. I could also say that, from what Ada told me, it sounds like your father gave you quite the fright.”

“I don’t know if nearly being shot by your father counts as simply ‘quite a fright’,” Evie grumbled, aggressively biting the edge off of her toast. “I didn’t… It’s not his fault, I know. It was stupid of me to think he could go off to war and come back the same person but I did. Alright? I did and now I don’t know what to do, Pol.”

Her aunt sighed. She gently perched herself next to Evie as she listened to her confession. She then pushed forward a bowl of porridge as an offering and made sure Evie ate some before talking. 

“You’re not stupid, Evelyn Shelby. You’re a lot of things and stupid isn’t one of them, alright?” she began calmly. “Secondly, I think you were being hopeful before, when you thought about your father coming home. You were just a child, Evie. What did you expect? There was nothing wrong with hope. God knows we needed as much of it as we could get with everything happening over in that Hell Hole. Your father did an admirable job hiding any details from you in his letters, but I’ve heard people talk. I know the horrors he must have seen.”

Horrors that now continued to plague him, or so Evie suspected. Why else did he sleep with a gun so close by? 

“You both did what you needed to survive, Evie. Now that everything’s changed, the war’s over and we’re trying to pick up the pieces of our lives,” Polly continued firmly, making it clear she didn’t want to hear her niece berating herself again any time soon. “There is no right or wrong way to feel. There isn’t a guide book on how we’re supposed to behave and act. It’s down to us to listen to one another. To protect each other and support our family."

She made it sound so easy. Evie didn’t even know where to start with such a request. Wasn’t it her need to make sure her father was ok that had got her into that mess last night? How was she supposed to support a man who wouldn’t even tell her the first thing about what he’d been through or how he felt?

Then again, it wasn’t exactly as if she was going to win an award anytime soon for her emotional honesty. She’d inherited that much from him. 

Evie sighed. She bit her lip as she tried to control the urge to cry. “Will we ever get back to how we used to be, before all this?”

“I could read your leaves but even then it isn’t a guaranteed thing,” Polly exhaled, letting loose a plume of smoke from her lips. “There are somethings even the spirits can’t help with or answer. This is one of those things… There’s a darkness in men, Evie. They each have their own demons to fight, just as we women do too.”

“Demons?”

Was that was she was calling the nightmares plaguing her father and uncles? It wasn’t fair. Hadn’t they all done enough fighting for a lifetime. They didn’t deserve to come home and have to continue fighting for their sanity as a result of a stupid war they hadn’t even started in the first place. To have their choices on the battle field haunting them. To have their sins linger…

“Does - does that mean,” Evie stammered, “being a soldier, he must have killed. They all must have. Dad almost did last night… Is he a good man?” 

It was the first time she’d ever uttered those words aloud, the first time she’d been brave enough to truly want an answer. Even after all she’d seen since she’d entered Watery Lane. 

“War changes men. I don’t think there is a set definition of ‘good’ but I know he loves you. He loves you so much he was willing to go off to war and be shot at for you,” Polly sighed, squeezing the girl’s shoulder comfortingly. “That’s all I care about and all you need to know right now. Your father needs to handle all of this, his own way. Give him time.”

“I gave him four years, Pol,” Evie sighed. “How much more time am I supposed to give?”

Nevertheless, she knew better than to argue any further, so merely looked back down at her porridge and ate silently. It was only as she went to place the dish in the sink that she finally saw the man in question. 

Her father was always a composed man, no matter how rushed he was. This morning was no exception. Despite the fact he was already running late, and hadn’t even done up his waistcoat yet, Tommy Shelby strolled about with utter composure. 

“Morning all,” he greeted, reaching for the teapot and a cup. His chipper tone was completely at odds with his exhausted appearance. The bags alone under his eyes alone made him look almost ill, no matter how hard he tried to hide it. 

“It lives,” Pol remarked, even if living was a bit optimistic for the state he was in. “Some of us have been up for hours, you know. John and Arthur are outside waiting to open. It was payday yesterday and half the town are banging on the doors.”

“What are you keeping the good people waiting for then?”

Polly rolled her eyes, murmuring something under her breath about Shelby men and curses as she stubbed out her cigarette and marched out of the room. It was time to unleash the masses and like a tidal wave, they would come, money in hand, bets ready to be placed. 

Hence why Evie was more than eager to make her escape. The last thing she needed was to be trampled to death in a stampede of factory workers and drunkards. So she hastily grabbed her bag and coat off the hook by the door, slipping both on as she made her way past her father and toward the rear exit. 

“See you later,” she gasped. 

However, she hadn’t even made it to the door before she heard her name called. She paused, looking back over her shoulder. 

“Yes?”

“I want you home straight after school tonight,” Tommy began, his tone oddly calm. “Alright?”

Evie paused. “But I was going to go by the yard-”

“Well, change of plans,” Tommy interrupted, smiling as he tried to soothe the sting in his words. “Look, these streets have changed since the men came back. I don’t feel comfortable with you wandering out there on your own.”

“But I wouldn’t be alone, I’d be with Uncle Charley-”

“It’s not up for debate, Evie.” His tone was starting to grate on her nerves, as was his distance. It was like when she’d first joined them all over again, barely seeing him except when he needed something or wanted to check she was still breathing. “I mean it,” he repeated, watching her for her acceptance. “For the time being I want you to come home straight after school. If you want to go by the yard then one of us can take you, but I don’t want you out there alone.”

Maybe it was last night that had rattled him. Evie couldn’t be sure, but if coming home meant he would relax for even a moment then it was the least she could do. “Fine,” she conceded, rolling her eyes and stealing a kiss on the cheek. “I’ll see you later.”

“See you later,” he echoed, a smile cracking his otherwise cool expression. “Now go and show them other kids what Shelby brains are capable of, ey?"

“On it.”

* * *

Ever since that night she’d avoided his room or even discussing anything related to their nighttime conflict. Of course, she still heard the odd moan, thud or cry. Only the odd night or so passed without a sound coming from her father’s room, but Evie wasn’t blind. She knew nothing had improved, even if he had found a temporary relief.

Evie, however, had found no such relief. 

She was starting to go stir crazy in this house. It was now so loud, so crowded. Even though she wouldn’t have changed having them home for the world, she could have done without the noise and interruptions her father and uncles brought with them. Especially when she had work of her own to do that didn’t involve horses, betting or being a Blinder. 

She’d resorted to studying at Polly’s sometimes after school. She’d also resorted to utilising the Garrison during the quieter periods, when she knew almost no patrons would be inside. Harry never minded, in fact he was rather supportive, letting her and Lara (when her brothers drove her mad) utilise the private room for her study sessions. 

At least they both understood the struggle of a busy, testosterone fuelled house. They also understood the necessity of having female allies to get through it all.

Like now, Evie had strategically placed herself in the parlour where Polly just happened to be sprawled out by the fire, a book in one hand, a cigarette in the other. She felt somewhat bad, utilising Polly as a human shield like this, but considering it was that or failing her maths test, Evie would take her chances. 

“All done, Pol!” 

Her aunt was quick to appear over her shoulder, glancing over at the girl’s work for herself. It was only after she’d given her nod of approval that Evie closed the book and put it back in her satchel by the door. 

“Lord only knows where you get your brains from because it certainly isn’t your father.”

“What can I say?” Evie grinned, trying not to let the praise make her too giddy. It wasn’t often anyone ever received it in this house, let alone from someone so important - or at least in Evie’s eyes. Her Aunt was one of the people she most admired in the world, and one day she’d have the confidence to say it to her face. “I’m a natural. Must be the Shelby luck.” 

“It’s something alright,” Polly smirked, lighting the cigarette she’d had perched between her lips. “At this rate you’ll sail right out of Birmingham and to the stars one day. There’ll be no stopping a smart woman like you, not in today’s world.”

Evie secretly hoped she was right, even if she felt guilty at the thought of sailing beyond the smoky horizons of Birmingham one day. “If we can now have a woman in Parliament then who knows what’s waiting for me out there?”

“Amen to that - but don’t let the others hear you saying it.” Polly smirked again before shaking her head as her name was bellowed from somewhere else in the house. “Now go on. Get out of here, I don’t need anymore Shelbys under my feet.”

Evie didn’t need to be told twice. 

She was quick to gather her things and run them back upstairs, to her room. As usual, she placed them back by her bed, spreading the rest on her makeshift desk by the window. She loved that spot. It always managed to catch any sunshine the city offered, as well as offering a decent view of the houses nearby. 

It was a great spot to think in. To write. To dream of a world beyond the smoky streets of Birmingham such as the one Polly had just described. As she argued, there was nothing wrong with her dreams and she knew it. It was more the guilt at thinking of needing anything other than what Evie had here that kept her quiet. 

She knew her family would never see her desire for more as anything other than insulting. Or nonsense. So, she was content to keep such dreams to herself, mere scribbles in a journal. Mere stories she wrote by candlelight and stored in her desk, under lock and key. 

Maybe one day she’d do more with them. Publishing them had always been a possibility, as had living them to the best of her abilities. 

Why couldn’t she have daring adventures?

She was a women. Yes. She was young. Yes. But why should that stop her from doing anything?

Evie chuckled at the thought, hurrying back out onto the landing. She couldn’t see her family sharing her opinions, other than maybe Polly and Ada. She knew giving them her copy of Mary Wollenstonecraft had been a dangerous idea. 

Speaking of dangerous, Evie couldn’t help but pause as she reached her father’s doorway, staring inside. She hadn’t dared step over the threshold since the other night and the ordeal she’d experienced inside. It wasn’t one either of them had been willing to repeat. Even now, she knew she should have turned away and kept walking. 

However, curiosity had always been a weakness of hers. 

Her eyes flickered toward the nightstand. 

It was as if a siren’s call echoed from it, coaxing her in, coaxing her closer. 

Before she knew it, she had strolled over, opening the drawer and staring inside. Just as she’d suspected, her father had left the gun tucked away, wrapped in a cloth and out of sight. He would never agree to throw it out entirely but at least they’d found a compromise. The bullets loose in the drawer were all the proof she needed that the previous threat had been eliminated. If he now woke up and tried to fire, the worst he’d be capable of was giving someone a fright. 

The wall, and the family’s sanity, were most grateful not to be at risk anymore. Despite that realisation though, Evie felt a sudden urge ran through her to hold the gun. 

She knew better than to touch it, even if a part longed to. To examine the item that had almost ended her life. To know what it felt like to hold one, to know what damage she could inflict upon an other if she so chose. 

She shook her head. 

She’d stayed long enough as it was. 

Yet, as she went to close the draw, something caught her attention. Something she hadn’t expected to see. 

A pipe? 

Since when had her father moved from cigarettes to a pipe? 

Evie paused, checking the coast was clear before she picked up said pipe and held it up to the light. Almost immediately her face dropped. She didn’t have to be an idiot to know what was inside wasn’t tobacco. In fact, it was a smell she knew uncomfortably well from the streets of her old home in London. 

Opium. 

It had almost been a pandemic in London. She’d heard enough talk of dens that had opened and of the roaring trade being run through the docks of the stuff. Her neighbours had always been ones for gossip and there had been more than enough of it to go around regarding the filthy stuff that appeared to be flooding the streets. 

She’d heard what it did to those consumed by its enticing grip. She heard of their decay, physically and mentally - if they escaped being caught taking it and sentenced to prison. 

She’d even witnessed it first hand. The amount of times she’d seen addicts, penniless and lining the streets as they begged for money to fund their habit, was heart breaking. But such was London. It was a place for both the elite and the tormented souls that comprised the lowest rungs of society. 

Evie’s blood ran cold to think of such a substance in her house. To think of someone she loved taking it. 

Anger flooded through her, followed by disappointment. 

She didn’t know what to say or think. Instead, she chose the safest option for now, which was putting the pipe back inside the drawer and closing it shut. Out of sight, out of mind, or so she told herself, hurrying out of the room. 

Confused was an understatement for how she felt right then. Did she say anything, even though that would prove she’d gone into his room? 

Did she not mention what she’d seen and simply hope her father would confide in her? 

Or, maybe he’d simply stop taking it?

It was official. Being a Shelby was too complicated. When had this become their life? Where had the care free, simpler version of their family gone? The family who had spent summers cloud watching, and made each other laugh so hard they peed. They were never perfect, but no family was. 

But nightmares and opium? It was a world away from what Evie was used to.

She didn’t care what Polly had said. Giving it time wasn’t something she believed she could do. Not when it made her heart race and her palms sweat. First, she had been shot at and now her father was an opium addict…

She had to get out of the house - preferably before she lost her sanity. 

* * *

She wasn’t the first Shelby to escape the house by covert means. 

Evie had discovered that fact for herself some time ago, after catching her Aunt Ada doing just that one night. 

Ada had often been off by herself, enjoying the higher sides of life in the city - or so she said after being caught by Evie one night, shimmying in the bathroom window. Apparently her window had jammed shut, leaving her caught off guard. 

Of course, Evie hadn’t said anything to anyone, finding the whole thing rather hilarious as Ada tried to gracefully sneak in, her fancy dress and mud stained heels doing their best to give her away.

In exchange for mutual silence, they’d agreed a plan. From then on, Ada had been all too willing, assisting Evie in selecting something appropriate to wear. She’d also been the one to give her the first pair of proper heels she’d worn too. 

“Here,” she’d smiled, offering a slightly worn navy pair of t-strap shoes. “They’re your size but I haven’t worn them in ages. They deserve to see some fun again.”

And, boy - had they seen some fun since then. It was that same fun Evie longed for then, staring out the window and sighing. Another night of house arrest was akin to torture, especially if there wouldn’t be anyone home with her anyway. Polly would be at her home, Arthur and the men would be down the Garrison, and she suspected Ada was going to be out herself. That only left her, and her father, if he didn’t have some last minute business to attend to. That, or if John and Arthur tag teamed him.

It was Saturday night. Was it truly so bad for her just to want to have some normality in her life, some excitement? Most people she knew would be out on the town… and now, so would she. 

Her plan made, it had almost been too simple to get away with it. After all, Lara had been begging her for a night out on the town for weeks now. She’d called her friends when it had been quiet, and agreed the details as per their usual routine. 

All she had to do now was sit back and wait - a task she didn’t realise would be quite so challenging. Not when every moment that passed made her all the more tense and itch with a need to escape the house and the chaos within it. 

For example, the meeting that had been happening across the house was making Evie’s mood steadily worse. Even sat with Finn by the fire in the parlour, it was hard to miss a word being said. 

They had been discussing business for the last hour, debating races coming up, issues with the office and staff, as well as a few skirmishes here and there. Apparently the Shelbys weren’t the only ones interested in expanding their business and takings now that the war was over. 

“We’ll need their support if we want to keep that side of the territory,” her father explained, watching a very irate John and Arthur rile themselves up at the prospect of a fight. “We need to offer an alliance to the mill workers. They know what’s going on in that part of the city, as well as the fact they sit dangerously close to the Lees.”

“We can’t let those bastards snatch their support,” Arthur roared. “We need man power. Tom’s right. We need to send over an offer of peace.”

“I can do it.”

“You, Tom?” Arthur blinked. “It’s dangerous territory over by the Mill. Let one of the other lads deliver the message. It ain’t worth the trouble.”

“Then it shouldn’t be a problem, eh?”

“Tom-”

Tommy shook his head, chuckling as he patted his older brother’s shoulder. “Come on, Arthur. I can take care of myself. Besides, there’s three Shelby brothers. Mum had her heir and John can be the spare if anything happens to me. What’s one less Shelby?"

The laughter from the group was instantaneous. Except for Evie. In fact, she could feel her blood boil as she turned and stormed from the doorway. Any guilt that had been lingering in her gut about her nocturnal plan had evaporated at the comment. 

How dare he? How dare he prance about like some king of the castle? He’d swanned off for four years, leaving everyone and everything behind as if they had been a pair of old socks. 

He could risk his life in the trenches? 

He could disrespect the miracle of his survival, something so many had been deprived, by risking his life again now? 

He could take opium whilst ordering her about? Lecturing her about self preservation?

The hypocrisy was nauseating. 

Evie swallowed, her fists clenching as she ignored the urge to say something stupid and start a fight she knew she would never win. There was stubbornness and then there was Shelby stubbornness. Instead, she stormed down the hallway, heading towards the parlour. 

It was official. If Tommy Shelby could do whatever the hell he wanted, then so could she. 


	12. A Little Party Never Killed Nobody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good news since last week: Biden is now president and the world is starting to make some sense again!  
> Bad news: My flatmate may have Covid so we're having to isolate for the next two weeks... at least I'll have plenty of time to churn out chapters.
> 
> *Also, small warning for this chapter - there's a few lines that suggest unwanted sexual advances, if anyone wants a heads up for that. Nothing happens, and let me know if anyone wants any particular warnings marked for future chapters. I'm happy to do that and tell you what happens in the rest of the chapter. 
> 
> Until next time,  
> Thesilentmage x

A few hours later Evie made her escape. 

In fact, it was just after dinner when the others dissipated to wherever the hell they’d planned to spend their evenings. Evie had watched them all go calmly, bidding them good night or good bye as she watched them disappear out the door one by one into the night air. 

“I think I’ll turn in early and finish my book,” she had smiled a moment later, pressing a kiss to Pol’s cheek as she hurried to the stairs. 

Pol hadn’t even questioned it. Instead, she let her go with a smile and hasty gulp from the now empty whiskey glass she had in front of her. “I think I’ll turn in too. Enjoy my night of peace without them Shelby men around to drive me mad.”

“Sounds like a plan. Night, Pol.”

“Night to you too, sweet heart.”

A hasty kiss on the cheek and ten minutes later, Evie had hastily swapped her pyjamas for her finery, bolting the bedroom door shut from the inside. That ought to guarantee her tracks were covered along with the darkened lamp. To anyone passing by in the hall it would appear as if she were fast asleep in her bed, where she should be. 

No one would be any the wiser.

From there, it had been almost too easy to get out of the house, then again, she’d had four years to perfect the method shown to her by Ada. It was easy by now to shimmy down the drain and onto the roof of the back shed. She only then had to avoid slipping on the slate roof as she dropped into the courtyard below. She would then meet the others around the corner off of the street. 

“Oi! Shelby,” Lara teased, her voice loud enough Evie knew she’d started her party early. “Hurry up! I’m freezing out here.”

With her shortened hemline it wasn’t a surprise, especially considering the threadbare coat Lara had thrown on top. Still, the girl wouldn’t be convinced otherwise. Beauty over practicality every time, was her motto. 

“Keep it down will you,” Evie laughed, trying and failing to corral the rowdy group out of earshot of the house. She could easily make out the faces of their usual gang, a mix of schoolmates and friends from around Watery Lane. “You’ll bring the Peaky Blinders down on us.”

“Well, they’re welcome to come too. Especially John-”

Evie rolled her eyes as the group erupted into laughter, thankfully drowning out whatever Lara had been about to say. Some things were better left unheard and this was definitely one of those things. “Ew.”

Luckily for their party, the Commons wasn’t too far a walk and their party made good time, the five of them waltzing through the doors as they opened at ten thirty.

No one blinked twice at them, despite the fact it was clear they were only seventeen. Then again, dressed so fancily, no one seemed in a rush to discard good business. That, and the Shelby name seemed to open doors Evie had never even considered before. Something about saying it made her uncomfortable, but if it allowed her and her friends a night off then it was worth it. 

Besides, her doubts were more than completely obliterated as she helped herself to several drinks and took to the dance floor. Now, she could feel the buzz kicking in, her third champagne pouring through her veins along with the steady beat of the jazz band. 

Her dress rattled as her beaded body spun, the world dissolving into a wondrous blur. The darkened drapes and crystal chandeliers blurred into some sort of baroque painting, an odd contrast to the dark and smoky Birmingham streets outside.

As was their usual habit, her partner for the evening tended to be Jack Everett. Jack Everett was a kind soul and one of the few people at school she considered a close friend, hence they’d partner off as the evening drew on, dancing together in time to the beat. The rest of their party followed suit, breaking off into their own groups, dispersing across the floor. 

As it was, Lara had disappeared some time ago, like she always did. She’d find several partners to dance with for the evening, but always made sure to find Evie before closing. Besides, one desperate glance across the dance floor and they knew to send in the cavalry if someone got too handsy.

They may have been small, but they were more than a match for the men of Birmingham. Evie was scared to piss Lara off at the best of times, let alone once she had a few drinks in her. She’d give Arthur a run for his money. Very few people could threaten someone with a broken bottle and still look cute doing so. 

Thankfully, that night, she was dancing with a polite looking partner. Lara looked at least another drink away from hitting a potentially violent streak. As long as the guy kept his hands to himself he’d be fine.

As for Evie, she and Jack were busy dancing their way toward exhaustion. 

“You make a fine partner,” she teased, liking how embarrassed it made him. His ears always turned pink when she ever said something complimentary. However, he smiled nonetheless, choosing to exact his revenge by spinning her around and around fast enough to make her wobble. 

“You ain’t so bad yourself, Shelby,” he replied, twirling her in time to the trumpet and laughing as he did. 

“I swear to God-”

“I don’t think God visits Jazz clubs, let alone ones in Small Heath.”

“You have a point.”

Any further conversation was swallowed up as the band began to play louder and faster as the song changed. It was all the invitation they needed to carry on dancing, letting their troubles and woes melt away. 

It must have been hours they spent like that, dancing back and forth, drinking and laughing at anything and everything. Evie couldn’t be sure. She’d lost track of time long ago. The only way she knew it had been any time at all was via the growing ache in her feet and the ever increasing heat of the dance floor as more and more bodies piled in to join the roaring band. 

Eventually, even she needed a break. Part of her was just about to suggest returning to the table, when Jack beat her to it. 

“Shall we step outside a minute?”

Evie nodded, grateful for an excuse to leave the sweltering dance floor. She didn’t protest as she turned, following his gaze to a side door that led out the back of the club, to an area commonly used for smoking. It was a great place to catch your breath or hear yourself think, especially when cut off from your table by hoards of dancing, drunk people. 

It was there they headed, hand in hand. Evie allowed Jack to guide them out, manoeuvring their way through the hoards of people. He always had a talent for making people move aside. It was most likely due to his height and build. A rugby player was always a good body guard for nights like these, even if was a soft person beneath.

Evie had once seen him get so drunk he’d started crying at the sight of a stray dog in the alleyway outside. He’d later named it ‘Rover’ and had kidnapped the poor dog back to his house, much to his parents disapproval. 

Ah, good times. 

“That’s better,” he grinned, loosening his tie as they stepped out into the night air. “There were too many people in there for my liking.”

“Says the man who tried to beat them all at dancing?”

Jack laughed. He leaned back against the brick wall, running a hand through his slightly fluffed hair. “I didn’t have to try very hard, did I? Not when I had the best partner in the room.”

Evie rolled her eyes. It was her turn to laugh as she stood next to him. “Liar. Someone’s clearly had one drink too many. Whereas, I need another one. Maybe then I won’t be able to feel my poor feet.”

“Wuss.”

“You try keeping up in heels,” Evie scoffed, trying and failing to ease the cramp she felt in her feet. That would teach her. Next time, she was wearing flats or boots if she planned on dancing longer than an hour at a time. Although beautiful to look at, heels were a bitch to actually move around in for too long. “I don’t know how Ada does it.”

“Well, you’ve got me to lean on if you get tired.”

“Thanks,” Evie smirked. 

As if to prove his point, he slid arm up, resting a hand on her shoulder as he pulled her into his side. Evie instinctively nestled into him, not thinking anything of it. After all, he was warm against the sudden night chill that whipped down the alley. 

“We should probably head back inside,” Evie murmured. “The others will be wondering where we’ve got to.”

“Are you sure? Why not stay out here a little longer? You look like you need a minute.”

“Jack, I'm okay. I've got this.” Evie tried to free herself with no success. His arm stayed securely around her, ignoring her feeble attempt to push it off.

“Evie, please,” he whispered. His arms tightened their grip, holding her in his arms, pulling her close so that his face was next to hers. 

“Jack, what you doing?-”

“You know I like you Evie, please.” He had one hand at the small of her back holding her against him, the other at her chin tipping back her head. Evie knew before it even happened what he was about to do. 

Her hand went to stop him, but his hand has slipped into her hair, holding her head in place as he hastily pressed his lips to hers.

“Jack,” she protested, gently trying to pry him off of her. “No, wait… you’re drunk.”

“And?” 

He sniggered, cupping her cheek and leaning in again for another kiss. That was enough to set the alarm bells in her mind ringing with panic.

“Jack. I mean it. Stop!” she ordered sharply, struggling against him. It was no use though as he held her tight. That was the only thought in her mind as Evie panicked, driving her knee up sharply into his groin. 

The effect was immediate as he cried out, doubling over in pain. However, before she even had the chance to blink he was being pulled off of her and thrown to the floor in an undignified heap. 

“Get your fucking hands off my niece!”

Arthur Shelby had well and truly arrived. And in true Arthur style, his rage was at a high, most likely fuelled by whatever was in the flask in his hand. 

So, Evie hadn’t been the only one with plans for fun tonight. 

“Stop!” she ordered, throwing herself into his path before he could continue his threatened assault. “Leave it, Uncle Arthur. Please.”

“What the fuck are you doing here?”

“Joining a convent, what does it look like?”

Arthur growled at her sarcasm. He then turned his rage back towards the boy on the ground who had moments ago, had his hand on his niece. “I should cut his eyes out!”

“Don’t you dare,” Evie hissed dangerously. However, she could tell anger would do no good when it came to quelling her uncle’s temper. Instead, she changed tact, softening her tone and locking her eyes with his in a way she knew he couldn’t resist. “Please… for me, Arthur? I’m begging you… Just leave him.”

She couldn’t bear the thought of living with that guilt. Knowing what would be done to Jack on her behalf. True, he deserved more than a knee to the groin for his behaviour but that was down to her. Down to a means of justice that didn’t involve razor blades and flat caps. 

He was just a kid. A drunken kid who had wanted to try his luck. Unfortunately he had chosen the worst possible girl in the world as his target. 

“We’re going home, now,” Arthur barked, leaving no room for discussion. 

All Evie could do was shoot Jack a slightly apologetic look, even if there was something satisfying about watching him cradle his balls in agony. He’d earned it, even if this wasn’t how she’d wanted to end the evening. 

However, she knew better than to mess with a drunk Arthur, especially like this. She could argue her case when they were in a safer environment, and when he didn’t look like a swinging pendulum. Last thing she needed was for him to make even more of a scene. 

“Someone’s had a fun night,” she snarked under her breath. Unfortunately she wasn’t as quiet as she’d thought. 

Arthur glared. “I’m not the only one. Except, my night isn’t going to see me under fucking house arrest till I’m grey.”

Evie gulped. 

Thankfully, she was spared any more arguing as the roar of a car engine cut them off. Instead, she leaped inside and huffed as she stared out the window. She knew Jack would tell the others where she’d gone without so much as a goodbye.

The night was officially over. 

* * *

“What the hell were you thinking?”

Evie winced at her father’s voice. Only he knew how to make every word feel like a dagger being hurled at her exhausted brain. All she wanted right then was to run upstairs and curl up in bed, to allow the world to stop spinning drunkenly, before she had to face this inquisition.

However, there was to be no such reprieve. Arthur had seen to that, hauling her inside as he had, marching her into her father’s office to face their tribunal. It didn’t take long for Tommy to work out what had gone on.

“I had it under control!”

“Course you did,” he scoffed, shaking his head and throwing his cigarette stub to the floor. The act was so casual, almost bored even, that it made her anger worse. It was like being a child again, standing there in front of them both, begging for their attention and forgiveness. Well, no more. She wasn’t a child and she wasn’t about to stand for it.

“I didn’t ask for your fucking interference, did I?”

“Oi!”

“You what?”

Her father and Arthur chorused their outrage in perfect harmony as Arthur turned a little more red - which she hadn’t even thought possible. 

“You gonna let her talk to me like that, Tom?” he snapped, gesturing wildly at her. 

Tommy shook his head. “Evie, apologise. Now.”

“For what?” she snapped again coldly. It was then her temper broke, the leash giving way to a drunken tidal wave of rage she didn’t know she’d even been suppressing. “I went out with my friends like I do all the time. It was no big deal. I was just having fun - something you know nothing about. I’m almost eighteen. I didn’t need any help from Arthur, so don’t expect me to start grovelling like some bloody damsel in distress. I’ve managed just fine without you all, thank you very much, whilst you’ve all been off playing soldier. For four years we women have managed just fine without you, so don’t you dare swan back in here and pretend you can just pick up where you left off. That you can still wear the crown around here, because thing’s have changed, in case you didn’t fucking realise. You left and it changed. I changed. So suck it up. I had to.”

Silence. Utter silence. It was like nothing Evie had ever heard before. 

She stood there, panting as a single tear slid from her eye. 

“Right.” Tommy finally broke the silence a moment later, remaining deathly still as he stood upright off of the desk he’d been perching on. “So that’s how you honestly feel… thanks for sharing your thoughts. That was quite a speech.”

More like her final words, or so Evie thought darkly, watching the emptiness behind her father’s eyes as he seemed to stare right through her. 

“It appears I need to have a word with Polly about the fact she’s been letting you swan off every night whilst we were away.”

“She didn’t know anything about it,” Evie protested hastily. “You can’t punish her.”

“Says who?” Arthur warned dangerously, even if they both knew he was only doing it for show. He wasn’t suicidal nor did he need a curse on him for the rest of his days. “So, you’re saying you lied to her too?”

“What was I supposed to do? Sit at home and knit, just waiting for you lot to come back?” she bellowed. “I did everything you asked, including keeping up my studies, working in the shop and looking out for this family whilst you all went off to play soldier. So, forgive me for trying to forget… to pretend you weren’t out in France, unsure if I’d ever speak to you again.”

“That doesn’t excuse-”

“What? The fact that I’m a girl?” Evie retorted. “That it’s alright for you and Dad and John to go and do whatever you want, damn the consequences, but I can’t even go out with my friends?”

Tommy groaned. It was clear this was getting out of hand and fast. Arthur’s rage was only inflaming Evie’s and his own. He couldn’t even hear himself think. 

“Evie,” he sighed, taking a step towards her. He tried not to take it personally that she stepped back and out of his reach. “This isn’t you, eh? You’re not like this. You never used to be.”

“I used to be a child, Dad. Now, I’m old enough to get married, if I wanted. To drink, drive, and be considered an adult in the eyes of everyone - including the law. Who are you anymore? You’ve changed, since France. Since the war. The man I knew hasn’t come back. You were never like this before, so don’t lecture me about changing.”

“Like what?” Tommy snapped defensively. “Go on. Tell me then. What am I?”

“Reckless!”

“Really?”

“Yes! You’re reckless. You keep everything inside, no matter how much it’s eating you alive. No. Instead, you patronise us all, lecture us about being safe and obeying you. Yet, you can do what you like, getting high every night to forget but god forbid I go dancing.”

“That’s enough!” Tommy roared, his fist slamming hard against the desk and making them all jump. She could tell she’d gone too far, but it was too late to go back now. Her rage was blinding. “You are grounded until I decide, and considering your behaviour tonight that won’t be for a very very long time - do you hear me? You will be staying here, where I can keep an eye on you, not running around like some whore in clubs-”

Evie turned. She marched out and slammed the door so hard she heard the glass panes rattle. She didn’t care how her father bellowed her name behind her, demanding she come back and finish her tribunal. She didn’t even care when she heard the distinct sound of something being thrown across the room.

She didn’t give a shit about any of it. 

Instead, she marched into her room and bolted the door behind her. 


	13. Compromises and Communists

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did someone say season one? Here we go ladies and gents. Buckle up! Things are about to get even more troublesome for the Shelby gang (if that was possible)... Anyway, here's my regular thank you for all of your support and all the wonderful comments on the last few chapters. It really does make this such a rewarding experience. 
> 
> Until next time,  
> Thesilentmage x

It was the first time Evie had ever gone without speaking to her father for a whole week. 

It was hard enough for someone to ignore Tommy Shelby at the best of times, let alone when he was as angry or volatile as he had been ever since their argument. Still, Evie did more than a commendable job of it, choosing to always leave the room or be needed elsewhere whenever he appeared. There were enough places around Birmingham to hide other than in the Shelby shop. 

Tommy, to his credit, looked as if he knew better than to force the issue. If she didn’t want to speak to him, then so be it. He had more pressing things to worry about than his daughter’s first attempts at rebellion - even if the others didn’t see it that way. 

Polly had tried and failed to coax the pair into resolving the issue. Even Ada had tried. 

“I did worse when I was her age, Tom, and you know it,” she’d pleaded, cornering him in the shop one afternoon. He’d simply rolled his eyes and turned away in a huff. He didn’t want to hear it. 

Even Evie had let their pleas for a resolution fall on deaf ears. Ada had been sympathetic, as had Pol, but even they knew there was only so much of Tommy’s temper they could bear. Things had to change and soon. The question was which one of them would be brave enough to be the first to let their guard down. 

It was just over a week later that it finally happened. 

Lara knew how to sneak around the back of the fence and into their yard. Her father was too busy to notice and even if he did, Evie didn’t care. She’d just say she was dropping off a school book she’d forgotten. 

Until then, she was just glad to see a friendly face that didn’t belong to a Shelby or a Blinder. Considering her life consisted only of the house or school, she didn’t have a wide social pool to distract herself with. Not one that was also accepting and accommodating to her status as a Shelby. Lara had never cared, though. She saw Evie as nothing other than her best friend and sister. It took more than Blinders to scare her off. 

“So, you two still not talking?”

Evie sighed. “He doesn’t see what the problem is, Lara. He just thinks he’s always bloody right. That it’s one rule for him and one for everyone else.”

“And Jack?”

Evie shrugged, leaning back against the yard wall. “He apologised over the phone. Went on and on about getting the wrong idea and that he should have known better, drunk or not. Still, I forgave him - warned him if he ever tries that again with someone I’ll cut his eyes out myself - but I forgave him. It’s up to him if he ever speaks to me again.”

Lara sighed, offering a cigarette toward her. Evie declined, instead watching as she lit hers up in a soft puff of smoke and perched on the crate opposite. “He’ll come round. He’s just scared of your family, surprise surprise. Says he doubts he’ll ever have kids after what you did to him, but that’s actually a blessing for the world if you ask me.”

Evie couldn’t help but laugh. Only Lara could always find the silver lining in a situation like this. 

“I had it under control,” Evie continued, trying to hide her smile as she replayed the moment over in her head. “He’s a friend. He just got carried away. It doesn’t excuse his behaviour but I can understand it … if only I could understand my father as easily. It’s alright for him and the others to prance around the city, getting in scrapes and scraps but god forbid I try and exercise a little independence.”

“Well, you’re his daughter.”

“So?”

“So,” Lara scoffed, blowing out a thin tendril of smoke, “fathers always get over protective when it comes to their kids - especially daughters. Think with their dicks, not their heads as my mum used to say. I don’t know why. Must be something primal in them, you know? Wanting to protect their princesses from the big bad world. A world that’s bigger and badder here, especially for someone like you.”

“Me?”

“A Shelby,” Lara explained. “This should be obvious. How has that not sunk in yet? All this time…” A groan of exasperation escaped her lips as she stared at the sky. It was then she turned, slapping Evie around the back of her head, ignoring her cry of pain and surprise. 

“Oi!”

“Look. Things were different before the war and when the men were gone. But now they’re back. They’re back and your family are well known here. Respected and feared in equal measure. Not everyone out there wishes them well, Evie. Some of them would even do horrible things if they thought it would hurt your family.”

“Like hurt me,” Evie finished for her, putting the pieces together. 

“Exactly.” 

“So you’re saying that’s why they’re acting like pricks?”

“Unfortunately.”

That was the word. Unfortunately. After all, on one hand, it was comforting for Evie to think this whole mess had started because of the love and concern her family bore for her. However, she knew it was more than that. It wasn’t as simple as familial love. There was pride in there too. Shelby pride, male arrogance and a sense of cold hard logic. 

Was that how they saw her? A piece in this business of theirs. A weakness for others to exploit. A weak damsel that needed protecting from herself and all the big bad wolves of Birmingham? 

“I had it under control,” she protested sharply. And she had. Even after she’d got home, she had dissuaded her family from hunting the kid down. One mention of his parents and their position on Birmingham’s city council and they decided it wasn’t worth the attention. Not when Evie considered the matter handled. 

“This time,” Lara conceded, her tone sympathetic as she reached over and squeezed her friend’s hand. “I think they just worry about a next time. You’re not a kid anymore.” 

“Well, at this rate there won’t be a bloody next time. I’ll always be a kid to them. I’ll be locked up here until I’m forty!”

“A forty year old virgin? With those tits? Oh, what a waste.” Lara couldn’t help it as she started to giggle. Her laugh was infectious, or so Evie found out as she joined in, their laughter growing louder with every second at the insanity of it all. It was one of those moments where neither could speak, tears and gasps the only thing to escape either of them for a solid five minutes. 

“You’re mad. You know that, right?”

“Duh. Why else do you think I drive the boys of Small Heath wild?”

“It’s all the fancy perfume - makes their heads dizzy.”

Lara winked. “Exactly. It works like a charm. Drives my Dad mental, having so many boys knocking on the door and lingering about the place. Still, it could be worse. Some people would give their right arm to have a Dad to drive them mad right now. Not everyone got so lucky with the war.”

“I know,” Evie whispered quietly. 

“He loves you, you know, and even if you say you don’t, you love him too. Life’s too short for hate. Just think about it, eh?”  
And think about it she did. 

In fact, Evie couldn’t stop thinking about it. 

The feeling didn’t ease. Not even as the day dwindled on and night fell over Birmingham. Instead, it grew steadily worse, brewing away in the pit of her stomach. 

By the time she’d crawled into bed, she felt positively sick with the amount of guilt inside. She’d stared up at the ceiling, repeating her conversation with Lara over and over and over. Yet, try as she might, she couldn’t un-hear what she’d said. 

Nor, could she ignore the impact this feud was having on everyone. It wasn’t just her and her father that were being affected by this. Was it really fair to carry on, even if Evie was still hurt?

“Fuck it,” she grumbled, crawling out of bed. 

Whenever she was hungry or couldn’t sleep she’d make her way down into the kitchen. Sitting by the fire with a cocoa or a sandwich normally did the trick. She hoped it would again tonight. Maybe it would replace the guilt that was occupying her stomach instead.

So, she crept her way out of her room and back downstairs into the parlour. The fire in the grate had been left to dwindle some time ago but was easy to revive with some tending to. Some more wood and a couple of pokes later, a steady blaze once again ignited and bathed the room in a gentle glow. 

Evie liked the warmth. Her mother had always joked she must have been part cat, the way she’d always curl up in front of the burner as a child. She’d never got too hot, no matter how long she’d sat in front of it. Tonight was no different as Evie fixed herself a snack and perched herself on the table in front of it. 

For a few moments she simply sat and watched and ate. 

Then she heard him. “Don’t let Polly catch you up there. She’ll have your hide.”

Evie paused. 

She hadn’t heard him come downstairs. Had he been in the shop then? At this hour? Then again, her father must have been part cat too. He had an uncanny ability to make himself seen and heard when he wanted. Other times, he could be stealthy, slinking in and out of places without a soul noticing. 

Tonight was one of those nights. 

Evie ignored him, choosing instead to carry on eating her sandwich, letting her legs swing off the table back and forth. 

“Still not speaking to me, eh? Fine. I get it.”  
  
Did he though? If Evie thought for a moment he could see this whole mess from her perspective she’d have opened her mouth and said so. 

“You don’t have to talk to me, but do you mind if I grab a drink? I couldn’t sleep.”

That made two of them then, however Evie doubted it was remorse that kept him awake. Her silence was taken as confirmation as her father made his way over toward the sink. 

The only noise that could be heard for the next minute or so was the running water as he filled a glass and sipped it calmly. Everything was always so calculated when it came to him. Evie could almost feel the cogs in his mind whirring away as he tried to find whatever words he was looking for. 

“Do you remember when I told you I wasn’t any good at being a parent?” 

Evie snorted. It felt like yesterday. “Of course.”

“Well, I meant it,” Tommy continued, slowly turning towards her. “I’m not what you’d call the fatherly type. I’m coarse and hot headed and proud. I always have been and my father was before me. It’s a family trait, you could say. Yet, I always swore that I’d never be like that; I’d never repeat the sins of my father before me, if I ever did have a child. I know what living with someone like that does to a person and I couldn’t bear to do that to someone else. Someone innocent who had no say over who their father was. When I met you, I… all I could think was ‘what has this poor girl done to deserve a bastard like me for a father?’. Now, don’t get me wrong - I’m not saying this to earn your pity. I don’t want it and I don’t need it. I’m saying this so you’ll understand.”

“Understand what?” Evie mumbled, turning her eyes from the fire towards him. It was hard to resist his voice, luring her in with his candour and empathy. Two rare traits in a Shelby. 

“Who I am. Or, who I was anyway,” Tommy sighed. “But you surprised me in every possible way, Evie. You were so different to me and yet, so open and caring. We found our way of living, didn’t we though? We actually got along. We made a good go of it and then… then I messed it all up. I went and squandered that for what I believed to be the better cause - the more urgent one. I thought this war was about honour and protecting those we loved, however the minute we got there, into that shit pit in France… well, let’s just say there was nothing honourable about it. What we found was blood, mud and shit. And posh bastards using poor bastards as pawns. There was no humanity there. Nothing about unity and patriotism and all I wanted to do, was come home. Come home and tell you how sorry I was. How wrong I was for going and leaving you.”

Evie didn’t dare say a word. She didn’t even dare breath too loud for fear of stopping what had clearly been bottled up inside of him for so long. Her father had never been the talkative type, let alone the emotionally open type. 

To see such a side of him was mind blowing. 

She almost felt unsure as to whether or not she was dreaming this whole moment. 

What had triggered this reaction?

“There were so many nights where I would lay in that fuckin’ trench and dream about you on that holiday we took in the country. You probably don’t even remember it but you were so happy and carefree. I clung to that over and over again, telling myself I had to make it back. To you.”

“I… I remember that holiday,” Evie whispered softly. “I still have that photo upstairs. The one Curly took of everyone with his new camera. He got so excited about it and made us pose for almost an hour, trying to get that shot. I thought I’d never be able to smile again my cheeks hurt so bad.” 

“I couldn’t feel my cheeks for the rest of the day.”

“And then he knocked the whole thing over and thought he’d lost the film, while Finn fell over in that cow pat.”

Both Evie and Tommy laughed at the memory. The stench had stuck to his clothes for days, no matter how hard they’d tried scrubbing them in the river. Ada had almost made him sleep outside he stunk so badly. 

For a moment, the shared laughter managed to distract them from the bitterness that had existed between them. It felt familiar and simple - the way things had used to be. 

But things had changed. 

That was the whole reason they were in this mess in the first place. No one could go back and turn things around to perfectly mimic how things had used to be. Too much had changed. Too many years had gone by. 

“That holiday, how happy I was, how happy we were… it was the kind of thing men held onto. Clung to, just like this little fella I found in my bag when I got there.” Tommy trailed off, daring to finally move closer toward her. He then reached into his pocket and removed something Evie had never thought she’d see again; a small stuffed bear, no bigger than her thumb. 

“You still have it?”

Tommy nodded. “Kept it as a good luck token. Something to hold onto, remind me what I was fighting for.”

Evie couldn’t help but laugh to herself, remembering how she’d slid it in there the morning he’d left, hoping it would keep him safe. A stupid ritual but one that somehow seemed to have worked. A talisman, Polly had called it, explaining the idea to Evie as she’d done it. 

It was as if every word further fanned whatever confidence he had inside. As if opening himself up to her somehow made him stronger. Able to continue this confession. 

Evie didn’t push him away. Instead, she allowed him to perch on the table next to her and stare down at the fire. 

“So, to come home and find so much changed… Well, I reacted poorly-”

“You can say that again,” Evie scoffed under her breath. The elbow to her side said he’d heard. “Ow.”

“I’m trying to apologise here,” he warned, narrowing his eyes at her as if daring her to interrupt again. “Less of the sass, please. Ok?”

“Alright.”

“Good. As I was saying, I haven’t been behaving the best. I know, and the other night, when you came home like that I just panicked. It doesn’t make it right but I just couldn’t think. I couldn’t rationalise that you weren’t the same child I’d been holding on to. It scared me, ok? And, like I normally do, that meant I lashed out. I said things that were wrong-”

“Like, despite the fact I was the one who was assaulted, I’m the whore?”  
“I shouldn’t have said that,” her father conceded, draping his arm about her shoulders and pulling her close. Evie didn’t mind, letting her head rest against him as she inhaled the scent that was so distinctly his. Tobacco, Whiskey, coal and the washing powder he used on his suits. “I think we both said some thing we shouldn’t have.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s ok.” Tommy sighed. “You were right to say how you felt. I could have done without the language but I should have listened to you. About some of it anyway. You are growing up, but you’ll always be my kid, eh? I don’t want you running off around this city without me knowing. It ain’t safe, no matter how tough you think you are.”

“I was so angry… I still am… Four years was a long time, Gather.”

“Don’t I know it,” Tommy hummed. “But I’m back, eh? I’m here to stay. We made it work once before. We just need time to make it work again. We’re family, Evie. You’re the most important thing. You’ve been nothing but loving and supportive and understanding since I got back. You’ve given me space when I needed it and … well, you’re the only reason I haven’t lost my bloody mind. I should have told you that.”

“Then why do you do it?”

“What?”

“Pretend you don’t care. That you’re invincible.”

“I…” He paused, wiping a hand down his face as the horrors washed over him once more. The guilt in his eyes was overwhelming. “I wish I could explain it. Actually no, I don’t. No one should experience what we did over there. Not even my worst enemy and yet, I’m stuck with it on repeat in my head… every night. Like some bloody gramophone.”

“Hence the opium,” Evie whispered, even though she knew he heard her. If he was mad she’d been in his room he didn’t say it. “You don’t have to bear that alone, though. Dad. Listen to me. You have us. We care about you.”

“I know.”

“You promise?”

He nodded, turning the conversation back away from him and his own demons. It was an art that he’d mastered long ago. “Cross my heart. So, I don’t need you running me into an early grave, giving me scares like that.” 

“Then I promise, too. I promise not to try and drive you into an early grave.” Her hand reached out, laying on top of his. At the feeling of her touch, he slowly reached out, squeezing his eyes shut and arms wrapping around her waist. 

“Well, thanks very much.”

* * *

Things had begun to ease as winter melted into spring, the cold and miserable weather fading into patches of sunlight and the occasional bud on the trees. Evie could only hope the season spread its influence into Watery Lane as she strolled down the street, smiling at the crisp but bright morning. 

It was a Saturday and all felt right in the world. After all, Saturdays were her favourite day of the week as they were usually spent down at the yard. 

Evie didn’t mind spending her Saturdays helping her Uncle Charley and Curly at the stables. She’d been doing it since the day she stepped foot in Birmingham and she appreciated their company. The decent wage they also gave her as a thanks didn’t hurt either. 

If she was being truly honest, the solitude and chance to be with the horses was her biggest incentive. Both were rare in her everyday life, full of Shelbys, the shop and school. Needless to say, there had been many a time when such an opportunity was a luxury - a much needed one as well. 

Thankfully, the week hadn’t been too busy. Business had been steady and there had been minimal tension in the house. It was why there was a small skip in Evie’s step as she arrived at the yard that morning, waving at the people she knew and hurrying to begin her chores. 

The rest of the day was spent tidying stalls, feeding the horses as well as grooming those that needed it. The work was enjoyable, even if time consuming. As it was, Evie had often lost track of time, much to her family’s annoyance. As a result, someone would always have to come and fetch her if it got too late, else her Aunt Pol would throw a fit. She always hated it when Evie came home from the stables, reeking of manure and with strands of hay in her hair. 

She’d force the girl to bathe and tidy herself up before she was allowed in the house properly or to join them for dinner. “Just because most of this city see us as filthy savages doesn’t mean we have to behave like it,” she’d proclaim proudly before sending Evie to the awaiting tub with a bar of soap. 

Evie could only imagine the lecture she’d be getting later on considering her dirt stained trousers and boots. However, she smiled as a soft whinny caught her attention, distracting her from her impending doom. It had come from the stall behind her, and the rather beautiful black creature inside it. Slightly larger than the others, she knew it was the latest addition to the Shelby stables. 

Earlier that morning, she’d watched someone trot into the yard, stabling the horse into its stable with a soft pat on the nose. 

“Who’s a good boy?” she smirked, beaming as it nestled into her hand. 

“I’d be careful with that one.” Her father’s voice suddenly chuckled, echoing from the open doorway. “He’ll have your fingers off, got a right temper.”

“Just like you then,” Evie teased. 

Despite his warning, she watched the way her father now made his way toward the horse, doing the same for himself. 

“How did it go?”

“Worked like a charm,” he smirked, wiping off what looked like red dust from the horse’s nose. Evie knew better than to ask the specifics of his business that morning, but considering he’d said it was to do with the races she trusted he knew what he was doing. “This horse here is about to make us a lot of money.”

“Well, congratulations.”

“Thank you,” Tommy grinned. “But I didn’t come here to talk about a horse. I actually came to say you’re done for the day. Polly’s making dinner and Arthur wants the whole family together. They sent me to fetch you.”

Evie didn’t think anyone in the world could send Tommy on such an errand unless he’d wanted to go. He wasn’t a messenger boy. They could have sent anyone to tell her that. 

“Why?”

Tommy shrugged. “As if I ever know what’s going on in that brain of his. But I meant it. You’re done for the day.”

Evie was glad for the excuse to finish and hastily tidied the last of her equipment away before hurrying after him. Sometimes, she loved being a Shelby and today was one of those days.

“I hope dinner’s ready when we get back. I’m starving!”

“You’re always starving.”

“So?”

Tommy’s laughter was all the response she needed. 

* * *

Dinner was a quick affair. No food ever lasted long when put in front of the Shelbys. It was there one minute, gone the next. 

If you wanted to be fed, you knew to get in and grab what you wanted. Fast. Otherwise, it could turn into a bit of a free-for-all as arguments erupted over last servings or portions. That night was no exception as the whole family wolfed down their helpings. 

Once the dishes were cleared, Evie had then spent her time finishing her homework at the table, as was her usual evening routine. Finn often sat beside her, letting her assist and tutor him with his. 

Evie had taken responsibility for her youngest uncle’s education ever since she’d arrived. He was slower than the others and tried hard to be as smart as they were in his eyes. Evie had no doubt he would be one day, with enough practise and dedication. He just needed to stop getting distracted or bored when he couldn’t be bothered or found something hard. Part of her also suspected the only reason he allowed her to tutor him was as an excuse to avoid washing dishes most nights. 

Still, whatever his reason, it was working. Evie had seen rapid improvement with every day. In no time at all, he wouldn’t need her help.

“And that makes ten?”  
Evie nodded, finishing marking his sheet of sums. “See? Simple really. You’ll be able to add up the racing odds quicker than John if you keep this up.”

Finn beamed, slamming his book shut and hugging her tight. “Thanks, Evie. You’re the best.”

“Anytime.” 

With that, he ran off, relieved to be done for the day. To be fair, Evie was too. She could finally finish her own problems that had been troubling her the last hour. 

“Family meeting in ten.”

Evie didn’t even glance up from her books, choosing to chew the end of her pencil rather than get her hopes up she’d be included in the so called ‘family’ meeting. That was normally code for whenever the Shelby brothers and Polly had something they wanted to discuss privately. Hence, why she was so surprised when she felt her father’s hand on her shoulder. She hadn’t even seen him come in the parlour. 

“Evie, that includes you.”

“Me?” 

Tommy sighed. “I said your name, didn’t I?”

Evie rolled her eyes but chose to take this sudden change in fortune, following as her father made his way through the kitchen and towards the slowly emptying shop. 

She was more than surprised to see her Aunt Ada had chosen to attend the meeting, perching herself on the seat nearest the door. Maybe it was the sudden need for some kind of support, but Evie drifted over to sit beside her. It never hurt to have another female around when it came to the Shelby family. There was more than enough testosterone. 

"Right," Arthur began, his voice loud enough to catch everybody’s attention as the door shut. The last customer was gone and the meeting could officially begin. “Tommy and I called this family meeting because I've got some very important news. Scudboat and Lovelock got back from Belfast last night where they were buying a stallion to cover their mares. They were in a pub on Shank Hill Road yesterday and in that pub, there was a copper, handing out these.”

It was then he extended his hand toward Tommy, allowing him to hand out the sheets of paper to every member of the family. Evie took her copy, frowning as she stared down at what appeared to be printed text on some poster of some kind.

"If you're over five feet and can fight, come to Birmingham?" John read, his confusion mirrored on everyone’s faces.

"They're recruiting Protestant Irishmen to come over here as Specials."

"To do what?" Ada questioned, voicing aloud the exact thought that was going through Evie’s mind. What on earth did their family have to do with possible Irish Specials?

"To clean up the city, Ada," Tommy sighed, finally spelling it out. "He's the chief inspector. The last four years, he's been clearing the IRA out of Belfast.”

"How do you know so bloody much?" Arthur growled.

"Because I asked the coppers on our payroll."

"Then why didn't you tell me?"

“I am telling you," Tommy said lightly.

"Why send him to Birmingham?" Polly asked.

"There's been strikes at the BSA. And the Austin works lately."

It was then Evie felt her heart stop. She heard the soft gasp behind her as she glanced at Ada. Even in the light she looked suddenly very pale at the sound of that. It didn’t take a genius for Evie to know exactly what troubled her. Freddie Thorne. 

"Now the papers are talking about sedition," Tommy continued. "And revolution. I reckon it's communists he's after."

"So this copper's gonna leave us alone, right?" Polly asked.

Wasn’t that the question of the hour?

"There are Irishmen in Green Lanes who left Belfast to get away from him. Catholic men who crossed him used to disappear."

"But we ain't IRA. We bloody fought for the King. And anyway, we're Peaky Blinders," John grinned. "We're not scared of coppers!"

"He's right," Arthur said. "If they come for us, we'll cut them a smile each."

Evie felt herself shudder at the thought, suspecting her uncle meant that more than just metaphorically. She’d seen the glint of the razors sewn into every man’s cap in the shop. They may not have ever said it aloud, but she knew her family were not quite as lawful and innocent as they pretended to be. What kind of bookmakers needed razor blades? What kind of book makers commanded as much fear and respect as they did from the local community? 

“Or we could always knee ‘em where it hurts. Ain’t that right, Evie?”

If looks could kill, Arthur would have been dead there and then with the daggers Evie shot his way. Apparently he wasn’t going to let her forget the Commons incident till the day he died. He and everybody else that was. 

“Shut up,” she snapped, only to be met with a chorus of laughter from John as well.

"So Arthur, is that it?" Tommy asked. It was clear by his frown he was unamused at Arthur’s suggestion. Whether or not it was because he’d noticed the effect it’d had on her, Evie couldn’t be sure. Either way, violence was clearly not on Tommy Shelby’s radar.

"What do you think, Aunt Pol?" Arthur asked.

"This family does everything open. You have nothing more to say to this meeting, Thomas?"

Evie looked up, watching him closely as he shrugged. He seemed to be doing a good job of avoiding her gaze. Good thing too, else he’d have seen the outrage on her face as he said the next words, "No. Nothing that's women's business."

Irritation flared in Evie’s gut. It took all her control not to burst out laughing in disbelief. As it was, Ada’s sudden outraged gasp made it clear how the women of the room felt about that particular comment. “Excuse me? What’s that supposed to mean?”

"This whole bloody enterprise was women's business when you boys were away at war," Polly snapped. "What's changed?"

Tommy shrugged. "We came back.”

"Oh right," Polly said. She nodded quietly to herself as she reached into her pocket and withdrew a cigarette. “And we should all thank God Tommy fucking Shelby has returned. Praise be.”

It was now the girls turn to laugh as Polly lit the cigarette and took a slow drag. She did have a point after all, behind her sarcasm. Birmingham had stood in the boys absence and it would continue to do so now, regardless who was in control. They needed every person in that room, even if the boys weren’t willing to say so themselves. 

“Everybody just needs to be careful,” Tommy carried on, ignoring his Aunt’s mockery. Instead, he turned his attention back to Arthur. “That’s all. Avoid the police and getting anywhere near the strikes. Other than that, we should be good.”

Great, Evie sighed. Apparently her sentence as a prisoner of the house had just got extended. There was no way in hell any of them would let her leave for anything other than school if some copper was on the loose and scaring them enough to call a family meeting.

However, it was clear she wasn’t going to get any more answers tonight. Before anyone could say anything else, chairs were pushed back and people began to file out the room, off to their own assignments and business. Of course, Polly, Arthur, John and her father were the last to move. Ada had run the moment she’d been allowed and if Evie had any sense she knew where to. 

“Dad, wait,” she whispered, hurrying to his side as he began to head toward the offices. “What’s going on? All this talk of police and communists and the Irish-”

“It’s nothing to worry about, Evie, as I said.” His voice was soft, calming almost as if he were talking to one of the horses. He even reached down long enough to cup her face and press a kiss to her forehead, as if trying to dismiss her concerns. “Just keep out of trouble and it’ll be ok.”

“You’d tell me though, if something were happening. Right?”

Tommy nodded again. “Course I would.” 

Evie didn’t believe him. Not for a moment. She may have finally been allowed to attend her first family meeting but it would be a long time until she was permitted to know every detail of what occurred under this roof. 

Trouble was in the air and it was clear it wouldn’t be long before it hit Birmingham, and Watery Lane, with all it had to offer.


	14. The First Strike

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Thank you for all your lovely messages and reviews since last time. I'm fine, for anyone worrying. I had a negative test and I'm feeling absolutely fine. Your well wishes were so sweet. My flatmates are also feeling much better too, even if we're now stuck in isolation for almost another two weeks due to a track and trace mess up. Anyway, just means more time to churn out chapters as I rewatch the entire series again... and do my Masters degree... obviously. 
> 
> In the mean time, I think it's time for a certain Inspector to make an entrance ;)
> 
> Until next time,  
> Thesilentmage x

In fact, it was only the very next day that trouble appeared in the shape of the Inspector himself - or so Arthur claimed as he staggered into the house the next afternoon. 

Up until then, it had been a rather ordinary day in many ways. Or so Evie had thought. 

Despite the meeting the day before, nothing seemed to have changed very much as she awoke and got herself ready. Whether or not there had been more said once she’d gone to sleep the night before, she wasn’t certain. However, everyone appeared their normal selves as she greeted them, snatching breakfast as she ran out of the door to school. 

From there, the day had passed like any other: The lessons were interesting, if a little long; Teachers were strict and disapproving of anything they considered unsuitable in their classrooms; and Lara had been her usual comedic and sarcastic self.

All in all, there nothing unusual to report. 

The trend continued as Evie arrived back home that afternoon and dumped her bags. She said a quick ‘hello’ to the shop staff still working on the floor, and made her way out towards the back of the house. 

The yard was only small outback, a cobbled square with an outhouse and discarded shed. Still, it was one of the only places that offered some quiet and privacy in the otherwise packed house. It was where she knew the person she was looking for would be.

As soon as she pushed open the door, Evie noticed Ada leaning against the wall. She had a cigarette perched between her teeth as she sighed, looking upward at the grey sky. 

“Mind if I join?”

Ada paused, glancing over at her niece. A small smile tugged at her lips as she nodded. “Why not? Free country, isn’t it and I could do with the company. I’ve been stuck with the boys all day. I need a good girl chat.”

“Girl chat?” Evie scoffed, not entirely sure how good she’d be at that. Instead, she extended a hand in an obvious request. Ada sighed but surrendered one of the cigarettes from her packet in what was obviously payment. “I can be a sympathetic ear if you’d like?”

“That’s good enough - even if you’re gonna get us killed if one of the boys found out I let you smoke.”

“What they don’t know can’t hurt them,” Evie replied casually, leaning over so her aunt could light it for her. In truth, she hardly ever smoked. On the whole she thought it a filthy habit and hated the smell, however there was something calming about it. She made the odd exception every now and then. Today had been one of those days where she felt she’d warranted just one. 

Ada, too, looked as if something was stressing her out. Her otherwise normally cheerful exterior looked concerned, her manicured nails picking at each other. 

“So, how was you-know-who?” Evie whispered, doing her best to distract her. Ada was more than practised by now at keeping her face neutral, even if they were apparently alone in the back yard. It was always possible someone was watching. “I assume that’s where you went after last night’s meeting.”

“He was alright,” Ada smiled, taking another drag and letting the smoke curl out the side of her mouth. “Didn’t make it to the pictures though, or the pub.”

Evie rolled her eyes, refraining from being surprised by this point. She may have been her aunt, but Ada was only older than her by six years or so. Something Evie was reminded of every time Ada treated her more like a sister than a niece. “Did you tell him what Dad said?”

Ada nodded, taking another slow drag. Her expression always drooped when the family were mentioned. “I did,” she murmured. “I warned him but I have no idea if he’ll listen to me.”

“At least you tried, Ada.”

Evie had only been stood there a mere handful of minutes when she heard the almighty slam of the front door. 

“What the bloody hell was that?” Ada cried.

Arthur’s voice was the answer, hollering and swearing as he crashed his way around inside. Both girls needed no more invitation as Ada hurried on inside. Evie paused only long enough to drop her cigarette, stubbing it out with her toe and hurling after Ada. Last thing she needed was one of the boys catching her smoking. 

“What the hell happened to you?” 

That was an understatement. As soon as Evie appeared in the doorway she felt her heart sink. 

“Arthur?”

It was hard to tell if it was Arthur for a moment. 

The blood was enough to make her ground to a halt. Seeing anybody hurt was enough to hurt her, but her own family… Evie almost couldn’t stomach the sudden wave of panic that flooded through her. 

“Finn,” Evie bellowed, looking at her startled uncle as he hurried into the room. 

“Yeah?”

“Go to the Garrison. Find Dad, tell him to come — quick.”

Finn nodded without another word. One look at Arthur and the blood on his face was enough for him. He scarpered out the door and off to find Tommy as fast as he could, leaving the girls to handle the situation. “Polly!”

As if summoned, Polly appeared with a basin and water as quick as she could, bringing a cloth and bandages too. All the girls couldn’t seem to act quick enough as they each took a task to focus on. 

“Alright, alright. Let a man breathe, eh?” Arthur groaned, pulling away from the attention. It was only when Polly grabbed his clearly damaged hand that he shut up, hissing in pain. “Oi!”

“Watch it,” Pol warned, narrowing her eyes at him. “I tended enough wounds with you lot over the years. So shut up and sit still, Arthur Shelby, else I’ll whip you one.”

Thankfully, Arthur was saved such whipping as the front door opened again. Immediate relief filled the room as they all realised who it was. 

“John, wipe the blood out of his eyes.”

John groaned. “Since when did you give orders?”

“Since I’m a trained nurse!”

Arthur couldn’t help it. Neither could the rest of them as they chuckled under their breath. However, Arthur’s laughter soon turned to a grimace as he winced in pain. 

“Don’t make me laugh, it hurts my face,” he groaned, holding his ribs. 

“I bloody am!”

All Ada received for her protest was a unimpressed glare from John. “You went to one first-aid meeting at the church and got thrown out for giggling.”

“But not before I learned how to stop someone choking.”

Evie blinked. “But no one’s choking?”

“John will be in a minute when I wrap this cloth around his fucking throat-”

Thankfully, the impending argument was halted before it could even begin. The sound of the front door slamming open was enough of a distraction, as was the sight of Tommy Shelby, standing wide eyed in the doorway as he took in the chaotic scene. 

“It’s alright, Ada. Let me see him," Tommy said as he strode into the parlour. He handed his brother the bottle he had perched in his grip - the bottle Finn had requested on their behalf. "Alright, have this."

Arthur bit the lid off and took a swig while Tommy rung out a cloth from the warm water basin. It was hard to watch as Arthur winced in preparation of what was to come.

"Give me that," Tommy ordered, taking the bottle in hand and pouring the rum onto the cloth. He then gently pressed the cloth to the wound making Arthur hiss loudly. It was enough to make Evie bite her lip in worry. "You're alright.”

Arthur grabbed his arm. "He said Mr Churchill sent him to Birmingham. National interest, he said. Something about a robbery.”

Evie had to be blind to miss the subtle glance between her Aunt Pol and father. She knew something else was going on here, something even Arthur didn’t know about. She was almost terrified to find out what.

"He said he wants us to help him."

"We don't help coppers," John said.

"Especially not ones who hurt our family," Evie hissed, gesturing to her uncle like it should have been obvious. It was the first time she’d ever said something so harsh or unangelic. Not helping the police? She almost didn’t recognise herself, and considering all that she’d seen since she came to Birmingham, that was saying something. This time was different. Even she knew it. 

However, her attention was stolen back to the present as Arthur groaned. Tommy had pressed down on his face a little too firmly. 

“What can I do to help?”

“Don’t worry about it, Evie,” Arthur said, looking at her and giving her a pained grin. “I’ve had worse.”

“Don’t be stupid,” she snapped quickly. “Dad, what can I do?”

“Go grab some towels from the cupboards and soak them. Grab some more thread too on your way back, would ya?” Tommy said. “I’ll need them for stitching him up.”

“No, Tom. C’mon,” Arthur argued, “keep her out of it.”

Tommy rolled his eyes. “There’s only so much we can keep her out of.”

Evie put her hands on her hips, ignoring the way Polly sighed and rolled her eyes. “I’m right here. Talking about me like I’m not here is totally uncalled for.”

“Towels,” Tommy warned sharply. 

Evie narrowed her eyes and turned, disappearing into the bathroom and re-emerging with her supplies. Silently, she handed them to both Polly and her father, then stepped back to let them work. It was clear they’d continued their debate without her. 

At least her father seemed to be honouring their previous discussion and didn’t banish her like he once would have. Instead, he let her linger as she observed the scene. 

"He knew about all our war records," Arthur continued bitterly. "He said we're patriots like him. And he knew about our family. Finn, Polly, Ada, Evie. He wants us to be his eyes and ears. I said we'd have a family meeting and take a vote."

Tommy stared down at his cigarette.

"Well why not?" Arthur said. "We have no truck with Fenians or communists."

Tommy still remained quiet.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? Polly, what is wrong with him lately?"

"If I knew, I'd buy the cure from Compton's Chemist."

Evie glanced up at Tommy as she and Ada took over cleaning Arthur's wounds. She didn’t know the answer either. She only prayed it didn’t cost them more than it had already. There was something bigger going on here, even if Arthur seemed oblivious to the signs. Evie, however, had spent too long around her family to miss the signs. 

She had a bad feeling about this. 

* * *

Again she heard him that night, her father moaning in his sleep. It was hard to miss as it echoed through the walls. 

Having learned her lesson before, Evie didn’t dare go in to the room. Not in person. Instead, she hummed under her breath, hoping somehow that he could hear her, even in his sleep. 

The walls were thin enough that you could often hear someone talking on the other side. Normally, it wasn’t one of the benefits of the house, but tonight Evie was oddly grateful for it, pressing her fingers against the wallpaper, humming softly.

A few moments later he began to quiet. Whether it was working or not, Evie carried on humming, any old tune she could remember until she herself dropped back to sleep. 

* * *

Thankfully, it went peaceful again for a day or so after the incident with Arthur and the new Inspector. However, like all things in Small Heath, things never stayed the same for long. New dangers and changes blew in and out of the city with the wind. 

Of course, of all the times for something troubling to happen it had to be the one time the others had chosen to leave the city for business. There was a horse fair of some kind just outside of the city and as such, the Shelby men had decided to attend, leaving the house and shop defenceless. 

None of them were aware of that fact when they’d left, though. In fact, as they’d piled into the car, they’d been all smiles and making jokes with one another - normally at each other’s expense.

Since then, the house had been rather quiet. In many ways, Evie didn’t mind at first. Not when it gave her a chance to bask in the silence and freedom of having the house to herself. After all, Polly lived next door and Ada’s plans for the day meant she wasn’t at home. 

Evie had heard her leave last night and had no issue with the idea of sleeping in the house alone, with only Finn for company, till the following morning. The shop was always open as soon as the sun was up so she’d hardly be alone for long. That, and she was seventeen now. She’d spent many a night during the war alone whilst Ada was off and about town, and Polly had been running around like a headless goose trying to run the family business. 

But that was before she heard the sudden crashing in the streets outside, followed by the sound of shouting. Yelling to be more precise, followed by screams. 

Evie bolted upright. Her eyes wide. “What on earth?”

She threw back the covers and hurried across the room. She hardly wasted a second as she threw on her jumper over her pyjamas and bolted toward the room opposite. Her father wouldn’t mind, and he did have the best view onto the street anyway. 

What she saw sent her heart racing. Policemen, everywhere, hauling men, women and children out into the streets. Bashing down doors. Attacking any who protested and smashing whatever they could find in their wake. Already the streets had glass and debris coating them.

And they were headed this way…

“Shit.”

That felt like an understatement as she suddenly tried to make a plan. Did she run? Try and bolt out the back of the house and to somewhere safe? But where would be safe? She hadn’t the foggiest how many police there were or how far they’d spread their troops for this surprise raid. 

Evie grit her teeth and instead hurried to her father’s bedside table. She prayed this was unnecessary but she felt instantly better for holding the loaded pistol, slotting it into the waistband of her pyjama trousers. Her jumper easily hid it as it tucked over her waist. Just in time too considering the earth shattering thuds coming from the front parlour downstairs. 

“Finn!” she bellowed desperately until she heard the patter of footsteps in the hallway. “Finn!”

“Evie?” he gasped, appearing out of no where, his eyes wide in panic. “What’s happening? Who are they? What’s going on?” 

“You need to hide. Upstairs in the attic, ok? Where we played explorers last week.”

“Why?”

“You need to stay up there no matter what you hear. Don’t come down, Finn. Not unless I or the others come get you. Promise me!”

“But-”

“Now Finn!”

To his credit, Finn didn’t argue anymore. Not as a thud rang out from below. Instead, he stared at her and nodded. He ran, his dressing gown flapping behind him as he bolted for the hideaway above. 

At least Evie wouldn’t have to worry about him too. She could keep him safe whilst she saw off their unexpected visitors. After all, they had to know someone was home. It would be too suspicious to find an empty house. Better it be her to greet the police than her ten year old uncle. 

Besides, the others would be here soon… right?

Evie gulped. She waited until she heard the roof panel closing overhead, the signal Finn was safe as she hurried back towards the stairs and toward the parlour below.

However, she was saved a trip as an almighty crash rang out. The door gave way, revealing several officers as they burst inside with no warning or invitation. 

Evie didn’t care about them though. She hardly gave them a second glance. No. It was the man following behind them, dressed in too fine a suit for a police man that caught her attention.

This was the real reason for this… for this chaos… 

“Inspector. What a surprise,” Evie greeted icily, pausing just before the final step. He paused, looking over immediately. If he was surprised to see her then he gave no sign of it. If anything, he looked amused as he took in the humble abode around him and the teenage girl stood before him like she was the King himself. “It’s a tad early for a social call, don’t you think? I would have put the kettle on if I’d known you would be visiting.”

A laugh filled the air, muffled by the footsteps clattering past her on the stairs and in the shop behind her. Evie didn’t flinch however as she heard tables being flipped and chairs smashed. She knew that was what the Inspector wanted to see. 

“My my, Miss Shelby. I’m flattered you know who I am,” he chuckled, removing his hat and dropping it on the table. “Clearly your family told you about me and why I’m here.”

“Actually no, they didn’t.”

He blinked. “Oh?”

“They didn’t say anything explicit other than you were in town. It doesn’t take a genius to work out you’re not one of the constables, given your suit and I haven’t the foggiest why you’re here, Inspector - even though I can guess.” 

“Can you?” he smirked, looking as if it was adorable she’d even tried to say such a thing. Evie didn’t rise to it, however, moving over to the kettle and filling it instead. She placed it straight on to boil and fetched the nearest two clean cups she could find. “Oh, you don’t have to go to any trouble on my behalf, Miss Shelby.”

“Really? I thought trouble was a close friend of someone like you.” Her tone was sharp as she kept her gaze from him, instead choosing to turn and focus on brewing herself a strong cup of tea. God knew she was going to need it. 

Polly had always said, be smart. Again and again she’d said it to Arthur, John and anyone else who’d listen. You didn’t fight someone with your fists if you knew they’d win. There were other ways. 

It was obvious she was outnumbered and it wasn’t as if she had the same physique as the others. Shovelling horse shit didn’t build the same kind of muscle mass. 

She simply had to buy herself some time. Time for the others to get back. Time for help to arrive. Time for the Inspector to get bored and leave. 

“I think we’ve got off on the wrong foot, Miss Shelby,” the Inspector continued, taking a clear step towards her. “I’m only here to ask your father a question. I was told by my colleagues he was the best person in the area to assist with my enquiries. Unfortunately, he isn’t here at the moment, so perhaps you could assist me instead?”

“I can try,” Evie smile sweetly, continuing to ignore him. She kept her nervous gaze solely on the teapot as she poured herself a cup and went to add a dash of milk. “Tea, Inspector?”

“I don’t think I’ll be here long enough for a cup,” he chuckled, moving ever closer. 

“Pity.”

“Indeed, it is a shame. I was so looking forward to meeting your father. You’ll have to give him my regards.”

Evie gulped, sensing a threat hidden in his sickly sweet tone. She could also sense his presence as he all but towered over her, pinning her into the corner of the kitchen with no escape. Shit. 

“You’ll also have to ask him if he knows anything about my missing guns.”

“Guns?” Evie blinked innocently. 

“Indeed.”

“What guns?”

She cried out, landing on the floor heavily. There was an immediate taste of blood in her mouth as she tried to realise what had happened.

He’d hit her.

Actually, hit her. 

Hard.

“I don’t like liars, Miss Shelby.”

“Well, I wasn’t lying,” Evie spat, watching as the bloody saliva landed on the otherwise clean kitchen floor. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and ignored the aching throb in her cheek. “The only guns I know about is the one in my hand, which I will use if you don’t get the hell out of my house, now.”

Her threat was clear as she finally reached into her waistband and aimed it directly at the Inspector. His expression was unreadable as his snarl dropped. Was that fear, confusion or anger? She couldn’t tell. Either way, she knew she’d finally got his attention enough for him to realise he wasn’t getting anything from her. 

If this visit had been about intimidating her, then he’d failed. It took more to rattle the Shelbys into submission. He clearly hadn’t done his research. 

“So be it,” the Inspector chuckled, hands held mockingly in surrender. He wasn’t scared. Not of her. “I’ll be back, Miss Shelby. Tell your family that, and next time I'll want to speak to someone who can give me answers!”

Evie didn’t move. Instead, she did her best to hold herself together as she lay there, hearing the door slam shut behind him. Even then, it took her a long five minutes to make her brain realise they were gone… all of them… it was just her, laying in the ruins of the home - a space that, until this invasion, had been entirely hers.

It was then she let a tear slip down her cheek. 


	15. Bruises and Bonfires

Evie had done her best to clean up. First, she had recovered a shaken Finn from the attic, assuring him all was well. The police were gone. Then, they had both grabbed a broom, beginning to try and contain the debris. It was easier to block out any thoughts and focus on the task instead, righting tables and chairs. Scooping up scattered papers. Sweeping away broken glass and bottles. 

All thoughts of going to school had vanished. Evie wasn’t going anywhere anytime soon - not that she wanted to. 

Evie had built such a rhythm that she didn’t even notice time passing until she heard the door open once more and panicked. Yet, relief instantly filled her at the sight of Polly stood in the doorway, not another policeman or Detective. 

Polly was the first to arrive, barging into the shop. “What the fuck happened here?”

“What do you think, Polly? The coppers came here for a chat,” Evie immediately replied, not even looking up at her Aunt. “They visited every house on the streets round here.”

“So I saw on me way in. I came as soon as I heard.”

“Where were you?”

“At the church. Were you both here?”

Her eyes flickered from Evie to Finn as he immediately drew close to her for comfort. She patted his head and hugged him close. 

“Yes,” Evie answered. “Finn was hidden in the attic though. I kept him out of sight.”

“Good,” Polly sighed, relief evident for the youngest Shelby. “And you?”

The expression of concern was clear as was her fury when she realised the answer for herself. Evie didn’t even have to answer for her to work it out. 

“Finn,” Polly barked, “be a good lad and go find the others. Tell them to send word to Tommy and Arthur, eh?”

Finn just nodded and ran off without another word. He was smart enough to know something was going on. He also knew better than to disobey Aunt Polly, so was eager to bolt his way down Watery Lane as fast as his legs could carry him. 

Evie wished she could do the same. She wished she could just run as fast as she possibly could away from here. It would have been better than watching as rage began to simmer beneath Polly’s stern expression as she took in the damaged shop floor, and the evidence on Evie’s face.

Polly swallowed, shaking as she tried to suppress whatever murderous thoughts were now running through her head. Who would have guessed a split lip and bruised forehead would have been enough to tip the infamous Polly Shelby over the edge?

“Who did this?”

Evie sighed. “Who do you fucking think?”

“Language,” Polly scolded, tightening her grip on her chin as she turned Evie’s face into the light. Her eyes roamed the damage with a critical gaze. Thankfully, she didn’t deem the situation too dire as she released her. “I meant a name, Evie.”

“The Inspector.”

“Campbell?”

“Yes.”

The very sound of his name was enough to make Evie’s heart race, her breath short and sharp as she tried not to picture the brute of a man towering over her again. 

“He paid me a visit too. At the church.”

“Pol, are you ok-?”

She nodded, quick to dispel the girl’s panic. He’d only thrown words, not punches. Only an animal chose that to be the case with a child and not a fully grown woman. “I’m fine. He wanted a chat. That’s all.”

“That’s all?”

“Here,” Pol offered, swiftly distracting her by pulling out a chair and placing her grand-niece into it. “I think we both need a drink, don’t you?”

Evie watched as Polly pulled out two glasses from the cupboard and placed them on the table, along with a bottle of whiskey. 

“Have a nip of this and get yourself upstairs and dressed. Hopefully, if we clean you up your father won’t explode like a grenade when he gets here.”

“Shit,” Evie whispered under her breath, the thought enough to make her shudder. It was why she hastily turned her wide eyes to her aunt and gripped her arms in a vice like grip. “Polly, please. You have to tell him - I didn’t say anything. I didn’t know anything about what the police wanted, but I didn’t say anything. I wouldn’t anyway even I did-”

“I know,” Polly soothed, instantly drawing the rambling girl close to her chest. She didn’t say anything as Evie shuddered in her arms, her soft sobs finally escaping her as the morning caught up with her in a terrifying blur. Instead, she gently rubbed the girl’s back and whispered soft noises of comfort to her until she’d calmed long enough to drink her whiskey in one deep gulp. “There. Better?”

Evie nodded. “I should go. Get dressed.”

“Good girl,” Polly cooed. “I’ll be right here when you get back.”

Evie didn’t realise how much she’d needed to hear that as she rose to her shaking feet and did her best to make her legs cooperate with her. 

She hurried up the stairs and into her room, bolting the door behind her. She took a deep breath, the adrenaline fizzing out of her system now that it was over. Suddenly, she could feel the stinging in her lip, and hastily grabbed the wash cloth by the basin to try and wipe away the blood she knew was still on it. 

It hurt to drag the cloth across it, but she winced and did it anyway knowing it was for the best. When she was done, she looked in the mirror placed on her dresser and sighed. The cut on her lip and cheek still looked pretty bad but not enough to warrant stitches, thank god. The bruising around it wasn’t great either. At least pulling her hair loose meant it was mostly covered.

Still, she’d done her best. It would have to do. As it was, she didn’t have any time left. A bang followed by raised voices downstairs told her the men were back, probably bursting with questions about what had been happening in their absence. By the sounds of it, Polly was doing her best to explain and contain the fire she knew was now raging inside of them. 

It took Evie a couple of minutes to muster the strength to make it out of her room and back downstairs. Even then, she couldn’t help the urge to hide her face as she entered the room, but she knew it was pointless. She knew Polly would have told them the moment they entered the house. 

“So go on,” the woman in question ordered, looking at the men who had sat around the parlour and grabbed a drink from the bucket placed in the middle. She wasn’t dumb, Polly Gray. She knew how to make these people stop and listen. “Drink your beers. Get out and you better show people that you’re still the cocks of the walk.”

“And give some cash to the landlords of the pubs and pay some veterans to fix the places up,” her father added, sending the majority of the men in the room scattering up and out the door. However, he, Arthur and Polly remained as if they were waiting. Waiting for her. 

It would only make it worse to keep them waiting. As it was, Evie’s foot creaked against one of the old floorboards, giving her away. “You’re back early,” she squeaked, panicked. Every word hurt and she knew her voice sounded different. She wanted to kick herself. “What happened to the fair?”

Every eye turned. They locked onto her in a mere second, widening as they took in the damage written across her battered face. Arthur rose from his seat and after a few moments Tommy’s expression turned to anger. 

“He’s dead.” It wasn’t a question. It was a promise. 

“Dad, no,” Evie pleaded. “It’s fine. We don’t need any more trouble-”

“Well he can’t cause trouble when he’s dead,” Tommy stated coldly, hurrying over to examine her more closely. He was oddly gentle as he turned her head to get a better look. 

Arthur, who had stormed around the table too, took one look at her and began cursing. “I swear when I see that fucker-”

“Arthur, not you too,” Evie whined as he joined her father’s rage. Her eyes leapt to Polly’s as she begged for help. Thankfully, she knew just how to control the now rabid men. 

“We have bigger problems right now to worry about.”

“Like what, Pol? What’s bigger than some jumped up copper coming here and attacking our home? Especially when he knew we wouldn't be here. This was a direct attack, a provocation.” 

“Like," Polly warned, "trying to reclaim the favour of the people out there who think we were in on this!”

“In on what? Why was he even here?” 

“He wanted to know about some guns,” Evie interjected, head beginning to pound at all the raised voices. She wished she’d never come down. Things were always much simpler when she stayed in her bed. 

“Guns?” Arthur barked, shaking his head in confusion. “What the fuck?”

Polly was oddly quick to squash the conversation as she handed him another beer. “Who knows what that man’s after. He’s playing a game. A smart one.”

“A bloody smart one,” Tommy agreed darkly, accepting his beer from Polly. He then downed it in one gulp, before hugging Evie once more. Clearly he knew words were no use right now. There was nothing he could say to make this ok. 

“So much for your promise there was nothing to worry about,” Evie muttered. 

“There isn’t,” he corrected sternly, eyes refusing to leave hers. Evie sighed, letting him kiss her head and whisper in her ear. “For now, this discussion is over, eh?” She nodded, knowing that was most likely to be the case. Still, if it meant he could let it go for now she’d take it gladly. “Go on. Get some rest. We’ll talk later.”

“I love you.”

“And I you.” 

Evie smiled, allowing the smallest slither of relief to make its way back inside of her as she squeezed his hand once more and began to make her way upstairs to her room. Polly’s voice was echoing from below as she went, rallying the troops to their retaliation. 

“Let them see your faces!”

Birmingham would be lucky if that was all it saw at this rate. This had only been the beginning and she knew it. This morning had been a lucky escape in more ways than one. Soon enough, the Inspector would be back to finish what he started. 

Whatever was going on here was bigger than her father was going to admit. Some how, Evie’s gut knew it was going to get a lot worse before they were through with this business. 

* * *

They’d been running door to door all afternoon. 

One minute, Evie had been asleep on top of her bed. The next, she had awoken to find the parlour full of pictures. Not just any pictures but ones of the King himself in all his finery. Any suspicions her father was suddenly a devout monarchist were swiftly crushed as she watched Finn and John beginning to haul said pictures outside into the street. 

“Uh, what’s going on?”

“We’re having a bonfire!” Finn beamed, excitement written all over his face. 

“A bonfire?”

“Yeah. Your father’s idea,” Arthur added, winking as he grabbed another few. “Grab some and help would ya?”

“Grab what?”

She didn’t know why she’d asked when it was obvious. She just didn’t know why. They were going to burn pictures of the king? Wasn’t that technically some kind of treason? Then again, when had that ever stopped the Shelbys from doing what they liked? 

With a sigh, she hurried on over and begun to do as instructed. She grabbed as many frames as she could manage and carried them out into the street, hurling them onto the already growing pile. It was surprisingly impressive. 

“How many did you get?”

“Every portrait from the next four streets,” Finn boasted. “I only had to pay for a few. People practically gave it to me.”

“I’m sure they did.” Evie couldn’t imagine many saying no to the Blinders, especially not in these parts. Everyone who lived nearby was loyal, either in their organisation or a supporter. It would also explain why so many people had already gathered nearby, cheering and watching the spectacle. 

“Less talking, more carrying!” Arthur ordered, ushering them both back inside to gather the rest. “This bonfire won’t build itself!”

He was right, hence why the next half hour was spent running to and fro, lugging portraits onto the rather substantial pyre. They even managed to rope in some of the local children, looking to earn a few pennies, as they helped. 

It gave Evie enough time to put the kettle on and make a well needed cuppa. She made ones for the workers too, handing them out as they passed. Each earned a mumbled, “thanks” or “ta”, which was comforting. Part of her was still reeling from the morning and struggled with having so many people around her. People she didn’t necessarily know. 

At least they were on their best behaviour. Then again, that could be a result of her father standing in the doorway. 

“Tea?” she smiled, offering a cup towards him. He was quick to take it, chucking under his breath. Not many people reacted in such a way when seeing him stood nearby. Most ran screaming or stopped breathing altogether. Only she knew more existed beneath the tough exterior. “One sugar, don’t worry. I remembered.”

“I wouldn’t dream of suggesting otherwise,” Tommy teased. 

“Good. Glad to hear it.”

Then, the door knocked. 

Evie couldn’t help it as she jumped, her eyes wide as panic flooded through her. She would have dropped the teapot in her hands had Tommy not caught it in time. 

“Easy,” her father whispered, his hand on her shoulder as he tried to ground her in the moment. “It’s just Finn.”

Evie tried to hear him. Thankfully, as the door opened, she realised he was right and took a deep breath of relief. 

“We’re ready, Tommy,” Finn grinned. 

“Good to hear, Finn. We light the fire in ten minutes, eh?”

Everyone nodded. With that, they dispersed back from where they’d came, most heading out into the crowd already gathered in the street outside. It was impossible to miss the racket they were making. 

Evie was quick to follow, planning on running around the corner to see if Lara was alright. As it was, she felt awful at her neglect of her friend all day, too consumed with her own business to give her a second thought. 

Had the coppers hit their place too?

Thankfully, she found the answer soon enough. Evie had only just stepped out of the front door when she located Lara, who was stood by the soon to be pyre, her brothers cheering around her at the idea of burning stuff. Thankfully, no one had been hurt too badly by their morning visitors. 

“My Dad got a couple blows in, sent the coppers running before they had a chance to check the place over,” she explained, rubbing her hands together for warmth. Her expression was hollow though, as if there was a fear inside she was too afraid to express. Perhaps it was Evie’s darkened eye socket that sealed her lips. As it was, she held her friend’s arm tighter than normal. Evie would also have to have been blind to miss the slight tremble in her friend’s grip as they linked arms and watched the crowd assemble. “Good thing too considering how much whiskey he’s got stashed in the basement. They’d think he was running a pub in there.”  
  
Evie sniggered. “Probably cheaper than the Garrison, mind you.”

“Probably, but less fun.”

They sniggered, resting their heads against each other and watched the excitement unfold.

The night passed in an odd blur for Evie as she watched the flames growing higher, a plume of smoke vanishing up into the air. A beacon for all to see. Would the right people see it, she wondered, or would the wrong?

She wished she knew what was going on inside her father’s head. It felt like she knew him less and less these days. Part of him remained, that much was clear. Even now, after the tumultuous morning he kept her close, not letting her out of the sight of the family. It was why she stood next to Arthur, chuckling at some joke he’d just made. Her eyes never left her father though. 

No. She simply watched. Observed. Tried to understand the face illuminated in the flames. 

Did he think her daft? Did he not realise she knew he was keeping something massive and dangerous secret? Was it only Polly he had chosen not to keep in the dark?

It was so obvious after this morning, and she was more than slightly offended that they seemed to think she was dumb enough not to notice. But she did. 

She wasn’t an idiot. She knew that the Inspector had targeted her because of something her father had got tangled up in - he had all but told her that. He had mentioned something about guns, but he hadn’t made a lot of sense after that. The blow to her face hadn’t helped that. Still, her father and Polly’s agitation upon hearing that told Evie enough that she was right. There was something larger afoot here. She just didn’t know what.

Why else was he now doing this mad bonfire stunt?

She would have come right out and asked them about it, but she didn’t want to take a step backwards with all the progress she’d been making with them since their return. Not to mention, whatever it was they were dealing with clearly worried them enough without her becoming a part of it. She knew her father had been distraught that the Inspector had made that decision for himself. 

For now though, Evie was content with holding out on learning the truth but she still hated not knowing. It seemed to be the barrier left to be broken down before they could finally live the most normal life they could. 

That was what this all boiled down to. What Evie wanted more than anything: a chance at a life with her family that wasn’t clouded by secrets and lies. 

But she was starting to wonder… did such a life even exist for people like them? 


	16. A Woman's World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Here's your weekly reminder how much I appreciate you guys for reading this and showing me so much love, and support. Every time I look at the kudos or hits counter I honestly can't stop smiling. I also remember that you guys are waiting on new chapters, so get my ass in gear and get writing. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy your latest installment! 
> 
> Until next time,  
> Thesilentmage x

The next morning went like any other in Watery Lane. It was as if the night before had never even happened, despite the smouldering remains outside in the street. 

Life went on and so too did the Shelbys. Hence why, as usual, the shop opened on time and people still flocked inside to place their bets on the day’s upcoming races. The place was heaving, even as Evie hurried down the stairs and tried to eat her breakfast in the kitchen. The noise from the rooms beyond was deafening, accompanied by the tell-tale sound of coins and boisterous shouts. 

Nothing got between men and their sport. She’d learned that long ago and last night had made it all too clear in more ways than one. 

“Morning.”

“Morning Ada,” Evie smiled, helping herself to the already made stack of toast awaiting on the table. It was unusual to see her aunt downstairs so early. Normally she remained in bed until at least noon - and that was on a good day. “You’re up early. Considering I didn’t see you come in last night I thought you’d be asleep for a while yet. You off somewhere?”

“Come to the pictures with me?”

That was not what’d she been expecting to hear. 

“What?” Evie paused, mouth full. 

“I said, will you come to the pictures with me?”

“But… Now? I have school.”

“So?”

“So, Dad will kill me if I bunked off.”

“Please,” Ada begged, her voice wobbling enough to make Evie know better than to ask any more questions. Something had been off with Ada ever since the meeting several days ago. It was like she was waiting for something to happen, looking constantly on edge and oddly pale. That, and she never normally shared any of her problems, or at least not to Evie. No. That was normally Polly’s area of expertise. If she wanted to now, then Evie knew better than to turn her away. 

Did it have something to do with her aunt’s absence from the bonfire last night?

“I just need to get out of here for a while, ok?” Ada continued, unable to hide the tremor in her hands as she toyed with her necklace. “I don’t want to be alone but I can’t stay in this house, today. I just can’t.”

“Ok,” Evie agreed. “I’ll grab my coat.”

Her father could forgive her if he ever found out. After everything that had happened, surely he could understand? They were all rattled. They’d been attacked. Now, they were closing ranks. Of course she’d rather spend the day with her family than stuck alone in a classroom. 

The gratitude that filled her aunt’s face was also enough of a reward. 

“Thank you,” Ada breathed, hurrying over to kiss her niece’s cheek much to her amusement. “Meet me out front. I’ll handle John.”

Ah.

John.

Evie had forgotten him in all the excitement along with the fact it was his turn to walk her to school. Still, this wasn’t their first rodeo with the Shelby clan. By the time she’d made it back outside, John was already on his way back in to the shop. 

Clearly whatever her aunt had told him had convinced him. He didn’t even think twice as he shrugged and went back inside, letting the two girls disappear off into the city together. He merely nodded at them both and bid them goodbye. 

“John just gets easier to handle. All he wants it to get back so he can get his ass off to the Garrison early,” Ada tutted, taking Evie’s arm. 

“I don’t blame him.”

“Wait, what about your friend?”

“Lara?” Evie paused. “She’ll know if I’m not there in a minute to go on to school without me.”

“Good.”

Was it? Nothing about this felt good to Evie, but then again, she’d lived at Watery Lane long enough to know when trouble was in the air. Just because they’d put John off of their scent for a while didn’t mean he wouldn’t figure out something was amiss when Ada didn’t return anytime soon. 

Lara would also have suspicions, even if she could be trusted not to out Evie to her family any time soon. If anything, she would be upset she didn’t get an invite to ditch school with them. Still, Evie knew this wasn’t just a fun outing between her and her aunt. There was clearly something else afoot here. 

They only ever went to the picture house for special occasions. It had always been their thing - Ada and Evie. They loved watching whatever the latest film was and admiring the glamorous actors and actresses on screen. They could simply let the world fade away for a while and live a life of pretend, whether as pirates, princesses or some fair damsel. 

Clearly, such fantasy and indulgence were the reason for Ada’s urgent visit. Even if the rest of their family thought such things were nonsense or rubbish, they were a comfort for Evie and Ada. 

It was why Evie offered to pay the fee for their tickets, and whatever snacks the girls could desire. They’d earned this. Besides, it wasn’t as if she couldn’t afford it what with all her extra shifts lately, working in the betting shop and down at the yard. 

Hence, five minutes later, the two girls had taken their seats and were happily making their way through the bags of popcorn and sweets spread across their laps. Neither said a word for quite some time, choosing instead to focus on the flickering black and white images projected on the screen. 

In fact, they’d been there long enough Evie had almost forgotten the whole point of their visit. Well, that was until Ada finally sighed and blurted out, “I’m pregnant.”

Evie choked. “Pardon?”

“I’m pregnant.”

"I… I heard that,” she stammered, whipping her eyes off the screen to stare at her Aunt. That was not what she’d thought she’d say, nor the reason she’d been so upset lately. “You’re… Is it Freddie’s?”

Ada simply nodded, piling more popcorn into her mouth as the movie continued to play. No wonder she’d wanted some space. How long had she known? 

Wait. 

“Does Dad know?”

She shook her head. “Not yet. Pol does, though and now you do too.”

“Does Freddie know?”

“I don’t know where he is.” 

And there was the truth of it. The reason her Aunt looked so pained right now. Scared even and rightly so. There was no way her father was going to be ok with this development. He was never alright with any development he hadn’t meticulously calculated for himself. Evie could only imagine what he’d say if he knew. 

She could only imagine what Ada must have said when she found out herself. The whole thing scared her senseless and she wasn’t even the one who was pregnant. 

So, she did the only thing she could. Evie squeezed her hand. “It’s going to be ok.”

“You don’t know that.”

“No, but you’ll have me and Pol. No matter what you choose.”

“But what if-”

She stopped as the doors to the cinema burst open. They didn’t even need to look to know who was storming his way down the aisle, his footsteps all too familiar. “Shit.”

That felt like an understatement given the murderous look on her father’s face. Even Ada recognised it as she groaned under her breath. So much for their day of freedom. Apparently it was impossible to escape the Shelbys. 

“Tell me the man’s name, Ada.” Her father didn’t even bother with niceties as he dropped into the empty seat beside them. He was after one thing and one thing alone. 

Ada sighed again but didn’t flinch. “Rudolf Valentino.” 

Tommy nodded, turning and storming away now that he had what he’d come for. 

Of course, Evie couldn’t help but snigger a little as she waited for the penny to drop. Needless to say, Tommy was back only seconds later and angrier than before - if that was possible. Her amusement died instantly along with the film as it flickered to a halt. 

“Get out!” he bellowed, startling the other occupants of the cinema. “All of you! Get out! Now!”

They didn’t need to be told twice. Evie herself rose as if to slip out but was stopped by her father’s glare. “You and I will talk later. Sit down.”

It was a promise. One that made her drop back into her seat in resignation. “Shit.” So, he was here for both of them then. 

“I said, tell me his fucking name.”

“Freddie fucking Thorne!” Ada snarled, her temper snapping. She was a Shelby too and had just as bad a temper as the rest of them. She just knew how to control it better but given the circumstances, she had earned the right to a little rage. “Yeah. Your best mate since school. The one who saved your life in France. So go on! Go on! Cut him. Cut him and chuck him in the Cut.”

The look on her father’s face said that was exactly what he was planning to do. Evie was almost scared to let him out of her sight, but there was nothing she could do to stop him as he turned and marched out of the cinema hall with fury in his wake. 

There was rage and then there was Shelby rage. 

She still wasn’t used to it. Even now. 

“Oi! I’m a Shelby too, you know,” Ada bellowed a moment later. Apparently the matter was closed. Whatever punishment awaited them wasn’t going anywhere. They aught to at least enjoy their last hours of freedom. “Put my fucking film back on!”

* * *

Evie had always hated arguing. She hated doing it as much as she hated watching it or even hearing it. She didn’t even have to be involved to feel her skin crawl and insides twist uncomfortably. 

Unfortunately for her, living in the Shelby household meant that arguments tended to be a common occurrence. At least this time, she’d been expecting it ever since her father had stormed his way into the cinema house earlier that morning. 

All throughout the film, she’d felt her palms turn clammy and her heart race in anticipation and dread. She wasn’t as used to ignoring Tommy as Ada appeared to be. That, or scoffing as many sweets as possible was a good enough way to distract her. Evie was half tempted to try it. 

However, she knew deep down that nothing would prepare her for the argument brewing, nor would it lessen its severity. Much to her disappointment she was right. They’d hardly even stepped in the door before Tommy and Polly began to scream at one another. 

Ada had the right idea, scampering off upstairs and leaving the two of them to their feud on her behalf. It was clear neither cared what she had to say, nor did they care how she felt. Why should she stick around to hear whatever abuse they had to throw at one another? 

They’d do what they wanted anyway, whether or not that involved honouring her wishes and allowing Polly to pass along a letter to wherever Freddie was staying - a detail her father apparently knew.

Evie, however, chose to stay. She perched out of sight on the bottom stair and listened to the war raging in the room beyond. After all, she knew her father would want to speak to her eventually and making him come and haul her from her room wouldn’t help her case. 

“Damn you, Thomas Shelby!” Polly raged, slamming her hand against the table. 

“You’d hit me with that thing if it weren’t for the fact you know I’m right! I am right, Pol!”

Polly didn’t say anything else. Instead, she dropped whatever had been in her hand, letting it clang to the floor in a heap of metal. Apparently she’d said enough. Enough to know she had no hope of getting through to him, of making him see this from any other perspective than his own. 

Polly wasn’t the only one whose temper began to burn white hot. 

Evie knew she’d heard enough. She barely had time to move as Polly stormed out of the room and past her up the stairs. 

That was clearly her cue, her chance to try and get some sense to filter through that thick skull Tommy wore on his shoulders. 

“How could you!”

Her father jumped as she barged into the room. That enraged look was one more thing she’d inherited from him and he knew it. It was why his blood boiled, his previous spat still fuelling him. “I’m not about to start this with you. You don’t know anything about the world and what it’s like. I’m doing what’s best for her.”

“By controlling her life?” Evie hissed, pointing to the burner. The smouldering remains of the letter were all too clear. “What do you know about the world anyway, Dad? When did you ever spend a day in it as a woman? Our world isn’t your world. Only an idiot would suggest it is!” 

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“It means,” Evie snapped, “That we don’t have the same choices as men. Ada is the one who’s pregnant. Not you! You don’t have the right to pretend you know how she feels or what’s best for her. You didn’t even know about her and Freddie until today!” 

Part of her enjoyed the satisfaction of lording that fact over her father. It was a rare day when someone surprised Tommy Shelby and Evie wanted to savour every moment of it - of forcing him to realise he wasn’t some omniscient being. True. He may have controlled the streets. He may have had the power to send men running in terror of his seemingly endless web of informants and gang members. However, he was just a man. A man. Nothing more, nothing less. Somehow he never seemed to recognise that fact, or if he did, he hid it beneath his ice cold exterior. 

It was enough to make her blood boil. How dare he treat them like that? His own family. 

“No wonder Mum ran away,” Evie continued, her rage as strong as his as she squared up to her father. “She probably knew if she stayed she’d have no choices anymore. That you’d just control us both like pawns the way you have Ada and Freddie. How could you? What gives you the right? 

His voice was as heated as the burner. “I”m her brother.”

“And?”

“And, I know best,” Tommy roared. It was clear it was taking all his will power not to throw something or flip the table over. “I know how to keep our family safe from the world out there. A world you don’t even know the first thing about. I’m only doing what’s best for her, like I do for everyone in this family.”

“I don’t trust that anymore,” she sobbed, the truth pouring out of her with no way to stop. “Just look what happened the other day. You said nothing was going on with that Inspector. You said there was nothing to worry about. That you’d tell me the truth if we were in danger-”

“We’re not!”

“Didn’t feel that way when he stormed in here and gave me this!” Her black eye was still all too visible, even without her pointing at it, refusing to let him look away. “You pretend to know what’s best, bullying anyone who dares oppose you. Well, I’d say you’re doing a poor job so far. You can’t keep us safe. Not when what you really want is control. Control over all of us and whatever the hell it is you’re doing with the business. Otherwise, you’d stop. Stop whatever it is that’s got a target marked on all our backs!”

“You don’t get to speak to me like that.”

“Well someone needs to! Before you do any more damage. You already cost me my family, robbed me of time I won’t get back. It’s one thing to try control my life, but I won’t let you do the same to Ada and Freddie.” 

Tommy froze. 

Evie trembled. 

Their talk after the Commons incident had been enlightening in more ways than one; they’d made progress. They’d understood one another. However, just because Evie had understood his need to try and control his daughter, didn’t rationalise what was happening here. It didn’t excuse it either. He couldn’t seriously expect to extend his behaviour to his fully grown sister? What right had he? 

Her father didn’t have the right to control anyone’s life, and that had been the crux of his rage when he’d heard about Evie. He’d felt powerless, just as she did when she saw her father act so carelessly. They’d told each other as much and had resolved to be accommodating whilst they adjusted to this new reality. 

But now? Now she didn’t recognise the man. She couldn’t rationalise such tyrannical behaviour. Evie had only promised on her behalf. Not Ada’s and not the baby’s either. 

She’d meant what she’d said: things had changed and she wasn’t about to let her father appoint himself king anymore. They were not his subjects and they didn’t deserve to be treated as such. 

“Sometimes, I’m ashamed to be your daughter.”

With that, Evie had pulled the metaphorical pin from the grenade, and tossed it behind her without a care. She didn’t even stay to witness the fallout, her goal having been met. Instead, she turned and marched her way towards the stairs and away from his presence. 

Once again she didn’t stop, not even as he began to hurl his threats after her.   
  
“Evelyn Shelby. We’re not done with this!”

But Evie was. A fact she made clear as she slammed her door again - it was becoming a habit by now. 

She was done with all of it. Polly was right. He was too stubborn to see what he was doing. 

It was why she pulled the bolt across her door and curled up on her bed, biting back the tears that stung her eyes. 

* * *

Tommy knew he had a temper. He was a Shelby after all. He’d have been more concerned if he didn’t have one. 

However, there were times were he cursed his short, curt nature. Yesterday had been one of those moments. Perhaps if he hadn’t been so enraged he wouldn’t have handled the whole situation so poorly. He wouldn’t have pissed all the Shelby women off in the span of less than twenty four hours. 

None had forgiven him yet. In fact, he hadn’t seen any of them all day. They’d been avoiding him and with good reason. He was still wound as tight as a spring. All day he’d caught himself snapping at people or yelling when inconvenienced even slightly. He felt like he was losing control of everything and it showed. 

It was why he eyed his pocket watch with relief as he made his way back inside Watery Lane. It was now officially past the end of the school day, meaning Evie would be home. Probably studying in her room if he knew her. That girl was an anomaly; Her passion for books and school was borderline troubling. Still, he loved her for it as much as he enjoyed teasing her about it. He was the first to push her to study and keep surpassing the expectations put to her. 

He may not have said it often, but he was proud of her. Proud, and grateful to have her as a daughter. It was why he hated being at odds with her so much. Family was all that mattered in the end, as life had proven once too often. You couldn’t take it for granted. It was why he knew he had to make peace with the girls, one by one if necessary. 

Evie was probably the easiest to start with. 

So, he hurried inside and up the stairs towards her room. However, a single knock proved she wasn’t inside. The door had swung open under his touch, revealing an empty room with no sign of his daughter insight. 

Shit. 

“Where is she?”

John paused, looking up from his position at the table nearest, bets in hand and customers yelling their orders at him. “Who?”

“Evie,” Tommy thundered, hurrying downstairs in to the shop. He made it sound as if it should have been obvious. Great. All he needed was for another Shelby girl to start running off around town. 

Then he noticed the boots missing from the corner of the room; the riding boots she always wore when she went to the yard. A sigh of relief escaped his lips as he replaced the cap on his head and turned to the door. 

“Tom?”

“I’ll be back later,” he called. With that, he closed the door and thus ended the conversation. His brothers were more than used to his moods. They knew he’d be back and that it was just better to let him cool off alone, else risk provoking his wrath for themselves. 

* * *

Evie loved riding. 

She had, ever since she’d first got on the back of a horse. 

It was always during times like these, she took to the yard and escaped the city, looking for some space to think without her family staring over her shoulder. After her fight earlier, she’d ridden out of the city and towards the surrounding fields her father had taken her through before. There was always something about being on a horse, the wind whipping in her hair as she felt the animal pounding its way across the grass. 

Something soothed her soul as she let her worries fly away behind her with every mile. Polly had said it was the gypsy blood in her, the echoes of ancestors past… Evie liked to think it was. 

Just as she liked to think her family were different - or so she’d been telling herself. After all, being a Shelby was no small thing. Early on, Evie had learned that their world was large and sometimes even dangerous. Being a Shelby meant having one another’s backs, looking out for each other and doing whatever it took to make their family happy and safe. Neither of which, were unreasonable aims. They were the same for any family in the world. 

However, their world was darker and more dangerous than most. Ever since she’d arrived, Evie had been wilfully ignorant of as much of the seedier side to the family business as possible. After all, their business wasn’t even legally registered despite their continued profits and the fact that their customers could be relied upon to come back again and again and again, no matter what. 

Ignoring such a fact had been easy before. Until all this had started. Until her father had dragged them into a war they hadn’t needed, fighting both Campbell and now the Lees. Then there was also Billy Kimber, who was in charge of their patch and yet, her father had been provoking him too… Fixing races and taking bets when they didn’t have Kimber’s approval. 

It blew her mind. She felt every bit as enraged and confused as her aunt Pol had. She didn’t need to overhear their almost daily spats now to know her aunt loathed Tommy’s behaviour. Yet, he was family. He was her family and Evie’s. Just as Ada was family too. Or had been, until he decided to push her away.

First Ada and now Polly… how long would it be until he pushed them all away? Was that what he wanted? Success and no one to share it with? 

Did he really think no one would challenge him, that they’d simply sit by and let him plunge them all head first into the fray? 

After all, Evie had never been very good at following the Shelby mantra, of keeping her feelings locked away behind composed nods and smiles. It was why she and her father clashed so much these days. She was no longer the small child she’d once been, adoring and willing to do whatever her father asked of her. 

No. She meant what she’d said those weeks ago after the night at the Commons. She had changed just as much as he had during the war. She was a strong, independent person with feelings and thoughts of her own. It was his choice whether he acknowledged that or fought with her every step of the way, trying to keep things as they were.

If only that was possible … 

Evie sighed. She fought back the urge to cry as the wind stung her eyes. 

At least her ride had helped calm her down and clear her mind, even if it hadn’t given her any real answers about what to do next.

She finally trotted her way back onto the cobbled streets, making her way back toward the yard to stable her horse. Of course, she should have guessed her father would have been waiting at the gates. He was never one to leave an argument unresolved. She’d learned that after the Commons incident. 

It didn’t mean she wasn’t anxious to see him waiting there, cigarette between his lips as he bent his head against the slight breeze. The razor he had stitched in his cap was more visible than ever, catching the sunlight at that angle. 

Evie ignored him. She didn’t say a word as she made her way to the stalls, dismounted and began to remove the saddle. 

Instead, she let him make the first move. He had come to her, strolling forward as he clearly grappled with the words to say. 

“I knew I’d find you here.”

Evie scoffed. “Well done, Sherlock.”

Tommy didn’t rise to her comment. Instead, he moved to the side of the stall, watching her work with silent approval. It still felt like yesterday when she’d been too scared to even touch a horse, let alone ride one. In some ways, time had flown so fast these past years, and in others it had felt like a lifetime ago. 

“What do you want?”

“Eh?”

“You came all the way down here,” Evie continued sharply, undoing the last straps and buckles before hauling the saddle to one side. Her horse made a soft noise, as if trying to warn them both to behave whilst in her stall. “Clearly you want something, so get on with it. Unless it’s to yell at me some more, then I’d rather you saved both of us the effort and just didn’t.”

Tommy sighed. “I didn’t come here to fight with you.”

“Oh?”

“No. I just think we need to talk.” Well, he’d got that right. It didn’t take a genius to work that out. It was merely whether or not they were both ready to listen that was the real question. “I need you to know, that everything I do and have ever done, is with the intention of looking after this family. Of doing what needs to be done to keep everyone safe. I know I don’t always get it right or go about it the right way, but I only ever want the best for you.” 

“And you think the best thing for Ada is to be kept from the man she loves? The father of her child.”

Tommy sighed again. Evie turned, finally daring to make eye contact as he spoke. She could see the conflict inside of them, the pain this whole thing was causing him. “Freddie is a stubborn man. One who will always put his politics before anything else. Ada deserves more than that."

“What if she doesn’t want more than that?” 

“Then she needs to realise that, as her brother, I can’t just let her throw her life away. I won’t. Not when I swore to our mother protect this family, no matter what.”

“Then you soon won’t have any family left to protect, Dad,” Evie stated simply. All patience evaporated as she confronted him with the truth. Part of her simply wanted to shake him until it sunk into that thick skull of his. “Keeping secrets, shutting people out and trying to control them like pawns is never going to work. How long do you think we’d be willing to sit by and let you do that to us?”

“I’m not pushing her away. She’s choosing to walk away-”

“Then what about the guns?”

Tommy blinked. “What?”

“Don’t lie to me,” Evie warned, eyes narrowing dangerously. “I know you and Pol have been keeping something. I saw it in your eyes when Arthur was attacked. The Inspector wouldn’t have mentioned it if there wasn’t something there. He broke into our home wanted to know about guns so, so do I.”

If she didn’t say this now, she knew she’d never get the nerve to try again. Weeks now, she’d been holding onto this burden, waiting for a chance to unload it. Whatever her father was up to, it stopped now. If he truly didn’t want to push them all away, then now was his chance to prove it. 

Hopefully, he realised that as he rubbed a hand down his face and chucked his cigarette stub to the ground. Evie could almost see the cogs whirring inside his brain, yet again, trying to calculate and evaluate the situation. 

“That’s a long story.”

“I have nowhere else to be.” She shrugged in a clear challenge before perching on a nearby crate. Her arms and legs crossed as she leant back against the wall. “Prove to me you meant what you said, that you’re capable of letting someone in. That you know what you’re doing and that it’s worth it and the trouble it’s causing this family.”

Evie could see his jaw tense. She could see the way his hand flexed as he tried to control his temper. 

He sighed deeply. 

“Fine.” Like that, Tommy marched over and dropped onto the crate beside Evie. His coat flapped out behind him as he sat, as if he were in some grand meeting room and not the back of the stables. In fact, his entire mannerism changed to something calmer, something more clinical as if she were a colleague or employee - not his daughter. “It was an accident. It was meant to be routine. I had a buyer in London for some motorcycles - easy money considering the works factory has piss poor security and most of them are willing to do favours for us now and then. I asked my men to steal me four bikes with petrol engines. I’m guessing my men were drunk. There’s a still inside the factory makes tram line gin... They picked up the wrong fucking crate.”

Evie could see where the story was heading. “And let me guess, they grabbed one with guns inside?”

Tommy nodded. “I don’t know how they thought it could possibly be the right one. I should have gone myself. They must’ve taken it from the proofing bay instead of the export bay. A crate full of guns, ammunition and rifles. All bound for Libya.”

Evie’s heart dropped. Now it was all starting to make sense. Her father had never been one to make a hasty decision. Intentionally bringing down the full force of the police and government would never have been on his agenda. Small sides jobs to make extra cash, however? That was entirely plausible. 

“And you didn’t dump the guns somewhere?” she continued sharply, trying to piece it all together. “Try and shift the blame in case something like this happened? After all, they were never gonna let that amount of weapons go missing without batting an eyelid.”

Tommy shook his head. “I know.”

“So?”

“So,” he snapped, turning to face her with a warning glare. Evie knew not to push her luck. Not now, and not when he was finally giving her answers. “I thought I could use them for collateral. Use the situation to our advantage. Polly didn’t like the idea, tried to convince me to dump them in the Cut but I didn’t.”

Once again, Evie was reminded of her aunt’s wisdom. Hell would freeze over though, before the others chose to listen to her without questioning her or her supernatural methods. There was a reason she’d survived so long and accumulated the reputation she had. 

“And that’s why the Inspector’s here? He thinks you have the guns.”

“Oh, he knows,” Tommy confirmed bitterly. He then chose that moment to reach over and take her hand before she could pull away. He needed her to understand. “I used them to barter with him. To get him to back off in exchange for the location of the guns, except he’s now outplayed me. Somehow.”

Evie didn’t know what to say. Just because it all now made sense didn’t mean she liked it or approved. 

She froze. “Do the others know yet?”

“They do now.”

“Thanks for telling me - doesn’t mean I don’t want to smash your head in but at least I know now; I understand why you’ve been acting so weird. Why you’ve been more of a control freak than normal, trying to keep us all together and lashing out when we don’t listen to you.”

“He won’t stop, Evie,” Tommy warned. “He wants us all behind bars and he’ll do whatever it takes to get us there. He’s also after Freddie and the communists. He thinks we’re all in it together. Trying to start a revolution here or over in Ireland.”

“If he’s after Freddie then he’s also after…”

Then the penny dropped. 

“I’m sorry,” he whispered. “I should have told Ada from the start. Maybe then she’d have listened and we wouldn’t be in this mess. She’d be home and not out there without us. I also shouldn’t have lashed out at you for trying to defend her.”

“If I’d known-”

“It’s alright,” Tommy soothed, cupping her cheek in his hand. The leather glove was soft as it held her, brushing against her in a comforting gesture. “What’s done is done. I owe you an apology for all this. I should have realised the similarities to your mother. I didn’t mean for this to bring up doubts or bad memories.”

“It didn’t,” Evie whispered. “I just… what if she’d stayed? What if, I’d been raised with both parents and not that mystery hanging over me? That wondering who you were and what you were like… I just want to spare Ada’s baby the same. They deserve a chance to be a family. Like we could have been.”  
“I’ll think about it.”

“Really?”

He nodded. “Only if you promise not to fight me on it anymore, ey?”

“I’ll try.”

“I’ll take that. You’ll also be cleaning this place for the next two weeks. Hopefully it’ll clean your language up in the process and remind you about routine. That way you won’t forget to go to school again.”

That seemed fair, all things considered. 

“I won’t forget. I promise,” Evie soothed, even though Tommy already knew she wouldn’t. She loved school too much to ignore it for anything other than an apocalyptic event or family crisis. As a Shelby, most of the time, those two things weren’t mutually exclusive. “And Dad?”

“Yes?”

“I… can we talk, one day? About… about Mum and why she did leave?”

Tommy felt as if he could have been pushed over by a feather. Those were not the words he’d expected to come out of her mouth, even if he knew they should have been. After all, they’d made it to this point without the topic ever arising. Evie had garnered enough through her own deductions over the years to satiate her curiosity. But now she was older, more mature, it was only logical she’d want answers. Real answers. Answers Rebecca had promised Tommy would provide, in time. 

“Yes,” he answered calmly. A nod was all he had to elaborate upon his statement, as well as a hug. “We will. When this is sorted, which will be soon. I promise.”

“Alright.” 

Evie gratefully took both the hug and his oath. That was all she wanted for now, all she needed, to be able to look him in the eye. To trust they would be able to work through this difficult period they found themselves in. 

They’d survived a war, for heaven’s sake. What was one bent copper, a business expansion and a wild aunt? 

Tommy was right when he’d said the only way through this was to stick together. They needed one another, now more than ever, and Evie knew better than to push away the olive branch he’d offered today. 

“I love you,” she whispered, pressing her cheek firmly against his chest. 

Tommy’s arm tightened around her in reply. “I love you too, Evie. More than anything.”

“Also, I didn’t mean what I said about being ashamed to be your daughter… I could never be ashamed of you.”

“It’s already forgotten, don’t worry about it.”

Evie knew him well enough to know if he said it aloud then he probably meant it. She wasn’t the first Shelby to lose her temper, and she was certainly not going to be the last. If they took everything said in the heat of the moment seriously, they’d never speak to one another again. 

Life was too short for that. 

Family was too important for that. 

The real question was, had her father realised that?


	17. Brides, Baby's Breath, and Business

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Evening all. I can't believe we're on chapter 17 already! It feels like yesterday I started posting this, randomly trying to flesh out the idea that had been sitting in my head since I watched the show. All your love and support is beyond flattering - so, thanks! Feel free to drop me a message or review if you fancy as I'd love to say hi. 
> 
> Also, apologies if this chapter feels a bit rushed. It's been a manic week and it didn't really want to come out. After much persuasion and persevering, we made it to this point but it's definitely not my best work. Hopefully, next week we'll be back up and running like normal.
> 
> Happy Thanksgiving to any of you who celebrated it. I hope you had a good holiday. 
> 
> Until next time,
> 
> Thesilentmage x

Evie would have had to have been blind not to notice the way her family lingered around her like a moth to a flame. 

The following weeks saw someone remaining home with Evie at all times, or at least being close by. Whether it was because they were worried about yet another threat on the family or just to make her feel less vulnerable, she wasn’t sure. 

There were certainly enough reasons for every member of the Shelby gang to have been busy - after all, the world and their current chaos didn’t take time off - but Thomas Shelby had his priorities sorted out and Evie was at the top of his list. No matter what anyone told him, he wanted to make sure she was well and safe enough, before removing his attention back to the streets beyond.

One thing that had changed during that time seemed to be for the better was Evie’s relationship with her father. The wounds had mended slightly since Ada’s departure - despite Evie’s regret at being unable to say goodbye. How she was going to survive without her aunt in the house was a mystery to her. Of course, she wanted Ada to be happy. 

It just didn’t make saying goodbye any easier. 

The only solace she’d had came in the form of a letter from Ada. It had arrived a day or so after her departure, with a time and location stamped on it along with the instruction to come alone wearing something nice. So, she’d done just that.

It was the next morning that she awoke and slid out of the house into the misty streets. If anyone noticed her out and about alone they didn’t stop her or say anything. They probably knew better than to challenge a Shelby. This was their territory after all. 

It was only as she turned the corner and stepped out of Shelby land that she felt her heart racing, the thrill and nerves coursing through her in equal waves. She was disobeying her father - not for the first time and probably not for the last either. However, it wasn’t as if she was going to miss this. Her aunt’s wedding. 

The fact she had been instructed to come to a church had given that detail away; she doubted Ada had suddenly found religion and was joining a convent. Ada’s silk white dress only made it clearer as Evie caught sight of her and Freddie, waiting by the entrance up ahead. 

“Evie! You came,” Ada beamed, rushing to embrace the girl tightly. 

“Of course I did… you look incredible. I’m so happy for you.” And she was. She really was considering everything Ada had been through to get to this moment. She deserved some happiness, even if Tommy didn’t agree. Maybe if he could have seen her then, a vision of bridal bliss, he might have reconsidered his behaviour. “But what am I doing here?”

“We need a witness,” Freddie explained, nodding at her in greeting. He wasn’t a man of many words unless he was speaking about his cause. Still, he’d always been courteous to Evie, knowing how much she meant to Ada. “I’ve got mine, my friend Samuel. He’s inside.”

“And you’re mine,” Ada said. 

“W… why not ask Polly?”

“I’d have asked Pol but Tommy would have noticed if she’d come. Besides, you’re like the sister I never had. It felt right you be here.”

“I’m honoured.”

“You should be. Here.” Ada slid one of the bundles of Baby’s Breath from her modest bouquet and passed it to Evie. “For my Maid of Honour.”

Evie didn’t care if her presence was supposed to be another insult to her father. She was too happy to care. She suspected Freddie could see that as he took the flower from her and winked, slipping it into Evie’s hair instead. “There, perfect.” 

It really was. It was no big white wedding full of pomp and ceremony. Instead, as they made their way inside the church, Evie could see the beauty in the simplicity of it all. The floral wreaths located around the place from previous ceremonies, the light pouring in from the stain glass window casting the whole place in a kaleidoscope of colour. 

Would this be how her wedding was one day? Well, that was if she ever got married. Who knew what life held for her or if her father would have the poor guy murdered first. Still, if she found someone special enough, she hoped the day would be like this, with love at the centre.

* * *

As soon as the ceremony had ended, they’d gone. They simply disappeared off into the horizon, leaving Evie to watch and wave as she tried to ignore the sinking feeling in her gut. The feeling that hadn’t left in the days since. 

However, she wasn’t the only one finding it hard in her aunt’s absence. It was as if the whole of Watery Lane felt her loss. The usually chaotic atmosphere would sour immediately at any reference to her. Even finding one of her earrings in the kitchen had been enough to make Arthur burst out into a rage that had lasted the rest of the day. 

Neither Evie or Polly dared say a word about the part they’d played in Ada’s decision and subsequent disappearance. It was their secret and theirs alone, shared in their sly glances or odd nods between them. It had been late one night, that the two of them had discussed it in Polly’s parlour over tea. 

It was agreed that Polly would be the one to deliver food to the newly weds and check up on them. Evie contented herself by agreeing to pass along letters and receive reports from her aunt, rather than risk seeing them in person. If more one of them visited them it would more than likely lead to word getting back to the Shelby brothers about their younger sister’s hiding place. 

Who knew what they’d do then. Probably kill Freddie as they’d promised all those weeks ago when this had first been discovered. 

Thankfully, they were otherwise occupied at the moment, what with their upcoming plans. They were too busy with the shop to worry about hunting Ada down right there and then. They’d been bought a window of time, but a small one.   
  
Then again, Tommy’s current preoccupation could have something to do with the amount of time he’d been spending at the Garrison lately and whatever it was that lured him there - or who it was, Evie should say. Part of her had a suspicion based off of the reports Arthur and John had given about the new member of staff there. They could hardly shut up about her and her shiny blonde hair. 

Evie had only seen her once or twice the past few weeks. She’d seemed nice enough. Grace? Wasn’t it?

Then again, she wasn’t sure how to feel at the possibility the rumour was true. Her father had never really shown interest in women, not around her anyway. If he had had affairs or possible dates then he’d done a stellar job at concealing any trace or mention of them to Evie. For that, she’d always been grateful. It was only Arthur who seemed unable to keep quiet about his conquests, boasting about whichever beauty he’d seduced recently. However, Polly and Tommy had always been quick to shut him up with a look or threat. 

It wasn’t like he wasn’t human, or so Evie reminded herself as she considered the possibility her father was interested in Grace. Was that why the others had mentioned it? To warn Evie? Or was it merely a joke, a passing fancy they wanted to torture him over?

Either way, Evie had become intrigued. It took someone special for her father to notice, even briefly. 

Such were her thoughts as she walked in to the Garrison that afternoon. It was the last stop of the day, Evie having been around most of the local businesses. She often ran donations to people nearby, especially when John or the others on duty were feeling too lazy. She liked to help and the chance to see the smile on people’s faces as they saw the donation. It was a feeling like no other. It was probably the only part of her father’s business she didn’t hate these days. At least some good could still come from whatever mess he was dragging them in to. 

“Miss Shelby. Can I help you?”

Evie looked up at the sound of her name. She knew instantly who had spoken. Her Irish accent was clear and strong, echoing across the quiet room from her perch behind the bar. 

“This is for Harry,” Evie smiled, handing over the envelope she’d been given. She hadn’t needed to open it to know it had money inside, their usual contribution as Arthur called it. “My father said to drop it in. It’s for the window repairs.”

“I’ll give it to him right away,” Grace nodded, her eyes sparkling in the sunlight as she smiled at the girl. “It’s Evelyn, right?”

“Evie. That’s what everyone else calls me.”

“Evie, then,” she said, slipping the envelope in her apron before turning back to the bar she’d been in the process of wiping down. “Can I interest you in a drink?”

“Just a water, thanks. It’s not even the middle of the afternoon.”

“Tell that to them.” She gestured at the only other customers in the place, slumped over their tables and empty glasses. It made Evie smirk. 

Arthur had said she was funny. Witty, even, handing out jibes and banter as easily as it was thrown at her by drunken patrons. It was part of the reason the Shelby men had warmed to her so much. 

They respected her. 

“Here,” Grace offered, hastily filling a glass with water and placing it on the bar in front of her. Evie took it with a smile in return, hopping up on to the stool. She’d earned a small break. “How have you been?”

“Pardon?”

“I meant how has the family been?” Grace clarified. She reached under the bar, continuing to tend to her duties as she wiped at the glasses waiting there. Apparently she didn’t mind company to distract her whilst she worked. Then again, Evie doubted that it was often she had female company around to talk to. “I haven’t seen all that much of them since the other day.”

Evie shrugged. “Same old Shelbys. I love them to pieces but that doesn’t mean I don’t want to tear them to pieces now and then.”

“Family can be like that,” Grace chuckled. 

What did she know of family? To the best of her knowledge, Evie didn’t believe Grace had family here with her. She actually knew very little about the woman or where she’d come from. The little gossip she had she had thanks to Arthur, Polly and John. Needless to say, they weren’t the most reliable of sources. 

“I feel bad I haven’t spoken to you much before,” Evie continued, “according to Dad you’ve been a real help.”

“I’m just happy to have such a good job. Mr Shelby - Tommy,” she added hastily, smiling as she did so, “he’s been rather kind to me.”

That warmed Evie’s heart. She didn’t doubt it. For all his bravado, her father had a tender heart underneath it all. She was living proof of that. She’d seen it time and time again. He must have seen something in Grace worth trusting, worth helping. 

“Do you have any family here? Or in Ireland?”

“No,” Grace answered softly. For a moment, Evie swore she saw the woman’s smile flicker. “I don’t. I lost my mother when I was small and my father passed recently.”

“Sorry.” 

“Don’t be.”

Evie sighed, staring down at the glass in her hands. “I know how that feels. It doesn’t matter how long ago someone’s passing is, it can still hurt like a bitch. I lost my mother when I was younger.”

“So I hear.” 

Evie paused, raising an eyebrow in a signal to continue. 

“Your father’s mentioned her once or twice,” Grace continued by way of an explanation. It was as if she could suddenly sense the defensiveness flooding through her at so personal a topic. It was probably why she was so gentle with her next words. “She sounded like a wonderful person. She must have been to create someone as wonderful as you. Your father’s proud as punch whenever anyone even mentions you. Says you’re gonna change the world one day.”

Evie laughed, relief flooding through her. “It’s nice to hear he thinks so. You wouldn’t know it the way he loses his temper whenever I forget to do the dishes or wind him up by staying out late.”

“But that’s your job as his daughter,” Grace grinned, leaning close as if sharing some sordid secret. “We give our father’s grey hairs until they’re old enough to grow their own. Gives them a purpose. Men like to feel needed.”

“Amen to that.”

The two of them laughed, sharing a grin at their own joke. Evie had to give it to her. She could see why her father was enamoured. Grace had a way of putting people at ease. Everything about her was inviting and comforting, like talking to an older sister or even mother. No wonder she was such a hit with the drunks in the bar too. A sympathetic ear was sometimes more valuable than the booze they sold, according to Polly anyway. 

Still, the moment of unexpected joy was rather severely shattered as the doors to the Garrison slammed open. Both Evie and Grace turned, a startled cry of surprise on their lips but they were cut off by their newest guest before either had the chance to voice them. 

“Have you seen Freddie Thorne?”

Of all the people Evie had expected to come through the doors, Ada had not been it. She felt like she could have been knocked down by a single breath as she stared at her aunt with wide eyes. 

What the hell was she doing here? 

“Ada?”

“No, I’m sorry,” Grace stammered, regaining some composure as she answered the question. Still, her eyes were glued to the distressed, heavily pregnant woman stood shaking before them. She looked as shocked as Evie. “I haven’t seen a Freddie Thorne.” 

“Or Tommy?”

“You need to sit down,” Evie begged, leaping off her stool and hurrying to her side. She took her hands, trying to get her aunt to stop moving and join them for a moment so that she could explain what had her so worked up. Why else had she come all the way here, alone, during the day? She wouldn’t have risked it if it wasn’t urgent. “Please.”

She sounded so scared. “I have to find Freddie.”

Thankfully, Grace seemed to be on the same page as Evie. There was something tender in the way she eyed Ada’s swollen stomach and tried to calm her. She passed her a glass of water and gestured to the stool beside Evie’s. “Drink this first.”

“No. I have to find them. I think they’re going to kill each other.”

“Wait, who is going to kill who?”

Ada opened her mouth to respond but promptly clamped it shut. Her hand flew to her lips as she swayed a little. “I feel… I’m going to be sick.”

“Here,” Grace pleaded, jumping into action. She was swift to redirect the women into the private booth and close the doors behind them. Ada looked grateful to be sat, even if she still looked horrifically green around the edges. “I’ll fetch a bucket.” 

“Thank you,” Evie nodded, trying to keep her nerves under control. It was easier said than done, especially as Ada began to weep. Her head dropped into her hands. 

“I… I can’t… they’ll tear each other to pieces.” 

“Who? Dad and Freddie?” Evie asked. Panic was quick to flood through her. “They won’t. They’re not that stupid.”

“They’re men. Of course they’re stupid! They all think with their pricks and not their heads!”

She had a point. Evie couldn’t exactly argue, despite her gut churning. 

Something was wrong. Very wrong. She didn’t need to ask Ada for any more information to know she needed to leave. She needed to find one, if not both men, and stop them from doing something insanely rash and foolish. 

She’d thought her father had promised to try and accept Ada and Freddie… unless - did he know about their wedding? Shit. That would explain his sudden rage and possible murder threat towards Freddie. 

Evie was already out of her seat as the door re-opened and Grace appeared, bearing a bucket and water, as promised. 

Ada could sense what she was thinking as she grasped at her hand, holding on tightly. 

“Don’t go, please.”

It felt like someone had stabbed Evie in the heart as she heard her aunt plead with her. It took every ounce of her restraint not to give in and cradle the shaken woman. Instead, she locked eyes with Grace in a silent conversation.   
“Look after her,” Evie ordered, watching as Grace agreed. “I’ll be back as soon as I can. Promise.”

She squeezed her aunt’s hand once more, buttoning up her coat and hurrying out into the streets. She didn’t stop running, knowing he could only be in one of a few places. She knew that man better than she knew herself. 

It was why she ran down the street, passing by the river, the yard, the docks and finally the back of the loading bays by the garages. She didn’t know where else to look, but thankfully her destination was her final one. 

Evie had only just rounded the corner as she noticed Freddie running away, off into the distance, leaving her father stood, watching by the river’s edge. Her eyes landed immediately on the gun in his grip and gulped. 

Maybe Ada’s suspicions hadn’t been too far off after all, even if it appeared to have ended peacefully. 

“Dad!” she bellowed. 

He looked like he’d been shocked as he whipped around to face her, thankfully taking his eyes off of Freddie’s retreating form. It was clear he hadn’t expected to see her here. 

“Evie?”

Evie bolted towards him. Her heart was in her mouth as the adrenaline that had been pumping through her began to wane. “Are you ok?”

He nodded, pulling her close as he noticed her trembling. He didn’t even ask how she knew what had almost happened, choosing instead to wrap her in his arms. After all, he had his suspicions. 

“Ssh. I’m ok… It’s going to be ok.”

If only either of them could believe that. 

* * *

It was a while later that Evie returned to the Garrison. 

After walking back, arm in arm, Evie had told her father she needed to get a book she’d left behind on her rounds in all the chaos. Of course, she really wanted to check on Ada, who she prayed was still inside with Grace. 

If anyone was able to convince her to stay a while and listen to Tommy, it would be Grace. She was a tough woman beneath her delicate smile and soft eyes. Evie knew that much. She had to be to survive night after night in the Garrison with the rough crowd of Small Heath. 

However, Evie had hardly made it through the door when her eyes clapped on the now empty seat Ada had been in last she checked. 

“Shit.”

She turned, hurrying to the bar just as Grace emerged from the store room behind. 

“Where is she?”

“Gone,” Grace sighed, sympathy lining her expression as she hauled the crate in her hand up onto the bar. The bottles inside jangled together, the amber liquid inside sloshing up against the glass. “I’m sorry. She left almost as soon as you did. She said she didn’t want to push her luck by being here too long.”

“I bet she didn’t. It’s not your fault. No one can keep a Shelby any place they don’t want to be,” Evie sighed, trying to contain her disappointment. Her grip tightened on the bar until her knuckles were white. Part of her felt like taking the bottles and hurling them into the wall. Maybe then she’d feel better. At least she’d sent her father on ahead of her back home. “Thank you, anyway, for your help earlier.” 

“Anytime,” Grace smiled, wiping her hands on her apron. “I liked her.”

“Good. I think she liked you too, else she’d have told you to piss off.”

“I wouldn’t expect anything less from you Shelbys.” 

“Too right.” Evie smirked with her, before straightening up and hardening her expression. There was something far more serious about her as she spoke again. “But I meant it, Grace. If there’s anything I can do to thank you, let me know. We women need to stick together around here. There’s too many men and not enough brains between them.”

If she didn’t know better, she’d have said Grace looked touched by such a statement. She also looked a little guilty for some reason, as if she didn’t think herself worthy of such an offer. Either way, she now had it. She’d come through for the Blinders multiple times and now they had her back too. Evie would see to it personally.

“Thank you,” Grace stammered, dropping her gaze back to the task at hand and the watch on her wrist. “Now, shouldn’t you be getting back? I doubt your father will be pleased if he finds you here. The pub’s about to get busy and rowdy now that the factories have shut for the day.”

Evie nodded. By now the finishing whistle would have blown across the city, marking another day as done. It wouldn’t be long before people found their way here to unwind after a hard day’s work.

“You’re right,” she sighed, stepping back towards the door. “I should escape whilst I still can. Have a good night, Grace.”

“You too,” she echoed with a hasty wave. “Get home safe.”

She didn’t have to tell her twice.

* * *

For the last day or so, Evie had been ignoring the rising headache she felt brewing in her head. If truth be told, she knew it was probably due to the stress of everything that had been happening lately. That, or it was simply a weak summer cold - or so Polly had suggested, handing the girl some herbal remedy that smelt awful. 

Evie had groaned, pinching her nose and downing it in its entirety. She knew better than to challenge her aunt when it came to Gypsy culture; Aunt Pol took great pride in her knowledge. That, and Evie knew appeasing her family was the best option. All she had to do was smile and nod and they’d leave her to it, scattering off for the day on their big mission over at Cheltnam. After all, they hadn’t stopped going on about it all week. 

Her father and Arthur had been up till god knew when last night, hashing out the final details in the kitchen over whiskey. Honestly, she couldn’t wait until this was all over. She couldn’t wait for the anxiety to disappear from its semi permanent home in the pit of her stomach.

What if it went wrong? What if someone got hurt? What if Billy Kimber knew her father was out to betray him? 

Evie banished the thoughts hastily, choosing to focus instead on finishing the breakfast she had on the stove. “Don’t think, just do,” she reminded herself, her mother’s cure for stress echoing in her mind. It was hard to be nervous if you didn’t have time to think about what was making you nervous. Therefore, her entire day was filled with idle plans to ensure she didn’t have time to worry about her family. 

She’d just finished serving breakfast out on the table when the door opened and the first of the Shelbys appeared. Finn was quick to run towards the spread, jumping into his seat as he helped himself to whatever he could grab. Arthur was quick behind him. 

“Morning,” Evie grinned. 

“Morning,” they both echoed back, although Arthur actually took the chance to squeeze her shoulder before helping himself to the food. Finn was too occupied with filling his stomach whilst he had the chance, to give her any attention. “What time you leaving?”

“In the next half hour or so,” Arthur grunted, swiping a large piece of bacon on to his plate. “Gotta get there early so we can line the troops up.”

The mere mention of it made Evie’s stomach lurch once again as she hastily returned to brewing a pot of tea. For the next few minutes that was all she did, boiling the kettle and pouring it out into the fine mugs she had lined up. 

“Here,” she offered, placing one down in front of her uncle. 

“Ta.”

“And for you, John,” Evie grinned, one step ahead of her uncle as he appeared in the doorway, newspaper in one hand, his cap in the other. She’d already put it next to his place before he’d even sat down. 

“Thanks,” he chuckled, joining the others as they scoffed their way through the lot. Evie had to actually plate a portion for her father and keep it aside if she wanted him to have any. He was taking his time this morning, apparently. Otherwise, he was normally the first down. “What are your plans for the day?”

Evie smiled. “Oh, I don’t know. Finish some homework, read a book, and generally enjoy you lot not being here driving me mad.”

“You won’t miss us, eh?"

“With a house to myself?” Evie teased, “hell no. It sounds like utter bliss.”

Arthur laughed loudly, swiping a final piece of toast as he stood and reached for his coat. “Just mind you look after yourselves and we’ll see you tonight,” he warned, winking once before hurrying out the door. 

“Old fuss pot,” John scoffed, ruffling Finn’s hair - much to his annoyance. “As if there’s anything to worry about."

“Hey!”

“What?”

Finn poked his tongue out, making John laugh even harder than before as he wrestled him into a headlock before finally letting him go. 

“Just do whatever Evie says, yeah? She’s in charge,” John warned, winking at Evie. 

Evie tried not to roll her eyes. Honestly. No matter how old they were, the Shelbys still acted like a bunch of toddlers. That didn’t mean she worried about them any less whenever they left the house and went out into the world. If anything, she knew she was cursed to be worried about those boys until the day she died. 

Now she knew how her father felt. 

“Morning.”

Speaking of, that was the moment her father finally chose to appear, hurrying through the doorway. The sight of him in one of his finer suits was enough to make Evie falter as she turned and took him in fully. 

Seeing him so neat and presentable was odd - not that he didn’t usually look smart. But there was something unusual that day that made even Evie stop as she tried to work out what it was. 

Was it something he’d done to his hair, maybe? 

“Wow,” she managed dumbly. “You clean up nicely, Mr Shelby.”

He smirked, brushing aside the compliment as he normally did. Things like that made him embarrassed, or so the slight red tinge to his ears suggested. “Thank you.”

“Tea?”

Her father nodded. “We won’t be back till this afternoon, so just mind yourselves. Polly’s down the road if you need her.”

“Not you too.”

“What?”

“Arthur already gave them the ‘behave yourself’ speech,” John grinned mockingly. “Finn and Evie ain’t babies anymore, Tom. They’ll be fine without us for a few hours.” 

Tommy’s blank stare at his brother suggested he didn’t quite believe him. After all, he knew what Finn was like. He even knew what Evie could be like, on the odd occasion. They were Shelbys. He was worried for them even when they were in his sight. “Hm.”

Evie rolled her eyes but wisely chose not to argue. Even Finn followed her lead, smiling to himself as he ate. 

“What time you meeting Grace, Tom?”

Tommy gulped the remainder of his tea before answering John. “In a minute.”

It was now Evie’s turn to look suspicious. “Grace is coming?”

“I’m paying her to come along, yes. She’s coming as a distraction for Kimber,” Tommy explained, ignoring John’s laughter from behind. The grin on his face was enough to peak Evie’s interest. 

He was taking Grace with him? For business? He trusted her that much?

She’d apparently missed more than she’d realised. “Is it a date?”

Her father shook her head hastily, even if there was something about his expression that told Evie otherwise. “No. Only business.”

“Yeah,” John scoffed, even if he lifted up his paper to hide it. “Getting all up in her business, alright.”

“Excuse me?”

“Nothing, Tom,” John smirked, hastily getting to his feet. “I said nothing.”

“Too right. Keep it that way, eh?” He shoved his brother a little harder than necessary, urging him towards the door. “Now get gone. Arthur’s waiting on you.”

John didn’t need to be told twice. “Aye, aye, Captain,” he grinned, saluting him once before hurrying out the door to find where the others had assembled. 

Tommy was only a moment behind him until Evie reached for his hand, making him pause. 

“Dad… are you sure this is a good idea?”

His face softened immediately. It was as if he knew what tension existed inside her as he cupped her cheeks and kissed her forehead, as was his usual gesture of affection. “It’s gonna be alright.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

“Here,” Evie cooed, gently straightening his collar and brushing any strays pieces of dust off of his jacket. “Perfect.”

“Thanks.”

“Have fun on your ‘not-date’.” 

Tommy merely waved once more at her, choosing not to rise to her taunt and leapt into the car, disappearing down the lane and into the smog beyond. It was only after she closed the door that Evie realised he’d been holding up his middle finger. 

She smirked.

“Asshole.”


	18. Take a shot

For all their encouragement of Evie’s academic pursuits, it was ironic how often her family got in the way of them. Watery Lane wasn’t an ideal environment for homework or reading or anything other than Blinders business. Evie had learned that long ago. She’d also learned where else to hide out if she actually wanted to get anything academically inclined done. 

From the Garrison, to Lara’s, to the Yard - she’d used them all. Which was why it was always such a rare treat when the others went out and left Evie in peace. Peace to spread her books over the kitchen table or quietly sip her tea as she muddled her way through the work sheets. 

Whilst they’d been at the races, Evie had been able to take full advantage of it. In fact, she’d almost finished an entire essay that had been driving her mad all week. Who on earth thought writing 5000 words on Britain’s continued relationship with the commonwealth was a decent idea?

Her teachers called it educational. She called it torture. 

Still, for all her groaning, Evie had done her best and was finally able to start editing her way through the entire thing without one of the Shelby gang distracting her. Or, knowing John, knocking whiskey all over it. 

She still cringed at the reminder of having to hand that assignment in, stinking of whiskey and with the ink running down the page. Her teacher at the time, Mr Renolds, had not been best pleased. And after the lecture she’d received as a result, neither had Evie. 

At least this assignment was safe from drowning. 

However, it needed a few final touches, which was why she decided to leave the following morning. She took her books, her essay and headed over to Polly’s, next door. It was always available to her when she needed somewhere to escape to, so knew she wouldn’t mind. Not when Polly was more than familiar with the strain of being around the Shelby men. 

Her home was always quieter, with none of the customers of Blinders about to disturb. Evie knew there was some sort of meeting scheduled after the races yesterday, and didn’t fancy being in the shop when it happened. So, she’d made her camp at Polly’s and got to studying. 

A few hours later, and Evie was done. She nodded proudly to herself, neatly tucking the pages together and slotting them into her bag ready for school the next day. That officially qualified her for a break; The rest of her books weren’t going anywhere and there would be time to finish later, after she’d had a snack - ideally a slice of the large chocolate cake Polly had left in a tin in the bottom cupboard. 

She turned, wandering over to said cupboard and opened the door. However, it wasn’t cake she found waiting for her. 

“Finn?” she blinked, staring at her youngest uncle as he grinned up at her. How he’d got himself into the cupboard was a mystery, let alone how he’d managed to stay in there so long without her noticing, or getting cramp. She thought he’d gone outside to play with Isiah or was back next door, upstairs in his room. “What are you doing here? And why are you in there?”

“Hiding,” he whispered, trying to pull the cupboard door shut only for Evie to open it again. 

“From who?”

“Arthur.”

Then Evie understood. The little boy had been at something of odds with Arthur after he apparently lost his football during a game only a week or so ago. 

She stepped back and dropped onto her chair. “You didn’t.”

Finn gulped, looking almighty guilty. “I may have swapped the sugar for salt when he was making tea this morning…”

“Oh, Finn,” Evie scoffed, trying not to laugh at the fear in the boy’s eyes. “You idiot. He’ll know it was you. You’re the only one who’s been swearing revenge against him.”

“I know. I wanted to do what you suggested and dye his cap yellow but I got scared,” he explained helplessly. “Will you help me escape before he comes back and kills me?”

“Finn, I’m trying to study - which you should be doing. Besides, he’s busy with Dad. He won’t be back home for hours yet.”

“Come onnnn,” he whined, crawling out of the cupboard and tugging on her arm. He always had a way of wrapping her around his little finger. He had done since the day she met him. One look from his big baby eyes and she was gone. It made trying to make him finish school work or do chores a nightmare. “He can’t kill us both, and if I’m not there when he gets back he can’t kill me either.”

Was this what having a little brother felt like? 

“Fine,” she relented, rolling her eyes. “I was planning on walking over to Lara’s anyway. You can come with me?”

“Thank you! Thank you, Evie. Thank you, thank you, thank you.”

Evie silenced him by clapping a hand over his mouth and laughing. She then steered him towards the door and into the street before he could drive her mad. 

Even young, the Shelby boys were a handful. A loving handful, but a handful none the less. 

She wouldn’t change them for the world. 

* * *

She’d spoken too soon. 

Evie had forgotten that, despite being only a child, Finn was every bit a Shelby. He attracted trouble like bees to honey. Today was one of those days, the pair of them walking as planned down the street and past the river towards Lara’s.

They’d only been out of the house for five minutes and that was all the time it had taken for him to find trouble.

True, the dock workers had started it, heckling them as they passed with a cry of, “Look at the legs on that one boys! A right looker.” 

“Yeah! Give us a smile love!”

Evie had rolled her eyes and thought nothing of it. Frankly, it was irritating but nothing she wasn’t used to as a young woman in Small Heath. They were only words and words couldn’t hurt anyone unless you chose to let them.

Finn, however, had never been taught such a lesson. A fact he demonstrated instantly, rounding on the men and puffing out his chest. Out of nowhere, he decided to square off to them, glaring and pointing his pen knife, curtesy of Arthur. 

“The fuck did you say to her?”

“Finn!” Evie snapped, eyes widening at his language. “This is what I get for leaving you with Arthur.”

“They need to apologise! You’re a Shelby! They can’t talk to you like that.” Finn protested angrily, ignoring Evie’s attempts to drag him away. 

At least the men had heard the conversation as well as who they were messing with. To their credit, they hastily spluttered apologies and scrabbled back to work. The fear was crystal clear… and kind of intoxicating to Evie as she laughed, escorting Finn back to the road ahead. 

“You’re insane,” she scoffed, ruffling his hair. “First picking fights with Arthur and now those workers? Finn Shelby. What will the others say? Polly would have you scrubbing pans for a month.”

“She’d have to catch me first!”

“Finn!” Evie cried, rolling her eyes as he disappeared around the opposite corner, as if trying to prove his speed and elusive nature. 

Typical Shelby. 

There was no stopping him when he had his mind set on something. That thing, in this instance, was exploring the normally bustling garage ahead. It was one of the many places they had been banned from visiting, as per their family’s instructions - and by that, she meant her father, who thought a working garage too dangerous for them to visit. 

She laughed, watching as Finn ran ahead and around the odd cars inside. He looked on with awe and excitement. It was like witnessing a child in a sweet shop. 

No workers made to protest or stop them as Evie hurried after Finn. They probably knew better, choosing to carry on with their work outside the main doors. 

That was why Finn chose his moment to bravely clamber up the side of one of the cars, perching smugly behind the wheel. 

Evie almost had a heart attack as she realised which one he’d chosen.

“Get out of Dad’s car. He’ll kill you and then me for letting you!”

“I’m already in trouble,” Finn shrugged, settling into the driver’s seat and laying his hands on the wheel. “What does it matter? Look. I’m Tommy Shelby. Broom broom.”

“You’ll never live long enough to become like Tommy if you don’t focus on your school work and stop pissing the others off,” Evie sniggered. It was hard to be mad when he always looked so damned cute and innocent. All he had to do was flash his eyes at her and she was putty. 

“Come on. Get in!”

“No way.”

“Come on, Evie. We’re going on an adventure!” 

Evie chuckled. “Oh? Where to?”

“India, Peru - whenever you want. Even the moon!”

The moon, eh? Now that sounded like an adventure and a half. “And you think you can drive us all the way up to the moon?” Evie grinned, playing along as she hurried around to the passenger seat beside him. She had only just reached out to grab the door handle when she was stopped. 

“EVIE!”

She froze.

“Dad?” she gasped, staring at him in surprise. What on earth was he doing here? What happened to the meeting? And why did he look like he’d seen a ghost? “I’m sorry. Finn ran in and I didn’t think you’d mind that we were just-”

“Evie,” her father interrupted sharply, holding his hands up in warning. “Step away from the car. Slowly. Now.”

“Why?”

“Do it!” 

Evie shuddered but did as she was told, her eyes locking with Finn’s. He looked even more confused than she did. 

“Finn?” her father continued, slowly approaching the car. “Stay exactly where you are.”

Finn smirked. “I was pretending I was you.”

“Which door did you open to get in, Finn?”

“I didn’t. I climbed in through the window,” he confessed sheepishly, looking between them both. “What’s going on? I didn’t break anything. I promise. I just wanted to sit in it.”

“I know. You’re not in trouble.”

Finn grinned. Apparently that was all he wanted to hear. 

“I need you to get out, though. Can you do that for me? Through the window, exactly the same way you got in.”

That was when it started to make sense to Evie. Her heart began to race as she watched the hesitant nature with which her father was handling the situation. He was scared and now she had a pretty good idea why. 

Oh god. 

Something was wrong with the car. Something dangerous and more than likely related to whatever had happened either at the races or as a result of his war with the Lees. Evie couldn’t be sure which was responsible but she didn’t care. Not when Finn was still inside said car, oblivious to whatever threat it posed to him. 

Finn grinned. 

Evie gasped. 

“No, no Finn!” 

Her father was too slow to stop him as Finn giggled, opening the door and jumping out. He could only watch as the door swung open, a wire pulling with it and dropping something heavy to the floor. Something metal. 

Her father lunged. “CLEAR!” he bellowed, grabbing the object and hurling it out into the street. 

Evie didn’t need to see it to know what it was. What had been so close to them. What had almost killed them. 

She flinched, startled as her father dragged both her and Finn away. They dropped to the floor, covering their heads as her father tried to shield them with his body. 

A large explosion filled the air. 

Evie cried out in panic. She held deathly tight to both her father and Finn as it tore through the air with an almighty bang. She didn’t dare let go until she felt them begin to move, the danger passed. 

Her ears rang. Her world was tilting as she looked up from the concrete, debris raining down on the street. She couldn’t even stand, she was shaking so badly with fear. Instead, she sat up, watching as her father gripped Finn’s tear stained face in his hands. 

“That is why you should never pretend to be me. Ok?”

Finn nodded, his lip wobbling before throwing his arms around his big brother. 

Tommy held him back, turning and looking down at Evie as he did. His expression said it all. That had been too close. 

* * *

Nobody had said a word. Not since they’d left the garage. They’d simply walked back home together, hand in hand, visibly shaken. 

Evie didn’t know what to say. She was still trying to process what had just happened. What had almost happened, all because she’d let Finn out of her sight… oh god. She’d almost got him killed. Him and her father. Fuck. 

“Evie? Did you hear what I said?”

Her father stopped walking, turning to face her expectantly. It was then Evie realised he must have just said something. 

“What?”

“Did you hear what I said?” he repeated, waiting for her acknowledgement. 

“That… that the Lees did this?” she stammered, watching as he nodded solemnly. 

“Yes, so be careful,” he warned, pushing open the front door and letting them walk inside. “Watch yourself. It’s a bit of a mess. They were pretty fucking thorough with their raid.”

Well, that was an understatement. 

Raided? 

Again? 

Evie couldn’t bear to look at it. Not when her mind flashed back to the last time she’d seen the place so damaged. 

Her breathing stopped and her eyes widened. She froze, her hand resting on the wall as she fought to keep her legs from buckling beneath her. Had Finn not pressed into her side, still shaken from earlier, she probably would have. 

“What the bloody hell happened here?”

The crunch of glass under foot was all that was heard as everyone took it all in. 

“The Lees,” Scudboat explained, hissing as he pressed a cloth to his bleeding head. Clearly, he’d earned such a wound from trying to defend their home. Well, he and Evie now matched in that regard. “All of them. Cousins, nephews, even their bastards.”

Polly huffed, staring straight at Thomas as he entered the room. “They’ve taken everything they could get their hands on, Tommy. What are we going to do?”

“I’m going to handle this.”

“How?” Polly demanded sharply, as if knowing the emptiness behind his threat. “We had the coppers and now the Lees. Fucking hell, Tommy.”

Evie gulped. She wanted to say something, to do something other than just stand there like a useless statue, watching everything unfolding around her. But she couldn’t. She couldn’t even open her mouth to stop her father as stormed past her and into the street. 

“Let him go,” Polly warned, knowing exactly what Evie had been thinking. They both knew wherever he was headed, danger would be sure to follow. “Let him go… we’ve had enough trouble for one day.” 

* * *

Sleep had been near impossible. Then again, a home invasion and near death experience tended to rattle a person, even a Shelby like herself. Evie no longer had Ada to crawl into bed with when things got too tough, as had been their routine. 

Part of her didn’t want to feel scared. She hated the fact no one else appeared as scarred by the experiences. Even Finn had bounced back remarkably quickly, as if nothing had happened. Who knew if it was his youthful naivety or false optimism? Whatever it was, she wished he’d share his secret. 

In the mean time, her own method consisted of now carrying a gun in the pocket of her coat. She’d managed to convince Charley to give her one, when she’d been down at the yard the next morning. She knew no one else in the family would even entertain the idea, but Charley had always been more practical. More cold and realistic about the perils of the world and the people in it. 

As soon as he’d handed her the small pistol, showing her how to load, unload and fire it, Evie had felt better. Safer. Stronger. It was comforting, even now to feel the cold steel against her fingertips. To know she wasn’t defenceless. 

However, it was not comforting enough to allow her to sleep more than an hour or so at a time. Still, she did her best, tossing and turning in the sheets as she tried to silence her agitated mind. She even rose early, choosing to hurry through her chores before school as a way of relieving the pent up tension inside. If only putting herself right was as easy as it was to tidy the last remnants of the Lees visit. 

If only she could unpack and organise her family and their thoughts as easily as she could the books, papers and ruined furniture. Maybe then she could understand the darkened look in her father’s eyes as he passed by her that morning. 

She hated the fact that, since watching her father walk out into the night, it was as if the air had thickened between them all over again. It didn’t take a genius to know something had changed. That things were afoot. Things even Evie couldn’t begin to guess at. 

“All sorted?” she’d asked softly, as if afraid to tempt him. 

He’d simply huffed and poured a glass of whiskey from the abandoned bottle on Arthur’s desk, even though it wasn’t even opening time yet. She took that to mean no. 

Evie didn’t dare push her luck any further, so turned and hurried off to school. After all, her problems would still be waiting for her when she got back.

* * *

One such problem, was Billy Kimber. After all, if it wasn’t one it was always another person trying to cause trouble. First Campbell, then the Less and now him. 

Evie wanted to smash her head into the wall. When did it ever stop? Would it ever stop? Or was this how things were to be from now on? A never ending stream of chaos and trouble and conflict. 

Such thoughts made her feel sick. 

Even if her family promised her otherwise, she knew they were just as scared as she was. They were even more tense than normal, with shorter tempers and no idea how they were going to get through this. 

Well, almost all of them. 

“I have a plan,” her father had stated calmly, as if that was the answer to all of their prayers. He’d called the family together for another meeting, deciding to inform them that there was a way out of this mess. “I’ve invited Kimber to visit us.”

“What? Here?” Arthur had cried, slamming his hand on the table in outrage. “No, Tom! No way. We don’t need that asshole coming around here and causing more shit for us to shovel.”

“There won’t be any shit or any shovelling.”

“Says you?” Polly had griped, disapproval oozing out of every pore. 

“Yes. Me,” Tommy had snapped back, sighing and lighting another cigarette from his pocket. He took a slow drag to calm himself before he continued explaining. 

Fast forward two days, and they were now here: running around the shop floor, handling customers on one of their busy race days, and waiting for the devil himself to arrive. 

Evie hated it. 

She hated every part of this plan, no matter the possible benefits it would offer them. They had no idea what the cost would be or even if he would offer what her father wanted. 

Still, what else could she do but play her part and let the scheme unfold? It was that, or wait next door. Either way, this would still be happening with or without her there to assist. If they were to dance with the devil, then she was going to learn her part. There was no way she’d leave her family to face this alone. 

So, she tidied the loose strands of hair off of her face and looked back down at the books in front of her. She let Arthur continue yelling odds and takings in her ear as she scribbled them down as fast as she could. She’d wisely taken a seat between him and Polly, ensuring she was comfortably surrounded and protected. 

Her position also meant she didn’t have to watch as her father escorted Kimber himself inside. 

“This way gentleman,” her father stated, hurrying Kimber and his man past and towards his office. She could hear their voices disappear with them as they discussed the specifics of the business. From their tone, she could guess it was all positive things so far. 

Who knew how long that would last?

Evie hated Kimber. In fact, she’d hated the man ever since she’d first laid eyes on him years ago. The man resembled a pug, with his scrunched up face and whiney voice. How a man like that had as much fear and respect as he did was beyond her. Sure, he had money. Sure, he knew how to make people give him what he wanted. But he was a coward. 

A coward, who had used said money and influence to manipulate the officials he had in his pocket, forcing them to accommodate his whims. After all, how else had he avoided being drafted to the front lines when so many others had perished?

The man was a coward. That was the truth. A coward who hid behind his large bodyguards and loud facade. If her father wanted to overthrow him, to release her family from his control and remove the threat he posed, then she was all for it… As long as it didn’t get them all killed in the process. 

Still, five minutes passed and no gunshots had sounded. In fact, Kimber and his accomplice marched out of her father’s office, looking almost content as they made their way back to their car parked outside. 

Evie began to feel the first hint of hope flicker inside her. A flicker that erupted into a flame as her father emerged moments later, a piece of paper in his hands. 

“Gentleman,” he began, standing at the front of the shop. His voice didn’t even need to raise to earn their attention. Every single person in there was silent immediately. Well, almost everyone. Polly was quick to cough as a clear signal he’d forgotten someone. “And ladies, apologies Pol and Evie.”

Both women smirked and stood together in the corner, watching. “Forgiven.”

“I have in my hand a legal betting license, issued by the Board of control.”

The anticipation could have been cut with a knife. 

“The Shelby family has its first legal racetrack pitch!”

The cheer was immediate, everyone erupting into euphoric chaos. Polly was jumping for joy, John and Arthur rushing to their brother’s side to look at the license for themselves. 

Evie just grinned.

It was as if a weight had lifted. Legitimate gambling? A legal pitch? It was too good to be true, regardless of the few slightly less legal elements of their work. They deserved a good moment given everything that had happened. 

Arthur was quick to agree. “Break out the good stuff lads!” he ordered. “We’re celebrating.”

The entire room erupted into yet another cheer. It was how, several hours later, they’d now ended up here: A house full of drunkards, drinking, singing and gambling on games of dice. Someone had even broken out the gramophone and started playing their way through the few records that accompanied it. 

Just like the music, excitement lingered in the air, visible on each person’s face as they celebrated the company’s biggest victory to date. It never took much to encourage this lot to find a reason to celebrate, but tonight was different. 

There was something electric about the excitement. As if the realisation of what they’d achieved, of how close they were to achieving everything they’d ever wanted, had hit them like lightening bolts. 

“Next round!” a shout rang.

Evie sniggered, accepting the refilled shot glass and tossing it back. 

“Seven!” John boomed, mimicking his niece and slamming his own glass down on the table victoriously. “Go on, Evie. Give in. You know you want to. I bet you ain’t even seeing straight anymore.”

“And surrender to you? Never!” Evie sounded far more composed than she actually felt. After all, he was right. The world had started spinning two glasses of whiskey ago but she wasn’t about to let him know that. Not when he had just challenged her to a competition - a competition she normally would have declined in a heartbeat. It took the liver of an ox to even come close to keeping up with a Shelby. Yet, somehow, that sensible part of her had disappeared that night. She had disappeared in a puff of smoke after hearing Tommy’s announcement.

In her place, relief and optimism had flooded through her, as if believing her father’s promises whole heartedly. That, and an insatiable competitiveness that came naturally to a Shelby. 

All it had taken was one glib comment from John about the Shelby men’s new found glory for Evie to bite. 

“What about the Shelby women?” she’d heckled, earning a scoff from her uncle. “This is as much our victory as yours. We’re the ones keeping you lot from doing idiotic things, letting your big heads and egos ruin what we’ve got here.”

“Oh? Is that right?”

“It is!”

John rolled his eyes, earning laughter from the men beside him as they watched the scene unfolding. Had it been Polly saying such things, he wouldn’t have dared been so cocky and they knew it. However, he appeared to underestimate his niece’s stubborn nature - and her sobriety. 

“Come off it, Evie. We’re out there doing the hard work. We’re the ones putting their necks on the chopping block so you lot can stay here, doing yoyr knitting or whatever, living in the luxury we pay for. It takes balls to be a Blinder.”

“Really?” Evie grinned smugly. “Because, from what I’ve heard from Lizzie Stark, your bride to be, I’m surprised you’re a Blinder at all then.”

“Oi!”

John couldn’t have looked more indignant if he tried. However, Evie couldn’t help but laugh. She hadn’t even realised Polly had drifted toward them until she heard her laughter behind her. She looked as if she was enjoying every moment. If anything, she looked prepared to join in. 

She’d trained her well. 

“You cheeky little-”

“What, John?” Polly teased, crossing her arms over her chest. Her eyebrow rose in a clear challenge. “What were you gonna say?” 

He at least had the sense to bite his lip and look mildly sheepish as he failed to meet his aunt’s eye. “Nothing.”

“I thought so.”

They’d barely even turned before John issued one last challenge. “You think you're so tough, ey?” he heckled. “You wouldn’t last one day as a Blinder.”

Evie paused. 

She turned. 

She smiled deviously. 

And that was how they’d ended up here. Seven shots in with no sign of either competitor giving in anytime soon, giving the room a hell of a show. 

At least they’d now learned what type of drunk she was. A confident one, much to Tommy’s surprise and chagrin. He’d almost have preferred her to be a weepy one, or a happy one, as annoying as they were. They were far less dangerous. Who knew what kind of trouble she’d get herself into if this was how she behaved when it was just them?

Then again, he’d found the entire afternoon too much fun to care about lecturing anyone. Victories were to be celebrated and today was definitely a victory. A big one at that.

So, he’d let them have their fun. It was only as it grew late and Evie somehow ended up on the floor, that he decided to call it a night. 

“Ok. I think someone’s had enough,” he mumbled, offering his daughter a hand. “Show’s over. You gave it a good go, but we have a winner.”

“Nuh uh,” Evie whined, giggling as she batted his hand away. “I have him… I can win.”

“Oh, really?”

“You can’t even stand up,” John sniggered, grinning drunkenly down at her. Evie simply poked her tongue out in reply. 

“Maybe, but at least I’ve almost finished school, John Shelby.”

“I left.”

“Not what Ada told me,” Evie sang, grinning deviously as her father tried to defuse the rising tension. He did not need a repeat of the wars that had occurred before between the pair of them. If he had to risk getting caught up in tirade of pranks, he was going to have a heart attack. He still had nightmares about the time he’d used John’s brill cream and almost lost all of his hair as a result. “She said they kicked you out for calling your teacher a dumb cu-”

“And that’s my cue to put you to bed,” Tommy interrupted hastily, reaching down and hauling his daughter upright. He’d be having a separate conversation with John tomorrow about allowing his niece to get so inebriated, as well as where she’d learned that word. “Come on. Party’s over.”

“But Dad-”

“Nope.”

“This isn’t over, John Shelby!” Evie warned, wriggling in her father’s grip to look back over his shoulder and point at her uncle. He at least had the decency to look almost nervous she meant it. “You and me… we’ll settle this … tomorrow!”

Tommy rolled his eyes. “You’ve officially spent too much time around the others.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” she sniggered, swaying dangerously in his arms as he began to guide her towards the stairs. “You’re so tall.”

“Thanks.”

“No, you are,” Evie giggled. “Has anyone ever told you that? And… and your eyes… are sooooo blue.”

“Right.”

“They are! All four of them.”

Tommy laughed, taking that as the universal sign his daughter needed to lie down. Seeing double was never good. He only prayed she would pass out, rather than suffer the alternative. Just because he loved her didn’t mean he wanted to spend the night holding her hair back. 

“You need sleep and some water.”

Evie giggled. “Yes, Sir. I mean, Dad.”

Tommy rolled her eyes as she caught her foot on the steps, knocking her off balance. It was then he stopped, allowing her to clamber on his back instead with a groan of, “Come on then.”

Apparently a piggy back was the only sure way he could get her to bed and make sure she didn’t break her neck or a limb in the process. Fatherhood was sometimes a burden and a joy. Especially when his daughter was now fully grown and no longer small and weightless. 

This had once been much easier to do.

Now, Tommy had to concentrate on making it to her room without dropping Evie or tripping himself. 

“You… you are amazing sometimes,” Evie mumbled, her voice loud as she spoke almost directly into his ear. “You did it… you actually did it.”

“Only sometimes, eh?” 

“Well, most of the time.”

“That’s not exactly better,” Tommy scoffed. He was grateful the door was open to his daughter’s bedroom as he marched them inside. “I will drop you, madame.”

Evie screamed with laughter, clinging tightly to him as he released his hold and began to tip backwards threateningly. “Stop! I didn’t mean it, don’t drop me! You’re amazing. The most amazing, amazingest man ever.”

“Amazingest isn’t a word.”

“Is too!”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, I just made it up,” Evie sniggered. She was finally released back to her unsteady feet as her father lowered her down properly. “Thank you… but I meant it, Dad. I am proud of you.”

“Thanks.”

“And for the record, I could have taken John.”

Tommy rolled his eyes. “Fucking hell. You’re lucky I stopped you two when I did, ok? I do not need a repeat of the time I had to stop you jumping in the Cut just because he dared you to.”

“But it was truth or dare,” she whined drunkenly, as if that should have been obvious. What was she supposed to do? Bow out? Yes, it had been winter, and yes it would have been cold enough to give her pneumonia but she’d have done it anyway. 

“Yes, well, I’m daring you to go to sleep.”

“That’s not a dare.”

“Isn’t it?” Tommy challenged, raising an eyebrow as he peeled back her covers and pushed her down to sit on the mattress. “Now, I’m going to go get you some water. When I get back, I want you in bed, got it?”

Evie simply grinned, saluting him. “Sir, yes, sir.”

With that, Tommy rolled his eyes and went to fetch said water. Lord knew she was going to need it if she wanted a modicum of coherency the next morning, given the amount of whiskey she’d consumed. Then again, that was why he wasn’t surprised, upon returning to her room, to see her passed out, sprawled on the bed and snoring softly. 

It seemed the night had finally caught up with her. 

“Sweet dreams, bane of my existence,” he chuckled, kissing her brow and pulling the covers up around her. He then left the water on her night stand and closed the door behind him. “Lord have mercy on you tomorrow.”


	19. In Sickness and in Health

The next morning was when Evie finally learned the definition of a hangover. A real hangover. Like, Arthur after a night at the Garrison hangover.

She had barely been conscious a minute before she realised her head was pounding. It was as if someone was driving a hammer into her skull over and over again. 

She didn’t dare open her eyes, knowing instantly the pain was going to be too much.

“Fuck,” she whined, pushing her face into her pillow, wondering if by some miracle she could go back to sleep. Of course, it was clear that wasn’t going to happen. Not when she also currently felt like she was suffering from the worst case of sea sickness known to human kind. It made her stomach churn uneasily, and she could feel her whole body shaking. 

Evie groaned, weakly turning over to try and sit up in bed. She knew for a fact that her hair was most likely a hell of mess, and the fact her breath felt like acid left her heavily confused. 

She honestly had no idea what the hell had happened to her, or why the hell she felt the way she did. It was as if someone had scrubbed her mind so clean it was raw. There was a huge chunk of time missing from her mind from the night before.

What the hell happened? 

With a sigh, she peeled back the covers and began to brave her way down to the kitchen below. 

Tommy, needless to say, was waiting in the main room, a paper spread out in front of him and a cup of tea in hand. John was also in the kitchen, Arthur beside him as they scoffed their way through the food in front of them - courtesy of Polly.

The woman truly was an angel.

Her father glanced up as he heard Evie enter, only to start laughing at her miserable face. He was enjoying this; she could tell. If she’d had any strength she’d probably have tried to wipe that smile off his face. But she didn’t. She merely shuffled in, sat in the nearest chair and let out a small moan at the fresh smell of food in the air. 

“Why do I have bulls stamping on my brain?”

“Because you thought it was a smart idea to challenge Johnny boy here, to a pissing contest,” Tommy remarked calmly, hiding his grin behind his paper. It was clear from his windswept hair and the smell of soot about him he’d been up sometime, already venturing out into the city. How he got the resilience, Evie could never explain. 

“What?”

“Which I won, by the way,” John protested, looking unfairly healthy as he helped himself to his breakfast. The smell alone was enough to make Evie want to empty her stomach everywhere. 

“But she gave an admirable attempt,” Arthur heckled. “Worthy of the Shelby name I’d say. Almost drank a bottle of her own before she keeled over. Not bad for a slip of a thing.”

Evie groaned, dropping her face down into her hands. “I hate you all.”

“So you don’t want some hot coffee then?” Polly chuckled, placing the cup down in front of her. “Drink that. It’ll help.” 

Evie took her at her word, all but downing the steaming drink, praying it helped in some way. “Why do you all drink so much if this how you feel afterwards?”

“You learn your limits,” her father chided. “You build up an immunity too.”

“Clearly I didn’t inherit your Shelby skill.”

“No, but you have determination,” Tommy chuckled. “Clearly you’ve had good teachers.”

“Or bad influences,” Polly countered, turning to glare at her nephews. 

“One day, she’ll look back on this and laugh.”

“Not anytime soon, by the looks of her.”

Evie groaned all over again. “I’m right here. You don’t have to talk about me like I’m not - actually, better yet, why doesn’t everyone whisper?”

“PARDON?”

Evie was half way out of her seat and ready to murder Arthur in a heartbeat. It was only Polly’s warning glare that stopped her. That, and the sudden nausea caused by moving so fast.

“Sit down,” her aunt scoffed, placing a plain piece of buttered toast in front of her. “Eat that and then go back to bed. You’ll feel better. I promise. This lot will be gone soon.”

“Sooner the better,” Evie grumbled half heartedly, even though she didn’t mean it. Still, John clearly got the hint and took that as his cue to excuse himself from the meal. 

“Right,” John grinned, donning his cap. “I’m off to the garage. Be back in a bit, yeah? Meeting Lizzie so she can cook.”  
The others nodded, murmuring various acknowledgements as he slipped out into the street. 

“I have business too,” Arthur grinned, rising from his seat and patting Evie’s shoulder as he did so. “Just sleep it off, ey? And don’t drink anything Polly gives you. You’d rather die on your own terms than have one of her miracle cures.”

“Oi!”

Arthur sniggered, leaping out of the doorway as Polly rose to slap the smile off of his face. Still, Evie took his word for it. She loved her aunt but she had a suspicion Arthur knew what he was on about. Especially judging by the slightly queazy look on her father’s face. 

“The bloody cheek.”

“Leave him, Pol,” Tommy soothed. “He isn’t worth it."

“I wish I’d let Evie rip his throat out now.”

“Oh, there’s still time. Maybe later.”

Evie chuckled under breath. She’d hold him to that. For now, though, she was content to simply make her way through the plate of buttered toast and endless mugs of coffee Polly put before her. “Thank you,” she beamed, watching as Polly kissed her head before helping herself to her own breakfast. 

That was how they stayed for the next half hour or so. Once they’d finished, Evie took the plates and went to wash up as a gesture of her gratitude. It also left her father and Polly alone, both of whom had been shooting odd looks at one another to the point where Evie almost wanted to call them out on it. 

If they had something to say, they should just say it… unless they didn’t want her to hear?

So, she gave them space, washing dishes and listening to their soft voices echoing through the open doorway. 

Evie didn’t need to hear more than the words ‘talk’ and ‘Lizzie’ to know what this was about. It had only been days since John had told her he was thinking of asking Lizzie to marry him. Evie still didn’t know how she felt about it, even though she wanted John happy and she liked Lizzie well enough. However, by the sounds of it, she didn’t have to worry about it any longer.

“Fuck,” Pol muttered. “You gonna tell him? Or am I?”

“I will.”

“Tell him what?” Evie asked slowly. 

She couldn’t help it any longer. Her curiosity was greater than her fear of being scolded for eavesdropping. Besides, it was hardly like this conversation was that private. Else, they’d have taken it to the offices on the other side of the shop floor if they hadn’t want to be overheard. 

She simply stepped into the doorway and waited for an answer.

Tommy sighed. He blew out a thin stream of smoke and looked at Pol. The look between them was enough for them to understand one another.

Polly blinked. “That leopards never change their spots.”

Just like that, Evie felt even sicker - something she hadn’t thought possible. It didn’t take a genius to work out what Polly was referring to. Part of her hoped she was wrong though, that her father and aunt hadn’t conspired to break John’s heart. 

She watched her father go and turned back towards the stairs. All she wanted now was to crawl into bed and sleep the remainder of the headache away. “Fuck.”

It appeared she wasn’t the only one who would be suffering that day.

* * *

Thankfully, after a hot bath, plenty of coffee and a long sleep, Evie felt almost as good as new. She didn’t even mind the fact her father decided to wake her the following morning, ripping open the curtains and letting the morning sunshine burst into the room. 

“Rise and shine, Evelyn.”

Evie groaned, pulling the pillow over her head in a vain attempt to block his voice out. “What’s the smile for?”

“Get dressed and you’ll find out.”

As if the shock of seeing her father in her room wasn’t enough to peak her interest, his proposition definitely did the trick. Evie was alert instantly. She couldn’t actually remember the last time he’d woken her up, let alone in such an odd mood. 

She tried not to laugh as he tugged the covers off of her, doing his best as she clung on for dear life. Playful Tommy was rare. She half expected a cold bucket of water over the head or for him to be banging pans together instead. 

“Dad,” Evie whined, surrendering and sitting upright. “What the hell is going on?”

“As I say, get dressed and come downstairs. We’ve got somewhere to be,” her father explained, gesturing to the dresser in the corner of the room. 

To her utter surprise, a dress was already laid out and waiting for her - a beautiful sky blue dress, but one she’d never seen before. 

Had he bought it for her? 

“Polly picked it our for you so don’t keep her waiting,” he continued, as if sensing her questions. However, he gave her no more opportunities to ask them as he turned and left her to get ready for the absurd day ahead of them. 

Evie couldn’t even begin to process it all. What had just happened? Was she still dreaming?

She managed to pry herself from her bed and wander over towards the dress. A single touch of the silky fabric was enough to prove this wasn’t a dream. This was very very real… and very expensive.

“Damn it, Pol,” she sniggered, reminding herself to talk to her aunt about wasting money on her like this. Whilst she absolutely adored the garment in front of her, she also knew they couldn’t really afford it. 

Nevertheless, she’d learned a long time ago when to pick a battle with the Shelby family and when to simply go along with their wishes. This was definitely one of those times to go with the latter option. So, she stripped herself of her nightclothes and began to get ready for the day, washing away the sleep from her eyes in the washbasin and tidying her hair as best she could. 

A few minutes more and she was ready. One final look in the mirror confirmed as much. 

She slipped on her shoes and grabbed her coat, hurrying downstairs as fast as she was able. If her father was as excited as he’d seemed about today then she knew better than to keep him waiting. Even if she was nervous about what lay ahead, Evie couldn’t help but be a little excited too.   
  
However, as she hurried into the parlour, she was surprised to see it empty. 

Her father was no where to be seen. 

“What the hell?” she whispered. 

That was when the door opened. That was when the last two people she’d expected to come strolling through together, did just that, grinning ear to ear. 

“Polly what on earth is going o-” Evie began. She stopped, however, the moment she laid eyes on the woman next to her. “Ada?” 

Like that, she was upon her, hurling herself at her aunt in disbelief. The heavily pregnant woman didn’t mind though, laughing as she cradled her back, peppering kisses to her cheeks. 

“Oh my god. I’m glad to see you.”

“I missed you too,” Ada whispered. “It’s been too long.”

“What are you doing here?”

“Tommy invited her,” Polly smirked, visibly touched by the scene. “Family should be together on days like this one. We have a one day truce, thank god. I love a good wedding.”

“A wedding?” 

She wasn’t the only one confused. Ada looked as bewildered as she felt. However, Evie finally took a moment to properly examine the moment. It was then she realised they were all dressed impeccably, with fine dresses and coats. Polly even had a hat on, something she saved for church or special occasions. How Evie had missed it was beyond her. Clearly, she was getting rusty. 

“Apparently.”

“Whose?”

“I thought it was obvious,” Polly chuckled. “So, shall we go? Otherwise we’ll miss the bloody thing… I never thought I’d see the day John Shelby re-married. To a Lee of all things.”

Wait. 

John. 

This was John’s wedding?

To a Lee girl?

Not Lizzie?

Evie blinked. She froze and stared at the woman in disbelief. “You’re fucking joking? Right?”

Both Ada and Polly shook their heads. “It was your father’s idea,” Polly explained, adjusting her hat in the mirror before opening the door and ushering them towards the car. “It was a deal proposed by the Lees. Tommy agreed on John’s behalf. Kill two birds with one stone.”

Evie had a suspicion someone would be killed if that really was the case. “Does John know?”

“They’ll have told him by now.”

“Fuck. Now I see why they all left together.” 

It took an army to make a Shelby do something they didn’t want to do. John especially. Evie felt bad at the thought. What if he didn’t want this? Why was her family forcing him into this? Was it too late to stop it? 

Then again, her father loved his family more than life itself. He wouldn’t do it if he didn’t have John’s approval or hadn’t meticulously thought this whole thing out. Had he even met the bride to be? 

Evie sighed. Why were Shelby weddings always so complicated? At least this one wasn’t in secret, a fact she was grateful for as she turned to her aunt and took her hand. The fact she was here beside her already made her feel ten times better. 

“Freddie not with you?”

Ada shook her head. “No, but it’s alright. I’m… I’m glad to see everyone.”

“We’re glad to see you too,” Polly hummed, kissing both Ada and Evie’s cheeks. “Now. Stop nattering and get in. We have a wedding to get to and I don’t want to miss this for the world.”

The girls didn’t need to be told twice. They knew an order when they heard it. They had a wedding to get to after all. John’s wedding… God help them all.

* * *

The ceremony was brief but pleasant. Even her father and Ada seemed to be getting on, grinning and teasing one another as Jonny completed the ritual, standing in front of the crowd gathered in the shipping yard the Lees currently called home. 

Evie had never been to a gypsy wedding before. Not one like this, with so much colour and excitement for what was usually quite a somber ceremony according to the church she was used to. Yes, Esme - her newest relative - was wearing white as she made her way down the aisle, but that was pretty much where the resemblance ended. After all, when had church ever involved the use of a knife before? … or real blood?

Evie had clearly been going to the wrong services. 

“That’s the mingling of the two bloods. Where two families become one family,” Jonny explained, grinning ear to ear as Esme and John clasped hands together. The look on their faces said it all. “I now pronounce you, man and wife! Go on John, kiss the bride, will you?” 

The cheer was instantaneous, as were the celebrations that followed. 

Evie was quick to hug and congratulate John and his new bride. To her relief, he seemed happy - excited even, and who could blame him? Esme was gorgeous. After a few moments of talking, Evie had also deduced that she was wild and almost as much of a true gypsy as Polly. She was also kind, witty and clever - she had to be if Tommy had accepted her to join their family, their side of this now resolved conflict. He wouldn’t have accepted just anyone and yet again, they were all forced to have faith he knew what he was doing. 

That didn’t mean Evie had to hold it against Esme. No matter how she’d joined the Shelby clan, she was a Shelby nonetheless and Evie knew better than most how daunting it was to join such a clan as this.

“Congratulations,” she smiled once more, kissing John’s cheek and nodding at his bride. “Be good to one another.”

“We will be.”

“And welcome to the family, Esme.”

“Thank you,” she nodded, grinning as John slid his arm about her waist and held her close. 

Evie took that as her cue to leave the newly weds to it. As it was, one of the younger Lee boys had decided to take advantage of the fact she was currently by herself, lingering by the now raging dance floor. 

He was quick to stand beside her, taking her hand and shoot her a teasing grin. “Fancy a dance?”

Evie automatically went to decline, but changed her mind. He was handsome and the night was young. “Why not?” she shrugged. It was a night of peace and celebration after all. “Just don’t blame me if I stand on your toes.”

With that, she let him grab her other hand and spin her into the crowd. She didn’t know the steps, if there even were any, nor did she know the song the band were singing. All she knew, was that she felt weightless, skipping about with her partner. 

“I’m Antony,” he grinned, bellowing to be heard over the violin and drumbeats.

“Evelyn!” 

“Pleasure to meet you, Evelyn Shelby!” 

Give it five more minutes, and several broken toes, and she’d see if he still felt that way after all.

* * *

Just because the light soon disappeared, didn’t mean the celebrations did. In fact, as candles and lanterns were lit, so too were everyones spirits; There were drinks being poured, games of cards being won, and at one point - gunshots and fireworks. 

It was official, Evie loved weddings. Particularly, Shelby weddings. 

She also liked dancing and was not looking to stop anytime soon. She’d danced with multiple partners, making her way around the floor before finally ending up beside her aunt. For a pregnant woman, Ada was doing rather well at keeping up. 

To be honest, if Evie was having fun, then Ada was on a whole other level. It was almost hysterical watching as her aunt spun and cheered and staggered about the place. After weeks, months even, without her, she was glad to have her back and making mischief with her. 

“Fuck. I missed dancing!”

“That’s not dancing!”

“It is!” she protested, snagging Evie’s arm and spinning her around and around. “I should know. I taught you, didn’t I?”

Evie erupted into laughter at the memory. “I think we broke Polly’s vase when you tried to dip me!”

“And her clock with that lift!”

Both girls erupted into further laughter, tears trickling down their cheeks. All Evie could see was the memory of her aunt Polly’s face as she’d come into the kitchen to find Ada lifting Evie over her head, surrounded by broken china and glass. 

“God! I’ve missed you,” Evie whined, hugging Ada close as her emotions over took her for a second. Her aunt didn’t seem to mind though as she hugged her back tightly. 

“I’ve missed you too. We should never go this long without speaking ever again.”

“Fine by me. After the baby’s born, we should go dancing together.”

“Fuck yes!”

As if proving her enthusiasm for the idea, Ada began to twirl all over again, faster and more manically than before. Apparently it was enough to worry her family. Arthur was by their side in an instant. 

“Come on, Ada. Enough now. Enough,” he tried, to no avail. He went to reach for her, only for her to spin away faster. “Ada.”

Even Tommy was coming over from his seat, sighing as he approached. That was enough to knock the smile from Evie’s face, especially as she noticed Polly’s concerned expression. What did they expect? Ada had always enjoyed living vicariously and she’d been locked away for weeks. 

“Ada,” her father coaxed, addressing her like some spooked animal. “Come on, have a rest. Sit down now.”

“Come and look, Esme! Look at the family you’ve joined!” Ada bellowed in reply. “Come look at the man who runs it, who picks his brother’s wives for them!”

Evie turned, an apology already on her lips as John and Esme were startled from their own celebrations. She could see John was about to say something less than nice to his drunk, pregnant sister. 

“He hunts his own sister down like a rat, and tried to kill his own brother-in-law!”

“Ada, that’s enough!” Arthur urged, as both Polly and Tommy closed in. 

“Now, he won’t even let me have a fucking dance!-”

“Ada!”

“-Not even at a fucking wedding,” she seethed, glaring at Tommy whilst Polly tried to wrap her arms around her niece and guide her to a chair. 

“Sit her down,” John pleaded. 

Jesus. Every Shelby was involved now. Only Finn appeared to be missing and he was too busy playing with the Lee children to care. Else, he’d have found it hilarious. 

“Calm down, Ada. Calm down.”

However, Ada’s face was anything but calm. In fact, it looked horrified. Polly only had to glance down to know why.

“Holy shit.” She sighed. “Water. Right.”

“Bloody hell Ada,” Arthur groaned. “You do pick your times.”

“Her water’s broke!”

“I didn’t plan this!”

“Right we need to move.”

“Get off me, Tom.”

Everyone erupted into chaos. Evie lost track of who was talking or even in charge of the scene. She simply followed, excitement and panic coursing through her as she took Ada’s hand and squeezed. 

“Evie?”

“I’m right here,” she promised, helping towards the waiting car. “I swore it at the beginning and I meant it. You’ll always have me. I’m not going anywhere. Not until we have a screaming baby in your arms.”

* * *

Screaming. 

So much screaming. 

It was official - Evie was never having a baby.

“It hurts!” 

“I know,” Polly cooed, manoeuvring the sheets about as she peered up from her position between Ada’s parted legs. “If it didn’t it wouldn’t be called labour.”

“I want Freddie!”

“Ada-”

“Please!” she sobbed, laying her sweaty head back against Evie’s chest. Despite Polly’s warning Evie had chosen to stay. She wasn’t going anywhere. Even if she knew nothing about delivering a baby, she knew all about loving and supporting her family. She and Ada had been there for each other time and time again. 

Nothing had changed, just because Ada was married. 

“You can do this,” Evie whispered, kissing her aunt’s damp brow. “Freddie’s on his way. You heard Polly. Dad’s given his word. Freddie can come. He’ll be here any second.”

“So will this little one,” Polly urged as Ada yelped again, a contraction cutting off the conversation. “Keep going. That’s right. Push.”

And to her credit, she did. Ada pushed, screaming and crushing Evie’s hand in the process. Yet, Evie wouldn’t have had it any other way. Her heart was racing as within the span of mere minutes she heard the soft cries of a baby. 

Ada’s baby. 

“Oh my god,” she whimpered, hugging Ada tightly as she tried to catch her breath. Polly and Esme were doing their part, cleaning and tidying everything below before presenting the baby to its mother. “You did it, Ada. You did it.”  
  
“I did,” she giggled, almost deliriously. She looked like she could have slept for weeks. 

“Ada. Congratulations, darling. It’s a boy.” Polly’s voice broke them from their celebration as they turned their eyes downward to the cloth wrapped bundle now being passed their way. Soft, tiny fingers poking out were all Evie could see as she gaped at her new cousin. 

She wanted to cry. Damn it, Ada and Polly actually were crying, as was the baby. It was a room of crying people. All shedding happy tears though.

“A baby boy,” Ada whispered, staring at the bundle in her arms. 

Then they heard it. 

The door banging below. 

“Ada! Come on! Open up!”

“Freddie,” Ada whimpered, exhausted eyes turning to the hall. She didn’t even have to ask. Polly was already half way down the stairs. The already perfect moment would now be complete, as would their family now that the father had arrived. Just in time too. 

He would get to meet his son. 

Evie couldn’t have been happier for Ada, grinning as she heard Freddie’s frantic footsteps approaching. The look on his face as he burst into the room was awestruck. 

Then again, seeing his wife, beaming ear to ear, cradling their newborn in her arms tended to have that affect on a person. 

“It’s a boy, Freddie,” Ada whispered. 

Freddie simply blinked. His smile grew as he took the invitation, approaching slowly before perching on the stool next to them. Evie was quick to move aside, allowing him to take her place as he reached over and took the bundle for himself. 

One look was all it took. 

He was in love. 

“It’s a beautiful baby boy,” he gaped, much to everyone’s amusement. Polly even wiped her eyes hastily, as if trying to hide her tears of joy. “There you go. Welcome to the world, son. Welcome to the world.”

His tone was of wonder and of euphoria as he stared down at the boy in his arms. Who knew what he was thinking. 

Was that how her father would have looked, had he been there for her birth? Would he have stared at her like she was his entire world? Evie gulped at the thought. It was stupid to think of such things, but she couldn’t help it. A small part was jealous as she witnessed the tender tableau before her. 

The truth was, her mother had probably been alone. Who had she had as a friend to hold her hand or assist with the birth? Maybe their neighbours? They were always kind to them, looking out for the small family. Still, it wouldn’t have been like this, that much Evie was sure of. Not full of love and support. 

Her mother had had her reasons, Evie knew that. It just didn’t make witnessing what they could have had any less painful. 

“What are you going to call him?” 

“Karl,” Ada grinned, answering Esme’s question. “After Karl Marx.”

“Who?”

“Bloody hell,” Polly sniggered. “Karl’s a lovely name, Ada.”

A lovely name for a lovely boy. Evie was about to say as much when there was yet another knock at the door. Well, knock probably wasn’t the right word, not when the door rattled under the weight of their visitor’s fist. 

“Police! Open up!”

Everyone froze. No one knew what to do. 

The Police? The Police were here? Why? How? 

“Oh god,” Evie choked, reaching instinctively for Ada and taking her hand. She also watched as Polly was quick to snatch Karl out of his father’s arms and placed him securely back with his mother. 

That was all they had time for as the door burst open down below. Everything that followed for the next five minutes was pure pandemonium. Evie didn’t even know where to look. She lost track with the sudden surge of bodies in the house, all arguing and brawling, dragging Freddie outside with them. 

Esme was vicious in her attempts to defend her new family. Polly too, was screaming blue murder as she tried and failed to stop them. She was also gone, storming out mere moments after the Police had left. 

No one needed to ask to know where she was headed, or whom she intended to see. “I’m gonna set this right,” she’d rambled, kissing a now hysterical Ada as she left. 

How? How could anyone make this right? Evie didn’t know how it could have gone wrong. No one knew Freddie was here. Her father had given his word. He wouldn’t have lied to them… not today… not even he was that callous.

Right?

Evie wished she could be sure. However, she had bigger concerns than her father’s integrity to worry about; Ada was already pushing herself up, onto her feet, and trying to reach for her forgotten coat and shoes. 

“I need to go home.”

“No,” Esme pleaded, trying to force her to sit back down by the fire. “You just gave birth. You need to rest.”

“What I need is my husband,” Ada sobbed. “I need to be out of this house!”

Evie took that as her cue to intervene, before her aunt did any damage to herself or anyone else in the room. “I’ll take you home, ok?” she offered, reaching for her arm. “We’ll take the car. Save you walking.”

“But-”

Whilst well intentioned, the look Evie passed Esme told her it was hopeless. She’d soon learn Shelby women did only what they wanted, when they wanted. Everyone else could be damned. Right now, Ada cared about one thing and one thing only: keeping herself and her baby safe. That meant getting as far from Shelby territory as possible. 

“Tell Polly where we’ve gone if she comes back, ok?” Evie stated, nodding at Esme. 

To her credit, Esme didn’t argue. She hurried to gather Ada’s things, helping Evie to assist her aunt and new-born cousin into the back of the waiting car. She even offered to accompany them.

“I know about babies and what needs doing now,” she explained, hopping into the passenger’s seat. “I’ll be more use to you there than sitting on my ass here.”

Evie and Ada were visibly grateful for her company; They were going to need all the help they could get. 

* * *

It was hours before either Evie or Esme returned. In fact, the sun was already beginning to rise as Evie rounded the corner of Watery Lane, the engine humming as it bounced across the cobbles. Whilst she much preferred riding to driving, she’d learned all the same during the war. When there hadn’t been any men to drive anywhere. 

Like riding, she loved the solitude and freedom driving offered. She only wished she could turn the car around and drive away from it all… anywhere else… anywhere but here would have been good enough for her. 

Her rage had been steadily building with every moment that had passed since Freddie had been taken. By now, she was shaking as she controlled the urge to march inside her house and shoot the lot of them. 

Instead, she ground to a halt, slamming the car door harder than necessary and barging her way into Watery Lane. 

She’d hardly made it in the door before Polly was upon her, wide eyed and panicked. 

“Is she-?”

“She’s alright, Pol,” Evie soothed, glad to see the immediate relief in Polly’s eyes. That didn’t mean she wouldn’t be hurrying back to Ada the moment she could, to check on her for herself. “She’s sleeping. I made sure she ate and kept an eye on her. Esme did too. She’s there to help with feeding and stuff when the baby wakes. Ada just needs sleep.”

Her aunt’s face relaxed at the news, but her skin was still too pale. “She shouldn’t be alone. Not now.”

“She didn’t have much choice,” Evie spat, her eyes following to the guilty party. The one who had made this divide. “Isn’t that right, Dad?”

She hadn’t even acknowledged the others in the room until that point, but now her stare was ice cold as she focused on them. 

She snapped. 

She grabbed the nearest item - a teapot of all things - and hurled it at his head. Luckily, Tommy dodged, meaning it shattered harmlessly against the wall. But the look of disbelief on his face was accurate enough. 

“Oi!” he warned, hurrying to reach her before she could throw something else. Had John not wrapped his arms around her, she probably would have. There were several teacups she had always hated in particular, lying within reach in an open invitation. “Listen to me! I didn’t do this.”

“Then who did?” Evie bellowed. 

“I don’t know.”

“You don’t-? Bullshit.”

Evie spat at him, breaking free of John and pushing him off of her. 

“Pack it in!” he begged, rolling his eyes. “Tommy wouldn’t do this.”

Whether they believed him or not didn’t matter. Evie knew in her heart they’d been betrayed. If not by her father then who was it? Who was she supposed to believe had this kind of information, other than family? 

“First you dictated John’s life. Now theirs? Is there anyone you won’t control?”

“Evie-”

“Don’t,” she seethed, panting from the exertion. “Don’t touch me. If you had anything to do with this,” she warned, “then I’ll never speak to you again. Ever.”

“It wasn’t me!”

“Promise?”

“Promise! On your mother’s life.”

A stray tear escaped Evie’s eye as she turned and stormed back across to Polly. Such an oath had to be honoured until it was proven otherwise. But that didn’t mean Evie had to like it. So, she choose to leave her father where he stood: on shaky ground.


	20. Parties, Parents, and Peace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy smokes... we're at chapter 20, already?! I can't believe it. I swear I only started writing this like a minute ago, but here we are and I'm seriously overwhelmed with how much love this story is getting. Thank you SO much for reading this, and for sticking with me. There's loads more to come, but it means the world you've already followed me this far XD 
> 
> Thanks to everyone who's reviewed, left a kudos, or messaged me. It means the world and has genuinely been a silver lining in this otherwise hellish year. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter - it's a bit of a long one but I felt we needed some fluff amongst the angst. We're also tearing through season one, which is super exciting. I've been avidly rewatching the whole show so I have a lot of ideas flying around in my head. I'm also on Tumblr if anyone wants to come say hi on there. You can also check out my brand new writing blog - ithebookhoarder. Requests are open ;) 
> 
> Until next time,  
> Thesilentmage x

It was good to have an excuse to leave the house; tension had been rife all week since Freddie’s arrest. 

Evie couldn’t bear it. 

Both Polly and herself had been taking it in turns to visit Ada and baby Karl. They’d taken provisions with them, even though they were always left untouched, sitting in the basket to rot until they came to take them away again. 

Ada had only opened the door once for her, to let Evie come inside and hold her new cousin. And that had only been because he’d kept her up all night screaming - or so she informed Evie as she passed Karl into her arms and went to lie down. 

Other than that, Evie had spent every waking moment either at Polly’s, or with her new aunt, Esme. 

Hell, even on her way home she’d taken to visiting the church just to avoid going home so soon. Lara had kept her company some of the time, sitting beside her silently in the pews. Other times, she’d drop her at the door, leaving her to pray alone. She knew Evie wasn’t there for her faith considering she claimed to have none of the sort. Instead, she claimed there was something comforting in pretending. Pretending there was some higher power she could blame for the twists and turns her life had taken lately. 

If only there was. Perhaps they could then offer answers about what Evie needed to do next. Who she should trust. Who she should believe. 

Perhaps she could experience some of the peace Polly claimed to have experienced at the hand of the almighty. “Or maybe he just hates Shelbys,” Evie sighed, crossing herself as she left the chapel that afternoon. 

The Shelby curse … it was scarily real. 

Still, that night was just the next in a long line of nights where Tommy was taking the boys with him somewhere on business. Of course, he had yet to elaborate on what business or when he’d be back. Evie honestly half expected them just to be hiding at the Garrison to avoid any further tension or grief from the female half of the family. 

Thankfully though, she had her own means of escape; the annual school fundraiser. 

The annual torturous evening was held by the school governors in the aim of raising money for the local school. However, as part of this effort, the small handful of prefects the school boasted to have, were been expected to turn up in their nicest clothes and shake a few hands. Smile. Encourage donations.

Evie felt oddly like a prostitute in that manner. After all, that was what Lizzie Stark did night after night - or at least, according to her uncles. Still, she felt less silly once Lara arrived at Watery Lane and they’d made their way over to the address. 

If she was uncomfortable, then Lara looked as if she was being tortured in her faded purple dress and heels. It was a long way from her usual choice of outfit for an evening out. Clearly, her father had had some say in her wardrobe, or so the modest hem line hinted. 

“The least they could do was pay us for dressing up like some stupid whore for the night, shaking hands and schmoozing with those rich assess.”

“Amen to that.”

“This dress itches,” Lara continued, rolling her eyes. 

“It’s only for a few hours,” Evie consoled, trying and failing not to laugh as they clambered into the back of the car they’d arranged. One of the Shelby employees sat behind the wheel, knowing better than to do anything other than nod and drive. “Besides, there’s meant to be free champagne.”

“Great. At least being pissed might make this stupid night tolerable.”

“Just don’t let Mrs Rackshaw hear you say that, else you’ll be in detention until you leave.”

Lara grinned. “I’d like to see the old bag try.”

Evie would have liked to see that too, only if just to watch as Lara proved to the woman why that was such a terrible idea. It took more than locked doors and a stern old lady to contain Lara. 

“Let’s just get tonight over with, eh? Then we can drink all you like.”

Lara grinned. “Pinky promise?”

Evie quickly wrapped her finger around hers, and nodded. “Pinky promise.”

* * *

Ashcroft Hall was not like any place Evie had been expecting, having pictured some village hall or townhouse rather than this palace. In fact, she was pretty sure she could have fit ten Watery Lanes inside this place, with its red bricks, bay windows and iron fences - or so she thought as she stepped out of the car and onto the gravel driveway. 

Surely they’d got the wrong address? This couldn’t be the venue for the fundraiser. Could it?

Yet, one glance at the paper in her hand proved it was. 

“Fuck me.” Lara apparently felt the same. Her eyes were as wide as saucers as she hurried around the car and to her friend’s side. “These people must be rich. Wait, so why are all our textbooks moth eaten and the roof leaking?”

Evie laughed. She made a good point, even if she wasn’t brave enough to ask it to the owners in person. “Remind me to ask that question to Mrs Rackshaw later. We’ll see what she has to say.”

“She’ll just deny it, even though we both know she probably lost it all, or just spent it all on gin.”

“Lara!”

With that, the girls sniggered under their breath and hurried inside the front door, grateful to be out of the cold night air. They were quick to hand over their coats to the footmen at the door, and be ushered in to the main hall where the event was being held that evening. 

“Now, remember students,” Mrs Rackshaw ordered as they hurried past. “Best behaviour!”

Evie and Lara simply grinned at one another. They would do their best, if only to get through this ordeal in one piece. 

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Evie was right. The night felt endless and monotonous… and it had only been one hour. Could someone shoot her and put her out of her misery?

She’d lost Lara a while ago, after some kind gentleman had caught her in a lengthy chat about socialism and the dangers of female empowerment. Needless to say, Evie had been rather grateful she hadn’t been the one ensnared in conversation with him. She could only shoot an apologetic grimace at Lara, as she hurried off to hide. Possibly in the corner of the room or even by the door. Either were good options at this point. 

Yet, she’d only just managed to stand out of sight by an odd looking bust when she heard someone clear their throat. Expecting another lengthy conversation or possibly one of her teachers coming to scold her for hiding, Evie turned ready to make her excuses. 

However, she was surprised to see neither option. Instead, she was greeted by a awkward looking young man. Well, she said young man, but he couldn’t have been far off of her age. Although, she didn’t recognise him as one of her classmates and he definitely wasn’t staff with his neatly cut suit. His brunette hair was also too nicely trimmed to belong to someone who cut it themselves. 

“You do know there are better places to hide,” he began, smiling down at her in jest. “This was my hiding spot.”

“I didn’t know hiding spots were exclusive,” Evie retorted, before she could help herself. 

“Apparently it isn’t anymore.”

“Who are you?”

“Tobias Crawley,” he smiled, extending a hand towards her in greeting. Evie took it, shaking back politely. “And you are?”

“Evelyn, Evelyn Shelby.”

Evie could only just about spit out her name. She was in too much shock to speak clearly. Crawley? Had he said Crawley? As in, the family that owned this estate? That Crawley?

What on earth was he doing here, and why was he of all people hiding? Evie didn’t know what to make of it. She half expected him to be lying, yet there was something far too earnest in his eyes for that to be the case. That, and only a lord could sound so civilised as he bowed his head. 

“Well, Evelyn Shelby. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“You too.”

Was it? She wasn’t sure yet. The whole point of hiding had been to avoid conversation, after all. That didn’t seem to be happening. That, and she suddenly felt wholly uncomfortable knowing as much as she did about him, even though they’d never been introduced. She could thank the school for that, briefing them as thoroughly as they had about what to expect and how to behave tonight. 

God forbid they embarrassed the school. Shame they hadn’t included a talk about what to do if caught in the same hiding spot as one of their hosts. 

“What are you doing over here? If you don’t mind me asking. Most people don’t feel the need to hide in their own home.”

To her relief, he didn’t look offended by her question. In fact, he looked rather amused by it. “Well, Miss Shelby, I’ll have you know that events like this are my version of hell. I actually normally hate small talk and socialising.”

“Oh.”

“So, I hid over here for probably the same reason as you did.”

Well, she supposed that was a good enough reason even if it still seemed odd. She would just have to share the hiding spot and hope it prevented them both from being dragged back into the fray of old scholars and wealthy business owners who wanted to brag about their charitable efforts. 

“I uh, I thought the Crawleys were from this area originally, but you’re not from around here, are you?” she smirked, noting a distinct lack of a Birmingham accent. 

“I am,” he explained, “but my parents kept dragging me back and forth from London while I was growing up. It kind of diluted the accent.”

“So you went to school here?” she blinked, trying to place where on earth this boy had come from. 

“I went to a private school just outside the city but my grandparents are on the board of governors for the local school,” he confessed, almost sheepishly. “Hence, whenever I’m back from university they drag me along to events like this as part of their community projects.”

“You’re at university?”

“Oxford,” Tobias sighed, almost looking uncomfortable to have to say it aloud. God knew why. Then again, Birmingham wasn’t exactly well known for its highbrow society. However, Evie doubted anyone in the room was about to beat him up or insult him for it. Rather the opposite actually. “I’m in my second year studying law.”

“Taking after your father, I see.” 

“Well, my grandfather seems to be certain it’s what my father would have wanted. Apparently he said as much before he went to France.”

The Crawley Law Firm was one of the largest in the country and one of the most prestigious. It was now easy to understand why they had such a big house and so many staff. It was also easy to see why it was so empty, considering it now belonged to Lord and Lady Crawley senior, having lost their son and daughter-in-law some time ago. 

“You’re not from here either,” Tobias grinned, swiftly changing the topic. Whether or not it was because of his interest in her or the possibility of his parents being a sore topic, Evie couldn’t be sure. “Is that a Londonian accent I detect?”

Evie chuckled. “Yes. I grew up in the West End before I ended up here with my family.”

“That sounds like quite a story.”

“It is,” Evie smirked, also cutting off the topic of her history. Tobias looked both intrigued and amused by her confidence. He also look as if he’d taken the hint to change topics. 

“So, you go to the school I assume, otherwise you’re here as a hostage.”

“Feels like it,” Evie teased, before nodding in answer to the question. “I’m one of the prefects; We’re in our final year so the school chose to wheel us out like a troupe of dancing monkeys.”

“A very welcome troupe of monkeys, I may add. Far more fun than the other lot.”

“Rich people can be very dull, can’t they?”

Tobias laughed again. Evie couldn’t help but notice how attractive he looked when he did that. She was able to see the dimples in his cheeks and he seemed to light up from within. “I’ll try and not take any offence at that.”

“Why? Are you rich?”

“The house didn’t give it away?”

“Not at all,” she grinned sarcastically. “I hardly even noticed. Doesn’t everyone have a mansion?”

Before Tobias could answer, he was interrupted as one of the teachers happened to stroll by, several donors in tow. They were quick to pass the pair, choosing instead to head towards the drinks table. 

Evie didn’t blame them. She was tempted to swipe one to make the night more bearable if she was to lose her conversation partner. To her relief though, he didn’t appear to be going anywhere, anytime soon. In fact, he looked rather intrigued as he turned back towards her. 

Apparently his inquisition was only just beginning. 

“Do you have any plans for after you finish school?”

If Evie was startled by the personal nature of the question she didn’t show it. Instead, she smiled at the chance to discuss it with a sympathetic ear. Oddly enough, university wasn’t really a topic the Shelbys enjoyed, nor was discussing possibly moving away from Birmingham. If her family had their way, Evie would be locked inside of Watery Lane until she was forty and she knew it.

“Perhaps university? Or travelling? I have to see what happens with exams and my family. My mother always wanted me to go to university, make something of myself,” Evie confessed, toying with the necklace hanging around her neck. “She’d read me all sorts of books and take me to libraries on the weekend for a treat. She also made sure I always did my homework before bed.”

“My mother was the same,” Toby commented, a soft smile tugging at his lips as he remembered her. He looked like Evie did, with that familiar far off look of longing that came from grief. ”She read to me most nights. She always made a point of it, no matter where she was going out afterwards or what she was doing. She always made sure to read to me first.”

“She must have been special,” Evie whispered, trying to imagine such a woman, dressed in fine evening clothes, curled up in bed beside a young Tobias. It was enough to make her heart ache again, so she was quick to try to change the topic to lighter things. It was why she pointed back up towards the ornate ceiling hanging overhead. “Just like this house. It’s amazing. Big, but amazing.”

It seemed to work, as Tobias turned his gaze upward. “It’s certainly got a charm about it. Ghosts in the attic and all sorts of winding passageways.”

“What decent estate doesn’t?”

Toby grinned. “True. Every family needs a ghost to be respectable, even if they do get rather tiresome, clanging around at all hours of the night and walking through your bedroom walls when you’re trying to sleep.”

“How rude.”

“Exactly,” Toby teased, his expression waning for just a moment. “This place has always been home, it’s just a little big… lonely even, for my tastes.”

“I can imagine.” 

And she could. It was just him and his grandparents after all. She doubted they invited the staff to join them for tea or snooker in the library. 

“It’s a big house for just the three of you.”

“That’s partly why I went to Oxford. To meet new people. See new things. Feel less of a ghost myself.”

“I can understand that,” Evie mused, eyeing the swirling masses around them. It was odd to be able to stand amongst so many people and yet feel so invisible. Invisibility, after all, was not a common trait for Shelbys. “See, maybe we should swap places. I’d be rather happy here. I’d like the peace and quiet. With a big family like mine there’s never any time to be alone. It’s wonderful and I wouldn’t change them for the world but I’d like my own space once in a while.”

Toby coughed, turning a little red as he tried to work out what to say. “I can imagine. From… from what I’ve heard, that is.”

“I can only imagine what you’ve heard,” Evie mumbled, feeling a cold shiver run down her spine.

Why she thought she could get through an evening without someone working out who her family were was beyond her. Of course, with a name like Shelby, she was bound to garner some attention. If anything, she was surprised the topic hadn’t already come up before now. Maybe people were too scared to say anything or risk insulting her. 

Clearly, Toby had no such qualms. “I didn’t mean any offence-” 

“None taken,” Evie soothed, brushing a loose strand of hair off of her face. She made a point of looking directly out across the room as she spoke, keeping her tone calm. “All I know is they’ve loved me and cared for me when no one else would. They’re loud and rough but there’s more to them underneath those flat caps. They laugh, cry and feel like anyone else - though they’d kill me for saying it.”

If she was expecting Toby to argue, then she was sorely disappointed. In fact, he looked rather mesmerised by her answer. “You really care about them, don’t you?”

“So?”

“No, it’s nice,” he gushed suddenly, as if sensing her apprehension. Evie didn’t even notice how he’d placed a hand on her arm. “It’s comforting to see a family who like one another. Who actually love each other, not just because they have to.”

“Oh.” Now it was Evie’s turn to struggle for words. Apparently the cold look she’d observed in the family portraits on the way in, were more than accurate then. “I… I’m sorry for rambling. You probably have other people to speak to-”

“Not at all,” he soothed swiftly. “It makes a nice change to have someone fun to talk to.”

“Well, thank you. And for what it’s worth, I’m the same. I wouldn’t be caught dead in a big crowd like this if the school hadn’t forced me to be.”

“I’m glad they did.” 

To her surprise, Evie found she was rather glad too. She blushed a little but passed it off to herself as being a result of the heat in the room. There were rather too many people and not enough air for her liking. Or so she repeated, willing herself to believe that.   
  
“Come with me.”

Evie had almost not heard him, engrossed as she was in her own thoughts. “What?”

“I want to show you something.”

As if to prove his point, Tobias gestured behind him and toward the open door waiting for them. Evie had been eyeing it all night as an escape route, but now to have someone offering her the chance to use it was confusing. 

Evie paused. Her eyes lingered on the teachers nearby. “But… if someone sees us, together, like this, who knows what they’ll think.”

“Something scandalous and untrue, probably,” Toby smirked, leaning in close before taking her hand and slowly pulling her toward the door. “No one will notice we’re gone. I promise, Miss Shelby.”

She didn’t know why, but for some reason she trusted him. Whether it was his frank nature or his charming smile, she was intrigued to follow him. That, and it was a welcome escape from the main hall, or so she told herself as she hurried along after him. 

Together, they dashed out into the hallway beyond, scurrying down deeper into the bowels of the house. It felt more like they were running through a museum than a house, or so Evie thought eyeing the priceless painting and ornaments hung about the place. She even swore she saw a Monet hanging by the main staircase. However, it paled in comparison to the treasure Tobias had in mind.

He’d only just pushed open the heavy oak door when Evie felt her jaw drop. The room beyond wasn’t like any she’d ever seen, with its floor-to-ceiling bookshelves and the thousands of shining volumes staring back at her. The sheer scale was immense, as were the names and titles staring back at her from their mahogany perches. 

This sure beat her local library. 

“What the… Are these all yours?”

“My family’s,” Tobias corrected, chuckling at her excited expression as she staggered into the room. “I’m really the only one who reads them, though. I thought you might appreciate the collection as well as a chance to escape the others. No one ever comes in here so we’ll be safe.”

That was the furthest thing from Evie’s mind as she gaped at the wondrous treasure trove around her. He was letting her explore? Her? Why? Did he want something from her? No, that seemed too cynical a reason. He knew who she was and why messing with her probably wasn’t a smart idea. That, and she’d seen the genuine enthusiasm on his face during their brief talk back in the ballroom. 

“You’re right,” she grinned, “I really do appreciate this.”

As if to prove it, Evie gently ran her finger along the soft leather spines, feeling the embossed titles stamped on them. She’d never seen so many books, let alone in so nice a condition. She almost collapsed when he declared, “Help yourself to any one of your choosing. You can also borrow any you like.”

“Really?”

“Really."

“Be very careful what you promise,” she warned, stepping close enough for him to see she wasn’t joking. “Otherwise, you shall find I’ll be here almost permanently to plunder your library. We Shelbys take our oaths very seriously.”

“So you should,” Toby grinned, turning and flopping onto the settee behind him. “Plunder away, Miss Shelby. Plunder away.”

He didn’t have to tell her twice. In fact, they spent the remainder of the evening together, debating their way through his collection, sharing opinions of not only the texts but of trivial things too. Anything and everything seemed to crop up between them as they laughed and enjoyed their respite from their evening duties. 

“As if you could possibly hate Shakespeare,” Evie had gasped in mock horror, before pretending to hurl the book at him. “That’s almost treason.”

“I didn’t say I hated him, only when he prattles on for pages and pages about things. Who cares about old English kings? A horse, a horse, a kingdom for my horse? Please,” Tobias protested, before frowning back at her. “Besides, you’re the girl who just said German composers are better than British ones. If anything, you’re the traitor.”

“You take that back!”

“Make me!”

It was no wonder the time simply flew by. One moment they’d been talking, the next, the clock on the mantle in the corner of the room began to chime in warning. It was almost eleven and the end of the fundraiser. 

Evie knew Lara would soon be looking for her, if she wasn’t already, so that they could travel back home together. Somehow, she doubted she’d think to find her in the library, and even if she did, she didn’t want to risk their headmistress doing the same. She’d never hear the end of it or of her ‘inappropriate behaviour’.

She’d probably think she forced him in here to seduce him or something else absurd. 

“I should get going,” Evie sighed. “My ride will be waiting.”

“Of course,” Toby grinned, rising before offering a hand to help her up. “We wouldn’t want to keep them waiting. Who knows what they’d think had happened to you, probably that I’d locked you in the attic or something.”

“Alright, Blue Beard.”

“I’m just saying.”

Unfortunately, he didn’t get to say much else as he escorted them both out into the hallway, and towards the entrance. As it was, their suspicions had been right; Guests were already making their way outside and back to their drivers, who were waiting rather patiently under their umbrellas in the deluge outside. 

Evie would have laughed at so ridiculous a sight if she didn’t know she also had a car waiting for herself. Despite that, she was still a long way from the socialites surrounding her though. She was still a Shelby underneath it all - a fact she was suddenly reminded of. 

“I really hope we get to see each other again, Miss Shelby,” Toby grinned in farewell. 

“Me too, Mr Crawley. Me too.” 

She smiled in reply, surprised when he took her hand and kissed it, before back inside. 

Evie didn’t know what to do. She’d only ever seen such things in films or read about them in novels. Maybe that was why she stopped breathing for a whole minute, almost tripping as she blushed and stepped out into the rain. 

She then hurried to the awaiting car and Lara, who was waiting inside. 

She couldn’t wait to tell her every single detail about the mysterious and all too charming Lord Tobias Crawley of Ashford Hall.

* * *

All day Evie had been smiling.

She couldn’t help it. Ever since she’d got home, after her night at the school gala, she had felt like she was walking on air. Part of her still couldn’t believe it had really happened. However, she knew that was probably also due to her guilt, which was steadily eating away at her happiness considering Ada’s situation. 

It felt wrong to be so happy when her aunt was so unhappy, but it wasn’t as if pouting would change it. Anyway, it didn’t matter how she felt. Not when the world would ultimately have its say over both of their lives. 

As it was, Evie’s euphoria was interrupted the very moment she had stepped through the front door. When she’d left school that afternoon, she had possibly expected to walk into some kind of meeting or debate about the family’s current predicament, but this… this was not what she’d expected. 

The whole family was there, minus Ada, shooting daggers at the stranger sat at the table. A gruff looking man, his beard told her he was somewhat advanced in years, and took pride in maintaining his appearance. He also clearly took pride in the way he seemed to command every Shelby’s attention. No one even noticed her enter. Not until the man went to stand. 

“It's alright, son. Arthur Shelby never stays where he isn’t wanted."

Arthur Shelby? 

Evie froze. “Who’s this?”

Her voice finally alerted the others to her presence. They all turned as one, her father hastily stepping into place beside her, as if wishing to present some kind of physical warning to their visitor not to approach. 

“Your grandfather,” Tommy cursed, placing his hand on her shoulder. “He was just leaving.”

Grandfather? Had he just said Grandfather? Evie hadn’t known she even had one, let alone someone like this - one who made everyone look afraid. That was enough to make her lean closer to her father. 

“I was just leaving, was I?” the man taunted, his Irish accent thick as he leant back in his chair in a clear gesture he was staying put. 

“Dad-”

“Quiet, Arthur. How could I leave now that this one’s here, eh? The only proof that Tommy Shelby isn’t so fucking perfect,” he jibed, making Evie want to hit him. Not because she was uncomfortable at his comment, but because of how it hurt her father to hear. She could see his expression crumble, and felt his grip on her tighten, as he fought the urge to hurl the man into the street. She also watched the pain in Arthur’s eyes as he was ordered about by the man, kicked aside like a wounded dog. “I’ve been waiting to meet you. You look like your mother. No wonder Tommy got her knocked up if she was half as pretty as you.”

“Alright, that’s enough!” John warned, sensing the explosion about to happen. 

“Pipe down, Jonny boy. Can’t a man meet his granddaughter?” 

“Not when he’s not even been a father,” Tommy growled. 

“Well, as I hear it, we have that in common then.”

Evie chose that as her moment to jump into the fray and replace the pin that had just been pulled from the grenade. As much as she wanted her father to hit him, Evie knew it wouldn’t end well. There would be time for questions later, when they weren’t facing a possible murder charge. 

“It’s nice to meet you,” she rushed, offering a wary hand for him to shake. “It’s a shame we haven’t met before, considering I’ve been here so long. Never mind, though. We’ll just gave to chat another time. Maybe even have tea and we can meet each other properly?”

Arthur Snr. nodded. Clearly, this was more of the reception he had had in mind. “Maybe. I’d like that.”

“Good.”

Evie doubted it, but knew better than to say anything. All she wanted was for her supposed grandfather to leave, for her to be able to start making sense of this latest development. Thankfully, everyone seemed to be sharing that opinion. 

The cold reception was enough to tell him it was time to leave. Properly, this time. Or so he gathered, grabbing his coat and stepping around the table, to stare directly at Tommy. 

“Quite something you’ve become,” he whispered, in admiration or disapproval she couldn’t tell. Instead, she watched as he then wandered past Finn, ruffling his hair as he went. “Bye, son.”

Yet again, Evie was hurt as she watched Finn’s puppy dog eyes follow the man, almost pleading with him to stay. It was a scene she’d witnessed once too often in London and in Small Heath. Not every man provided for his family or even cared to acknowledge their existence. Her father and Lara’s were rare specimens in that regard, caring and prioritising their families about all else. 

Even John could see that, as he pulled Finn back to his side. 

“So,” Evie began awkwardly, “Is now a good time to ask why you didn’t think to tell me about him?”

“No,” Tommy stated simply. “No, Evie, I didn’t tell you about him as he isn’t family. He isn’t our concern. He hasn’t been since the day he ran off and left us here. He may as well be dead for all the good he does.”

“He’s our dad.” Arthur sounded all too small as he piped up from his seat. 

“He’s a selfish bastard.”

“You calling someone a selfish bastard, that’s a bit rich, Tommy. I mean, thanks to you, we almost lost a niece and we’re already down a bloody sister.”

Polly and Evie both tensed. It was only Polly’s warning glance to Evie not to get involved that silenced her, even if the words lingered on her tongue, ready to defend her father.

“You want to see him, Arthur? You want to see him?” Tommy warned, his voice deathly quiet as he pointed towards the door. "You go with him.”

Arthur winced. He looked at Tommy. He looked at the door. 

He leapt to his feet, huffing as he went to do just that. However, Evie couldn’t hold it any longer. Fear flooded through her at the thought of losing someone else from this family. Whilst she didn’t know the whole story, she trusted her father’s sense of character here. Everyone else seemed to support his opinion that this man was trouble. 

“Arthur, wait,” she pleaded, but to no avail. He brushed past her without a second glance, slamming the door behind him. 

* * *

The rest of the afternoon was quiet. Too quiet. Like everyone was walking on eggshells around one another. 

Then again, after the drama in the kitchen earlier, Evie wasn’t surprised. Her family never did well when it came to handling intricate or personal matters like this one. If you were to give them something to fight or something to do with cold hard facts, like money, then they were fine. They were in their element. Yet, things like this… like her arrival all those years ago, or Ada’s pregnancy, or their father appearing out of the blue… well, they were all as confused as each other. 

They also knew the consequences that came with things like this, what they stood to lose if they weren’t careful. That was why Arthur had been so tense, afraid of losing family no matter what he did. It was why Tommy had also looked like someone had been stabbing him in the gut the entire time he’d been talking to his father - her grandfather. 

He’d been quick to leave soon after Arthur had. Evie and the others had simply watched as Tommy had stormed off, making his way out into the yard behind the house. He needed space. She recognised that as she prevented herself from following directly after him. However, that didn’t stop her from wandering to the window and watching him as he paced about outside. 

It must have been hours she stood there, simply watching, waiting for her father to come back inside. Every time he looked as if he was about to, Evie would be disappointed as he then turned and began to pace again. Back and forth. Back and forth. 

It had been driving her mad. 

That was it. She’d lingered by the window long enough, observing him. But now, it was getting late. He’d been there long enough and Evie couldn’t stand to leave him sat out there for one minute more as darkness began to roll in. 

So, she crossed her arms over her chest, stepped out into the yard and perched on the step beside him. 

She hated seeing him like this, head slumped down beneath his cap, cigarette smoke wafting above him. It was a defeated man, she saw, and she’d never known her father to be defeated. Hell, she never even saw him emotionally vulnerable that often, and that was normally the result of copious amounts of alcohol or a family crisis. 

Maybe that was why she paused before saying, “I’m sorry.”

“Why?” Tommy blinked as she slid her arm through his. He didn’t protest as she nestled closer, her head coming to rest on his shoulder. “That wasn’t your fault.”

“No, but I’m sorry you have him for a father. You deserve someone better. Someone who cared about you,” Evie explained. “I know I don’t say it often but I am thankful you are my dad. Seeing him like that today, made me even more grateful. Even more aware of what my life could have been like if my mother had chosen someone else… someone who didn’t want me, didn’t love me or even take care of me. I’d never have been as happy as I am now. I know that much. I love you, Dad and I couldn’t wish for anyone better.”

Tommy had stayed silent, not out of choice but as a result of losing the ability to speak. Instead, the best he could manage was to clasp a hand over hers, and press a kiss to the crown of her head. Sometimes, actions really did speak louder than words and for now that was all there was to say. 

Although, selfishly, Evie couldn’t help but smile to herself as she sat there. She liked this; being on the same side as her father was a new experience, but a comforting one. For once, they could share their frustration without turning it on each other. 

It was a miracle.


	21. The Point Of No Return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas - or whatever holiday you may, or may not, be celebrating this year. Sending all my love to you all and I hope you're having the best time possible. Hopefully this small update will also help bring a smile to your faces. 
> 
> Thank you, as always, for all the love, reviews and kudos. They truly are the best gift I could ask for.
> 
> Until next time,  
> Thesilentmage x

As predicted, her Grandfather didn’t return to Watery Lane that day. He clearly knew better than to test his luck after the warning he’d already received. 

Evie was glad. She didn’t need to talk to him, to know he was trouble. Her father, regardless of the Freddie mess, was an excellent judge of character. If he despised the man then Evie knew she should too. Polly also rarely got so bitter towards people. If she loathed the man then yet again, that was enough for Evie. 

Still, it was hard when there was an undeniable hunger inside to know yet another of her mysterious relatives. He was family after all and she’d grown up thinking she had none other than her mother. To think of her tree expanding so greatly was… well… exciting if not terrifying. Yet, her talk with her father in the yard had settled things well enough to quell such interest for now. 

Whereas, on the other hand, the whole affair had only served to ignite both Arthur and Finn’s interest. Hence, why Evie was sitting in the kitchen, eyeing the door impatiently. 

Finn was late. He was supposed to join her at six, like normal, after dinner for their lesson. He had confessed recently to struggling when it came to reading and writing, so Evie had volunteered her assistance to help encourage him along. Up until now, it had been working rather well. She actually enjoyed spending time with him and watching as he managed to read a page aloud with no mistakes. 

Yet, he hadn’t shown tonight. Not for dinner and not for his lesson either. Several hours on, Evie was mad more than she was worried. After all, she had a suspicion where he’d gone. 

So, she waited. And waited. And waited. Until, finally the door opened, and in strolled Finn and Arthur, swaying and smelling to high heaven. 

“Where have you been?”

“Boxing!” Finn grinned excitedly, explaining their state of dress. Evie would have gasped at such a sight, especially as she noticed Arthur’s bloodied face and knuckles. “We went with Dad. He and Arthur had a match!”

Normally, Evie wouldn’t have said anything given it wasn’t her place. Arthur was a grown man and if he wanted his father to beat him to a pulp then so be it. However, there was more afoot here. That, and the stench of alcohol wafting off of her younger uncle made her nose crease. 

“What the hell, Arthur?” she warned. “Finn’s a child!”

“He’s a Shelby,” he countered gruffly, staggering about. “What’s wrong with a boy having a drink with his old man?”

“Where do I even start?”

“How about you don’t.” Arthur chuckled to himself, although Finn had the sense to look sheepish. He knew Evie was beyond furious at Arthur and he wasn’t about to offer himself up for the slaughter. In many ways, Evie had become like Aunt Pol, sharing responsibility for the youngest Shelby’s welfare. And like Aunt Pol, she could become fierce when she needed to be. 

“Evie, I-”

“Save it, Finn,” Evie snapped, barely even looking him in the eye. She could feel the pain it caused him to be ignored in favour of Arthur. “You missed our lesson, and yet you’ll moan about feeling slow or falling behind… It’s fine. I see. You don’t care about anything other than being a Blinder.”

“But-”

“I don’t care.”

Arthur did, however. “Hey!” he warned. “Watch it.”

“No, you watch it, Arthur,” Evie roared, rounding on him and standing to the fullest her height had to offer. She actually startled him, making him trip backwards into the table as he tried to retreat. Any other night, Evie would have savoured the historic moment but her rage was too strong to halt her tirade. “I get it. I really do. Your absentee father comes walking into town and you want to spend time with him. Fine. You can fall for his bullshit but don’t drag Finn with you as, the way I hear it, that man hasn’t been much of a father to anyone. You can’t trust him.”

“Says you?”

“No, says everyone. Everyone but you, Arthur.”

Evie had had time to think that afternoon. It made sense now. After all, Arthur was the eldest of the Shelby siblings. He had had the closest to a relationship with his father out of all of them, before he’d walked out on them all. He had the most memories. He’d spent the most time with the man. Was it any wonder he held onto the little boy he had been? 

His devotion seemed to blind him in a way Evie hadn’t thought possible before now. After all, no one could control him except for Tommy on a good day. It was painful to witness in many ways and Evie wished she could do something to spare him it. 

He may have been reckless. He may have been violent and a gangster and every bit a true Shelby. But he was still a child in some ways. He had a soft heart beneath his tough skin, a heart he tried to protect, no matter the cost.

If only he could see the heart break Evie sensed was coming. She didn’t have to get Polly to read her tea leaves to know that.

“Finn. Bed,” she ordered, taking no excuses as she pushed him up the stairs. She didn’t let Arthur’s comments bother her as he cursed her for meddling, for mothering. Well, someone had to and with her father occupied with whatever was happening and Polly fussing over Ada, it fell to Evie.

“You’re just saying that! You don’t know the first thing about my father! Your own blood father didn’t acknowledge you existed until you were twelve! It was only the law that made him take you in the first place otherwise he would have left you to rot in some orphanage-“

Evie wiped the tears off her cheeks as she ignored Arthur’s drunken rage. She simply pushed Finn into his room and bid him a goodnight. She then ran to hers, bolting the door and burying herself under the covers, blocking out the sound of drunken destruction downstairs and the rage she knew Arthur was directing at her instead of his father… her grandfather…

Tommy had been right. 

The man was a walking time bomb who left devastation in his wake. 

If only being right felt better.

* * *

Things had been tense since the argument but Evie was used to it. When were things ever not tense in this household? As fas as she was concerned, she’d chalked that night up to an emotional response fuelled by panic and whiskey. 

Don’t get her wrong, part of her was still mad at Arthur for his comments, but she wasn’t about to rat him out for them. He was hurting and had been since his father had strolled back into town. He was also different to his brothers; he processed his feelings differently - often in destructive and violent means, but Evie knew it wasn’t personal. 

If anything, she pitied him and the blind faith he had in the man who had clearly left his mark on his son. Even now, he looked like a lapdog, running out of the house like hell was after him, most likely going to meet his father. 

Evie wanted to say something, but didn’t get the chance. Instead, she was shocked to hear him yelling as he went. 

“Arthur?”

“That bastard,” he swore as he passed her, leaping into the car. “That fucking manipulative traitorous bastard.”

She had a feeling he wasn’t talking about her father, although for a second she thought it possible. She’d heard him called worse. But that wouldn’t explain Arthur’s deepest rage. Rage her father couldn’t have provoked alone. 

No, this was bigger than him… and older.

Arthur Shelby Senior. 

Whatever had happened, it wasn’t good. However, she wasn’t in the mood to bolt after him and demand answers. Arthur would be back soon enough and with him, an explanation. 

So, she carried on walking and hurried back inside the house. She then began to put away the items she’d gathered from the market that morning and waited, pouring out a cup of tea and joining Polly, who was reading by the fire. 

They often sat like this, with neither one of them saying anything. They simply respected the rare silence and one another’s company, and today was no different - even if Evie suspected they had a shared purpose. Still, they were only waiting an hour before he re-appeared; almost instantly, Evie could see the change within him. 

Arthur was by no means a proud man, yet he’d always carried himself with dignity and confidence, standing tall as he swaggered his way about Birmingham. He knew who he was and what the cap upon his head symbolised to anyone who saw it. As such, he rarely had a reason to look down or scurry from one place to the next as if he was hiding. 

Yet, as he shuffled in the door, hands in pockets, head bowed, shoulders hunched, Evie hardly recognised him. It was as if a physical weight had taken root on his shoulders, one only added to by his return home. In fact, Polly hadn’t even waited for the door to close before she started in on him about the fact he’d taken money - £200 to be exact - for his father’s business schemes…

It was news to Evie; up until this point, she’d thought Arthur Shelby Senior’s influence had been merely emotional, rather than monetary. “Shit.”

Shit was right, especially as Arthur confirmed what she’d suspected: Arthur Shelby Senior had just left town, money in tow, with no promise of return any time in the near future. 

“How dare you do something like that without talking to Thomas or me!”

Polly’s tone was like ice. Ice that froze the man to the core as he stood there and took it. It was a whole two minutes before he finally spoke. “Does Tommy know?”

“No, but you’re gonna tell him.” With that, she resumed reading, taking the paper and leaving the parlour. 

The door slammed.

“I’m sorry, Arthur,” Evie whispered. 

She was almost afraid to speak, unsure how he would react. Thankfully, he simply remained seated, simply listening. 

Evie calmly drifted towards the sideboard and retrieved what she knew he needed most right then. Between his father and Polly, he’d had enough battering for one day. There was only so much a person could take, especially Arthur. 

She let him take the glass of whiskey and down it before pouring another, slipping her hand into his as she resumed her seat at the table. 

“I’m sorry,” he croaked, barely glancing up from the table. The shame was a visible weight on his shoulders. “What I said the other night… I shouldn’t have-”

“It’s forgotten,” Evie sighed. “I won’t tell Dad or the others. You lashed out - and you shouldn’t have - but it wasn’t personal. I know that.”

“But still, what I said was unforgivable.”

“Arthur. Family is our strength and our weakness. You and I… we’d do anything for our family. So, you don’t have to say anything.”

So he didn’t. Instead, he squeezed her hand tight, taking the comfort she offered as he bit back his tears and his rage. Evie only wished she could have gone with him that morning, to punch the asshole herself if nothing else. 

They had enough enemies in the world without finding ones in their own home; enemies that were quickly surrounding them, even if the Shelbys didn’t know it yet.

* * *

It was mere days later that it happened. The vultures that had been circling decided to make their move. One clean sweep in the hope of finishing them off. 

Of course, Evie wasn’t aware of that. Not as she calmly helped Esme right the shop, now that it was closed for the day. Polly and the other workers had long since left, leaving a few final tasks to be done before they could call it a night. So, she’d helped count the final takings, watching as Esme locked them in the vault before making her way out into the night.

“See you tomorrow,” she cheered after her. 

She then turned back, tucking the last chair back in to its rightful place before bolting the shop door tightly. 

There. All done. Now, she could go up to bed and finish the last pages of her book with a good cup of tea, the best way to end a long day like this one. 

It was with this goal in mind Evie made her way towards the kitchen, ready to put the kettle on to boil. However, she’d hardly made it one step before the kitchen door flung open, her father hurrying in, coat tails billowing behind him.

He was out of breath. 

“Dad? What-?”

“The guns,” he choked, cutting her off. “They’re gone.”

Silence. Evie stared at him as he bent over, hands on knees, trying to regain some composure despite the bomb he’d just dropped.

“What?”

“The guns,” he repeated. “Campbell found them. They’re gone.”

“H…how?” Evie stammered, trying to make it all make sense. It was if her brain and her heart refused to co-operate, struggling to process the shock of it all. 

“I don’t know.”

“You don’t know?”

“No, I don’t,” her father snapped bitterly, straightening up and looking directly at her. Evie felt frozen to the spot. She didn’t know whether to hug him, hit him, or simply run in the other direction as fast as she possibly could. 

This wasn’t good. This wasn’t good at all. 

“When I went to check on them, the grave was empty. They were gone and we all know only he could have taken them.”

“So, now what do we do?”

“We, do nothing,” he corrected, pointing at her. “I’m the one who needs to fix this. You and others need to get the hell away from here.”

Had he seriously just said that? Had he seriously suggested that they run and leave him to it? Was he mad? There wasn’t a single force on earth that would make Evie comply to such a stupid demand. Not when there was still time. Not when they were more than family; they were a team and they had defended one another through thick and thin time and time again. Why did this have to be so different?

“Well, fuck that plan,” Evie growled. “Is there no other way to end this? Please. Before someone else suffers.”

“It isn’t that simple,” Tommy sighed, reaching into his pocket to light a cigarette. It was always a good sign he was stressed or thinking. Most of the time, both at once. “Too much has happened between Campbell and this family. This is personal.”

“Then don’t make it personal! Make it simple!” Evie begged, snatching the unlit cigarette from his lips and tossing it to the ground. She stomped down on it, grinding it into the floor with her heel. His eyes widened instantly at her brazen action. “Don’t do this.”

“But I have to,” Tommy snapped. “This is who I am. This is what I have to do, to end this.”

Was it though? How could he be so certain of that? It was was if he’d already written the story in his head, casting everyone into their roles, assigning their parts, regardless if they’d agreed or not.

“Is that why Mum left?” Evie choked, almost afraid to finally say the words aloud. The words she’d been wilfully suppressing. “Because she realised who you are? What you think you are anyway, as I know you Dad and there’s more to you than this. You’re more than the criminal Campbell paints you as.”

“You sound bloody certain of that,” he mumbled.

“Because I am.”

“Well, you’re wrong,” Tommy continued, turning to face her properly. “If you want to finally know the truth, then here it is, eh? Your mother left because she saw me. She saw me, John, Arthur and our father fight some men. Men who had been trying to poach our business, our turf. She watched as we cut them and threw them in the river. That’s why she ran, Evie. Because she realised what a monster I am inside. She told you I was dead as she thought that was better than having me around as your father.”

It now made perfect sense. 

All these years… all her wondering… she’d suspected something similar, having witnessed what she had. But, she’d always had hope. A lingering doubt that it was something so severe, that her mother had simply been young and panicked. That, it had just been an honest mix up and that she could have one day changed her mind. 

After all, with every good deed or loving word she’d heard, she’d cared less and less about her mother’s leaving, about her lying. She was happy and content to savour what was, not what could have been. It was a problem for another day, another time, when her father finally deemed her old enough for the exact story. 

But now that it was here, and she’d heard it aloud, Evie wanted nothing more than to unhear it. 

“You’re not a monster,” Evie repeated firmly once more, even if her trembling hands proved otherwise. She wasn’t sure how to feel right now, even if she meant that. He wasn’t a monster. He just wasn’t. She’d seen too much good in Tommy Shelby and the others to think differently. True, to hear such a cold, brutal fact confirmed made the hairs on her neck stand. But it didn’t change who he was. How she felt about him. All that they’d been through together. “I’ve seen multiple sides to you, Dad and I’m still here. I still love you and so does the rest of the family.”

“Well, maybe they shouldn’t.”

“Shouldn’t what?”

“Love me,” he warned. “It would be safer. Clearly your mother thought so.”

But she hadn’t. That had been the problem. She’d loved Tommy more than she could say, she just had to let him go for Evie’s sake. Or, so she’d thought. Who knew how it would have ended had she stayed, but one thing was for sure, Rebecca Westmore had never stopped loving Tommy. She’d wished for Evie to love him too, so much so she’d told her stories even before this began… She’d even stated so in her letter, all those years ago. 

Evie wasn’t about to just ignore the wishes of her dead mother, whether her father liked it or not.

“That’s not true-” 

“Look, now isn’t the time for this,” he pleaded, cupping her cheeks as he tried to make her understand. “They’ll be coming tonight.”

“Who? Campbell?”

“Yes. Now he has the guns, my advantage is gone.” Tommy had seldom sounded scared in his life. The panic and alarm in his voice that night would haunt Evie for some time to come. The grip he had on her alone made her heart race as she thought he would collapse if she didn’t hold him up. “We need to scatter, ok? Lie low, until the morning. It’s safer for you not to be with me, not when I’m the one Campbell wants.”

“I can go to Lara’s,” she rambled, quick to reassure him, “and Finn’s already at John’s… but what about you?”

Tommy smiled briefly in a hasty attempt to comfort her. “I’ll be fine, eh? Just be careful. I love you.” 

With one last kiss to her head, he was gone. 

* * *

Evie ran faster and harder than she ever had before. 

She ran, jumping over loose cobbles and debris as she manoeuvred out of the back of the house. She then tore her way through the alleyways, and back streets of Small Heath. 

She didn’t dare use the main street or routes, not when she knew the police were more than likely watching them. Instead, she’d chosen her route carefully, making her way instead through the brick labyrinth she called home.

Her lungs began to burn with the exertion and she stopped just long enough to catch her breath and listen for any footsteps nearby. 

The faint whinny of a horse sounded to her left, followed by voices. 

Evie took that as her cue to hide. Ducking into the darkened alleyway, she pulled up the collar of her coat, grateful for her jet black hair. Between the darkness of night and the dark colour of her clothes, she blended in with the shadows and she knew there was very little chance the passing coppers would see her. Not unless they came right at her, torches lit. 

To her relief, the voices passed, as did the footsteps. “This way,” one of the two men ordered, ushering his colleague along. 

She sighed in relief and started to move again. 

Evie didn’t exactly know where she was headed, but she had a pretty good idea. All she needed was to take them on a merry dance first, to make the coppers on her trail lose any possible trace of her or where she could be going. After all, their home, the yard, The Garrison and her friends were more than likely to be their first points of call. It would take them a while to give up waiting. Luckily, Evie was good at being patient. 

So, she darted in and out of the shadows, over walls and under fences. It was working well enough for her to relax ever so slightly, which was probably her first mistake. Otherwise, she may have heard the footsteps approaching sooner.

Even if they were keeping their distance, she knew she was being followed. There was no other way to describe it; the hairs on her neck stood tall and proud as a shiver ran down her spine. 

“Fuck.”

After a moment she heard shouts coming from the street ahead of her, forcing her to stop; she went to turn back to face the way she'd come, but remembered immediately she couldn’t go that way. 

She was trapped. 

The realisation hit her like a tonne of bricks, causing panic to flood her brain; Someone else was in the alley with her. She could just make out the form of a man as he entered, his figure vanishing in and out of the darkness with every step towards her. The light glistened off of his police badge, pinned 

Shit, shit, shit. 

What had Arthur always told her? And Esme? And John? It was one thing to square up against a school yard bully, but as the other day had proven, there were bigger wolves in these woods who ate people like her for breakfast.

Evie took a breath, trying to stop her hand from shaking as she went to grab the pistol in her pocket. She then lifted it up, finger poised on the trigger, before aiming it at her assailant. To her amazement, he didn’t falter. 

“Stop right there!” she called, pleading internally he would do as she wanted. That way, he could turn around and they could both walk out of this place without a drop of blood being spilt. “I’ll shoot! I mean it!”

But did she? Every second that passed, he strolled ever closer… and Evie had yet to fire. 

What the hell? It didn’t make any sense. It was if, faced with the actual prospect of shooting another human being, her body suddenly became paralysed. 

That was all the window the copper needed; he pounced. 

He knew what he was doing as his hand grasped at her wrist, throwing her arm in the air and the pistol away from him. By then, it was too late to use it. Instead, it was wrenched from her grasp, sent skidding down the cobbles as they began to wrestle for control. 

“Got you now, you Shelby bitch,” he snarled, his breath hitting her cheek. His face was so close to hers, she swore she could see the rage glistening in his grey eyes. 

“What do you want?”

The man didn’t answer, twisting and shoving her off balance. Evie yelped as her foot twisted on a cobble, sending her staggering backward.

The brick wall was hard against her back, scraping her as she slammed against it. All the air vanished from her lungs as she tried to recover from the impact. “Get off me!”

The fear began to rise. Evie had never felt anything close to it before, the way the world seemed to dissolve into a haze, a whirring noise ringing in her ears. 

Then she breathed.

She focused. 

As she’d been shown, she stomped on his foot. Hard. She then used his flash of pain to drive her knee up between his legs, before smashing his face into her knee. He cried out instantly, agony ripping through him from his now crushed groin and broken nose. 

Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god. 

Had she really just done that? Assaulted a police officer?

Evie would have liked to linger a moment to celebrate her first success with said manoeuvres, but knew better than to risk it. Instead, she pushed him aside. 

She smirked through her adrenaline fuelled haze and bolted away, reclaiming her pistol as she left the copper groaning in the street. 

Thankfully, he was the only obstacle that night; Evie was able to finish her journey as she rounded the corner of the street ahead and hurried to her destination. 

Her fist knocked against the door loudly, not caring who it awoke. 

Fortunately, the person she was looking for answered. 

“What time you call this?” Lara groaned, still dressed in her nightgown as she ripped open the door and glared at her friend. Normally, one of them had the decency to call ahead with a warning if either girl needed to sneak in late and spend the night. Typically, it was Lara sleeping at Evie’s - a fact the family had become oddly used to, as Lara would hurry down early morning, grinning and waving as she ran home before her father could catch her. 

However, the roles were reversed tonight and for far less amusing reasons. 

“I need to stay,” Evie gasped, still struggling to catch her breath. “The coppers… they… they’re coming to raid the house.”

“Again?”

Evie nodded. 

“Quickly then, come on in,” Lara urged, hauling her friend inside and bolting the door behind her. “You Shelbys. And they have the cheek to call me ‘troublesome’.”

Evie laughed. It was hard not to as the irony hit her, along with the residual relief, panic and adrenaline that had been fuelling her ever since her father had returned with the warning. 

It was going to be a long night for everyone.


	22. Free Falling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year everyone! Hopefully, this one will be less of a dumpster-fire than last year, but who knows? Let's just keep our fingers crossed and pray for the best. Other than that, I'm pretty excited to be kicking off the new year with chapter 22?! I still can't believe we're here already, and that this story has received so much love. It's why I always start these updates with a thank you. After all, without you lot there would be no point writing this. Special thank you, therefore, to the angels who've reached out personally and said even just hi. Each and every message is a gift. Honestly. 
> 
> I also can't believe we're almost at the end of series one... *insert evil laugh here* Time to get cracking. 
> 
> Until next time,  
> Thesilentmage x

The next morning was bright as Evie made her way home, waiting to see what awaited her. Unlike the night before, Evie walked down the middle of the road, hiding from no one as she paraded along in the sunshine. She knew she didn’t have to fear policemen jumping out at her from alleyways or around dark corners. 

The night was over. 

As to whether or not this entire mess was also over, Evie couldn’t be sure. Not until she walked through the front door and saw whatever consequences awaited her, for herself. She’d been up all night, tossing and turning next to Lara as she tried not to think about it. 

Was her father safe? Were the rest of the family safe? Had Campbell found anything? Was he still waiting for another chance to strike?

It took an incredible amount of persistence to shut off such thoughts and force herself to at least get some sleep. Still, it felt as if she’d only had her eyes closed a mere minute before they were opening again, the first strands of dawn beginning to shine through the curtains in a soft amber haze. 

Evie had yawned, rolled over, and almost had a heart attack. 

Of all the things to wake to, one of Lara’s younger brothers staring at her curiously, was not what Evie had planned. In fact, she was amazed she hadn’t heard him come in. Normally, she was a light sleeper. Maybe she’d been more tired than she’d realised…

“Evelyn? Are you awake?”

She was now. 

“Yes, Jeremy.”

Jeremy was the youngest, at only six. He was an inquisitive fellow and had a real passion for bugs and other living creatures, stating multiple times he wanted to work at a zoo one day. 

“You already bloody live in one,” Lara would tease, tickling him every time he mentioned it. 

He was sweet though, if not a little unnerving to see so early on in the day, stood so close. At least that was one thing Evie couldn’t fault the Shelbys on; they knew to respect each others boundaries and rooms. To cross such a line was inviting nothing but trouble or even death onto their heads. 

“Morning,” she’d whispered, smiling sleepily. “You alright?”

He blinked. “Dad said to come tell Lara breakfast is ready.”

“I can tell her if you like?”

Jeremy nodded. That was good enough for him. With that, he scurried off, slamming the door loudly behind him. Well, at least that saved Evie the task of waking her friend. 

“Fucking hell,” Lara whined, pulling the covers over her head as the sound of the door slamming echoed all too loudly. “I swear I locked that door last night. I’m gonna need to buy a bolt or something to keep him out.”

“But he’s sweet.”

“Says the girl who doesn’t have to live with him and the others.”

“True,” Evie smirked, rolling over and peering under the covers. She was quick to wrap her arms around her friend and cuddle close, like they had whenever they’d slept over together as children. In a way, she wished she could have stayed there, like that, forever. Hiding under the warm covers, laughing and whispering secrets to one another like nothing had changed. 

Just because they were older didn’t mean they felt it. In both their eyes, they’d always be the two twelve-year-olds who bonded over their mutual hatred of Daniel Edison in the bathroom. They’d always be the same two children who would walk to and from school together, visiting one another’s houses as if they were their own, trusting each other with secrets as if they were related by blood, not just choice. 

Well, that was the truth, in Evie’s eyes at least. Lara was a sister in every way that really counted. And once again, she was in her debt for her help last night. She didn’t have to take her in or let her sleep in her bed, all whilst knowing that the police were possibly looking for her. But that was Lara. She’d risk the wrath of hell if it meant looking after those she loved.

“Your feet are freezing,” Evie teased as Lara accidentally kicked her. 

“Well, you hog the covers, Shelby.”

“Do not.”

“Do too.”

“You’re a pain in the ass.”

That was when Lara turned, properly smiling at her with sleep filled eyes. It was a perfect sight, especially as she linked her hand with hers. “Your pain, unfortunately. You’re stuck with me for life, remember?”

Evie grinned. “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

“Good.”

“Great.”

And it was. 

After that, both Lara and Evie had lazed about for a few more minutes before finally clambering out of bed. Even they knew that, no matter how hard they tried, they couldn’t stop the world from turning. Life still carried on, waiting for them with all its mystery. Putting it off was a pointless endeavour. It was just better to get on with it and face whatever the day held for them. 

Still, that didn’t help the nerves brewing in Evie’s stomach as she hastily got dressed, and made her way back downstairs. It also didn’t stop Lara from telling her to be careful, yet again, as she hugged her and hurried out the door. 

That was all anyone ever seemed to want to tell her these days: be careful. Stay safe. 

Why?

It wasn’t like she went looking for trouble. It simply found her and her family, as this year had proved once too often. She could do her damn best to stay out of trouble, and it would still come plowing toward her like some possessed steam train. 

It was why Evie marched her way home, telling herself over and over it would be alright; this wasn’t her family’s first run in with Campbell and the law. He hadn’t won yet and last night wasn’t any different. They’d been smart and safe, scattering to the four winds. Still, Evie would be lying if she said she didn’t gasp with relief as soon as she opened the front door and saw everyone standing there. Alive. Unharmed. In one piece. 

However, the sight of one man in particular sent her to the verge of tears. “Evie?”

“Dad?” 

The sound of his voice as he hurried into the shop was all it took to send Evie barrelling toward him. She flew into his arms, holding him tight as she let go of all her fear and worry. He was safe. They all were. 

“You’re alright?”

Tommy nodded, visibly relieved to have his daughter in his arms. “I am. I’m aright and so is everyone else. Campbell’s gone.”

“Thank god.”

“Are you alright?”

Evie gulped, shaking as his eyes narrowed. The silence was enough to worry him already. “I was followed last night… It was a copper, and I tried to lose him but he cornered me. I got away, but I held the gun up like Arthur told me too, and he just kept coming. I couldn’t do it though. I couldn’t shoot him.”

“Never be ashamed for being a good person,” Tommy scolded swiftly, cupping her cheeks and locking his eyes with hers for good measure. He always did that when he said something he deemed valuable. He wanted to almost see it register before he would accept she’d heard him. For all his bravado and reputation in Small Heath, he was still a good man and father beneath. “It’s no easy thing to hurt someone, let alone take a life. You know that. But remember, if it ever gets to that point, you or them, you choose yourself. Every time. Be selfish. The world is and it won’t always offer second chances.”

Evie nodded. She’d learned her lesson, but for now, her hands remained clean of blood. She would be glad of that, privately at least. 

“I know. You’re right.”

“Just remember it in the future, but it doesn’t matter now. Not when we’re all ok.” Tommy was quick to dispel the tension that still lingered in the room. It was clear they’d all had enough for one day. Instead, he was eager to change the topic, to act as if everything were back to normal. So, he lit a cigarette and nodded to the table by the door. “Lunch will be ready in a minute, and this came for you.”

Up until then, Evie had been too preoccupied to notice the parcel she’d passed on her way in. 

Truth be told, she’d got used to not looking. After all, she never got post. There was no one to send it, so it was no wonder she was curious. Her eyebrows rose as she stared at the parcel on the table and the card wedged beneath the string tied to it. “That’s for me?”

“It’s your name on it.”

“Well, ok then.” Evie was half surprised someone hadn’t opened it yet, knowing how curious people were around here. Still, it remained bound and unopened. “I’m just going to go upstairs and change before lunch.”

Tommy nodded. “Well, be quick. Esme’s cooking and she’ll have our hides.”

“You don’t need to tell me twice.”

With that, she hurried upstairs, parcel in hand. 

She did exactly what she’d said she would and quickly changed into a clean set of clothes. Tossing the dirty ones in the corner of the room, she also managed to brush her hair and wash away the traces of the night before.

It was a ritual she did every single day of her life. If asked, she knew she could do it blindfolded. Yet, somehow, she’d never managed to master the art of shedding her emotional baggage from the day as she did her physical. If only there was a way to remove her feelings, to fold them and tuck them away in the back of a drawer for a rainy day. 

Until such a possibility became reality, she would just have to be content with pretending. With slipping a smile into place, even when she didn’t feel like it, and hope that the rest would simply fall in to place. 

Otherwise, she would simply distract herself in whatever way she could find. Last night, that had been by whispering under the covers with Lara, trading stories and jokes until their eyes had fallen shut. Now, however, she was back home. Back where all this chaos had started - chaos that her father now claimed to be over. 

Then why did Evie not feel as if they were out of the woods yet?

She sighed, slipping on her shoes and making her way towards the door. However, she froze just on the threshold, her eyes turning back to the parcel she’d brought up with her. The brown paper was calling to her as she eyed it curiously. 

Her intrigue was too great to ignore. If she happened to be a few minutes late to lunch as a result, then so be it. She’d earned a moment of indulgence. Esme and the others would just have to start without her. 

“Evie! Food!”

“Just coming!” she cried, hearing John loitering by the stairs below. 

Her hands were swift as she snatched up the parcel and untied the string. Perching on the end of her bed, she peeled back the paper and stared at the item now sat in her lap. 

One quick glance at the card attached was enough to tell her all she needed to know about the identity of her mysterious sender. 

_To Evie,_

_‘We sometimes encounter people, even perfect strangers, who begin to interest us at first sight, somehow suddenly, all at once, before a word has been spoken.’ - Fyodor Dostoevsky._

_After our conversation in the library, I saw this and thought you might enjoy it. I eagerly await the next time we are both able to once more lock heads about the finer points of life. Until then, I shall await your reply with keen anticipation._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Tobias Crawley_

Wait… Toby? He’d sent her this? A book? Not just any book, but Crime and Punishment. Was he making a joke? 

Evie couldn’t be sure, but she was stunned as she stared down at the ornate leather cover and neatly embossed title. She opened the cover and gasped yet again, as she noticed the date printed inside: New York, 1886.

“Fucking hell.”

She dropped it to the bed as if she’d been burned. 

No. No way. An English first edition? Was he kidding?

A book so fine had to come from his library, but still, to give her such a gift… she couldn’t accept it. Surely not. The book was worth a small fortune; why on earth he’d gift her something so valuable was mind boggling. And what did he mean ‘I shall await your reply with keen anticipation’? Was this more than just a book? Did it signify something else, something so exciting and outrageous she couldn’t comprehend it? 

Dare she think it, let alone believe it, but it seemed as if Tobias hadn’t been lying that night, when he’d asked to see her again. 

Evie smiled to herself, almost unsure what how to begin to process the sudden array of emotions she felt. Instead, she carefully slid the book into her nightstand and brushing the cover once more. 

Maybe… just maybe, her father had been right, after all. Maybe the world was looking just a little brighter. This was a new beginning for all of them, now that Campbell was gone. All that stood between them and a new chapter was Kimber, and her family had assured her that was in hand. So why shouldn’t she allow herself to entertain the idea that something as wonderful as whatever was blooming between her and Tobias was deserved? That it was befitting a better, brighter era for the Shelby clan?

Why shouldn’t someone like he be interested in someone like her? Sure, she was a world away from his wealth and elite education and equally rich social circles… yet, it had felt so natural between them when they’d spoken, bantering as if they were old friends. 

But friends didn’t send gifts like this… If so, what did he see her as? What did he want? Was it really someone likeminded to talk to, or something else? Should she send the book back and stop whatever this was in its tracks? What good could come of it?

“Evie fucking Shelby! Lunch! Now!”

“I’m fucking coming! Keep your cap on!” she bellowed, yanked out of her thoughts. 

With that, Evie hurried back out of the room, closing the door behind her. Such questions would have to wait for another time. 

* * *

Evie hadn’t slept a wink. Between Tobias and the fact today was Black Star day, she couldn’t relax. Not when so much was hanging in the balance. 

One day, she’d be able to remember what a decent night’s sleep actually looked, and felt, like. She’d once been rather familiar with the concept, however, nowadays it was hard to actually pinpoint when exactly that had been. 

At least it sounded like she wasn’t the only one who had suffered. The fact it was just gone sunrise and people were already clanging around in the shop below was a surprise. They didn’t normally open for some time yet, which meant they must have opened early on purpose. 

She could hear the prayer echoing up from the kitchen below. It was enough to stop her dead in her tracks. 

She never thought she’d hear it said again in this house. 

“I used to do that during the war,” Polly hummed, as if voicing Evie’s thought aloud. “Thought I’d done it for the last time.”

Her father sighed. “Today will be the last time, Pol. After today, there'll be no need for prayers. We'll be set.”

Oh, how Evie wanted to believe him. She truly did, even if a part of her screamed and raged in protest at her father’s plans. 

“Don’t forget - Family meeting, half-ten.”

Well, for the rest of them, Evie thought as she chose that moment to stop skulking about. Instead, she hurried downstairs, ignoring the hub of energy the shop had become. 

“See you,” she whispered, stealing a kiss from her father’s cheek as she passed towards the door. It appeared to work as her father nodded, watching her go. 

“Be careful,” he warned. “You’ll be fine at school. There’s people about and I have men watching the place. Come straight back here once you’re done, ok? There’ll be men to see you back and watch the house as well.”

Evie nodded obediently. “Got it. Yes, sir.”

“Good.”

“Love you.”

Her father paused, his eyes catching hers. “I love you too. And I meant it, Evie. Today I fix everything. We’ll be set.”

“I know.”

With that, she turned and made her way out into the morning, knowing there was only one way to greet the day and what it would bring; the same way she had always greeted days like these - with her chin up and by putting one foot in front of the other. 

She had to believe he was right. She had to hope she would be returning to a home that was safe and joyful and victorious. 

There was no alternative. 

Not one she could bear living with.

* * *

All day Evie had been going stir crazy. Paying attention had been the last thing on her mind. It was practically impossible, the blackboard fading into a chalky blur, cocooned by her teacher’s monotonous voice. 

How was she supposed to focus on French translations or the theme of class and privilege in Vanity Fair? It was a Herculean effort and one she knew she would fail at miserably. 

Every noise from the street beyond made her flinch. Every bang of books on desks. Every scream from a child playing. Every waking moment was consumed elsewhere other than in the present. 

Needless to say, she was out of her seat the moment her teacher had dismissed the class for the day. She was already half way out the door when Lara turned to talk to her.

“I have to go,” she gasped, breathlessly gripping her friend’s hand. “Meet me at mine, once you finish looking after your brothers.”

Lara paused. “Why?”

“Just come? Please? I need help.” 

“Of course.” Lara didn’t need to be asked twice. She would be there. Her friend could have asked her to run to Hell and back and she’d have done it without protest. “I’ll see you later.”

“See you later!” 

With that, Evie left. She ran the entire way home, not even caring as she almost collided with half of Birmingham in the process. She could just feel it in the air that she was needed at home - that there could be news. 

Good or bad, she needed to know. 

“I’m home!” she bellowed, throwing open the door and hurrying inside, only to be met with a silent house; There was no one to be seen. Not a single soul other than the men her father had put as protection outside of the house. 

Her stomach dropped.

She didn’t know why, but she’d half expected to see someone waiting. Someone to let her know the world hadn’t gone up in flames just yet. 

“Guys?” she called once more, hurrying up the stairs to check no one was hiding on the second floor. “Anyone here? Finn? Polly?”

Not a single answer. She checked every room, even the attic, and found she was the only soul in the house. Somehow, everyone had disappeared, and Evie didn’t need to be a psychic to know that was worrying. More than that, it had to mean something was happening. Something they didn’t plan for…

However, she was pulled from her thoughts by the sound of her name being called. Relief filled her as she heard the front door open below. Knowing the men outside would never had admitted a stranger, she hurried to the landing. Thankfully, her friend’s voice confirmed her suspicion.

“Hello?”

“Lara!” Evie bellowed and seconds later she heard the clacking of boot heels on the stairs. At least, she wasn’t entirely alone now. Besides, if anything, the privacy was beneficial for the conversation she needed to have - the reason she’d asked Lara to come over in such a way. 

“What happened?” Lara gasped, breathless from her journey. “What’s so urgent you couldn’t have just called me? Or told me about it at school?”

“Get in here,” Evie pleaded, taking her arm and hauling her down the hall into her bedroom. “I needed to see you in person.”

“Why?”

“Because of that.” 

Evie pointed toward the object lying on the bed and Lara stopped. She blinked. “It’s a book?” 

“Yes. Thanks for stating the obvious.”

Lara rolled her eyes but chose not to protest at her friend’s apparent new lunacy. Instead, she looked down at the book more closely, eyeing the note nestled inside. “Is this from Toby?”

Evie nodded. 

“Fuck. You’ve got him wrapped around your finger already.”

“I don’t know what he wants,” she mumbled, the panic now clear as day. “He’s asked to hear from me again and I don’t know what to say.”

Lara’s grin was ear splitting as she turned and squealed. “You say yes! I want to know everything, now,” she begged, beginning her inquisition. “Evelyn Shelby. You’ve been keeping things. Obviously. What happened that night?”

“Nothing more than I already told you about,” Evie defended sharply. “We just talked and talked for hours. That was it. We just got on really well. Agreed on a lot of things, we also disagreed on a lot too.”

“And now he wants to take you out?”

Evie shrugged. 

“And you haven’t written or called him back to say yes, why?”

“Oh, I don’t know. Because I’m panicking that he sent me a rare, expensive book. Because I’m nothing like him, or the people he usually meets. Because his house is ten times the size of mine? Because every time I think about seeing him again I want to throw up and pass out all at once, even if I know I like him,” Evie rambled suddenly, as if Lara had removed a metaphorical cork. Then again, Lara had always had a way of prying the truth from Evie, of being able to get her to acknowledge the feelings she would otherwise run away and hide from. It was one of her innumerable talents. “Because my family would cut him the moment he showed his face around here… That, and the fact we all know that people like him don’t normally talk to girls like me, not unless they want a quick shag and I know it would break my heart if that was all he wanted.”

Lara paused. She visibly tried to swallow the amount of information thrown her way. Why was it Shelbys either had no emotions, or so many it was like a tsunami? It made her head hurt. Sometimes, her brothers didn’t seem all that bad after all. 

“Right. Ok. So, basically, what you’re saying is, you’re scared?”

“Yes.”

“You? Scared? Why?”

However, Evie never got the chance to explain. Yet another voice from downstairs saw to that as it cut into the conversation, echoing up the stairs. “Evie? Evie? You here?”

She froze. 

“Ada?” Evie was on her feet in a heart beat. She was half way down the stairs before Lara had even realised what was happening. “Ada?”

“Evie?” her aunt choked, turning to stare at her niece with watery eyes as she flew down the steps and into her arms. 

Evie couldn’t believe it. Part of her had thought she’d never see Ada inside these four walls again, let alone with the bundle in her arms. She knew her father had promised to rectify that fact, but she’d learned a long time ago not to get too excited about promises until they were fulfilled. 

“You’re here?” she whispered. “With Karl?”

“Tommy… he did it. He got Freddie out. He kept his word.”

Evie exhaled in relief, overwhelmed to see her aunt stood in this house. Her eyes were fixed to the woollen bundle cooing in her arms. Even in the span of a few weeks he’d already grown, his little features so clear as he gazed up at her. “I knew he would. So, what’re you doing he-?”

“-I needed to speak to you. I didn’t realise you had company.” 

As if to prove her point, Ada smiled kindly at the other girl lingering on the steps, half hidden in shadow as if too afraid to step any further into the light. It may have been some time since she’d last seen her, but Ada recognised Lara in a heartbeat. Who else would be by Evie’s side, connected almost at the hip like some kind of conjoined twin? Where one was, the other was sure to follow. 

“Hi, Ada,” Lara greeted, waving nervously. 

“Good to see you again. It’s been a few years,” Ada chuckled. “Look, I’m really sorry to interrupt but Evie and I need to talk. Now. We have family business to settle.”

“Of course.” Lara wasn’t about to argue with Ada Shelby - of all people. Instead, she nodded and hugged Evie. The look she gave her as she pulled back made it clear their earlier conversation wasn’t over. “I’ll see you later, ok? You still owe me a story.”

Evie smiled. “I’ll call you when this is finished here.”

“Be safe?”

“Always.”

Evie waited until the door was shut firmly behind Lara before she finally turned back to her aunt. The look of panic on her face said it all. There was nothing comforting about the way Ada was shaking, something she’d failed to notice right away. That, and the fact that she was here - on Black Star day - of all days. 

In a way, she almost didn’t have to ask to know something was seriously wrong. Still, she summoned the courage as she sighed, “So, what is it?”

Ada tensed, perching on the edge of the table and bouncing Karl in her arms. It was as if he could sense her answer - the answer that stole all the air from the room. 

“Trouble.” 


	23. No Man's Land

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy... here it is peoples. The end of season one! I'm so excited to get cracking on the next phase of this story, especially considering how much love I've received for this fic so far. Like, it means the world that people actually take the time to read stuff I've written. The fact you guys like it too??? It's mind blowing, so thank you. 
> 
> Enjoy the next chapter and I'll see you soon. Until next time,  
> Thesilentmage x

“So… Grace was working for the police?” Evie blinked, struggling to process the information her aunt had just dumped on her. It was all too much: Freddie; Grace; Campbell; and their betrayal. 

It made her head spin. How had she missed it? How had she not noticed such important details? 

There was a quiet kind of rage to think she’d somehow been duped along with the rest of them, even if her father had been taken in the most by Grace and her friendly charm. After all, how many afternoons had Evie spent, studying in the nook at the Garrison, being served cups of tea by Grace - tea she’d make specially for her, and would often share. 

Since Ada’s incident at the pub, Grace had been even more attentive to Evie whenever she’d shown her face. She’d even snuck her biscuits. 

And yet… she’d been a spy… someone working to take down her family… to destroy them for the one mistake they’d made. 

“She sold us out?”

“Yes, but that doesn’t matter,” Ada urged, forcing Evie to look at her. The terror was clear in her eyes. “What matters is Freddie and Tommy are going to face Kimber, in a matter of minutes. Without the Lees. Without the plan.” 

“But not without us?” Evie choked, replaying her aunt’s own hastily concocted plan. She’d spelled it out to her in a mad rush as if she’d drunk the entire world’s supply of coffee. For someone like Ada, who normally thought her decisions through meticulously before committing, this seemed like a new kind of commitment. One that depended entirely on blind faith and all too much optimism that the men they were dealing with were decent folk. 

Had she looked outside lately?

“Ada. It’s madness. It’s suicide.”

“It’s our only chance,” she begged. “Evie, please. I can’t do this without you. I will if I have to, but we stand a better chance if there’s three of us, not two.”

Evie knew her aunt. She also knew that she meant it when she said she’d do it alone. Ada was brave, but this was something monumentally daring… or stupid. Evie had yet to decide. However, she knew she could only do that one way: by her aunt’s side. Hence why, ten minutes later, the pair of them and Karl were marching their way up the street and around the corner to the Garrison. 

She felt rather self conscious, the striking black dress an odd choice against the vibrant shops and everyday life surrounding them. She hadn’t worn a black dress in years. Not since Martha had passed. She’d bought this dress then, holding onto it with a silent fear she would wear it again before the war was out. Thankfully, such a thing had never come to pass until now. 

It was odd to walk these streets, yet feel as if her family were closer to death now than they had been fighting off in France. It didn’t make sense. Nothing made sense anymore. 

All she could do was take a deep breath and say a silent prayer that if there was a God, he was watching over them now. The sight of so many men just up ahead only made it worse. 

Yet, their heels echoed off the cobbles like war drums. 

If those men had any sense, they’d have been quaking in their boots. 

Apparently Karl could sense their distress as he began to wail, bounced against the cobbles his pram rolled over, draped in black silk too. Evie wanted to immediately comfort him, but couldn’t. Her expression had forged itself into something cold and fierce as she mimicked her aunt. 

Somehow, Polly’s words echoed back into her mind - words she’d whispered drunkenly one night, during the war. 

“If women were allowed to enlist and fight, wars would end a lot quicker and with a lot less bloodshed. We’re smart enough, and hard enough, to make the choices men often won’t.”

How right she’d been. 

Why else had it fallen to them? Ada and Evie, to make right the mistakes of her father and Kimber?

“Move!” Ada bellowed suddenly, causing men to startle, to leap aside like she was Moses himself parting the Red Sea. It allowed the three of them to march directly into the centre of the two groups of men. The sheer number of guns pointing at them made Evie want to be sick. 

Clearly, she wasn’t the only one who felt that way. Freddie had paled the moment he’d laid eyes on them. All of the Shelby gang had, but Freddie in particular looked ready to throw down his gun and carry them out of there by force. “What are you doing?”

“I believe you boys call this "no man's land”.”

“Ada!”

“Shut up and listen.”

“Have you lost your mind?”

Evie turned. “She said shut up!” 

Her rage was enough to stun even her father, whose eyes widened in disbelief. She hadn’t thought it possible until now to see such shock and fear in those icy blue irises. Still, she’d done something she hadn’t managed before; She’d silenced Tommy Shelby. Hell, she’d even managed to startle Kimber. 

She wished she had a camera. 

“Now,” Ada bellowed, stealing back the attention to the matter at hand. “Most of you were in France. So you all know what happens next. I've got brothers and a husband here, but you've all got somebody waiting for you. Now, I'm wearing black in preparation. I want you to look at me. I want you all to look at me! We'll be wearing black for you. Think about them. Think about them right now, and fight if you want to, but that baby ain't moving anywhere. And neither am I or Evie.”

It was their mistake. Their mistake to underestimate those around them, those who remained hidden in the shadows in this world of theirs - the women. Women, who were just as smart, brave, and ferocious. If anything, women were all these things and more, stronger and harder than most men could dream of being in their lifetimes. 

They were destined to see more blood and pain just from sheer fucking biology. Their entire bodies had evolved to allow their passions to fuel their aims, to create life - a divine power - whilst men seemed doomed to destroy it. 

And yet men thought them weak? Had they never seen a lioness, protecting her cubs? 

A lioness was what Ada had become as she stared them all down, inspiring Evie to do the same. To hold fast against her father and uncles as their panic and rage consumed them. 

“She's right, you know,” Kimber began. Of all the people there, he was the last Evie had expected this to work on. Yet, clear as day, he seemed to soften, to shrug as he addressed his men. “Why should all you men die? It should just be them whose caused it!”

Everything happened at once. 

Evie could only gasp in horror as she watched Kimber draw the gun from his side. She watched as he lifted it, pointing it directly at her father, and pulled the trigger. 

“DAD!” she screamed, every second feeling like a lifetime. 

She heard his cry as the bullet hit him. She heard Danny do the same, screaming as he launched himself forward, directly into the path of Kimber’s next bullets. 

It was chaos. 

There was blood, and shouting, and shooting. 

Evie ducked, lunging towards her father as Ada lunged for Karl’s pram. 

“Don't shoot!” Arthur’s voice rang out. “You're all right, Son!”

“You're all right.”

“Ada, move away!”

“Don't shoot!”

“Hold your guns up!”

Evie lost track of the voices. All she could register was the sight of Kimber’s smug grin as he faced Tommy, thinking he’d won. What he hadn’t expected, was a gun to be aimed right back at him. 

Bang. 

Evie choked down a scream as she watched the bullet plant itself directly between Kimber’s eyes. The blood spatter was instantaneous, more horrific than she’d ever imagined it to be. The way his body hit the ground was so sudden, so heavy, like a sack of potatoes. 

How could it all be over so quickly? A life ended so suddenly? A mere moment, and years of living erased like pencil scratches on a page…

“Enough!” Tommy’s voice boomed through the deafening silence that had followed the gunshot. “Kimber and me fought this battle one-on-one. It's over.” 

Was it though? No one seemed in a rush to lower their guns. 

“Go home to your families,” Tommy tried again, somehow impervious to the blood soaking through his shirt and coat. The sight of it caught Evie’s attention, just as he’d caught everyone else’s. 

For a minute, Kimber’s men stared at one another, uncertain how to proceed. Yet, as soon as one lowered his gun, the rest followed. Kimber was dead. There was no war to be won now, no king to wear the crown they sought. 

In fact, Kimber looked the farthest thing from a king as his men hurried to his side and began to drag his body away through the mud. 

“Scudboat, Curly,” her father continued, doing the same. He gestured towards Danny’s limp body. “Pick him up.”

That was what broke Evie, finally, after all she’d now been through. Watching someone familiar, lying in a pool of their own blood, lifeless … Even Martha had looked almost peaceful in the end, as if she’d simply gone to sleep. Yet, this was nothing like that, a scene soaked in pain, rage, and violence.

“Evie.”

Her father’s voice was distant as he called for her, laying a hand on her shoulder. 

“Come on,” he urged. The twinge of pain as he spoke was enough to shatter Evie semi back into the world of the living. 

She wiped the tears off of her face and took his hand. She let him tuck her into his good side, and lead her away. Away from this carnage and bloodshed… it was over. 

It was finally over. 

* * *

The next hour was a blur for Evie. She couldn’t bear her father’s agonised screams. It was as if they tore through her with the power of a machine gun. 

All she could do was hold his hand tight and keep his eyes locked with hers as she stayed by his side. 

“I’m here. I’ve got you,” she whispered, her gypsy tongue rusty but good enough to give the intended message. The message that soothed him for a moment - the moment Arthur needed to pour the alcohol over the wound and cause Tommy to thrash in pain. 

Suddenly, Evie was oddly thankful that Polly had always protested against her enlisting as a nurse had the war lasted. To see her father in such pain was gut wrenching. To have witness barbaric scenes like this one, day in, day out, with not so happy a conclusion… it would have killed her slowly. Maybe she too would have come back a different person to the one she left. 

As it was, her eyes were immediately drawn to the new and various white marks across her father’s body. It was clear not all his wounds from France had been mental after all. She’d never had a reason to see them before, and knew if it weren’t for the necessity of this moment, she probably never would have. 

Evie bit back a tear as she focused instead on her father. She held his gaze, turning his head with her hand and refusing to let him look away or at the others around them. Not until it was safe to do so. Not until Arthur had finished tidying the wound. 

The moment he had, though, Evie was quick to step away. Her entire body felt light, as if she could float away from it all if she’d really wanted to. Thankfully, Polly seemed to have noticed her grandniece’s sudden decline, gently taking her arm and steering her back out into the main room. She was quick to deposit her onto a chair and pour them both a drink. 

God knew they needed it. 

“Call it medicinal,” Polly had teased warmly, watching to make sure her niece drank every drop. “It helps with the shock. I’m sure whatever courage possessed you earlier has disappeared by now.”

Evie could only nod. It felt as if her entire body didn’t want to respond, suddenly lethargic and beyond her control. At least the whiskey had helped somewhat, calming her and warming her within. She couldn’t even begin to process the day in its entirety, nor what she’d done… how close to death they’d all been… 

“I can’t believe it’s over.”

“I know what you mean,” Polly whispered, sighing before lighting a cigarette. “It felt like old times - the waiting around, wondering, dreading the moment news comes to say something went wrong.”

But it hadn’t. Not like before, where it would have been written so simply in a letter, a fact that was miles beyond their control. This time, Evie and Ada had been there. They’d been close by, able to do what they’d always wished for back when they’d been in France, and come to their family’s aid. Her, Ada, and everyone else in this room, to be precise. 

Evie’s eyes drifted across each and every face gathered there in the Garrison. Gathered for her family. For her father. 

“He’s lucky to have all of you. All of them.”

"No," she said softly, more gently than Evie had ever heard. "We are lucky to have him, Evie. I have known many men," Polly continued, studying her glass. “Cruel ones, cunning ones, weak ones, powerful ones. But never one that dreamed. Not as he does.”

“Dreams of what?”

“Of peace, freedom, happiness… Of something better, for all of us.”

“You make it sound so easy,” Evie whispered. “Today should have proved it isn’t. This entire year has been nothing but chaos, danger and pain. All because he wanted more than he had.”

Polly sighed. “Look at us now, though, Evelyn. You’re only angry because you love him and want him safe. In his own way, Tommy’s doing the same. When Tommy came back, after the war, he was a ghost. He pretended he wasn't, but he was. You’ve made him come alive again. He needs you just as much as you need him. You can’t doubt him. We can’t afford it. Not now… not when we’re finally together again. All of us. Safe.”

“But for how long?” 

“Oi, you two!” John called, silencing their discussion. “Get in here. We’re paying our respects and we need a toast.”

They didn’t get to finish their discussion, but it clear for now that they were content. Victory was theirs in every aspect. 

Tonight was for celebrating and commemorating. There would be time aplenty come morning for questions and concerns about what the world now had in store for them. At least, though, no matter what that was, Evie knew they’d now be able to face it together. As a family - a sentiment they all shared as they filed their glasses and held them aloft above the table that held Danny’s limp body. 

“To the Peaky Blinders.”

“To the Peaky fucking Blinders!”

* * *

Since Black Star day, things had slowly begun to drift back to normal - or the new normal, as Evie called it. 

Ada and Freddie had stayed the remainder of the week before travelling back to London with Karl. 

Evie had been grateful for the time with her aunt and newest uncle. She was also grateful for the chance to see her cousin, to hold him and love him surrounded by her family with no fear or threats or arguments to divide them. It had been a while since there had been a baby in the house, and she enjoyed the utter innocence he exuded. 

More than once she’d been caught, having fallen asleep next to his crib, or losing track of time as she played with him by the fire, bouncing his toys in front of his wide eyes. 

“She’s a wonderful cousin,” Ada had chuckled to Tommy. “She’ll also be a good mother some day.”

“And by that, you mean in twenty to thirty years, right?”

“Tom!”

“I mean it,” he’d chuckled, even if his dark expression made it clear he wasn’t joking. “So don’t go putting ideas in her head, Ada.”

“And there goes my plan of using her as a potential babysitter. Damn it, Tom.”

Luckily for Ada, Evie had had the chance to gain some experience before they returned to London. She was also quick to offer her services for herself, once she’d made sure her father was out of earshot. 

“Well, you’re always welcome at ours,” Freddie had grinned, pulling her into a hug. “Babysitter or not.”

“I’ll bear that in mind. Thank you.”

In the meantime, though, Evie had more than enough to occupy her here in Birmingham. There was school to finish, for example. Her end of year exams were slowly approaching with every passing day. There was also the shop to help run, as their business began to expand as a result of gaining Kimber’s territory and licenses. 

Yet, even in the midst of all that pandemonium, Evie had never seen her family look so happy. Or content. Or confident. They’d conquered the world, or at least in their eyes. It was a dawn of a new age, and they were fully intent of cherishing and revelling in every second of it. 

Hell, her father didn’t even protest half as much as he would have previously, when Evie kept a weathered eye on him and his healing bullet wound. She would only have to ask once to check his dressing, or to change the bandage, before he’d willing surrender to her capable hands. Evie suspected he did it to appease her, to somehow atone for the fact it had all happened in the first place. After all, he’d hardly punished her or yelled at her for doing what she’d done on Black Star day. She’d expected to be locked in the attic until she was grey, or shot herself, for what she’d done. 

Yet, she should have learned a long time ago - no one ever knew what was going on inside Tommy Shelby’s mind. What happened when those cogs turned, she’d never know, nor did she really want to. She was simply happy to escape relatively unscathed from the whole ordeal. 

Maybe that was why she felt herself skipping about place to place, her head held high as if an invisible weight had been removed from her shoulders. Everything seemed better, brighter, somehow. Nothing could possibly ruin such a good mood-

Evie froze. 

She’d only taken a few steps out of the front of the school when she felt herself grind to a halt. Her eyes were locked across the tarmac playground, staring at the figure waiting there.

Toby. 

Toby was stood there. 

Tobias Crawley was stood by the gate? Her school gate?

She hardly even had time to come to the realisation before she felt someone all but shoving her forwards. She didn’t even need to turn, to know who was responsible. 

“Go!” Lara teased, pushing her straight into his eye line. There was no escape now. Not when he was staring right at her, grinning ear to ear, and raising a hand in a slight wave. “Before one of the other girls decide to try their luck. I’ll wait around the corner, ok? Now’s your chance, Shelby.”

“Yeah, I… I’ll see you,” Evie stammered, unable to look away. She didn’t even notice Lara leaving her, all too aware of her own traitorous feet, carrying her over towards him. It was frustrating how her body didn’t seem to want to co-operate with her. So much for acting calm and composed around him. “Toby?”

“Evie.”

“What… what are you doing here?”

“I came to see you,” he beamed smoothly, stuffing his hands in his pocket and scuffing his shoe against the ground. If she didn’t know better, she’d have said that was him being nervous. She almost hoped it was. 

“Me? How did you know where I was?”

Toby smiled, pausing as he leant against the railings. “Did you forget where we met? The school fundraiser?”

“Oh.”

“Glad to know I’m memorable,” he continued, teasing her as she blushed in embarrassment. How the hell had she forgotten that? Maybe it was just the sheer shock of seeing him here, in broad daylight, that was causing her brain to malfunction. 

“No, you are - I mean - thank you for the book,” Evie finally managed to stammer. 

Ok. It was official. What was wrong with her? She hadn’t been this flustered in the library the last time she’d spoken with him. She’d also marched her way in the middle of a war zone mere days ago, but this? This was what frightened her?

God help her. 

“You’re welcome. I remembered our conversation the other day and thought you might like to borrow it. It wasn’t too much, was it?”

Evie shook her head. “No.”

“Good. I thought I might have over done it then.”

 _With a first edition worth probably hundreds of pounds? Noooo. That was an entirely normal and appropriate gift to give someone you’d just met_. Of course, Evie didn’t say any of what passed through her mind. Instead, she remained focused on his annoyingly pretty eyes, and hoped she had at least a few more minutes before someone noticed her properly, and spread any kind of rumour. The last thing she needed was for one of her uncles, or her father, getting wind she was spending time with-

“So, I have to ask,” Toby started again, nerves edging his usually composed exterior. “Before I chicken out and never bump into you again, I have to ask if you’d ever consider going for dinner or taking a walk at some point?”

“Me?” Evie blinked.

“Yes, you,” he replied. “Unless you don’t eat dinner or step out like the rest of the human race?”

“No, I do.”

“So?”

“I’ll have to think about it,” she breathed, kind in her hesitation. 

“Well, here’s my number,” Toby beamed, pleased with his minor victory. He extended a hand towards her, a card protruding between his fingers. “If you should decide you want to meet, then give me a call. I’m pretty much free whenever.”

“Why doesn’t that surprise me,” she teased. “I just… Why me?”

Toby paused, as if surprised by the question. “Excuse me?”

“The night in the library. The book, now this? It doesn’t make sense.”

“What part of it doesn’t?” 

“The part where I’m me and you’re… you,” she stammered, gesturing between them as if it was obvious. “Grandson to nobility and living in that massive house. I’m a Shelby.”

“Why don’t you go out with me, just once, wherever you want to go?” 

“Because, for a start, I wouldn’t be allowed to step foot outside the house with a boy without one of my family pointing a gun at you.”

“Doesn’t bother me,” he interrupted, silencing her with a wink.

“Not now, maybe, but it will,” Evie explained. “You’d much rather step out with a girl who can do the things you want to do, go to the places you want to go. I’m not from your world and everyone knows it. No one would accept a Shelby stray. The daughter of bookie and street gang leader.” 

“All I know is that you excite me, Evie. Enough that I want to know you and your world better,” he smiled, his words slow and soft, as if luring her in. “The other night was… amazing.”

She couldn’t exactly argue with that. “It really was.”

Who else would willingly debate about Austen heroines and argue the true meanings behind Shakespeare’s works? The hours they’d spent together had passed effortlessly and with utter joy. If that had been just one night’s result, how much fun would a second hold?

Toby seemed to share her thoughts. The way he lit up was endearing. “Well, then. Screw it. How about tomorrow? I’ll meet you here? By the school?”

Evie simply nodded, too stunned to do anything else.

“Brilliant,” Toby grinned, pressing a kiss to her cheek before turning to hurry off. “I’ll see you then, Shelby.”

“Yeah… sure.”

Well. Shit. Evie had a date.


	24. Armour and Amor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm aliveeee! Sorry for the delay last week, with this chapter. Due to the current lockdown, I'm still stuck at my parents's house. I came home for the Christmas break and haven't been allowed to go back to Uni yet. So, for now, I'm using their much slower wifi which has been suffering lately with all the bad weather we've been getting - don't move to the countryside kids! Anyway, I'm back and overwhelmed as always by the love this story has been getting. I'm also trying to get the next chapter out ASAP. 
> 
> Thank you to you wonderful angels who have also come and found me on Tumblr, and my writing blog too (ithebookhoarder). To have this kind of support is mind blowing. I only hope I can keep on making you all proud and writing stuff you want to read! 
> 
> So, enjoy this fluff fest! Until next time,
> 
> Thesilentmage x

Evie wasn’t entirely sure how she’d ended up agreeing to this - to going on a date, with someone like Tobias of all people. 

She was still in shock as she staggered away around the corner minutes later, rejoining an impatient Lara. The look on her face said it all as she bounced around like some puppy. “So? How did it go?”

“I… I have a date.”

Lara blinked. “What?”

“Tomorrow… I have a date.” Evie repeated it slowly, as if struggling to process it herself. Maybe if she said it enough she’d make herself realise this was happening - like, actually happening, and soon. 

_Oh god._

“Oh my God.” Lara took the words right out of her mouth as she squealed with glee, taking Evie’s hands and bouncing like she’d been crowned Queen of England. “I am so happy for you. This is so exciting. Where’s he taking-?”

“You have to help me, Lara.”

“What?”

“I’ve never been on a real date before,” Evie explained, her panic rising. As it was she was panting and her eyes looked awfully wide. “Dancing with guys at The Commons doesn’t count. Not really. But, you’ve been on dates-”

“Only a few.”

“But you still know more than me,” Evie whined, pouting as she jutted out her bottom lip. “You have to help me, please? You know there’s no way in hell I can ask Polly or Esme without someone catching wind of this, or me making an idiot out of myself.”

Lara grinned.

Then again, it wasn’t hard to know why; as the only female in her house, it was rare she got the chance to share experiences or expertise like this, unless it was with someone like Evie. As her best friend, and she’d always been chomping at the bit for an excuse for Evie to agree to indulge her. Whether it was trying out make up or hairstyles for nights spent dancing, or gossiping about whatever was in her weekly womens’ magazine, they’d always shared moments like these together. 

“And you think I know where to start with someone like Lord smartypants? Besides, I should probably be warning you off someone as fancy as he is, considering we come from Small Heath and all. If he breaks your heart, I'l have to kick his ass, and this is a busy few weeks for me."

“Tobias Crawley isn't going to break my heart," Evie insisted. "He's a nice guy, with broad reading interests, that's all."

"For someone so smart, you really are clueless. I bet you ten shillings he kisses you before the night is out.”

“What-?"

“- In which case, tell you what,” Lara beamed, completely ignoring her friend’s sudden panic at the word ‘kiss’. “We’ll go see someone tomorrow before hand. Get you all dressed up and prepped on what to say and do. You’ll have nothing to worry about.”

“What?”

“We need someone who can help give you proper advice about everything,” Lara grinned. “I only know so much, but I think I know just the woman for the job.”

“Who?”

* * *

“So,” Lizzie Stark smirked, taking a slow drag of her cigarette. “You want my help? With a bloke?”

“That’s about it,” Evie stammered, rubbing the back of her neck. She felt like a spotlight had been cast on her as she shuffled awkwardly in the middle of Lizzie’s sitting room. Part of her hadn’t known what to say when Lara had first suggested coming here, asking for Lizzie’s help. However, it had only taken a minute for her to see that it was smart. 

Not a member of the Shelby family by blood, Lizzie was still someone Evie trusted. Of course, she was still a little upset about the whole John situation, but Evie knew Lizzie was someone who’d had a lot of hardship in her life. Things had always been complicated for her, and who was she to judge? 

Evie knew Lizzie wouldn’t be one to spill her secrets to the others. She also knew she would have enough expertise to suggest how not to make herself look like a twat around someone like Toby. The only real concern, was whether or not she’d agree to help. So, she and Lara, had met as planned, claiming they were going to be spending the night at Lara’s house. They’d then snuck their way around Small Heath, before knocking on Lizzie’s door. 

And here they were, an hour later, sat feeling remarkably like they were in a job interview. 

“Why come to me?” Lizzie continued. “Why not-?”

“Polly or Ada?” Evie interrupted, her anxiety taking over. “Well, uh, Ada’s in London and I know Freddie might hear her saying something. And Polly... well. Again. I can’t risk the others hearing or guessing something’s up.”

“So you came to me?”

Evie nodded as did Lara. 

“You’re the only other woman we know who, you know, knows what to do with... men.” Lara’s ears reddened and so did Evie’s. “How to ... be romantic.”

“There ain’t any fucking romance in what I do,” Lizzie chuckled, looking like it was the funniest thing she’d ever heard. “Besides, I’m learning to be a secretary now. Still, I’ll help you. I’ve always been a romantic at heart. Who can say no to young love?” 

Both girls sighed in unison, the relief clear on their beaming faces. 

“Thank you.”

“Thank god.” 

“I ain’t God, but I’m your next best bet.” Lizzie winked, letting her eyes wander up and down Evie, who now felt rather uncomfortable. There was something analytical in her gaze. Something dangerous. 

Was this such a good idea after all?

“Right then.” Lizzie clapped her hands as she was suddenly overcome with excitement. “Come on.”

She stood and grabbed Evie by the hand, pulling her out of the room. 

“Where are we going?”

“To make you a woman.”

* * *

Evie found herself being dragged down the hall towards Lizzie’s bedroom, and thrust abruptly inside. Without explaining herself, Lizzie left again, leaving her standing stupidly in the middle of the room for several minutes, before she was suddenly back with her arms full of clothes and a grinning Lara. 

“Oh no,” Evie gulped, watching them as if they were prowling lionesses, stalking their prey. “You’re both grinning... why am I scared?”

“Because you’re smart,” Lara teased, rushing to her side. Her nimble fingers began to unbutton the back of her friend’s dress as Lizzie began to line up their options. “A woman is only as good as her armour. You don’t want to go in under prepared.” 

“Is this a date? Or a war? I’m confused.”

“They’re one in the same most of the time,” Lizzie shrugged, eyes focusing on the garments she had laid out. There were dresses of all shapes, sizes, and colours. Where she’d got them all, Evie couldn’t even begin to guess. “Men and military strategy are similar. You need a plan. You need to work out their strengths. Their weaknesses. You need to know when to attack and when to retreat.”

Evie gulped, trying to process such a revelation. Lara, meanwhile, looked like she was learning the secrets of the universe. 

“Now this boy-“

“Tobias,” Lara offered eagerly. 

“Tobias?” Lizzie chuckled, processing the news. She continued to smoke as she muddled it over. “Fuck. And you’re sure you wanna date him? Aiming high I see. Your father is gonna have fun with that.”

Evie felt her stomach drop. Her father. Just what she wanted to think about before a date. 

“Ok. Well, from what you told me, he sounds like your average posh breed of gentleman. Likes to be chivalrous, soft around the edges yet rugged underneath.” 

“Meaning?”

“I doubt you’ll have a hard time with him,” she continued, “most of them like to talk, so conversation shouldn’t be an issue. Still, it can’t hurt to think over a few answers and stories just in case he wants to listen to you.”

Evie chuckled. Somehow, she didn’t think their conversation would be a problem. Not when they’d effortlessly managed an ongoing debate for three hours the other night. If anything, it was more the nature of the conversation that scared her. Flirting? Being seductive? That was where she struggled. 

“Understood and thanks Lizzie, for agreeing to help us.”

Lizzie looked confused for a moment to hear gratitude thrown her way, when normally coin did the talking for her work. However, she blinked and smiled bashfully, suddenly occupied with toying with her hemline. “Well, thanks for not being as judgemental as others are about who I am, about what I’ve done.”

“We’re all women trying to survive in the world,” Evie continued casually, as if it should have been obvious. “Why should one person have the right to judge another, just because they’ve had an easier go of it, and more options? Besides, you’ve always been good to me and my family.”

Lizzie nodded. “You really are your own person, aren’t you? Far more tolerable, optimistic, and openminded than your father about the world.”

“I try to be.”

“Which is why this Tobias boy will be utterly head over heels for you.” With that, she coughed, clearing her throat and rubbing her hands together in anticipation. “Now, that’s enough talking. We’ve got work to do.”

For the next two hours, Evie did as she was told. She listened. She learned. She allowed the both of them to dress her in every outfit they desired and paint her face and style her hair like a living doll. 

By the time they declared their work finished, Evie almost couldn’t recognise herself. 

“Holy shit,” Lara whispered, looking like she was going to cry. “We did it.”

“We did,” Lizzie nodded, her hands resting lightly on Evie’s shoulders. “How do you feel?”

“I feel beautiful.” 

She did. She felt every part a lady. She felt incredible, elegant and mature. That was the result of the deep emerald dress hanging off of her, with a plunging neckline front and back. Her hair was also curled, pinned either side of her face and framing her painted features. 

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. That feeling you have now? That’s the secret to all this. The dress and hair are a woman’s armour,” Lizzie reminded her, adjusting the final touches - including the small gun she had strapped to the top of her stocking (just in case, or so Lizzie had explained). “You wear it to make yourself feel more comfortable and strong. The fact men like it happens to be a side effect. What they really find sexy is when a woman is confident in herself.”

Lara sighed. “I really should be taking notes. This is gold.”

Lizzie looked amused at the idea of being a teacher. “As if. Now, finally, remember. Chin up. Tits up and smile. You’ll have him eating out of the palm of your hand.” 

Evie wasn’t sure about that, but looking and feeling as great as she now did, she was willing to give it a try.

* * *

Evie appeared at the school gate at exactly seven. Not a minute earlier, not a minute later, as if somehow afraid to jinx her luck either way. To her immediate relief, she saw Tobias approaching from the other end of the street, as if he’d sensed her arrival. 

Evie felt her heart stop at the sight. His finely cut suit and slicked back hair made for a dashing sight, as did the smile he wore on his face as he spotted her. “You actually came?”

“You sound surprised,” Evie chuckled, hurrying towards him. “Why? Did you think I’d chicken out? I’d have at least called and made some excuse up.”

“Good to know for future reference,” Toby smirked, looking unfairly handsome in the evening light. 

“Future reference? Someone’s confident tonight’s going to be a success.”

“Always,” Toby teased before easing into a much calmer smile. “It really is good to see you.”

“Same goes for you.”

He offered his arm, letting her link with him and press close to his side. Whether to avoid the cold night air, or so she didn’t get lost, she wasn’t sure. Either were good enough excuses to lean into his side and smile at how natural it felt. 

“So, are you going to tell me where we’re going?”

Toby chuckled, before whispering in her ear. “It’s a surprise.”

The sensation sent shivers down Evie’s spine as she controlled her racing heart. How did he do it? Make something so small into something monumental? Did he have his own ‘Lizzie' he’d consulted with for this date?

“So, you’re kidnapping me?”

“That implies you don’t want to come along.”

Evie shrugged. Even if she couldn’t truly hide her excitement, she did an admirable job at attempting it. “The night’s still young - plenty of time to change my mind, and there’s plenty of other boys to entertain me.”

“I guarantee, one hour with me, and you won’t regret giving me a chance.”

His confidence was infectious. Enough to erase any lingering fear in Evie’s gut of possibly being seen, at making a fool of herself, or of possibly regretting ever saying yes. 

“Bold words, Crawley,” she purred, linking her hand with his. “Lead on.”

“As you wish.”

* * *

Together, they strolled their way through Birmingham, heading out of Small Heath and further into the city itself. As to the actual area, Evie hadn’t often been this way before, weaving through the unfamiliar streets. She’d never had cause to venture over this way, far from Small Heath and her life there. 

Maybe that was why he’d chosen this place, further away from the Peaky Blinders and their influence. The phrase out of sight, out of mind, echoed in Evie’s head as she tried not to feel too giddy at the idea of crossing a new boundary - literally and emotionally. However, tonight was all about trying something new, of risking things in the pursuit of happiness and excitement. Why shouldn’t she step out of her comfort zone? At least this way, she didn’t have to worry every moment of their night would be fed back to her father. 

“Where are we going?”

“Just here,” Toby declared, pulling them to a halt and gesturing to the building up ahead. The faded blue walls were hard to miss, as were the neon coloured signs displayed proudly in the windows. 

“Hot Under the Colour?” She was speechless as she allowed him to open the door, gesturing for her to step inside. Just as she’d thought, the inside was just as vibrant as the outside. “What is this place?”

“An emporium of art.”

“A what?”

“An artist’s cafe,” he grinned proudly, “a place for artistically minded individuals to meet. Poets, painters, musicians, sculptors, dancers… they all come here to mingle, share ideas, perform, debate.”

It was like Christmas. Evie had only ever heard of such things, mentioned in glossy art magazines or in novels. To think of seeing one in person, here in Birmingham, it made her heart race. After all, the closest she’d ever got before would be the brief times she’d accompanied her mother to drop off dresses at the local theatres in London’s West End. 

Just as the theatre had been, the cafe was opulent, dimly lit, with a chandelier, heavy drapes, and an assortment of artwork hanging off of every wall. There were also crowds of people, mingling and murmuring, dressed in varying levels of finery as they socialised. 

“This is incredible.”

That felt like an understatement as Evie took it all in, wide eyed and grinning ear to ear. Toby was quick to share her excitement. If anything, he looked relieved. “Well, considering how incredible our conversation was the other night, I felt we needed something to match it. So I thought, why not add some culture to our night?”

“This is amazing,” Evie blushed, leaning over to kiss his cheek. “Thank you.”

It was his turn to blush, or was that simply due to the heat of the place, with bodies crammed left, right, and centre? 

“Come on then,” he coughed, straightening up and turning back to the room at hand. “Let’s get a drink. I’ve also got a few people I want to introduce you to.”

With that, Evie followed as he guided them across the room to an empty table nestled quietly in the corner. He was also quick to flag down a server, ordering them both a drink, “and quickly, if you don’t mind. The lady’s threatened to kill for one.”

Evie blushed, chuckling as the waiter smirked. “Bloodshed won’t be necessary. I’ll bring your drinks presently.”

Apparently a friend from Oxford had told Toby about the place, or so he explained to Evie as they waited. Said friend had dragged him somewhere similar back in the city during their studies. The experience had been one that had stayed with him and he’d promised himself to go once he found someone to go with him. A likeminded soul.

“I’ve been meaning to come for some time,” he explained as their drinks were laid out in front of them. “Of course, my grandparents weren’t about to jump at the chance.”

“I don’t think any of my family would be caught here either, except maybe Ada?”

“The political one?”

Evie nodded, impressed he’d remembered. “She loves anything modern or non-traditional. Half a glass of whiskey and she’d probably be up on stage preaching about the benefits of communism or German expressionist cinema.”

“She sounds like a fascinating woman.”

“She is.” Evie felt herself smile at the fact she detected no irony in his voice. He seemed to mean it, just as he’d meant every other word he’d said to her so far in their brief acquaintance. “She’d love it here, as would Lara. She loves painting and she’s really good. I said I’d take her to a gallery in London next time I visit Ada.”

“Well, maybe you’ll have to visit and take them both somewhere similar.”

“I might just have to.”

“Or you could bring her here? It would be nice to meet her at some point, considering how highly you speak of her.”

Evie smiled. “I like you too much for that. She’s threatened to castrate you if you misbehave tonight, so maybe it would be best to delay your meeting any time soon. Until she decides you’re not a threat.”

Toby had the decency to look mildly worried at her threat, even if he did his best to hide behind a stealthy gulp of his drink. Evie knew Lara would have been flattered to know she had such an effect. 

Thankfully though, the topic was swiftly moved over as someone called out, “Tobias?”

Both of them looked up, surprised to see two figures now stood beside their table. Evie hadn’t even noticed them approach from across the room. Yet, now, she was confused considering how stunning both figures were. It was hard to look away. 

There was both a man and a woman, no older than them, dressed in finery and grasping drinks in their hands. The man wore a finely tailored suit, his red handkerchief matching his equally vibrant hair. The woman beside him looked like a goddess, dressed in a gold gown that contrasted magnificently with her dark skin. 

“Melissa? Larry?” Toby grinned, leaping to his feet and embracing the pair individually. "It’s good to see you.”

“Well, when you said you were coming along and bringing a date we knew we couldn’t miss it,” the woman purred - Melissa, as Evie corrected mentally. “Besides, Larry got a slot playing with the band later. It’s easy money and he owed them from the last time he bailed on a show.”

“One time,” he protested, rolling his eyes before turning to Evie. “And anyway. Enough about me? Who is this gorgeous specimen?”

“Evelyn, may I present Larry Taunton and Melissa Longrass. Unfortunately, I met Larry at school and he introduced me to Melissa - a family friend and incredible dancer.”

Evie was quick to smile, also leaping to her feet as she greeted them both. She was sure Melissa’s lipstick was clear on her cheeks as she pressed a kiss to each in a style distinctly European. “It’s a honour to meet you.”

“Oh no, the honour is all ours.”

They didn’t need an invitation to take the two remaining chairs at their table. In fact, they looked incredibly at ease as they draped themselves over the furniture and joined their small party. They were utterly captivating to Evie, as if they’d fallen off the film screen. 

It was rather intimidating, even if Toby looked unfazed by it all. In fact, he looked rather relaxed as he draped an arm over the back of Evie’s chair, leaning closer to her as they tried to be heard over the sound of the roaring band on stage. 

“Now, remember to behave you two - else you’ll scare Evie off.”

“Us? How rude, Toby. She looks like she can handle herself. Besides, as she’s here, I can only assume she has a soul bursting with colour like the rest of us,” Melissa began, sipping her champagne with an astonishing amount of poise. She looked like someone off the silver screen. “What do you do?”

Evie gulped. “I’m a writer, sort of.”

“Sort of?”

“I uh, write stories and poems and things that come to me but I don’t share them.” 

“Why not?”

“They’re personal,” Evie mumbled, “and not very good.” 

It had been a while since she’d put pen to paper for anything other than school purposes. During the war, she’d filled notebook upon notebook with stories, poems and random snatches of dialogue or ideas that floated through her brain. Oddly enough, with everything that had been happening since the others had returned from the war, her world had been engaging enough that she hadn’t felt the need to seek solace in a fictional one. Who knew, though, when a new idea would strike? After all, things were settling down now… slowly but surely. 

“You’re not good? So said every artist ever,” Melissa chuckled. “Larry here can play the Double-bass blindfolded and still says he can’t carry a tune.”

“I can’t!” Larry sniggered, blowing a thin stream of smoke through his lips. “Besides, Toby, what about you old chap? What did you say your talent was again - other than wearing fancy suits?”

“I play the piano,” Toby declared a little bashfully. It was rather endearing to see him look almost nervous for once. “A little violin too, but mostly piano.”

“Well, you’re up next then on that stage!” Larry beamed. 

“No, thank you.”

“Why not?”

Melissa looked like she agreed. “What’s the point of music if nobody ever hears it?”

“My father taught me to play,” Toby confessed, suddenly growing quiet as he tried to find the words. “Since losing him in the war I… I don’t play much.”

“All the more reason to get back on the horse again,” Evie smiled, reaching over to thread her fingers through his. Her confidence was surprising, even to herself but she couldn’t help it. Something about his vulnerability encouraged her, reassured her even that she’d been right; there was more to Tobias Crawley than met the eye. “In fact, if you agree to play one song, in exchange, I’ll show you a story of mine next time I see you.”

“Really? You’d do that?”

Evie nodded. “Really. It’s a deal.”

“Deal.”

“Here’s to you being able to coax her on up next time,” Larry sniggered, raising his glass. “Be nice to hear something other than the same three poets droning on and on. That, or the actors over there, reading the same damn scripts, thinking they’re all the next Hamlet.”

Evie smirked, sniggering into her drink. Somehow, she knew she was going to like it here. It was going to be a hell of a night.

* * *

As it turned out, her suspicions were correct. The drinks and the conversation flowed effortlessly, as minutes turned into hours. Time seemed to disappear inside the little paradise Toby had brought to her, making her laugh and cry harder than she had in months. 

Comedians came, and were heckled off the stage. Singers also took their turns, along with poets and actors. There was a plethora of talent on display to be consumed, and Evie was lapping it all up. She even let Melissa and Toby coax her up onto the dance floor as Larry and his jazz band took their turn to perform. 

They must have spent another hour alone, dancing along to the music, letting it consume them. Even as the music evolved from roaring jazz to softer ballads, they made effort to return to their long abandoned seats.

“May I have this dance?” Toby had purred as they noted the change in tone. 

“You think you can handle it?” Evie smirked, trying to hide her discomfort at the prospect. A Charleston was one thing, upbeat and disconnected from one another. A foxtrot like this was slow, and intimate, with no where to hide. A fact she was keenly aware of as he eased her into hold. 

Still, she had no idea what she’d been so worried about. A few moments was all it took for her to relax and let her guard drop as Toby gently swayed them to and fro. His lead was confident, telling her where to go without having to say a word. 

“You were right.”

“I normally am,” Evie replied effortlessly. “But right about what, exactly?”

“What you said to me at the party a few weeks back. You were right. You are a foxtrot kind of girl after all.”

Evie blushed without even realising as her words were handed back to her. She’d almost forgotten she’d said that, having said so many things in the hours they’d spent together in the library. “I also said I felt I could be a Charleston too, upbeat, fun…”

“The night’s still young. Besides, maybe next time we can go somewhere and you can prove it?” Toby smirked, making Evie smile even harder. 

“Next time?”

“Yes, next time - if I haven’t scared you off yet, Shelby?”

Evie’s heart fluttered as she leant her head against his shoulder. However, she now knew those butterflies to be the good kind, not the bad. “Well, turns out, Mr Crawley, you’re not as scary as you think. I believe at least one more outing could be arranged. You owe me a performance, after all.”

As a matter of fact, things had turned out rather splendidly after all. 

* * *

“Hop on, Shelby.”

“Seriously?”

“Yes.”

“You’re serious about this?”

“Deathly.” Toby nodded, bending down in the alleyway they were now stood in. The invitation was clear, as he waited for Evie to leap onto his back and up into a piggyback carry. It was most likely the cocktails that had him so relaxed, so improper, with his collar unbuttoned, hair hanging limply, freed of its neatly combed hold. Evie had never seen someone so handsome in all her life. 

It was also odd that, having spent the last hours rather comfortably in his embrace dancing, she suddenly felt odd about hopping onto his back. Still, one smirk from him, and the never ending pain of her poor feet, was all it took to convince her otherwise. 

“Hold on tight,” he sniggered, wrapping his arms around her legs and hoisting her up in position. “Comfy?”

“Incredibly,” she purred, feeling much better. “Giddy up, Crawley.”

It was rather idyllic, strolling along the road, watching as the sun began to appear over the rooftops. The sunrise made the world seem softer somehow, golden even.

She laughed as he carried her back, saving her throbbing feet after the never ending dances they’d shared until the cafe had closed, kicking out the remaining guests into the early morning. 

“It’s my fault for listening to Lizzie,” Evie had whined, staring at the offending items strapped to her sore feet. “Heels that look this nice are always uncomfortable after an hour or so, but they did look so nice.”

“You looked more than nice on that dance floor. Ethereal, I’d say,” Toby chuckled in reply. “You looked so happy, so alive. I don’t think I’ve ever seen someone look like that before.”

“That was being with you, so thank you.”

“No, thank _you_.”

“What for?” Evie laughed, swinging her feet like a child as he continued to carry her down the empty street. What a sight they must have made for anyone waking up, peering through their lacy curtains out into the morning below. “For making you carry me home like some kind of pack mule?”

“A willing pack mule,” Toby corrected, visibly enjoying the way she perched her chin so that her cheek was touching his, arms entwined around his neck. If she could smell his soft cologne and the lingering scent of cigarettes, she knew he could probably smell her perfume too, wafting off of her in waves. 

Maybe that was why he looked so happy. Maybe it was why he seemed to walk slower than normal, as if trying to drag out the brief walk home together. Currently, Evie was too happy to protest, even if aware she only had a small window in which to sneak back in to the house without being seen by her family. Still, if there was ever a reason to risk discovery, this was definitely it - a genuine moment of unbridled joy. Of freedom. Of excitement. 

It had been the most amazing night - one she’d never forget. Not as long as she lived. Of that, she was certain. 

However, all good things had to come to an end. Evie had learned that a long time ago, and today was no exception as the couple finally rounded the corner and onto a familiar street. They were now mere minutes from Watery Lane, and their inevitable conclusion. What would it be like? Evie doubted she’d now need Lara and Lizzie’s advice about saying goodbye. How was she supposed to leave it, other than with a fleeting kiss to the cheek before running away and inside without being spotted?

Interestingly, Toby didn’t seem to share her reservations about saying goodbye. Instead, she noticed as his feet slowly ground to a halt, safely tucked a street away from Watery Lane. 

“I suppose this is where I leave you?” he whispered softly. He turned and smiled at her, before gently lowering her to the ground. She knew he didn’t mean to, but the feel of his muscular physique sliding beneath her as he lowered her made her heart race, almost as much as the way he turned and gazed down into her eyes. “I wish tonight didn’t have to end. Not when I genuinely had so much fun. You… you’re a spellbinding creature, Miss Evelyn Shelby.”

“And you’re not so bad yourself,” she sighed. “You make for wonderful company, and a great taxi service.”

“I do?”

“The best ride home I’ve ever had.”

“Glad to hear it,” Toby beamed, his whole being aflame with the excitement inside of him. Evie couldn’t help but remember the words of warning Polly had once told her, ‘beware of passionate men, Evie. They burn so bright and draw good women into them, like moths to a flame. They end up the same, the women, burnt to a crisp. A mere shell of what they used to be’. Well, Evie didn’t care if that was the case. Not this time. Not when she felt as wondrous as she did - surely some people were worth getting burned for?

It was a risk she was willing to take as she smiled up at him, watching as he began to slowly drift closer. It was only the possible eyes watching them that made her hesitate.

“What are you doing?” she whispered, cupping his cheek in her hand as a way to halt what she knew was about to happen. “Toby-”

“What is it, Shelby?”

“You know what,” she whispered hastily under her breath. “We don’t- we’re not…”

“Not what?” He paused, savouring the look of her floundering as she failed to think of a good reason to protest against what was happening here. “You and I, we know we’d be spectacular. Tonight was the kind of night people dream of, read of. You’re the most incredible girl I’ve ever met and me-”

“Yes?” Evie smirked, trying not to laugh. It was hard when she felt so relaxed right then, standing so close to him he was practically holding her upright. “What about you, Tobias Crawley?”

“I’m a good catch, I’ll have you know.”

“Oh, I know.”

There was just something about him. His eyes seemed to shimmer in the dull glow of the morning, and as he leaned ever so slightly closer to her, Evie swore she felt herself shiver with excitement. It was why she simply smiled, closed her eyes and leant in close to him too until their lips were touching. 

It was a soft kiss, an explorative kiss, unlike any Evie had experienced before. One full of hope, promise and passion. One, that said this was merely a ‘goodbye for now’ rather than a ‘farewell’.

So, her father had been right all along; things were finally looking up. It was a new dawn, and a new era for the Shelbys. One for living, loving, and celebrating.


	25. A New Season

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, I hope you're all doing ok. I just want to start this chapter with another shout out to all you lovely people who keep coming back and reading this each week. It really does mean the world, so apologies if this feels a bit short. I had to split this and the next chapter - which is almost done - as it was all supposed to be one, but it was getting LOOOOONG. I also apologise if this feels a bit fillery too, but we needed to start creeping on as we get towards season 2! Ah! I'm so excited. I have lots planned, which I hope you'll enjoy. 
> 
> And for those of you asking, yes, we will see more Toby next chapter. I promise, so please don't kill me? XD Thanks.
> 
> Until next time,  
> Thesilentmage x

The last six months had been unusual in more ways than one. Ever since Inspector Campbell’s departure from Birmingham things had found an odd but steady rhythm. 

Firstly, the Shelby Business had become legitimate - in name at least. The inclusion of Kimber’s patches, bookies, and takings had meant the company had swollen in size and in profit. Needless to say, it had made life rather busy for all of them, rushing about to cope with the new demand and never ending list of things to do. However, no one complained, not when this was what they’d been fighting for all along. 

As it was, a victory for them, was a victory for everyone around them too. The Garrison had been full night after night with people wanting to meet, congratulate, and celebrate with the Peaky Blinders. The community, too, would wave and greet them as they passed in the street, relieved Campbell and his menacing influence were gone from their streets. Of course, that hadn’t been entirely the Blinders’ doing, but they were sure enough not going to correct them. They’d taken the credit and praise with ease. 

Secondly, Evie had finished school and decided to sit the entrance exams for Birmingham University - at the behest of her family and her headmistress. Apparently, they could see the value in a Shelby finally braving the world of academia. Whether it was because of her admirable scores or for the prestige attached to her attendance, she couldn’t be sure. Either way, she was more than happy to accept their encouragement. 

“For many of you, graduation is fast approaching and marks an end to your time here as students,” her headmistress had declared one morning, standing in front of the upper sixth cohort. It was always an occasion when Mrs Rackshaw deigned to grace them with a visit in person, so it was no surprise everyone was sat oddly quiet and obedient. “When you leave, some of you will enter employment, some may marry and create a family for yourselves, or you may choose to go onto further education.”

The truth was, with everything that had been happening lately Evie hadn’t even been able to think about the end of the week, let alone her future. Still, there was something appealing in the idea of fulfilling her - and her mother’s - dream of sending her to some higher education institute.

Of course, her family shared her aspiration, or Polly and her father had - to be precise. Everyone else had been a bit confused why she would even want to bother with more school than she had to. However, they were never going to try and stand in her way. 

Evie also knew that their enthusiasm stemmed from their rapidly expanding business and the fact they had enough money to cover putting her through university, should she so wish it. Otherwise, she would never have even considered applying, knowing the meagre income they’d been living on pre-Kimber’s downfall. 

Still, when Evie received the letter accepting her into that year’s cohort for Birmingham university, she couldn’t help but forget anything other than her staggering disbelief and excitement. She’d practically danced her way into the shop, holding the letter above her head like a trophy as she blurted the good news.

The celebration was instantaneous as the entire family dropped what they were doing, cheering and screaming the good news into customers faces. Evie had then been swamped in well wishes, hugs and pats on the back; it was as if the whole of Small Heath wanted to celebrate with her. 

It was touching. Overwhelming. Exhilarating. However, there was also relief for Evie, considering the amount of work she’d put into said exams. More than once, her family had had to wake her up after falling asleep, face down in her books, at the kitchen table. They’d also done remarkably well to deal with her ever fraying nerves and increasing stress levels as the exam date had approached. 

“I’m not saying drug her,” John had begged one night, “but maybe give her some of that shit you use to calm the horses at the yard, yeah? For her own good.”

Thankfully, her father had been against the idea, and everything had worked out for the best; Evie had started her studies only a few weeks ago and life had never been better.   
  
The moment her term had started, it felt as if a whole new chapter had begun. One filled with a blur of classes, parties and exploring the world as an independent adult. For, surprisingly, whether it was her new status as a university student, or the sheer busyness of the Shelby shop, her family had been rather relaxed about letting her out to see her new classmates. She merely had to wave, mumbling an explanation about a ‘society gathering’ or ‘freshers event’ as she rushed out of the door and that would be it. She’d sometimes get a nod or a call to ‘be safe and have fun’, if she was lucky. 

Still, Evie wouldn’t have changed a thing. The very minute she’d stepped into that lecture theatre, a part of her had lit up with excitement as she knew she was where she belonged. 

_“Good morning, students,” her lecturer, Dr Stalmer had boomed, his voice echoing off the high ceilings. The man was everything Evie had expected him to be, elderly, slightly stout, and dressed head to toe in tweed. The pipe dangling from his lips and his glistening pocket watch chain were also notable features, as he proceeded to scrawl his name on the chalkboard behind him. “Welcome to your first class here, as a student of this prestigious institute. It’s going to be an adventure. One, not all of you will enjoy, let alone complete, but I hope at least you’ll gain something from your time devoting yourself to the world of literature and culture.”_

_Evie had gulped, clutching her pen tightly. It felt as if she’d taken the leap off of some tall diving board, staring as the waters rushed up to meet her from below._

_“Now then, let’s turn to page one in the textbook and see what you managed to gather from a rather long winded text - if I do say so myself.”_

_Evie chuckled under her breath at the man’s candour. Several other students did the same, raising a hand in the air._

_Here went nothing._

Speaking of university, however, Toby was now also back at Oxford for his final year. 

He had become an familiar face in her life, showing up more and more as they spent time together during the long summer that had followed their first date. There was an easy camaraderie between them as well as a similar nature - something that still astounded Evie given their polarised upbringings. However, the night at the artist café had erased any and all doubts she’d had about their relationship. 

As it was, she’d replayed their early morning kiss over and over in her mind. She’d also spent the entirety of the following day humming under her breath, much to everyone’s amusement. If only they’d known it was the song she and Toby had danced to the night before, then maybe the others wouldn’t have found it quite so funny. 

Still, ever since then, their relationship had blossomed as most first loves did. It was a summer of stolen moments, long days basking in the glorious weather, and sneaking back and forth like thieves in the night. 

However, along with the change in season, things had become easier if not duller, with Toby away for the university term. Letters were easier to conceal than a physical human being, even if they were less satisfying. Still, Evie had snuck in the rare phone call when she knew she’d be alone at home and they’d planned the odd weekend where he was due to be back in Birmingham. 

Their arrangement had worked well and it wasn’t permanent; He only had until the spring before he graduated. Then, he’d be back home and only a short drive away. Until then, she wasn’t planning on saying anything to her family; she wasn’t entirely suicidal. She hadn’t mentioned him to anyone in Watery Lane other than Polly and that had been in the strictest confidence. Lord knew what the male relatives in her family would do if they leapt to conclusions about their relationship, which was inevitable. Only Ada, Lara and Polly could be confided in. 

As for Ada, she had settled into her new home in London, along with Karl and Freddie. It wasn’t too dissimilar from the kind of home Evie and her mother had once lived in, being but a small house in a reasonably safe area. However, Evie had liked it when she’d visited back during the summer. 

It wasn’t that different from their previous home hiding in that basement Polly had found, but there was a kind of domesticity to it. A permanence that hadn’t existed back when they’d been in hiding in Birmingham. Every picture frame and coat of paint had embedded both Ada and Freddie into every nook and cranny of the palace. 

“This is the guest room,” Ada had beamed proudly, pushing open the door and ushering her niece inside. “I never thought I could say that, granted it’ll be Karl’s when he gets older. For now, he sleeps in our room in a crib so this is all yours.”

Evie had lit up with pride. “You… I mean… thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Ada smiled, placing her modest suitcase on the bed and hauling her back downstairs. “Now come on. Freddie’ll be back in a minute and he’s bringing dinner from the chippy down the road.”

It may not have been the Ritz, but it was a feast fit for a king, and one Evie devoured as soon as Freddie appeared in the doorway. 

The rest of the weekend that followed had been utter bliss; Evie had stayed up late, debating politics and philosophy with both Ada and Freddie, over whiskey and the soft sound of records. She’d also let Ada walk her around the local area, allowing her to point out all the best shops and local points of interest, including a small park. 

Said park had become a favourite of theirs, as Evie discovered the next morning. Karl had been crying since he’d woken for some reason or other, yet as soon as he saw the iron gates, he lit up. 

“Told you,” Ada murmured, struggling not to laugh as Evie took the small boy’s hand and began to run with him. Together, they toddled on ahead toward the duck pond. Well, pond might have been generous given the modest size. Duck puddle, maybe? 

Either way, Karl didn’t seem to care as he grinned at the gaggle of ducks, clapping his hands together at Evie expectantly. 

“Here we go,” she grinned, having already been pre-warned by Ada. She was quick to hand him the bag full of stale bread. Of course, it took a while for him to master the art of feeding the ducks, without giving them a concussion. 

“Gently, see?” Evie cooed, placing the bread in his hand and helping him to drop it into the water. The remaining few ducks, who were brave enough to risk another attempt, quickly swarmed and began to devour it in mere seconds. “You did it. Well done.”

“Again! Again!”

“Sorry, darling,” Ada sighed, finally taking him back. “We haven’t got anymore bread.”

“Grass?”

“They won’t eat that,” Ada chuckled, rolling her eyes as she scooped the boy up and into her arms. “How about we get ice cream instead?”

The offer was effective, pre-empting any possible tantrum as she instead bribed him with a soft scoop of vanilla in a wafer cone. Evie thought it rather smart, watching as her aunt seemed to effortlessly take to motherhood. It felt odd, given the tumultuous beginning she’d had as a mother, but to see her now… you’d have thought she was destined for it.

“I’m glad you’re happy,” Evie smiled, passing her a cone of her own as they turned to walk back toward the house. Happy was exactly the word she was looking for. 

“Thank you. You too.”

For once, Evie could agree. She really was happy in practically every way she could think of. 

* * *

_**Bang.** _

_**Bang.** _

_**Bang.**_

“Well that wasn’t terrible.”

Evie rolled her eyes at her uncle’s dismal praise. Then again, she couldn’t really blame them considering her disastrous attempt at learning to handle a fire arm. Only two of the three bottles had been hit, and that was with the last two hours of work. 

Still, it was better than her previous attempts the past few weeks. Saturday mornings had now become about more than just completing her chores down at the yard. She’d head down and complete them first, under the careful eye of Uncle Charley and Curly. She was then usually joined by either Arthur or John, or sometimes both of them, for some extra bonding time. 

They’d always been keen to assist with her other education, one that didn’t involve classrooms. Her ‘Blinder’ education, as they now called it. One that was often conducted out of sight of her father. Somehow, they all knew he wasn’t likely to approve if he heard what they’d been getting up to in their spare time. 

Shooting bottles off of fences was just their latest antic. 

“You ain’t bad,” Arthur scoffed. “You aim fine but tense when you fire.”

“Because it’s a gun.”

“So?”

“So,” Evie explained, handing the empty revolver to him so that he could load more cartridges in it. “It’s not relaxing. It’s scary. That thing could kill someone.”

“Only if you don’t aim it at the bloody bottles,” John teased, earning himself a slap around the head from Arthur. 

“Oi! Don’t be daft.” He didn’t look pleased to have his teaching skills called into question. "She won’t hit anything I don’t want her to. I’m sure with my expert skills she’ll be our very own Annie Oakley in no time.”

“Yeah right,” John scoffed. Evie at least had the sense to stay quiet, even if she did smile, chuckling to herself as John winked. “Maybe I should teach her. Then she might be able to do more than look like an idiot with that thing.”

“Hey!” 

Evie and Arthur were unanimous in their offence. However, Evie knew better than to do anything other than ignore her uncle’s attempts at winding them both up. He was competitive to a fault, and today was no exception. His only mistake was choosing Arthur as his intended target.

At least he hadn’t loaded the gun yet. 

“You want to say that again, John boy?” Arthur warned, clenching his fists. There was no malice in his eyes, but still, Evie winced as John scoffed. “You think you’re so good, eh?”

“I know I am.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah!”

That was all it took for their leashes to snap. Before Evie even knew what was happening, the pair were on top of each other, pummelling one another as they tumbled into the hay coating the floor. Fists and curses were traded as they rolled about, looking like scrapping dogs more than big scary gangsters.

“Hey! Stop it!” Evie bellowed, trying to break them up. It was no use though. Neither one of them paid her an ounce of attention, too busy trying to one-up their brother. So, she rolled her eyes and decided to change her tactics. 

What was it Polly had said? Treat men like dogs? Train them, discipline them, and nip bad behaviour in the bud? So, that was exactly what she was going to do. 

Evie grinned deviously as she turned around and reached for the full pail of water beside her. She was sure Charley wouldn’t be mad as she, grabbed it off the side of from the stall before hurling its contents at the pair of them. “PACK IT IN!”

Like magic, they both froze. Their expressions were dumbstruck as the ice cold water soaked them through, startling them out of their testosterone induced haze. 

“What the FUCK?” they screamed, wiping the water out of their eyes. They then turned slowly, staring up at the guilty culprit. 

Evie felt her stomach drop. 

“Sorry?” she whimpered nervously, chucking the bucket back to the floor and raising her hands in defence. “It slipped?”

“Slipped, eh?” John growled, pushing himself up off of the floor. He was quick to brush off the hay and mud now stuck to him, watching as Arthur did the same. The look in his eye was pure mischief. “Well, don’t worry about it. It’s all good now, eh? Come here and give us a hug.”

“No, John.”

“One hug?” Arthur cooed, grinning as he joined his brother’s ploy, edging closer to his niece. 

“Arthur I mean it. Stay back or god help me I’ll find a manure bucket instead!”

Her threat did no good as the pair of them grinned. They turned. They lunged. 

Evie yelped, laughing as she ran as fast as she could all the way home, the pair of them hot on her heels. She felt like a ten year old again as she laughed wildly, running down the streets as her uncles chased her. They were fast, but Evie was faster - something she counted on as she bolted through the front door of Watery Lane and to safety. 

She was quick to locate her aunt, using Esme as a startled shield as both John and Arthur burst through the door seconds later. Her expression was priceless. 

“What the fuck happened to you two?”

“Evie,” John confessed, glaring playfully at his niece. Esme looked oddly satisfied with the answer. If she didn’t know better, she’d have thought she was about to congratulate her. 

“They were bickering. I simply solved matters and got their attention.”

“I’ll have to remember that next time John ignores me,” Esme grinned, much to his annoyance. 

“Hey! No fucking way. Esme? Esme!”

His shouts were pointless as she turned and laughed, sauntering her way back into the shop, John hot on her heels. At least he was dealt with, and Evie knew Arthur wouldn’t dare risk grabbing Evie now, not when Polly could see. Even he had things he was afraid of, and Polly’s temper was one of them. 

“You may have won this time, little Shelby,” he teased, narrowing his eyes at her as she beamed in satisfaction. “But this isn’t over.”

“I think it is,” Evie sniggered, turning and bolting towards the stairs. “I’m going upstairs to change and leave you children to it.”

“What? Why? You too clever now, to help your uncles out? Or maybe you’ve got slow at that adding and stuff,” he taunted, knowing exactly what it would do. “You owe us for this wet suit situation at the very least, if not for our time spent teaching you target practise.”

Oh, he’d done it now. Insulting her shooting was one thing. Insulting her intelligence was another. If he wanted to be shown up so badly, who was she to deny him?

Evie had rolled her eyes and pushed up her sleeves. “Give me that chalk and we’ll see who’s clever, eh? I maybe not have been able to best you at shooting, but maths? Now we’re fucking talking.”

“Language,” her father warned strolling into the room, but only half heartedly. He’d given up on that front long ago. He said it now merely out of habit, rather than necessity. After all, what did he expect given how much time she’d spent around the rest of the family. Arthur was enough proof in his own right, let alone if Tommy threw John and his foul language into the mix. It was probably why he also didn’t ask about why John and Arthur looked like they’d slept in the yard. 

This wasn’t the first time this had happened, and it was surely not the last. 

“Clean yourself up, Arthur,” he muttered, rolling his eyes and shaking his head as he turned to his daughter. “And you can help with the odds as payment for this little stunt, Evelyn.”

Evie chuckled, even if she had the decency to look mildly regretful at behaving in so childish a manner. “Yes, Dad.”

“You’re faster at it than John, anyway.”

“See? You’ll make a fucking fine addition to the shop one day,” Arthur had boasted. “Ain’t that right, Tom?”

However, her father didn’t answer. He’d simply smiled, squeezing her shoulder as he passed toward the office. “Oh, she’s destined for bigger, brighter things, brother. Savour this while it lasts.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Nothing, Arthur,” Evie soothed, chuckling to herself as she felt a bush appear in her cheeks. “Now, come on. I thought I heard something about you going out and teaching Finn to drive?”

Arthur groaned. His head hit the table as he dropped into a chair. Apparently he was now an ostrich, choosing to bury his head in the sand rather than deal with what sounded like a special kind of torture. “I can’t do it again. He almost killed us the last time.”

“Maybe he just needs a better teacher?” Esme sniggered as she waltzed past yet again. 

“Better than me?”

“You weren’t exactly sober last time.”

“Can you blame me?” he protested, rubbing a hand down his exhausted expression. “You try getting in that car with him sober. You’ll see why I chose for some liquid courage.”

“Oi!”

Of course, that was the moment Finn himself appeared. He looked more than offended by their critique of his skill. Although, it was hard to take him seriously given the fact he was still rather small. He tried to make up for it as he puffed out his chest and tried to mirror John’s usual offended expression. “You said I wasn’t half bad.”

“That was before you almost hit that bloody tree,” Arthur muttered, still visibly shaken from the incident. “And forgot which was the break and which was the accelerator.”

“One time!”

“Yeah, well, you’re only just tall enough to reach the pedals. If it weren’t for the fact you won that stupid bet the other week, I wouldn’t be teaching you at all.”

“Your fault for agreeing to a bet with a child,” Evie tutted, watching the chaos unfold as she made her way toward the chalkboard. The afternoon races were soon opening for betting, so she wasted no time in starting to scrawl up the new information. “Anyway, you lot have fun - and you can put me down for Arthur throwing up at least once.”

“Ye of little faith.”

Evie sniggered. She didn’t need faith to know she’d be a couple bob richer at the end of the day if John took her at her bet. Arthur was already looking green about the gills, and he hadn’t even left yet. 

* * *

The rest of the day slid by. Before long, they were closing shop again, tallying the final takings of the day and wiping the odds from the chalkboard, ready for new races the next day. It was a quiet time of day, one Evie actually enjoyed as only family remained, tidying away, sometimes accompanied by a record if her father was in a good sort of mood. 

Tonight was one of those nights, the soft hum of a singer warbling in the background as Evie finished wiping the last of the chalk off of her hands. She clambered back down to the floor and turned her gaze across the now deserted shop floor. 

Her eyes immediately drifted across the room, to the faint glow of her father’s office, calling to her like a beacon in the night. He was always the last out. Without fail. 

It was why Evie smirked, making her way towards the room, knocking on the open door. It took a moment for him to glance up from the papers spread out on his desk, pausing as he saw her stood waiting. 

“Yes? What is it?”

His daughter always had a motive for coming into his office, otherwise she’d avoid it like the plague. It was as if she worried she’d be sucked in, like some vortex, if she dared to cross the threshold into the heart of the business. 

However, tonight, she looked almost excited, not nervous, as she lingered in the doorway. Whatever she wanted, Tommy knew it was more than likely going to cause him trouble. 

“I was wondering now that the shop’s shut, and everyone else is busy, if you fancied a trip to the pictures?”

Her father rolled his eyes. “No.”

“Come on. For me? Or was that rubbish back there, telling Arthur about savouring it whilst you can? That I may not always be around forever?”

Tommy paused. Damn it. He’d taught too well how to use someone’s words against them. 

He lowered the papers. 

Evie could almost see the moment he surrendered, knowing it was better not to fight her. She had his temperament after all. She would be there all night begging if she had to, until he finally wore him down. At least this way, by saying yes now, he’d be saving himself the bother later. That, and he knew she had a point. There was no guarantee, now that she was growing up, that she’d stay here, or wish to spend time with any of them like this. Soon enough, he suspected he’d be watching her walk out of Watery Lane, off to bigger, brighter, horizons. Whilst every father hoped such a day would come, it didn’t make the prospect any less painful or terrifying. 

“I choose the film.” 

It was a fact, not a request - one Evie was quick to agree to as her father slid on his coat and hat. The smile on his face said it all. 

“Wouldn’t have it any other way, father dearest,” she beamed, letting him take her arm and escort her out into the evening air. “Lead on, McDuff.”


	26. The Birds and The Bees

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhh, did I enjoy writing this chapter. Parent Tommy Shelby will never not hysterical to me, and honestly? Writing this was a much needed happy experience this week, so I hope you all enjoy it. You all mean the world to me, so thanks for reading and sending so much love. I'll never stop being so overwhelmed and humbled that you continue to support this project. 
> 
> Until next time,
> 
> Thesilentmage x

“Two whole weeks for mid-term break.”

“Lucky me,” Toby beamed, linking his hand with Evie’s as they strolled down the street towards his supposed ‘surprise’. Having been back in Birmingham for less than 24 hours, he was keen to make the most of his academic holiday. In all honesty, so was Evie, enjoying the prospect of two whole weeks to simply enjoy herself and forget about her books for a minute. 

Hence, when he’d called her stealthily the night before with a suggestion for a surprising outing, Evie had been keen to accept. She’d almost been bouncing with excitement as she hung the phone back into the cradle and tried not to give the game away. So far, she’d done an admirable job, sneaking out of the house during the busiest part of the morning, knowing it would be a while before anyone even noticed she wasn’t in Watery Lane. Even then, it would be a while more until the others could have the chance to try and locate her. 

As long as Evie was back before the end of the working day, she would be fine. Or so she hoped, for what felt like the hundredth time as she hurried off like a thief in the night. Thankfully, she was distracted as they turned the corner and reached Toby’s surprise. 

“What is that?”

“A car.”

“I know that,” Evie sighed, rolling her eyes as she stared at the shining automobile parked in front of them. “I meant why do you have it?”

“It’s my grandfather’s - I’ve borrowed it for the day.” Tobias said it so calmly and smugly that Evie wanted to roll her eyes again but for an entirely different reason. 

“Borrowed, hm? I think you’ve spent too much time around my family.”

“So? He hardly ever uses it. He won’t mind.”

Evie doubted that very much, but considering how excited Toby looked by the whole idea, she knew better than to protest. What harm would one little outing do?

“Fancy a trip to the country?”

Evie paused. “You mean it?”

“I do. In fact, I was thinking we could have a picnic?” Toby chuckled, reaching over into the backseat and retrieving a rather large wicker basket. The clang of bottles inside was obvious, as was the bright gingham blanket next to it. 

Evie eyed the assorted provisions and couldn’t help but smirk at the obvious thought and preparation he had invested in this outing. “I haven’t had a picnic in ages.”

“Which is why I thought it would be a good idea,” Toby grinned, extending a hand towards her. “We could both do with a quiet day in the countryside. Get Birmingham out of our lungs for a while."

“Oh?”

“It also means we don’t have to keep lunging into hedges and into doorways every time someone you recognise walks past.”

“But where’s the fun in that?” Evie grinned, stealing a kiss as she took his hand and hopped into the passenger seat.

To her relief, it turned out Toby was a much better driver than either Finn or her uncles. Whereas she usually felt nauseated or nervous at the prospect at getting in the car with them for long drives, Evie found herself exhilarated by this trip. 

She couldn’t help it. As soon as she felt the wind whipping through her hair she smiled. It was a genuine smile fuelled by sheer joy as she felt almost weightless, like she was flying across the green rolling hillsides. 

Her laughter was only just audible above the roar of the engine, making Toby rev the car even harder as he increased the speed. “See?” he bellowed smugly, beaming ear to ear. “Told you you’d love it.”

And she did. She didn’t even care she was proving him right as she turned and winked, before raising her hands and letting the wind whistle between her fingers as they tore down the country road. Her cheer echoed for miles around. 

* * *

After a while, they reached their destination, turning off of the country road and driving instead down a thin track. Evie glanced up, noticing a signpost hanging over head, the words ‘Sutton Park’ printed neatly on to the wood. 

From there, they’d continued onward toward an open field ahead and decided to park up. Within minutes, the blanket was laid in the late morning sunshine, the provisions spread out in a glorious feast. 

“Cheers,” Evie grinned, raising her glass of wine and clinking it against Toby’s. He looked every part a pastoral muse, sat in the long grass, hair burning a deep auburn in the sunshine. His jacket had been discarded long ago on the rug, leaving him simply in his waistcoat and shirt. Evie was quick to follow his lead, kicking off her boots and letting her feet feel the soft blades of grass beneath them. “I don’t know if we should be drinking if you have to drive us both home later.”

“I’ll only have one glass,” Toby soothed, “but you should feel free to have as much as you like. Today is about relaxing, after all, enjoying being away from the city.”

“What was it Conan Doyle said? ‘Nature is the true revelation of the Deity to man’,” Evie hummed, leaning back so that her head lay in his lap. Her eyes turned upward, her hair fanning out as she did as he commanded. She was more than relaxed. “I think he was right.”

“It’s hard to disagree when the view’s as good as this one.”

Evie smirked, knowing he wasn’t talking about the scenery at all. “Well, my father and I went on a holiday to visit some cousins of mine once. They’re travellers and they were camped somewhere like this. Big, quiet and green. It was peaceful.”

“Sounds like bliss,” Toby smiled, brushing the edge of her nose with the blade of grass. Evie giggled, pushing him away. 

“It was. Is… I sometimes think we’d be better living like that. I know business is good but there’s more to life than money and success.”

“Tell that to my grandparents.”

“Maybe you should,” Evie smirked, turning her gaze back up the gathering clouds over head. “Then again, I should probably try and explain that to my dad too. Polly tries often enough but he won’t hear of it. He won’t stop until he thinks we finally have what we deserve.”

“And what is that, exactly?”

Well wasn’t that the question? The same one Evie had been asking herself for some time now ever since Campbell had waltzed in and out of their lives. 

“If only I knew,” she sighed, a shiver running down her spine as his fingers gently toyed with the strands of hair hanging about her face. “But what I do know, is that as long as we have each other and a roof over our head, I’ll be happy enough.”

“An admirable sentiment if ever I heard it.”

“Maybe - but enough talk about that, pass me an apple would you?”

“What’s the magic word?”

“Please?” Evie chimed, chuckling as he instead leant down to steal a kiss instead. Needless to say, the food was all but forgotten as they chose to enjoy something far sweeter instead. 

In fact, the remainder of their day passed with fleeting ease as they lounged about. Had the weather not suddenly turned against them, Evie was sure they would have spent longer out in the fields, and probably been more than a bit late home. As such, the weather was kind of a warning - a blessing, even, in disguise. 

Still, she could have done without the shock as ice cold rain suddenly fell upon them both. 

The rain was thick and fast, soaking them through before they'd even had a chance to make it back to the car which had been thankfully sheltered. At least they’d had the foresight to put up the roof as well earlier, meaning the interior was at least dry if not warmer than the now icy afternoon. 

“I forgot it’s autumn,” Evie sniggered, shaking her wet curls as she opened the door and clambered inside. “Who’s clever idea was it to come out into the countryside, again?”

“I didn’t see you complaining a minute ago, Shelby.”

“True - but the heavens hadn’t opened a minute ago.”

Tobias laughed, shaking his head as he went to start the engine. However, he barely had the keys in the ignition before Evie stopped him, her hand resting against his. “What are you-?”

“The day doesn’t have to be over just yet, Crawley,” Evie whispered, all too aware of how close they were sat, their shivering bodies all but touching. 

The windows had also steamed up around them, creating a thin shield against the stormy world outside. It was almost as if they’d been sealed in a perfect blanket, the eye of whatever autumnal storm had surrounded them. 

“Kiss me,” she ordered, her tone unwavering as she held his gaze. “Kiss me, Tobias Crawley.”

He didn’t need to be told twice. “Your wish, as always, Miss Shelby, is my command.”

* * *

It was a week later she decided to do it. She was going to take the plunge. She was going to tell her family about Tobias Crawley. 

She decided to do it firstly, because she’d promised Tobias. Secondly, because she was an adult - or so she reminded herself - and sneaking around was beneath her. And finally… if it all went terribly wrong, Toby would be escaping back off to Oxford in a matter of days. 

Brilliant really, even if she did say so herself. Well, sort of brilliant. After all, she still actually had to tell them all and that was no mean feat. If anything, it scared her senseless. All she could picture in her head were scenarios ending in chaos, violence, and possibly blood shed. After all, she’d borne witness to the carnage that had been unleashed when her family had found out about Ada and Freddie. She didn’t know if she was as strong as her aunt. 

That was probably why she found every possible excuse to put off the conversation throughout the day. Helping to cook, last minute bouts of studying, and offering to help in the shop were just some such excuses. 

Nevertheless, nothing did any good when it came to settling her nerves. In fact, her high-pitch voice and skittish demeanour were like red flags to her concerned, and slightly amused, family. They were quick to share glances and confused grins as they tried to work out what the matter was. In fact, it was over dinner that night that Tommy finally took the plunge himself. 

“So, Evie,” he began, clearing his throat as he pushed his empty plate away. “What’s wrong?”

“Excuse me?”

“What’s wrong?” Tommy repeated, causing everyone to look up curiously. “You’ve been like a frightened deer all day, and you’ve hardly touched your food. So, I ask again, what’s the matter?”

“You can tell us,” Arthur encouraged, cracking his knuckles in what Evie suspected was supposed to be a comforting gesture. “Who upset you? Is there someone we need to have a word with?”

Evie gulped. “No,” she choked, “I mean… that is… I have something to tell you all.”

She could have cut through the tension in the air with a knife. 

“Before I say it, I want to remind you all I’m nineteen and am therefore an adult who can make her own decisions-”

“Who is he?” Arthur had been so quick Evie hadn’t even realised he’d spoken. Not until she heard the distinct sound of John choking on his beer across the room, swearing black and blue. 

“What?”

“Who is the bastard, eh? I’ll gut him if he’s laid a finger on you.”

It was now Evie’s turn to choke. “Arthur! Stop. I’m not pregnant!” 

“Thank god,” Polly sighed, though it did little to reassure the others in the room who had all erupted into their own versions of chaos. Her father was the worst, sitting deathly still in a manner that made her heart race. 

Maybe this hadn’t been such a good idea after all. But it was too late to turn back now.

“Well, what then?” Arthur poked again, clearly determined to uncover whatever it was his niece had chosen to reveal in so brazen a manner. “You ain’t thinking about leaving that fancy school of yours.”

“No, she is not,” her father added in a tone that told her he wasn’t about to even entertain that idea. Not without locking her in the basement until she changed her mind. 

Evie sighed. “That isn’t it either, alright?” 

“Then what?” John piped up, finally joining the barrage. 

“Not until you promise not to say anything bad.”

“That’s fucking ominous.”

“John!” Evie warned. “I’m serious. I know you all and I mean it. I know what you’re going to say, so don’t.”

Her father sighed. “How the hell do you know what we’ll say if you haven’t even said the damn thing?”

“Because… I do.”

Her father’s frown was immediate as was his hand twitching toward his cap. It was clear Evie only had moments to get the situation back under control before a riot broke out. Or her family took to the streets to find the answers for themselves. 

“Evelyn Mary Shelby, if you don’t start talking now, so help me God-”

“Fine!” Evie choked. She threw her had into her hands. Maybe if she didn’t look at them all this would be easier. “I’ll say it really fast… I’m seeing someone. I have been for months now and he makes me really happy. He’s a student in Oxford but we met here through a school event. His name is Tobias Crawley and I think I love him. So yes, I plan to continue seeing him and nothing you say will change it, but I thought you should know.”

Silence. 

No one said a word as she finished her ramble. 

In fact, the silence that followed her declaration felt so long that Evie actually lifted her head out of her hands to see if they’d left the room. Or stopped breathing. 

“Tobias?” John was the first to talk. He seemed the only one able to as he cackled. “What the hell kinda name is that? Some posh wanker I bet.”

“He isn’t a wanker,” Evie snapped, narrowing her eyes at him. “We’ve been getting to know each other the past months and I like him, alright? A lot. I don’t like sneaking around so I wanted to let you know he and I will be continuing to see each other with or without your approval, alright?”  
He immediately held his hands up in defence. “It’s like watching a puppy trying to be a pit-bull.”

“Hey!”

“What? It’s cute.”

“I’m not cute,” Evie protested indignantly but to no avail. Arthur just nodded in agreement. As did her father. “I’m an adult-”

“No, you’re not,” Tommy interrupted, shaking his head. “You’re an adult when I say you are, and you’re too young for this.”

“I repeat. I’m nineteen. You were younger than me when you had me!”

“That was different. Now, this family is different.”

“Richer, you mean?” Polly murmured under her breath, clearly enjoying watching this whole scenario unfold. “What? I’m saying the truth, Thomas. If it were John or Arthur, you wouldn’t be like this. In fact, you weren’t when John came home and told you he’d knocked Martha up.”

“That was-”

“If you say different one more time, I’ll scream,” Evie warned dangerously. “Just remember what happened when you tried to ban Ada from having a life.”

The men blinked. 

“Yeah,” Arthur began gruffly. “Well, we won’t make the same mistake twice. This time we’ll get ahead of the threat and chuck the bastard in the river before he can get ya pregnant.”

“You touch him and I’ll leave.”

“You wouldn’t dare,” Arthur scoffed. 

“Wouldn’t I?”

“Where would you even go?”

“To Ada in London,” Evie countered, crossing her arms over her chest. It was clear she’d thought this through, even if she had no intention of actually going through with her threat. They didn’t need to know that though. “She’s happy enough living away from your control. I could join her. Start a Shelby support group.”

It was Polly’s turn to snigger, even if she tried to hide it behind the rim of her glass. “You could have matching badges.”

“If not,” Evie continued, “I’ll tell every girl within a mile of the Garrison you boys all have the clap-”

The outrage was instantaneous. “Now you’re crossing the fucking line!”

“Tommy!” 

Arthur and John looked fit to explode. Any other night, he probably would have let them. God knew it was easier than trying to tame them, and there was always something kind of amusing about watching the pair of them egging each other on and into a further state of hysteria. However, tonight was different. 

Things were too important for him to waste time on something like that. Besides, bickering wasn’t getting them anywhere. The time for talking was over. Instead, it was time for action. 

“I want to meet him.”

“Fine,” Evie blinked, staring at her father curiously. It was like she didn’t believe he’d just said that, rather than barking out another kind of threat. “He wants to meet you too. He’s picking me up tomorrow for the pictures. I’ll ask him to come in first.”

“Good.”

“Good.”

“Great.”

“Great.”

Polly rolled her eyes again. “Now this I’d pay to see.”

* * *

As agreed, the following day, Tobias arrived at Watery Lane. 

Evie had almost been hanging out of the window, watching for the moment he appeared in the street below. As soon as she’d seen his head she had torn down the stairs and out to greet him, intercepting him before any of her family could have the chance.

She was like a bullet, staggering to a halt in front of him, breathless and blushing tomato red. “Hi.”

“Hello to you, too,” Toby smirked, trying not to laugh at her frazzled demeanour. To Evie’s relief, he was wearing a nice suit, but one slightly less fancy than his normal attire. If he was trying to blend in with the others in Small Heath he wasn’t exactly succeeding, but he’d made an admirable attempt. He’d also clearly thought this day through, or so the large bunch of flowers in his hand suggested. 

She eyed the bouquet in surprise. “For me?”

“Obviously. Never turn up empty handed, my mum used to say.”

“You know you’re not obligated to behave until we’re inside the house, right?”

“Thank you for reminding me.” Toby just chuckled. He’d clearly been expecting her nerves. It was why he shook his head and placed his hands on her shoulders. “Why are you so nervous?”

“They’re… well, they’re Shelbys and I’m scared they’ll say something to scare you off.”

“You think I scare that easily?” Toby smirked. “I know who your family are, Evie. I’m not daft. Just don’t forget, Polly and Ada like me, so that’s two allies right?”

“True.”

“And even then, no matter what, no body in there will scare me off. I promise.”

“Tell me that after you’ve been in the room with them for more than a minute and then I’ll believe you.” Her hand reached out and cupped his cheek. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Evelyn Shelby,” he whispered, circling his hands around her waist and pulling her into one last kiss for good luck. 

“Oi! You two!” It was Finn who then interrupted the moment almost as soon as it had begun. His toothy grin was unmissable as he opened the door. “Hurry up and stop kissing! Arthur says you can either come in or he can drag you in himself.”

Evie gulped. 

Shit. 

“Here goes nothing.”

* * *

Two hours later and it was done. 

It had gone well, all things considered. And by that, Evie meant they hadn’t killed him. In fact, they’d offered him whiskey - which he had refused in favour of tea - and answered every question put to him in a confident and calm manner. Evie had even been surprised to see Arthur and John smile slightly at one or two answers. 

True, they’d also been stood in the corner, flexing their knuckles menacingly whenever Toby dared make eye contact, but it was mild behaviour compared to what Evie had feared they’d planned. They didn’t even reach for their holsters once. 

Still, despite their success, Evie couldn’t help but feel an overwhelming sense of relief. It was why she squeezed his arm tightly, resting her head against Toby’s shoulder and savoured the minor miracle God had been kind enough to bestow upon her. 

“Have I thanked you for being such a good sport today?” 

“Only about a million times,” Toby scoffed, making her groan in embarrassment. She turned, burrowing her face in his coat, as if it would prevent him seeing the tips of her ears reddening. But he wasn’t having any of it. “Stop,” he teased, lifting her chin with his hand so that she was looking him in the eyes. The adoration she witnessed there was enough to silence any further doubts or worries about how the day had gone. ”It’s fine. I didn’t mind at all. I said it before, but you’re worth it, Evelyn Shelby. I’d do it all over again in a heart beat. Threats, testosterone fuelled behaviour and all.”

“Thank you for saying that,” she whispered. “And thank you for walking me home, putting up with my uncles and their stupid behaviour, and letting me pick the film.”

“Anytime.”

His voice sent little flutters through her as Evie tried not the grin like a cheshire cat - which was no mean feat. She was so happy right then, as they strolled the last few steps home, that she felt as if she could have floated. 

“Really? So you wouldn’t mind if I dragged you to another romance film?”

“Ok,” he confessed, “maybe I’ll pick the film next time. Something a little less sappy?”

Evie nodded. She’d have watched anything if it meant spending time with him. 

He’d even braved one last kiss before releasing her back into Watery Lane. The fact no one had thrown anything at him or threatened him with a razor was a good sign. However, Evie knew her good luck had to run out eventually. In fact, she’d only just closed the front door when she heard her father cough loudly. 

She winced, turning around. She was not expecting to see him, and the rest of the family, sat waiting for her around the main table in the parlour. Nothing had scared her more in her life - she felt like a twelve-year-old all over again, meeting the whole clan for the first time. 

Then again, last time her father had at least been on her side. This time? He was now one of them, and probably the biggest threat of all. 

She was petrified.

“Welcome back, Evie. We need to talk.” Tommy was quick off the mark, pulling out a chair in invitation. “Evie, sit.”

Polly’s eyebrows almost leapt upwards. “Oh, Lord give us strength.”

“Where’s Esme?” Evie stammered, looking for an ally other than Polly. 

“At home with the kids,” John explained. 

“And Finn?”

“Upstairs, sleeping. This is a discussion for adults.”

“So I’m an adult now?” Evie muttered, rolling her eyes as she marched her way over to the table. It was better to get this over with than try and put it off for tomorrow. She slumped into her seat with a face like thunder. “Could have fooled me, given this inquisition.”

“Excuse me?”

“Nothing,” she beamed sarcastically. “I’m just surprised to see you all up and waiting for me. Why? Worried I was going to get lost?” 

“Among other things,” Arthur grumbled, clutching the glass of whiskey in his hand rather tightly. Evie was surprised it hadn’t shattered yet. “We thought - that is, Tommy thought - we should discuss how it went today, how we’re concerned about you.”

“Why?”

“Because-“

“Because of who he is,” John interrupted quickly, earning glares from both of his brothers. Tommy was quick to steal back control of the conversation before it got out of hand. Maybe he should have done this privately with Evie, after all. 

“What John means,” he sighed, “is that he obviously comes from money. The name Crawley isn’t unknown around here and men like him usually only come to places like Small Heath, and talk to women around here, for one reason.”

“Toby isn’t like that-”

“So far as you know.”

“Maybe,” Evie snapped, crossing her arms over her chest. “But that’s still more than you know about him. You met him for a mere couple of hours, and we all know you lot were looking for a reason to hate him. Polly doesn’t, right?”

“He _is_ good looking,” Polly murmured, although not quietly enough to avoid Tommy’s ears. 

“Polly!” he erupted, turning an odd shade of red. 

“Calm down, Tommy,” Polly tutted. “It’s only a little girl talk. There’s no harm in admitting the truth. He’s handsome, polite and head over heels for her. What else is there to consider?”

"His intentions?”

“He’s a boy,” Polly scoffed. “You should know what that means. You all have the same intentions in mind. Just be glad he’s too scared of you to act on them.”

“Please don’t do this-”

“You need to be aware of the facts, the dangers,” her father stammered, looking like every word hurt to say aloud. “You see, one day, you’ll probably be married and to a good man who cares about you. Then, it’s different, but now… men just… they can’t be trusted.”

“Even you lot?”

“What?”

“What he means is,” Arthur interrupted, choosing to assist. “Men can be like animals, yeah? They don’t care about consequences if they think they can get a chance to get close to a pretty girl. Like, how that cat down the barn ended up with kittens. She clearly met a male cat-”

“Who what? Wooed her first?” Polly sniggered, unable to help it. “Or sniffed her ass and shagged her in an alley.”

“That’s not what I meant.”

“What?” Evie grinned. “So, you’re saying you and the others lurk in alleyways, sniffing girls?”

“No!”

“But you said men-”

Arthur dropped his head into his hands in surrender. He’d realised this was out of his element. Maybe they weren’t the best examples to explain this.

“Look,” Evie soothed, placing a hand on his arm. “You don’t have to do this. Really. The nurse at school did a good job explaining it all.”

“What nurse?” John looked almost amused and terrified to know such a woman existed. “You mean, some woman came in and just told you all about… you know?”

“Sex?”

Everyone yelped. Arthur almost looked ready to leave. “Don’t say that word!”

“What?” Polly grinned. “Sex?”

If looks could have killed, she’d have been dead five times over. 

“Yes,” Evie chuckled, struggling not to laugh herself. “She spoke to the girls and boys separately about what would happen as we grew up. She also explained about having relations and what could happen and how it worked.”

“Is that even legal?”

“Yes,” Evie scoffed. “And good thing too, judging by the state of you lot. Is this the best you can do when it comes to educating me about the world? Turn into squealing pansies? Why? You all do it enough.”

“No, we don’t,” John spluttered. 

“So, Esme just miraculously grew a baby on her own? And all the girls near the Garrison warn each other to stay away from you because of your bad jokes?” 

No one could answer that. 

“Don’t worry, darling,” Polly smirked, squeezing her hand. “That’s why I’m here. To do the tough jobs this lot won’t do. They have yet to thank me for handling you turning into a teenager, whilst they all ran off to war. Either way, they would have found the same, a lot of blood and screaming here or there.”

John looked ready to throw up. Tommy looked ready to faint. 

“Exactly. I’m grown up. Why do you all think I’m some helpless innocent vi-” 

Evie stopped. The twitch in her father’s eyebrow was warning enough not to finish that sentence. 

“Well, good, because I am,” she rambled, saving the moment before it descended into chaos. “I am a helpless innocent virgin.”

“And it stays that way until marriage.”

“Tommy!” Polly warned, even if she looked like she was enjoying this way too much. If only Tommy knew the full truth, of what had happened in his absence those years. After all, a pretty sixteen year old girl was no small thing in Small Heath. A Shelby as well? It was safe to say there had been plenty of bees buzzing around this honey pot once Evie had reached that age. Thankfully, Evie had been a sensible enough girl to pay them no attention, or to send the braver ones packing. 

Still, Polly would have been an idiot to think Evie had never looked at a boy twice, or had been completely unaware of the attention. She had lived with Ada, after all. There were probably a few stories and escapades she didn’t want said aloud… or so the occasional empty bed and flushed cheeks had hinted. Then again, what harm was there in a young girl having a little fun? Besides, if Polly had even suspected anything more than heavy making out was occurring, she would have been out there with a pistol herself. 

Stolen kisses and sappy poems, however? That she could live with. She also rather enjoyed being able to threaten revenge on which ever saps decided to be dumb enough to break her heart. 

“Don’t be absurd,” Polly warned, narrowing her eyes at her nephew. “If a child is old enough to go to war at eighteen, I think Evie is old enough to go to the pictures or dancing without you lot having a heart attack.”

“I’m her father-”

“That was different-”

“Pol!”

The three of them were quick to interrupt, their voices and protests lost in the chaos as they spoke over one another. 

Polly’s smirk said it all as she looked across at Evie. 

It was going to be a long night. 

* * *

Thankfully, it hadn’t been too long. Well, not for Evie anyway, being able to slip off as her family continued their debating and arguing with too much enthusiasm to even notice her disappearance. 

It was about an hour later that her father finally came and found her - not that she was exactly hiding. After all, this was her usual spot, perched out on the roof by her bedroom window. Tommy had often found her out here when she wanted space to think, cry, or simply be left in peace. 

Sure, he’d told her many times the idea of sitting out here gave him a heart attack, considering the fall onto the cobbled yard below wasn’t a forgiving one. But she was his daughter. Stubborn was her middle name and tonight had proven that with horrifying clarity. 

Tommy hated it. To him, she would always be his child - an innocent, caring being who needed loving, supporting and protecting from the big bad world out there. 

Even now, she looked like a child again, wrapped in her favourite blanket and a book a in hand - one she hadn’t even opened. That was enough of a clue her thoughts were elsewhere. 

“So,” Tommy began. When she didn’t reply, he crawled out of the window and perched down beside her. “You know we need to talk, eh?”

“I know.”

“And you know I’m going to hate this way more than you are?”

Evie nodded. A small smile pulled at her lips even if she chose not to look at him. “Yes.”

Tommy looked at her. It was obvious how uncomfortable she felt, how vulnerable this entire situation had made her. She was like him in that respect. “You know, you’re beautiful. I’m kinda surprised it’s taken so long for us to have to have this kind of conversation.”

“Dad.”

“I mean, your mother was a picture. She was well above me and deserved someone far greater than I.”

Evie paused. “Really?” 

That had caught her attention. 

Tommy smirked for himself, reaching into his pocket and pulling out his cigarette case. He began to light one up as he allowed himself to dare remember a world before the war. “Oh yes. I remember seeing her for the first time at the chemist’s, of all places. She’d come out with her mother, arms full of bags and I was across the street. My father had taken Arthur and I to the yard to tend to the horses and I couldn’t take my eyes off of her. Soft auburn hair, in these ornate braids, like the colour of one of the horses. I… well, I was speechless.”

Evie scoffed. “Tommy Shelby? Speechless?”  
“I know. A miracle,” her father replied sarcastically. “But it’s true. And Evie, I want you to know that I understand this is all exciting to you right now. New love always is and it’s nothing personal against Tobias-”

Evie didn’t miss the disdain on her father’s tongue as he said the name. She also didn’t miss his expression darkening either. 

“Dad, please don’t do this,” she begged to no avail. 

Tommy shook his head. “The thing is, underneath the money and his charm, he’s still a lad. I know what they can be like, what they think about.”

“I’m going to jump off this roof if you carry on talking about this.”

“Feel free,” Tommy teased, sliding an arm about her shoulders and pulling her into his side. “I’ll simply scrape you back up and carry on anyway until you hear what I have to say, which is that I want you to be happy. Alright? If for now that looks like stepping out with Tobias then… then I have no choice but to wish you well. There are a lot worse people you could have chosen to start all this with.”

Evie groaned. She wanted to disappear. 

“But,” Tommy continued, “I will only support you as long as he makes you happy. The moment he puts a toe out of line or hurts you I will not be responsible for the fact he most likely will end up face down in the Cut.”

“Dad!”

“What? I’m talking about John and Arthur.”

“Sure you are,” Evie snapped, rolling her eyes. Still, part of her was touched by her father’s concern - and his consideration. Of all the ways she’d pictured this going, this was not one of the possible scenarios she had in mind. “I… I really like him.” 

“I can tell and as I say, that’s the only reason I’m allowing this to carry on. For now.”

“Thank you-”

“But I do have conditions,” he warned, silencing her before she got too far ahead of herself. 

“I think I can live with that.”

“Glad to hear it, as there’s quite a few-”

“Dad,” Evie whined, burying her head in his shoulder. 

Polly had been right after all. It was going to be a VERY long night. 


	27. The Great Incident

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone x It's that time of the week again and boy, is this gonna be a ride. Sorry in advance but I felt we needed a little more chaos before entering season two ... *backs away slowly* 
> 
> Until next time,  
> Thesilentmage x

The air was crisp and the sky bright as Evie finished fastening the saddle to her horse. She’d been working all morning at the yard and had recently finished her jobs for the day, earning a handsome pay check as was their routine.

However, today was one of those days when Evie was in no rush to make her way home anytime soon. Instead, she was feeling a sudden urge to ride her horse, and escape the city again for an hour or so. 

“Be back later, Charlie,” Evie beamed, mounting the horse and urging it into a steady trot out of the yard and toward the fields. 

He simply waved, closing the gates behind her. 

He’d long abandoned the idea that she needed some kind of chaperone to accompany her on her rides. She was more than a capable rider by this point in her life, and she knew the trails like the back of her hand. For that trust, and independence, (both rare commodities in the Shelby world) Evie was grateful. 

It allowed her time to fully relax, to fully savour the feeling of riding free across the countryside. Like now, she was grinning ear to ear as she let her horse gallop, allowing the wind to flow through her hair as they darted in and out of the woodland bordering the trail. 

“Ride on,” she cooed, steering the horse over a fallen tree trunk. It must have fallen onto the track during the last bout of storms they’d had recently, pounding and rattling the area from the mighty thunder claps and bright bolts of lightening. 

The ground itself was marshy and muddy, the rain having churned it into more of a puddle than a path. Still, what was a bit of mud? Neither Evie nor her horse seemed to care, used to the muddy terrain in Uncle Charley’s yard. 

However, what Evie’s horse did seem to mind was the sudden sharp snap of a tree branch overhead, a jarring juxtaposition compared the otherwise tranquil moment. 

The affect was immediate as birds burst from the treetops in a wave of feathers and cawing. It was quite a spectacle, one that was both awe inspiring and startling in the otherwise silent wood. Hence, her poor horse’s reaction. 

It was if the moment lasted an eternity; what Evie knew could have been no more than a few seconds dragged out in painstaking clarity as she felt the horse rear up, all but causing her to slide off as it tilted to one side and tipped her off its back.

Immediately Evie stopped and she yanked the reins, trying to control the dancing horse as she felt herself starting to fall. However, it was not enough to stop him all together and she was forced to land rather hard on the nearby road. It was fortunate that she was as skilled a horsewoman as she was though, as Evie dropped, rolling a little to absorb the impact. 

With a sigh she sat upright and brushed herself down, relieved she had escaped without any broken bones. However, that didn’t mean she’d escaped entirely unscathed. In fact, her right ankle was twinging terribly and seemed unable to move. It wasn’t at any odd angle, but she had a suspicion it was either badly sprained or possibly dislocated. With the adrenaline in her system, it was hard to tell.

She went to reach for it, to feel for any damage, only to cry out in agony. 

Ok. Right. She couldn’t move it.

To make matters worse, the horse had been startled enough to not only throw her off, but also bolt away back down the path they’d come from. He clearly had no regard for his rider, focused on getting himself back to the yard as soon as possible. 

Evie released a lengthy combination of curse words as she bit back her tears of frustration and tried to think logically. After all, someone would notice she was gone and send help. Charlie knew she’d gone riding and if she didn’t come back, or if her horse returned without her, then that would be a big enough tip off something had gone wrong. At least she’d had the sense to tell him her proposed route.

But that still left her here, now, stranded with no horse to help get her back home. 

“Shit,” she hissed, eyeing the road. 

There was nothing for it. She either could sit and wait for help to come, which could be hours yet. Or, she had to start trying to get home. Currently, the latter option seemed her best bet. 

“Fucking hell. Here goes nothing.”

She’d better get walking. So, Evie then proceeded to spend about five minutes trying to stand upright, using a tree to haul herself on to her good foot. Thankfully, once she was upright, she was able to substitute the tree for a rather large branch she spotted lying on the floor. She felt like some old wizard as she began to hobble down the road, her large staff keeping her upright. 

She looked like one, with her mud stained clothes and hair, leaves plastering her like some kind of collage. 

It was going to be a long day. 

* * *

It must have been about an hour later that Evie’s so far appalling luck began to change. 

She’d been hobbling along the muddy lane slowly, using the road as a guide as she tried to ignore the ever growing pain in her ankle. Her body was beginning to ache too, the adrenaline disappearing, highlighting every new cut and bruise with surprising intensity. 

What she’d have given right then for one of Polly’s pain tonics, or better yet, some way of getting home other than this torturous exercise. She wasn’t getting anywhere fast, each few paces taking an eon to cover. Unfortunately, though, there hadn’t been a single car or wagon in sight else she’d have flagged them down and begged a lift home. 

Well, what she meant was, there hadn’t bee a wagon or car in sight, until now. The faint rumble of an engine was impossible to ignore as was the sunlight glistening off of the polished bonnet as it rolled towards her. 

Evie smiled. She could feel her luck turning.

“Taxi for Shelby!”

Or not.

“Shit,” she muttered under her breath knowing exactly who was inside of it. 

She tried to ignore the car as it pulled up alongside her and turned around, beginning to trail her back. The snickering was familiar enough that she didn’t need to turn around to know who was inside the vehicle. She was only surprised by the fact they’d come so quickly to her aid. She’d thought she had a good hour yet before they even noticed she was gone.

Now the heckling began. 

“Oi! Evie!”

John was quick to poke his head out of the window, Arthur following his lead from the back of the car. That left Tommy driving, somehow roped into this expedition of theirs. Why Charley couldn’t just have come and fetched her himself, she didn’t know.

“Evie! Over here!”

“Evie!” Arthur sniggered, waving wildly despite her best efforts to pretend this wasn’t happening. It wasn’t exactly like she could outrun them anytime soon. “You missing something? Maybe a horse?”

Evie sighed. Her temper got the better of her as she frowned. “I’m turning that horse into glue when I see them next.”

“Now, now. Don’t be so hasty just because it decided to get rid of you. I don’t blame it. You can be a pain in the fucking ass.”

“John!” Evie hissed, whirling on her good heel to glare at their laughing faces. “This isn’t funny, Arthur.”

“Oh, it is a bit.”

“Your niece being wounded is funny?”

“Of course not,” he protested, chuckling as he glanced back at the road. “But you look like some kind of swamp monster. That, is fucking hilarious.”

“Evie,” her father sighed, trying to cut the argument off before it could start. “Just get in the car, eh?”

In another world, she’d have clambered in, no complaint at all, grateful to have a ride. Now, however, her pride was wounded. She’d never mocked any of them before when they’d returned home with various injuries, equine or otherwise. At least, not to their faces. “Nope. I’m fine.”

“Really?”

“Yes!”

“Don’t be fucking ridiculous-”

Evie stopped walking. Her eyes widened as she snarled. “Ridiculous? I’m ridiculous now?”

“No-”

“That’s what you said!”

Her father groaned, staring upwards in disbelief. “Evelyn, get in the car this fucking minute or I’ll drag you in it."

“You try and I’ll hit you with my stick.”

“And fall over?”

Evie pouted. She hadn’t quite thought about that. However, John looked like he’d done enough thinking. “Fuck this,” he groaned, leaping out of the car and marching towards Evie. She barely had time to glare at him in warning before she found her world view flipped upside down. 

“John Shelby!” she yelped, laughing as John hauled her over his shoulder, ignoring the mud she splattered on his coat as she tried to break free. “I swear to god, put me down, now!”

“No can do, little Shelby,” he teased, heading back around before depositing her in the back seat of the car. There was no escape now, not as he shut the door and Arthur wrapped a blanket around her shoulders, holding her close to him. 

“Homeward, Tommy! Our fallen comrade has been safely retrieved.”

Tommy rolled his eyes but restarted the engine, driving back off the way they’d just come with a silent curse. Next time, the comrade could stay behind enemy lines if they were going to be this difficult about getting a ride home. 

“Children… God help me, I live surrounded but children.”

* * *

The next few days, after the great incident - as Evie christened it - were actually rather nice. As, for all their teasing, she knew her family cared about her. They wouldn’t have bothered to drive out and collect her if they didn’t. 

Nor, would she have been as pampered as she had been since she got back, remaining in bed, her leg propped on a cushion as the rest of the family scurried back and forth to fulfil her every need. 

“Doctors orders,” Polly had explained after checking her swollen ankle over. “Bedrest and something for the pain, and you’ll be right as rain. So no getting out of bed, alright? You need something, you call for one of us.”

So, Evie had done just that. However, after once calling Arthur her butler, she’d been promptly informed that one more request out of her and she’d end up out the window. 

Needless to say, she’d been a little more sparing in her requests as Lady of the manor. It didn’t make it any less amusing though. Now, at least, they knew how it felt keeping an eye on the Shelby bunch. It was no mean feat at the best of times - or so the continuous shouts and yelps she heard from downstairs suggested. 

Still, Evie couldn’t deprive them of the joy they took in teasing her about the whole thing. She knew she’d have done the same - in fact, she had, countless times before - and, unfortunately, despite his immediate concern, Toby had also found the whole thing rather funny to hear about. Apparently, the idea of her covered in mud, limping, cursing at wild animals as she went, was quite the mental picture. 

“Very sympathetic, Toby.”

“Oh sssh,” he sniggered kindly. “You know I’d have carried you if I’d been there.”

“Wow, my hero.”

“Such sarcasm, Shelby.”

“I’m just saying. The whole thing was mortifying.” 

She was sat in the parlour, the phone in hand as she watched the fireplace crackle. Weekends were often the best time for calls like this, with Toby free from lectures and university work. They’d often catch up on their weeks, sharing stories and interesting pieces of news. 

“I’m just glad I can put it behind me. Three days bedrest and Curly’s horse salve, and it was back to normal.”

“So it’s healed?”

Evie smiled, eyeing said ankle now free from its bandages. “Good as new. I didn’t mind having an excuse to be waited on, hand and foot though.”

“Well, I’ll have to continue spoiling you then, in the manner you’re now accustomed to. In fact, I’ll be able to practise as I’m coming up next Friday.”

“Oh?”

“Yes,” he grinned, liking the way she lit up at the news. “And I wanted to ask a favour.”

“What kind of favour?”

“The kind that involves meeting my grandparents? They’re hosting a garden party next week and I’d really love to introduce you.”

“Me?”

“Yes,” he smiled. “Isn’t that what people courting do? Meet their families?”

“Well, yes,” Evie stammered, suddenly flustered by the concept. She didn’t know why. He’d only ever said nice things about his grandparents and he’d done the same for her. It was her turn, but that didn’t make it any less daunting. Fancy silverware was just as intimidating to her as flat caps and razor blades was to Toby. Their worlds were polarised, yet they were where they had come from. “I just… I don’t know if they really want me at a party. I mean, I don’t even know the first thing about how to behave or what to wear or say.”

“I’ll help you,” Toby soothed, “and even then, just be your charming, intelligent and kind self. They’ll love you because I do. It’s impossible not to.”

Any other time, his confidence would be infectious, but oddly enough it did little to ease Evie’s nerves as she gulped. “Valiant effort there, Crawley.”

“Is it working?”

“Maybe a little.”

“Besides,” he continued. “If I survived meeting the Peaky Blinders, how bad can a couple of posh lords be?”

Evie frowned. “You have no idea.”

* * *

Why was she doing this again? 

That was the thought drifting through Evie’s mind as she stared in the mirror one more time, running her hands over the soft blue silk of her dress. It was one of the nicest she owned, having been convinced by Lara that the slightly extravagant outfit was worth the purchase. She had to at least try and blend in tonight, and not as some charity case, as she had been on her last visit. 

Maybe that was why she felt like she was going to pass out? As it was, her hand had to clutch the bannister on the stairs as she hurried down, shaking dangerously as she went to grab her coat. Tobias was due any minute and she didn’t want to be late.

“Wow.”

Evie smirked at the stunned voice behind her. Then again, she’d always been able to count on Polly for a decent pep talk. Today was no different as she spun around, facing both her father and Polly, who were perched in the doorway. “What do you think?”  
Her father paused. He blinked. If she didn’t know any better Evie would even have said he looked scared. 

“That bad?”  
“No,” he gushed, releasing a breath and smiling widely. “You look… so beautiful and grown up.”

“Extremely grown up,” Polly added. Clearly she could see Tommy needed rescuing from the cat that had got his tongue. It was why she placed a hand on his shoulder and made her way over toward Evie. 

Her hands quickly smoothed the loose curl that had strayed from her ornate style and smiled. 

“There - perfect.”

If only she felt it. Still, she kept her smile in place as she accepted a kiss from both of them, and bid them goodbye. The sound of a car horn was her cue that her escort was here. 

“I’ll see you later.”

“Be careful-”

“Have fun-”

Both of them overlapped, making Evie laugh at the mixed messages. Hopefully, she could do both. 

* * *

Ashcroft Hall was just as magnificent as Evie remembered it to be. The drive up towards the main entrance was every bit as intimidating as it had felt the last time she’d been here, even if Toby was her companion this time. His hand did nothing to steady hers even as it held it tightly. 

Evie didn’t dare let go, even as they got out of the car and handed the keys to one of the staff stood by the doorway. 

The sheer number of cars dotted about the place was already enough of a warning to Evie that this was no ‘small’ gathering - despite what his grandparents had said. That, and the sheer cost of them all said these were no poor workers either. 

Suddenly, the architecture felt all the more intimidating even if oddly beautiful, wrapped in wisteria and ivy that clung to the building like a fine fur coat. The blooms of both plants was enough to remind Evie why her hosts often chose to have garden parties, considering the plethora of extraordinary plants that created their garden out back. 

The sight was a wondrous one as was the smell as Evie made her way through the foyer of the house and through toward the terrace beyond. She was grateful to have her arm linked with Toby’s as she took in the swirling masses dotted about the neatly manicured lawns outside. 

“Ready?” he asked one last time.

Evie nodded. “As I’ll ever be.”

With that, they linked arms and began to drift toward the lawns beyond. Granted, it was kind of hard to make their way through the adjacent drawing room, due to the surprising number of people stood gathered in it. If the place had felt big on her last visit to the property, then the place was practically ginormous this time. Evie felt as if she had somehow missed the vastness of it, with the large arched ceilings and chandeliers hanging above. 

“This is a small party?”

“By my grandparents standards, yes,” Toby chuckled, watching her awe struck expression. However, his looked positively blasé by comparison. There was also a slight tension in his arm that was impossible to miss as he held her close, nodding and smiling to guests as they passed.

How could one person know so many people?

“Why are you nervous?”

“Excuse me?”

“That’s my job,” Evie protested under her breath, noticing the way he tensed with every step deeper inside of the house. What had happened to the composed man stood next to her in the drive only minutes ago? “You’re not supposed to be nervous.”

“I’m not,” he replied, “I’m just worried what I may have got you into. That’s all.”

“All? That’s plenty.”

However, before she could panic any more, they were cut off by a passing waiter carrying a much needed tray of drinks. 

“Drink mademoiselle? Monsieur?” 

“Thank you,” Toby smiled, taking two glances of the fruit punch and offering one to Evie. They were both quick to down the contents, hoping the alcohol would be enough to calm both their nerves. Somehow, Evie doubted they were about to serve her a glass of whiskey. This would have to do. Especially as she heard the voice she’d been most dreading. 

“Ah! Tobias.”

The deep voice was hard to miss, as was the man it belonged to. 

Lord Crawley was a rather imposing man, with his finely cut suit and smoking pipe. He looked every part the english gentleman, and a fitting owner for such a property. He also had the same eyes as the man holding her arm. The resemblance was uncanny. 

“Grandfather,” Toby nodded, whipping around and reaching to shake the old man’s hand. “It’s wonderful to see you.”

“You too, my boy. I’m glad you came. I do hope the drive up from Oxford wasn’t too terrible?”

“It was rather scenic actually,” Toby greeted smoothly, “and the car was running like a dream, thanks to the new engine.”

“Well, your grandmother is just checking something with the caterers and then she’ll be joining us.” It wasn’t clear who ‘us’ was given the way the man had yet to notice Evie or acknowledge her presence in any way. 

As if sensing it, Toby turned towards her. “Grandfather, I’d like you to meet Evelyn. Evelyn Shelby.” His voice softened as he gestured towards her and beamed proudly. “My girlfriend.”

“It’s an honour to meet you,” Evie smiled, reaching to shake the man’s hand. It was a surprise when he chose to instead take it, and kiss the back of it like someone out of a film. It made her feel like she should have been curtseying. “Toby’s told me such wonderful things about you. You have a wonderful home.”

“Thank you, my dear,” Mr Crawley nodded, his eyes taking a moment longer than they should to examine her. “I don’t know why it’s taken my grandson so long to introduce us. He speaks of little else in his letters. I almost thought you fictional.”

“Fortunately she’s very real,” Toby smiled, resting his hand against the small of her back as if to steady her and her racing heart. “Though sometimes I feel I’m in a novel, why else would someone so smart and charming choose to spend her time with me?”

Evie blushed, even if she noticed the way Lord Crawley’s expression soured ever so slightly. Maybe he was adverse to such sentimental displays of affection? Or maybe it was just her he objected to… 

“If anything, I think I’m the lucky one,” she countered swiftly, taking a breath and clinging to Toby’s smile for all the comfort it could provide. “Your grandson has been nothing but an utter gentleman. You must be very proud.”

Lord Crawley nodded. “Indeed, we are. Ten generations of Crawleys have attended Oxford, and we knew Tobias here would be no exception. He always did have his mother’s intelligence.”

“I’m only sorry not to have met her. From everything I’ve heard, she sounded like an incredible woman.”

“She was… she was.” Lord Crawley trailed off, as if fighting back a brief flicker of emotion in his eyes. Then again, Toby had already informed Evie that his grandparents had yet to fully make peace with their daughter’s death. Losing someone to their melancholy was no small thing. “Anyway, there’s Lady Crawley. Shall we? I know she will want somewhere quieter to speak than this crowded ballroom.”

His instruction was clear as he coughed, gesturing behind them to a glamorous woman loitering in the doorway. Evie didn’t seem to have much of a choice, nor did Toby as he took her hand and shot her one last encouraging look, before escorting her towards their other host. “Of course.”

For some reason, it was then that Evie felt a sudden chill run down her spine, as if somehow sensing danger ahead. Every step felt like she was marching towards her execution, rather than a simple tete a tete with Tobais’s family. 

The feeling only intensified as they proceeded into a drawing room opposite, the door shut behind them, as if sealing them in some kind of extravagant prison. 

“Oh, Tobias, darling.”

“Grandmother,” he cooed, smiling at the graceful, elderly woman opposite him. Dressed in more jewellery than Evie had seen in her entire life, Lady Crawley looked everything Evie had remembered her to be… and more. “You look wonderful as ever.”

“Ah, thank you,” she purred, letting him kiss her cheek before turning her attention to Evie. “And so does your guest here, Evelyn? Was it?”

Evie nodded politely, doing her best to keep smiling as she allowed the woman to kiss her cheek and usher her to the settee opposite her. She was quick to notice the way Lord Crawley slotted into place beside her, as if forming an opposing team to both Tobias and herself. 

It suddenly felt like there was an ocean between them, not just a coffee table. 

“It’s such a pleasure to be here,” Evie managed nervously. Even the feel of Toby sat beside her did nothing to settle her. “I was just saying to Lord Crawley-”

“Reginald, please,” he interrupted rather sharply. “We needn’t stand on ceremony here.”

“-Uh, Reginald, then,” Evie continued, “that you have a wonderful home. I’ve never seen somewhere as magnificent in all my life.”

“Oh, thank you,” Lady Crawley beamed. “I’m sure you haven’t. There aren’t many places like Ashcroft Hall.”

Why did Evie sense there was an insult in there somewhere? 

“Now, whilst we have you here, Tobias,” Lord Crawley sighed, his polite facade slipping, as if certain they were now truly alone, unobserved by any of the guests outside the room. “There are important matters to discuss. This is an important family, marrying into it is a serious business.”

“Business that therefore has no place at a not serious party,” Toby interrupted swiftly, the warning clear in his voice. “Maybe we need more drinks.”

“What we need is to discuss this matter before it goes any further.”

“Reginald,” Mrs Crawley cooed, laying a hand on her husband’s arm. The effect was immediate as he stopped talking, letting her sweet voice take control. “We needn’t labour the point. We can discuss this later. After all, Tobias has clearly brought this girl here today to provoke a reaction, to be rebellious like most young men are when they leave for university.”

“Grandmother!” Toby snapped, the outrage clear on his face. 

“Don’t interrupt her,” Mr Crawley ordered, his tone ice cold. “She’s simply reminding you of your place. Your responsibility to this family. To bring a gypsy harlot here is beyond tasteless, no matter how good a whore she is.”

“How dare-”

“You haven’t thought this through,” his grandmother interjected, once again silencing his protests before he could even try. “I mean, I’m sure this girl understands. She doesn’t come from a world like this. How could she ever dream of being one of us? She wasn’t raised that way. She doesn’t come from the right breed.”

“One of us? The right breed? Do you know how insane you sound right now?”

Evidently not, or so her disapproving glare suggested. It made Evie’s stomach drop even further, which she hadn’t thought possible. All she wanted right then, was for the floor to open up and swallow her whole. 

Somehow, the moment they’d started talking, it was as if she had frozen. She couldn’t move. She couldn’t think. She couldn’t say anything. Not a damn word. Instead, she sat helplessly, listening to each terrible word being hurled at her. 

“What about the Stylone girl you met last year at the annual fundraiser?” Mrs Crawley added hastily, trying and failing to steer the conversation. “She was lovely. Do you still talk to her anymore?”

“I-”

“Listen to me, Tobias and listen well. I will not allow a back street, gangster’s daughter to infiltrate this family, Tobias. I’ve heard her mother wasn’t even married to that gypsy bastard who bore her. I will NOT have it,” Mr Crawley bellowed, slamming his fist against the table. Every glass rattled in protest. “Not when you are set to inherit this place, as well as the practice. A respected business with an image to uphold. One day you will marry and you will marry someone suited to be your partner.”

“Fuck the business and fuck this. I will not have you speak that way to Evie!” he hissed, launching to his feet. “It was clearly a mistake to bring her here.”

“Tobias! Sit down.”

Yet, he didn’t. He didn’t even look at his grandparents, instead watching Evie carefully, pleading with her to take his hand. 

“Evie. Come on, we’re leaving.”

“I… I…” 

Evie couldn’t even form a sentence, her head was spinning so fast. All she could do was let Toby guide her to her feet and out into the hallway, ignoring the shouts of his name echoing behind them. 

Evie was sure she heard Toby start to say something, to apologise, to ask if she was alright. However, her entire world had frozen over, a ringing echoing in her ears as they staggered out onto the gravel driveway. 

The fresh air was an immediate relief to them both, as they stood there a moment, each as stunned as the other. 

‘I… I… I don’t understand,” Tobias stammered. 

However, Evie did. That was the sad truth at the heart of all this. This, being the bottomless pit that had just torn open inside of her. “They don’t think I’m good enough.”

“But that’s bloody ridiculous-”

“No, it’s not,” Evie whispered, ignoring the fact he’d sworn. Something he only did in the fits of passion, either positive or negative. She knew he would fight and protest, comforting her as he tried to do now, saying it had all be some mistake, some misunderstanding.

It was - just the not the one he thought it was. 

“I just need to go home, Toby? Please?”

He nodded, eager to assist. “Let me drive you?”

Evie nodded back. She simply walked toward the car and didn’t say a word. After all, it was this or walking. Still, she didn’t say a word for the rest of the journey. 

The entire car ride was silent. 

Completely silent. 

She only realised that when the engine stopped, parked outside of her house. Without the engine rumbling in the background, the silence was all too clear, especially as she went to get out of the car. 

Toby seemed to realise she had no intention of saying anything to him, not when she couldn’t trust herself not to fall to pieces, voicing the dark thoughts that had taken root since the party. 

“Evie,” he choked, desperately. His expression was painful to witness, so torn and confused. “Can we just-”

“No,” she whispered, cutting him off as she closed the door a little harder than necessary. She couldn’t bear to look at him. “Thanks for driving me home… I’m sorry about today, about this… this was a mistake.”

“What? Evie, can we talk about this?” he pleaded but to no avail. He reached for her hand but she pulled away. 

“Please, just… leave me alone, Toby,” she sobbed, marching as fast as she could towards the front of the house. Clearly he was smart enough not to risk the wrath of the Blinders inside as he made no further effort to get her to listen or stay. 

He simply watched her slam the door shut on him, leaving him sat outside in the dark, every bit as hurt and confused as she. 


	28. To Be Or Not To Be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, despite having a pretty terrible week uni-wise, I was touched to open this and realise how any reads this story has got. I also couldn't believe we're at chapter 28?! I'm so proud of myself for managing to write this much and keeping this story going. Long story short, my mental health has been a bit all over the show recently so even opening a chapter to try and write something is a Herculean effort. Some credit has to go to Taylor Swift for releasing her new cover of Love Story for motivating my ass to get this chapter out on time (y'all see why later...) . ANYWAY - enough about me XD This is the last chapter before season two, so buckle up kids. It's going to be a bumpy ride for these guys. 
> 
> Until next time,  
> Thesilentmage x

Evie was normally a rational person. Yes, she read novels and let her thoughts and feelings run wild from time to time, but never like this. Never so violently as that evening, as she tugged her hair free from its style. She tossed the pins to the floor, ignoring the tears that followed suit as she tugged off the jewellery, wiped off the make up, and hurled her shoes at the wall. 

None of it made her feel better. None of it calmed the hurt she felt about the whole day, about how foolish she’d been, or about the humiliation that had been growing…

She sobbed, grateful of the privacy as she fell apart in the sanctity of her own room. She’d saved herself that much - held it together until then. Never show weakness her father had said. At least she had the pride of knowing she’d held herself together as best she could… Until now. 

There was too much to think about. Even if Toby didn’t care who she was, or where she came from, his family and their circles would. And, although she knew she’d told him to leave, part of her had wished he’d ignored her. That he’d stayed. That she wasn’t now spending the night sobbing into her pillow, letting the things said earlier that day wash over her in waves. 

So far, she’d ignored everyone’s attempts to get her to talk or open her door. Arthur had downright threatened to kick it in if she didn’t open up, her sobs being loud enough for him to hear despite her best efforts. 

“Evie! Open this fucking door!”

“Darling, please,” Polly added, trying to soften the tone. It would have worked had Evie not heard the curses exchanged afterwards with the others. 

After all, Polly was every part the protector Arthur was. Evie could remember the lioness Polly had become during the war, protecting her cubs every way possible. She also remembered the way she’d scarred the boy down the street who’d had the balls to break Ada’s heart… he’d never had the guts to come near them ever again.

Evie knew she would have to let them in eventually, but couldn’t somehow find the will to get up and do so. Hence, she wasn’t really surprised when the door was finally forced open sometime later, a frantic bunch of Shelbys gathered behind it. They’d never been very patient, and John was good at picking locks when he wanted to be. 

“Evie?” her father choked, being the first through the doorway. He was quick to rush to her side, checking her for some visible cause of her pain. “What is it? What’s wrong?”

“Tell us, Evie,” John echoed. “What did he do, eh? Tell me and I’ll cut the bastard.”

“He didn’t do anything,” Evie choked, wrapping her arms around herself. She suddenly felt all too self conscious as she tried to ignore the pairs of eyes on her. “That’s the problem.”

“Then what happened?”

“It was his grandparents,” Evie whimpered. 

“Eh?”

“His… his grandparents - not him. I promise… he defended me, refused to let them say what they did unchallenged. But he was thrown… I could see in his eyes.”

She heard a sharp intake of breath from Polly and curses from Esme. Obviously, they had guessed as to what had happened. The other males in the room, however, were a little less nuanced when it came to things like this. 

“Alright,” Polly ordered, shepherding everyone toward the door. “Everyone out. You’ve seen she’s alive. Come on, Tommy can handle it from here.”

“But-”

“Polly!”

Their protests blurred into one as she forcibly hauled them out of the room, knowing it was wiser to give the pair of them space to talk. Anything Evie told Tommy he’d likely tell them afterwards anyway, but in a manner less likely to make them want to set fire to half of Birmingham in the process. One emotional Shelby was enough for now. 

Well, two would be more accurate for, even though he was doing his best to keep his expression neutral the rage inside Tommy was clear. His eyes seemed to burn with it as he watched the others leave, sitting back on the bed so that he was resting against the wall. 

He waited a moment, for the clattering downstairs to settle, to let them know it was just them. Then, he sighed. 

“So… what happened, eh?”

Evie sniffed. She wiped at her eyes and began to tell the events of the day, choosing carefully what to say and what not to say. Still, she said enough. Between her sobs and sniffs, Tommy could get the picture. 

“Come here,” he whispered, lifting an arm so that she could nestle into his side as she’d always done. She was quick to press her head into his shoulder, letting him wrap his arms around her, brushing a hand through her hair to soothe her. “I’d say I’d cut the bastard and his family, but the others are probably already planning that.”

Evie tried not to smile at the thought of Lord and Lady Crawley cowering from her ‘uncouth’ family. They deserved it, even if Evie knew better than to let her family torment them. They weren’t worth it. 

“That won’t fix anything, or make this ache inside of me go away.”

“I know, but they try. They care about you and that’s how we react when someone threatens one of our own.”

Evie sighed, shaking her head. “I just… I don’t know what to do.”

“You don’t have to do anything,” Tommy murmured, full of fatherly concern. “We Shelbys care too much, always have. I did when it came to your mother, and even though I didn’t want it to, my traitorous heart still broke when she left. It’s alright to fall apart, to cry, to curse, to be angry… as long as you remember that this is just a bump in the road. Tomorrow, you forget all about this and move on.”

“Really?”

Tommy nodded. “If it helps, your grandparents said a lot of similar things to me when I started seeing your mother. Didn’t stop her from seeing me, and they learned to accept it, even if they didn’t like it.”

Evie paused. It seemed so weird to think about her parents as young, love struck, children like her. “They did?”

“They did,” Tommy hummed. “But even if they hadn’t, I knew Rebecca was too important to let anybody come between us. No one gets to define your self worth, or tell you want to do. That’s your job - your life, you hear me?”

“… yes.”

“So,” he smiled, gently reaching down and lifting her chin up so that he could see her reddened eyes. His thumb was gentle as he wiped away the tear tracks. “Fall apart tonight if you want to, and think about what you want. Whether this boy is worth fighting for, or if he gets to fade into the background, a footnote in the story of your life.”

He made it sound so simple. How? For a man who proclaimed to have no heart, Tommy seemed to have an awfully good understanding about emotions and the way of human nature. It was one of his many strengths as a father, even if he’d deny it if Evie said so to his face.

“And then what?”

“Then, Evie, you do the hardest thing of all; carry on living.”

A heavy silence fell between them as his words lingered in the air. Evie could feel them like snowflakes, falling on to her and melting into her skin. Whether or not she chose to absorb the lesson was another matter. After all, as he’d said, tonight was a night for grieving, for feeling… not thinking. 

There would be time a plenty come morning for all that. Until then, though, she was content to stay like this, wrapped in the safest place in the world, with nothing to stop her from licking her wounds. 

* * *

Despite her father’s wise words the other night, deciding what she wanted was no mean feat for Evie. 

Thankfully, she’d had enough to keep her busy between her work and lessons; poor Finn had been struck down with some bug going around the town. It wasn’t unusual, especially not for this time of year. Still, he’d been having a pretty rough time of it since he’d collapsed downstairs one morning, much to everyone’s alarm. 

However, one doctor’s visit later and they realised he had influenza - a mild case, thank god, but enough to put him in bed for a week or so. 

Since then, they’d been taking it in turns to nurse and entertain him. Even Lara had popped by, dropping off some soup and a bag of Finn’s favourites - mint humbugs - for when he was better. She’d also brought a bottle of gin, choosing to keep Evie company whilst Finn slept, so that she could tell her all about the disastrous garden party. 

In a way, it had been nice. Having everyone close was good not just for Finn but also Evie. Well, she said everyone, however, John had been acting strangely since Finn had gone down sick. He wasn’t very good at masking the fact he was avoiding the room unless it was for a quick pat on the cheek and a wink to cheer his brother up. Then again, he’d been this way since learning about Martha’s death. 

“He fears sickness,” Arthur explained one night. “Won’t admit it but he does. Scares him senseless, the thought of losing someone else like that, helpless to stop it.”

Evie sighed, but understood. It was why she was eager to let John know the minute Finn was improving, sitting and joking as normal. She could see the relief in his eyes as he hurried to his brother’s side and saw the good news for himself. Finn wasn’t going anywhere, anytime soon. 

Speaking of people not going anywhere, Toby had been keen to try and reach Evie in the days following the party: he’d had tried calling; he’d posted a letter she still had yet to read; he’d even been to the house once or twice, only to be turned away by someone, as per her request.

She couldn’t see him.

Was it fair? Probably not. Was it childish? Most definitely, but Evie just couldn’t stomach the thought of seeing him again and having to face the truth that had been laid bare to her. Things between them were complicated and clearly always would be. 

Evie had enough complicated in her life already without adding this to the pile. After all, what use was it when she knew there was no way on earth she was going to be able to change their mind about her, and even if Toby didn’t care now, he would one day. Of that, she was certain. 

So, she resigned herself to her fate, trying her best to squash any feelings as she debated what to do next - how to handle it all. Everyone had had a different opinion anyway, a different idea about how to resolve the situation. Lara had said to simply make up and screw his family, Polly had shared a similar view. However, the rest of her family were torn between burning down the Hall and dumping the entire Crawley family in the Cut. 

Yeah… Evie wasn’t going to ask them for help. This was her mess and she had to handle it… eventually. 

In the meantime, she had more important matters to focus on. Finn, for example, being the highest priority. Hence, why she was spending yet another afternoon by his side, reading stories to him whilst he moaned about being bed bound yet again.

“I just want to go outside for like ten minutes, please?”

“Finn, you know Polly would kill me if she knew I’d let you.”

“But I’m bored,” Finn whined, slumping further into his pillow pile. “I’m also feeling better. I promise. I haven’t even got a temperature anymore.”

“And we want to keep it that way, else you’ll be back in bed for the rest of the month,” Evie explained, struggling not to laugh at the somewhat adorable pout Finn was wearing. “Besides, I was thinking this morning about something. Do you remember during the war, when we’d put on shows every Saturday?”

Finn smirked at the thought. “Yeah, we got everyone to do something. Polly always told fortunes or taught us a dance. Martha and Ada also liked singing or reading those soppy poems.”

“Well, do you remember what we used to do?”

“Them plays?”

Evie nodded, smiling fondly at the memory of a much smaller Finn eagerly trying to find materials around the house as a make shift costume for whatever character he was playing. He’d always taken it very seriously, knowing his brothers weren’t there to mock him for joining in. “You were a great scene partner.”

“Especially with them fight scenes or ones where I got stabbed.”

“You were a great Polonius - even if Polly did want to kill you for real after you got red paint all over her curtains.” 

“Oi! It was an authentic prop.”

“See,” Evie sniggered, ruffling his hair victoriously. “I told you I’d make you smile.”

Finn frowned again, even if it was less genuine. He didn’t like being caught out, even if she had made him smile at the happy memory. What had been less happy was him having to scrub said curtains the next day, until every last flake of paint was out of them. “Oh, shut up. I should be making you smile.”

“Me? Why?”

“I heard you crying again last night.”

Evie stopped. His words surprised her. She didn’t know why, considering he’d always been rather astute, spending his entire life watching his family with a curious gaze. He was sure to have spotted something was wrong even if she hadn’t said so. 

“No, Finn,” she coughed awkwardly, ignoring the way her cheeks turned red. “You must have been dreaming. I wasn’t crying.”

“You were,” he protested, reaching for her hand and holding it tightly. “And you’re still sad now. What’s wrong? The others wouldn’t tell me. Please.”

Evie took a moment. She sighed. The truth was, there was something calming about Finn, something innocent in the way he asked out of genuine concern with no other motivation than her wellbeing. Out of everyone in the house, he’d spent the most time with her over the years, becoming something of a confidante and ally when needed. 

In a way, she knew she owed him for helping her survive those years during the war and all the hard days that had entailed. Whether it was a flower he’d picked on his way home, telling her some stupid joke he’d learnt off of Isiah, or even simply falling asleep next to her on the couch after a long day exploring, he’d kept her spirits up. He’d made her feel seen and wanted, somehow choosing to favour her over the other Shelbys. 

She never knew if he realised he was doing it, or if it was all in her head. Either way, she couldn’t help but return the favour, allowing herself to open and share her secrets. 

“I… I had a fight, well, sort of, with Tobias.”

“Why?”

“Well, at the party his grandparents said they didn’t like me. They said some horrible things,” she continued, struggling to find the words to explain it. “Sometimes people fight. They get upset when things don’t go as they want them to, and that was what happened. Now, I’m not sure if I want to be with him.”

Finn shook his head. “Because of his family?”

Evie nodded. 

“But that’s mad.”

“Excuse me?”

“That’s stupid,” Finn repeated, his tone firmer as if surprised she didn’t understand. “You would stop seeing someone who makes you happy, because someone else said something bad?”

“Not just someone, his family, Finn,” Evie stressed, “they mean a lot to him, as does what they think. Just like with us. That’s why I can’t be mad at Toby, because I know what it’s like to have a family you care about. Besides, they weren’t entirely wrong. I am a Shelby. My parents weren’t married, and I’m not rich, or a society girl. I never learnt etiquette or how to run some big household.”

Finn’s expression soured as Evie spoke, every word agitating him more and more. In a weird way, he looked almost identical to John when he got mad. “I never had you down as a coward. That’s bullshit!”

“Finn,” Evie scolded, even if she didn’t argue with what he’d said. “Language - and even so, it doesn’t change the fact that’s what they think is important for someone who’s interested in Toby.”

“Well, then, they’re mental.”

Evie snorted, smiling for what felt like the first time in days. “That’s one word for it.”

“And anyone would be lucky to have you as their girlfriend,” Finn whispered, smiling as Evie clambered onto the bed next to him and pulled him into a fierce hug. He was happy to receive the affectionate gesture. “Shall I go and cut them for you?”

“Finn! No!”

“What? I’m just saying?”

Evie rolled her eyes, tickling him in retaliation. Any further talk of Toby was thankfully avoided, lost in a racket of laughter, screams, and a curse as the lamp beside the bed was pushed to the floor in the ensuing war that followed. 

“WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON UP THERE!”

Polly’s yell was enough to stop them both, dead in their tracks, as was the sound of footsteps on the stairs. 

“Finn did it!-”

“-Evie did it!”

They were both dead. 

* * *

Finn Shelby would be the first to admit he wasn’t that bright. Not like Tommy, or Polly, or Evie, who could use their brains to think of a solution to any problem. He knew he was more like his other brothers, Arthur, and John, who were good at doing things. Not planning them. They were still effective, but in their own way.

Still, despite that, Finn was proud to say he did have his moments - tonight for example. His scheme was smart, probably one of the more cunning things he’d ever devised, or so he thought as he snuck out of bed and manoeuvred his way through the darkened hall, towards the stairs. 

Once down, he checked the coast was clear before making his way into the empty parlour. Everyone else was off, busy, or asleep, given the hour. That was what he was counting on. 

He shuffled towards the phone, quickly dialling the number he’d copied down earlier. He’d had to rummage in Polly’s desk, knowing she kept a record of contacts, addresses, and numbers in there. They never knew when it would come in handy to have said contact, or so Polly had explained once. Finn now realised how right she’d been.

He only hoped this ally would be the answer he was looking for.

The phone connected.

“Hello? Thorne residence?”

“Ada? It’s me, Finn. I need some advice about love.”

* * *

Tap.

Tap. Tap. 

Evie paused, her pencil hovering over the page mid sentence as she listened. The tapping noise was what had broken her studious stupor. The sound was sudden and sharp, causing her to jump as she whipped towards her bedroom window.

Tap.

Evie blinked, seeing the cause of the sound this time. Even in the candle light she knew what was responsible. 

Was that a stone? Was someone throwing stones at her window?

She turned, staring at the window. To her surprise, it happened again, a single pebble bouncing off of her window pane. 

With a soft sigh Evie hastily dropped her textbook and slid off the edge of her bed. She padded over to the window before pulling back the well-worn latch. With a faint whine the pane slid upwards, allowing her to lean out towards the figure stood below. 

Of all the people in the world to be hiding in the back yard, Evie had never expected this. She’d expected maybe Isiah, having got confused between her window and Finn’s, as he coaxed him into escaping. Or maybe even some odd late night rendezvous for Arthur. 

“Toby?” she blinked, staring down into the darkness. Even with only the light from her room, she would recognise him anywhere. The fact he was in a dark suit and coat, as if trying to blend in to the night was comical. “Are you mad? What are you doing here?”

“I came to see you.”

“No, shit. I thought you were here for Arthur,” she snapped sarcastically, causing him to laugh. Toby beamed, shaking his floppy mane of hair as he did. There was always something so cheerful about the sound that Evie felt herself shiver a little, but maybe that was the late night breeze that was howling down the alley below. It was hard to tell. “I mean, what are you doing here, now? It’s late and we have a front door.”

“One I’m never allowed in,” Toby countered, crossing his arms over his chest. “This is the only way I could think of to get you to talk to me. Please?”

“Toby, now isn’t the time. Someone could see you-”

“Pardon?”

“I said someone could-”

Toby shrugged, whether in jest or honesty, she couldn’t tell. All she knew was one minute he was looking up at her, the next he was moving toward the house, like some kind of deranged Romeo. However, just like Juliet, Evie knew her house was full of people who would have no remorse at killing their late night visitor if they discovered him.

“This is ridiculous,” he called, as if it explained everything. “I can’t hear you from down here. I’m coming up!”

Evie froze. “What-?“

He already had one foot on the drainpipe she’d climbed herself as a child, the other pushing up the brick wall behind it. 

“Are you crazy?”

Now that, he heard. 

“Maybe,” he grunted, making light work of hauling himself upwards, reaching toward her window ledge. It was almost impressive, if not insane. Evie half expected to wake up any minute and find this had all been some weird kind of dream. After all, why would Tobias Crawley, a man who could have and do anything he wanted, be crawling up her drain pipe in the middle of the night, like some common thief? 

For her?

It didn’t make sense. 

“Be careful,” Evie choked, watching as his foot slipped once or twice. Thankfully, he was able to get a grip on the edge of her window ledge and haul himself onto the outhouse roof as a kind of perch, leaning over to smirk at her. Her hand held onto his, but merely for security, or so she told herself as she tried not to blush. “Now, start talking and maybe explain why you decided to risk life and limb to come see me? Before someone wakes up or you slip?”

“You asked me to come, Evie. Remember?”

“Excuse me?”

“I got a note from you, well it says you but I know you know how to spell, and that you don’t have handwriting like this,” Toby rambled, pulling a hand back to retrieve said note from his trouser pocket. He then handed it to her. 

One look was all it took for the culprit to become obvious. 

Finn.

“Oh my god,” Evie choked, trying to make it make sense. Where had he got the idea from? 

_Deer Tobius,_

_I am very very very sorry for being sad. I know you are sad too. I don’t want to b sad anymore, do you? We shud speak and forget what we were mad about. I read books and in books peopole liv happily ever arfter._

_Lots of love,_

_Evie_

_P.S. - Auntea Ada says when too peopl hurt after a fite its becawz they luv each other. She said I shud rite and ignoor wut peopole say about love. She did and she has a baby. And is happy._

Well, at least that answered that mystery. 

“I’m going to kill, Ada. And Finn.”

“Why? It’s sweet,” Toby grinned, clearly enjoying the moment. Evie was half tempted to push him back out of the window. “They obviously care about you and want you to be happy. I do, too.”

“I know you do.”

“So, why are you still ignoring me?” 

“Because,” Evie stammered, “because I’ve been thinking since that night and there’s no way this could work out in the long run. It isn’t fair to hurt ourselves, and I’m scared of having to therefore do what’s necessary.”

“What? Fight for us?”

Evie gulped. She didn’t know why that felt like an accusation. Then again, it wasn’t like she had really. Not when she’d let them say what they’d said. Not when she’d since hidden, resigning herself to her fate, all in the name of being sensible. 

“Didn’t Lizzie Bennet stand up to Lady Catherine when she told her she wasn’t allowed to marry Darcy?”

Evie blinked at his reference. How dare he use Pride and Prejudice against her. “Are you calling me Elizabeth Bennet?”

“Only if I get to be Darcy,” Toby teased. The irony was, he kind of already was, with his impressive family fortune. If only this story could have such a simple and happy ending. “Not that I’m suggesting marriage, at least not for some time yet.”

“You always like getting ahead of yourself.”

“So? I’m an optimist?”

“You’re something alright,” Evie smirked, allowing her icy composure to slip ever so slightly. It was hard to miss the tenderness in her voice as she spoke, staring at him. He was a dreamer - she always had liked that about him. Just as she conjured stories on the page, he had the courage to will such fantasies into real life. “I wish I had said something though… done something other than sit there.”

“They’re not the easiest beasts to face,” Toby soothed. “You did better than most who’ve faced their ire. But that doesn’t matter, what they think… What I think, is that you’re the most incredible woman I’ve ever met. I can’t breathe properly when I’m near you, and I always think my heart is going to burst out of my chest. Your smile makes the entire world brighter, and when you start talking about something you find interesting … well, it’s infectious. I wish I could bottle your passion and savour it.”

“Toby-”

“No, listen, you’re also the bravest woman I know. That passion I spoke of, I’ve seen you extend it to those you care about and how it empowers you to do whatever it takes to make them happy. I just wish you could do that for yourself, choose to fight for yourself - for us.”

Evie winced, the truth of his words hitting her like daggers. “And if I don’t want to?”

“Well, then, I’d be distraught but I’d honour your wishes,” Toby stated solemnly. “But please, Evie, think about it? Give me - give us - one more chance? We don’t need their approval and who knows, maybe in time they’ll come around.”

Evie sorely doubted that. Hell would freeze over first. 

Still, she’d heard enough this last week to make it clear that backing down wasn’t an option. Either way, she would have to be brave. Brave and either end this now, or brave enough to persevere onwards, no matter who it upset. 

When put like that, her options seemed a lot clearer. 

“Even if they don’t come round, you promise me, Toby, that I won’t live to regret choosing you,” she warned, even if her tender tone soothed any possible sting her words held. “That, I can trust you.”

“On my life, I promise,” he replied urgently, lighting up at the realisation what she was saying - what it all meant. “You won’t regret it.”

“Good. Else I have a small army of angry men I can send after you, and they’re usually armed. Understood?”

“Understood. Crystal clear. Received and committed to-”

“Oh, shut up and kiss me,” Evie sniggered, moving her hands to cup his face as he surged forward to obey her. “I love you."

“I love you too-”

His foot slipped, sending a piece of the piping crashing to the floor. 

Evie gasped, but couldn’t help laughing at the horror stricken look on his face. Someone had to have heard that. “Oh shit.”

“I should go.”

“Yes, yes you should. Now,” Evie giggled, ushering him back down the pipe, but not without one last kiss for luck as somewhere a dog began to bark. Lights were beginning to turn on, highlighting Toby’s retreating figure as he made his daring escape back into Small Heath, from whence he came. 

It was a sight Evie would never forget. 

Maybe some stories did get a happy ending after all. 


End file.
